Tired of Normal
by angelicmayuka
Summary: Minako and Hotaru were the perfect little girls...that is until Rei, a punk girl and a rebel moves in next to Minako. She takes them into the real world and they get involved in a gang, clubs and many other things! Not to mention falling in love?
1. Normal Until Today

Tired of Normal  
  
By: angelicmayuka  
  
Disclaimer: If anyone even reads these stupid things, I don't own gw or sm.  
  
Chapter 1: Normal Until Today  
  
Minako was quietly cleaning up her room while Hotaru was sitting on her bed immersed in a book. Minako brushed a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hotaru, does this look ok?" she asked to her best friend. Hotaru looked up and scanned the room, her violet eyes critical.  
  
"It's not perfect, but your parents won't be able to tell the difference." she said with a shrug.  
  
"Yes, yes they will. You know that." Minako argued to her friend.  
  
"Well, it depends, what kind of check is on your room this week, I don't want you to have to do way too much."  
  
"Extra careful, it wasn't clean enough last week and I got grounded so if it's perfect this week..."  
  
"Ok, knowing your parents I'll get straight to the point. Your calendar is crooked, they'll notice that right off the bat. Next, you want to polish your desk better, I can see finger-prints from here. Next, you lightbulb flickers every now and then, your parents would kill you if it went out while they were inspecting. Thirdly, your hair clips are messy in the box, you haven't emptied your trash can yet, and your whole room is dusty." Hotaru listed making Minako sigh. She quickly made around her room fixing things here and there and turned to Hotaru again.  
  
"Better?" she asked. Hotaru looked up again and quickly looked around the room. She nodded in approval. Just then the front door opened and they heard Minako's parents downstairs. The voices became louder as they approached Minako's room where sat down in a chair and picked up her drawing book and a pencil and waited for them to come inside.  
  
"So I suggest sending them over for a proper greeting." came Minako's mother's voice. Two adults walked into Minako's room and greeted Hotaru and Minako.  
  
"Hello Ms. Tomoe, it's nice to see you again." Minako's father said kindly. Hotaru looked up and smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Aino." she said in the nicest voice she could muster. She had been scolded before by her own parents for being rude and even though she dislike Minako's parents, she tried to her best to behave and not get grounded again.  
  
"Well, we're going to inspect your room Minako, but we have new neibors and I think you should go greet them and show you what kind little girls you are." Minako's mother said in a sweet voice with venom backing it up. Minako nodded and placed her drawing book on her desk neatly while Hotaru put her book back on the shelf. "I heard they have a daughter your age, maybe she will be there." she said and both girls nodded before leaving the room. Hotaru and Minako exchanged glances before walking next door and ringing the doorbell. They waited patiently for the door to open. Before them stood a girl about their height and age looking at them. Minako and Hotaru were silent and couldn't help but stare at this girl. She had long raven hair that reached just beneath her butt and sharp violet orbs glared at them. That wasn't what captured the girls attention however, it was more the way she dressed and the attitude her body poured off in waves. This girl had on a black baggy pants that folded over her boots with a bright greem stripe running down each side. She had on a black tank top with a bright green transparent scarf around her waist. She also adorned a spiked choker. Her tank top cut off a bit high to reveal a belly button ring of a silver skull. She smirked at their faces.  
  
"It's rude to stare you know." she said in an authoritive tone. Hotaru and Minako automatically blushed and looked away. Minako stuttered.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness, my name is Minako Aino and I'm your neibor so I thought I would come say hello and offer you a tour of our city if you would like one." she said bowing. Rei raised a thin eyebrow in curiousity. She looked to Hotaru.  
  
"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, I live down the street." she said rather bluntly. Rei nodded.  
  
"Well umm...Minako, do you know any good clubs here?" she asked. Minako's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Uh.."  
  
"Rei. Rei Hino." she said looking into Minako's blue eyes.  
  
"Ms. Hino then, I'm afraid I cannot help you, you see...I've never been to a..um...a club."  
  
"Never?" Rei said, her voice layered in disbelief. Minako nodded smally. Rei turned to Hotaru. "What about you? Ever been to a club?"  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't either."  
  
"Man, you are two deprived children. Well I'm going to one tonight, want to come?" she asked.  
  
"My mother would never allow me to go Ms. Hino!" Minako said. Rei sighed and shook her head sadly.  
  
"So tell her you're going out to an arcade."  
  
"Lie to her? I couldn't!" Minako said, her eyes widening. Rei stared at her in amazement.  
  
"You've never lied to you parents before? How do you plan to ever do anything?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"If you don't want to lie to your parents, I'll do it for you. Come on." she said dragging Minako and Hotaru behind her. She walked inside her house and picked up the phone. She handed it to Minako. "Here, dial your phone number then shut up. I'll do the talking." she said. Minako slowly dialed her number before handing it back to Rei who put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice of Minako's mother.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Aino?" Rei said adapting the sweetest voice she could muster.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Oh, this is your new neibor Rei Hino and I was wondering if I could take your daughter to the arcade tonight and then have her spend the night, you know so we can get to know each other better." she asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh that's fine, she cleaned up her room, will she be needing to drop by?"  
  
"Oh no, she can borrow some of my things."  
  
"Alright, tell her I'll see her tomorrow then. Good day Ms. Hino."  
  
"Hai. Good day Mrs. Aino." Rei said sweetly before hanging up. Minako stared at her, her jaw practically touching the ground. "Parents are way too easy to manipulate my friend. Ok, your family is next, Tomoe was your last name?" Rei asked handing the phone to Hotaru who dialed her phone number and nodded. "Moshi moshi, is this Mrs. Tomoe?"  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"This is Rei Hino, I just moved here and met your daughter and her friend Minako Aino."  
  
"Ah, so you're the new family, welcome to the neiborhood dear."  
  
"Argitou. I was just talking to them and we were wanting to have a get to know each other night so could Hotaru spend the night?" Rei asked, her voice sugary and persuasive.  
  
"I don't see why not, what time will she be coming home tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh I'd say about three o'clock p.m. madam."  
  
"Alright, again, it was nice to hear from you."  
  
"Likewise." Rei said brightly before hanging up. Hotaru stared at her.  
  
"You didn't even mention going anywhere!"  
  
"Well, she didn't ask. Anyway, she didn't say you couldn't go anywhere and plus, what she doesn't know won't hurt her ne?" Rei asked staring straight into Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru slowly nodded. "I bet you anything you don't have clothes to wear to a club so you'll just have to wear some of mine. We'll be leaving around 6:30 so we have some time to actually talk, so it isn't a full lie."  
  
"Ok Ms. Hino, what do you want to know?" Minako asked. Rei plopped onto her waterbed and looked at Minako.  
  
"Alright, why the hell do you keep calling me Ms. Hino instead of Rei? I'm not a person for formalities."  
  
"I, I can call you Rei if you want..."  
  
"Then do it, both of you."  
  
"Of course." Hotaru and Minako quickly agreed.  
  
"Ok, second question, why do you just let people step all over you like that?" Rei asked. Hotaru and Minako were silent, unable to answer. "You two really need an attitude, so I'll give you one. I'll be your new teacher."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea Ms. Hi-"  
  
"Rei." Rei interrupted Minako. Minako nodded.  
  
"Rei. Anyway, our parents brought us up that way."  
  
"They're strict bitches aren't they."  
  
"Uh...I was told never to cuss or..."  
  
"Lemme guess, insanely closed-minded right?" she said. Minako looked at Rei confused.  
  
"I mean, do they make you believe in God?" she asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you truely believe in him?"  
  
"Of course I-"  
  
"Well I don't, so don't bring up the topic in front of me ever. Clear?" she said, her voice threatening. Minako nodded quickly, her eyes scared. "Hey, don't be intimidated by me, you'll never survive around my friends."  
  
"You have friends here already?"  
  
"Well yea, I've been in Tokyo a long time, my parents just switched houses now so we'll be going to a club near my old house." she said. Hotaru and Minako nodded. Rei turned to Hotaru. "Your turn. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"My mother says men are a waste of time and I'm not allowed to date until I'm 20." she said smally. Rei snorted.  
  
"You can move out of your house before your 20, she's nuts."  
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Hotaru asked. Rei smirked.  
  
"I have a boyfriend right now. He's really protective of me to, he'd shoot someone if they came too close to me. I mean that literally." Rei said seriously. Hotaru and Minako's eyes widened.  
  
"What does he look like?" Minako asked?  
  
"He's really hot, so are his best friends, hey, mabe I can hook you two up."  
  
"What?!" Hotaru and Minako exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Geez, you two are way way too innocent for your own good. Anyway, you asked what my boyfriend looks like. Well, he has this messy chocolate-colored hair, and these amazing prussian blue eyes, not to mention a perfectly-toned body and he's got one kick. ass. motorcycle." Rei said with a grin. Hotaru and Minako smiled slightly. "His name is Heero Yuy and his friend's are Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner." Rei grinned wolfishly when Hotaru and Minako got interested looks on their faces. "You'll meet them tonight at the club, right now, I suggest we pick out what we are going to wear."  
  
"Ok." Hotaru and Minako agreed and followed Rei to her closet where all of Rei's clothes were already all unpacked. Rei pulled out a few various outfits and laid them out on the bed for Minako and Hotaru's opinions. Hotaru and Minako exchanged horrified looks. All the outfits were either very revealing, very gothic looking or very flashy. Rei smirked at their faces before going back into her closet.   
  
"Hotaru, what about this one?" she said emerging with a black skirt with purple plaid pleats and bondage straps about the waist and connecting in the back with a form-fitting purple tank top with the word 'Innocent?' across the chest. "Do you like it?" Rei asked. Hotaru was astounded. She nodded with a grin. "Good. Next, stockings and shoes." she said while Hotaru's eyes widened. There was more? Rei pulled out a pair of holey black stockings and tossed them to Hotaru before pulling out a pair of lace up boots that reached to her knees. Hotaru grinned. She had always wanted to try on a pair of boots like these. "Trust me Hotaru, you're not finished yet, but Minako needs an outfit first." Hotaru's jaw dropped. Rei smirked and went back inside her closet. She finally came back out with an outfit. In her hands was a pair of plain tight long, black pants, a skirt that was connected by three chains that was a golden yellow and plaid, next was a matching corset looking shirt, a black leather jacket and black tennis shoes. Minako had round eyes.   
  
"Amazing..." she breathed. Rei grinned at her sucess. "What are you wearing Rei?" she asked taking the outfit from her new friend. Rei smirked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, but I'd rather show you. I'll be right back." she said walking once more into her closet. When she walked back out the other two girls gasped. Rei was now wearing a sleevless red shirt that had a fishnet top just above her chest with red and black stripes going horizontally down each side. Next was a normal black skirt with a ripped and torn jaggedly overskirt that had ripped flowers in it. Next was her black and red striped stockings with her black lace up books that reached her mid-thigh. To complete her look was two belts around her waist with a skull placed in the center of them and chains connecting them. Lastly was a choker and an upperarm band that was connected by a chain. "Well? How do I look girls?" she asked. The girls were speecheless.  
  
"That's totally amazing! I didn't even know clothes like these even existed!" Minako finally said. Rei grinned. She turned to Hotaru.  
  
"It really suits you. It looks amazing on you. I'm sure you'll knock your boyfriend dead."  
  
"Thanks girls, but now I have to finish your outfits so go put them on. I'm pretty sure they'll fit, we all look the same size." she said and Minako and Hotaru complied and came back out. "Perfect! We are the same size. That makes things a bunch easier. Now for the final touches on your outfits."  
  
"What could be left?"  
  
"Accessories my friends. Accessories." Rei said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She grinned. "Hotaru, for your outfit you need my purple and black striped armwarmers and a black choker. That should be it. Minako, you need my cross necklace and my spiked collar. I'll go get them." she said and pulled them out handing the seperate items to each girl. They put them on. "You guys look amazing. There's a full-length mirror in my closet, go take a look at yourselves." she said and they again did as they were told. Both girls shrieked in delight.  
  
"I never imagined I could EVER look this way!" Minako gasped. Hotaru furiously nodded.  
  
"Ok, just you guys need to not be such pushovers and you'll be perfect for my friends. Don't worry, they won't mind today, they'll just teach you to have a kick-ass attitude. You need it. Rule one, don't bow to them. Rule two, call them by their first names. That's it, we're ready to go clubbin'. If you can't already tell, it's a punk club. You might not be used to the music, but you'll get used to it and I'm sure you'll like it. We ready to go?"  
  
"Yep." Minako and Hotaru said in unison. The three girls began walking down the stairs.  
  
"We'll go through the garage and into my car so your parents don't see you." Rei said. "We don't want them to know you until you've completely changed." Rei said with a malicious grin.  
  
"Rei, are you converting more innocent girls to your insane ways?" came the tired sigh of Mrs. Hino. Rei smirked.  
  
"Who, me?" she asked innocently. "Of course." she said before laughing and ushering the other girls to her fire red convertible. Minako and Hotaru jumped in, still amazed at how different Rei and everything Rei did and owned was. Rei got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Which club are we going to?"  
  
"My personal favorite where my friends and I hang out at usually. It's called the Silver Streak. You'll love it, I promise." Rei said putting the keys into the ignition and flooring the gas petal and ripping down the streat, the wind blowing in her hair from putting down the top to her convertible. "Next stop, Silver Streak!" she shouted. Minako and Hotaru exchanged excited grins.  
  
A/N:  
  
This is my newest story and I think so far, my favorite! I hope you enjoy it as well and please, review! 


	2. The Silver Streak

Tired of Normal  
  
By: angelicmayuka  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned GW and SM, Rei and Heero would be a couple and my life would rock, but...I don't. Oh well. I do own my club the Silver Streak though...I just thought it up. Kudos to me!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Silver Streak  
  
Rei parked the car outside a strange looking building. It was made of black bricks and had very few windows. A pair of double-doors were in the front and a sign hung above it with a silver skull and glowing red eyes with the words 'The Silver Streak' in silver spraypaint in a graphitti looking font. Minako and Hotaru exchanged glances but Rei pushed them forward and opened the door to be greeted by a long hall.  
  
"They had to put in a hall because neiboring buildings complained that the music was disturbing them and was too loud. Don't worry, the actual club is at the end of this hall." she said answering their unspoken question. She ushered them to the end of the hall where she pulled open the door and shoved them inside before walking inside herself. The three girls were greeted with the blasting sounds of Disturbed filled the speakers with the song Prayer. Minako and Hotaru's eyes widened while Rei grinned. "Welceome to the Silver Streak girls." she said. Hotaru and Minako nodded slowly. They began walking when a pair of arms encircled Rei's waist. She breathed in slowly. "Hey Heero." she finally said. Minako and Hotaru turned and silently gasped. He was cuter than Rei had described. His chocolate colored hair fell over his prussian eyes as he whispered something in Rei's ear making her giggle. She smiled before turning to Minako and Hotaru. "Hotaru, Minako, this is my boyfriend, Heero. Heero, this is Minako and Hotaru, they're still in the other zone. I'm teaching them so be nice and help them out ok?" she said. Heero nodded.  
  
"The other zone?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yea, it just means that you're basically still goody-goodies." she said bluntly. Hotaru and Minako nodded. "Heero, where are the other guys?" she asked turning to face him. He shrugged.  
  
"Duo's probably hitting on some random chick, Wufei is who knows where, can't keep tabs on the guy. Trowa is at the bar and you know Quatre's working today."  
  
"Oh ok, well I want them to meet these girls." Rei said.  
  
"Where does this Quatre work?" Minako asked.  
  
"Oh, he works here, he's a bartender." Rei said. Minako nodded slowly.  
  
"We'll find him and Trowa first, they're probably the easiest to find. Come on Heero. We'll dance after they meet the guys ok?" she said. Heero nodded and released her. They all walked to the back of the club to see a blonde arabian looking man behind the counter polishing a glass with a cloth. He looked up and smiled at Rei. The four walked over.  
  
"Hello Rei...Heero." he greeted.  
  
"Hey Quatre. There are two people I want you to meet. This is Minako Aino and Hotaru Tomoe." she said stepping to the side revealing Minako and Hotaru. Quatre smiled warmly at them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ms. Aino, Ms. Tomoe."  
  
"Quatre's the gentleman of our group. I keep telling you to drop the 'Ms.' on names Quatre. You did for me."  
  
"Yes, but it's a habit."  
  
"A bad habit. The only drug you should quit taking." Rei said with a laugh. Quatre grinned.  
  
"I don't think even Nicorette's could stop my addiction." he joked. Rei laughed.  
  
"Alright, you're probably creeping them out. Where's my silent man?" she asked.  
  
"Trowa's at the other end of the bar, or at least he was last time I saw him." Quatre answered before turning to the other customers who were getting pissed off at him. He smiled one last time at Minako and Hotaru. "It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we'll see each other again." he finished. Minako and Hotaru nodded before Rei drug them to the other end of the bar where they saw a tall man with long bangs covering one emerald eye and drinking an exotic looking drink. He looked up and saw Rei. He nodded to her and she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Trowa, there's two girls I want you to meet." she said again. She gestured to Hotaru and Minako. "Minako Aino and Hotaru Tomoe." she said with an encouraging smile. Minako and Hotaru smiled to him. He looked at them silently before nodding.  
  
"Hello." he said. Rei smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh good, you like them. Quatre does to. Do you know where Wufei is?"  
  
"The backroom." he replied shortly.  
  
"Ok, thanks Trowa! We'll see you around." she said and drug the two girls away again.  
  
"Are you sure he likes us? He said three words?" Hotaru asked wearily.  
  
"Trowa isn't a man of many words. He rarely speaks. The fact that he said hello is a sign that he likes you and could warm up to in time. It's a good sign. He doesn't talk often, but when he does, you should listen. He's wise." she said before opening a door the other girls hadn't noticed was there and pulling them inside. Inside was a chinese looking boy leaning back in a chair against the wall, his eyes closed. Rei smirked and put her finger to her lips before creeping next to him and swiftly kicking the chair from underneath him, causing him to topple to the floor.  
  
"Goddamnit Rei! Do you have to fucking do that every time?" he asked in a loud voice making the other two girls flinch.  
  
"Deal with it Wufei. I want you to meet two of my new friends. Minako and Hotaru."  
  
"Just two more girls, big deal."  
  
"Be nice or I'll kick you where it counts. We'll see who's a man then." she said with a glare. Wufei sighed and turned to the girls with a resigned look adorning his face.  
  
"Hi. The names Wufei." he said looking between the two girls. Minako and Hotaru smiled feebly.  
  
"Minako. Minako Aino." Minako said in return and held out her hand. Wufei stared at it for a second in amusement before quickly shaking her hand. He turned to Rei.  
  
"They're still in the other zone aren't they?" he asked. Rei nodded. "Well with you, they'll learn quickly enough." he muttered before turning to Hotaru. "Hotaru right? It's a pleasure." he said before picking his chair up off the ground and sitting in it again. Rei smirked and lead the two girls out of the room. "It's time to look for Duo now. It shouldn't be too hard." she said. They walked back onto the dancefloor and walked around a bit. Rei smirked and walked up to a man with a very long brunette colored braid and yanked on it hard. He yelped and whirled around quickly holding his braid and a murderous look in his eyes. Then he spotted Rei. His eyes softened.  
  
"Hey Rei. Did you have to pull it so hard? It is connected to my head you know. You'll scramble my brains." he whined.  
  
"What brains?" she asked innocently while Duo glared half-heartedly. "Anyway Duo, I want you to meet Minako and Hotaru." she said turning to the two girls. Duo broke into a grin.  
  
"You always have babilicious friends Rei. Are these ones taken?" he asked with a wolfish grin.  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean I want you hitting on them." she said with a glare. Duo sighed.  
  
"You always ruin all my fun Rei." he said. Rei smirked.  
  
"Yea right." Rei said with a smirk. "Well I'll leave you two to roam around. I have to fufill my promised dance to Heero. I'll be back. Be sure to have fun." Rei walked to the middle of the dance floor with Heero's hand in hers. Minako and Hotaru exchanged glances. Duo watched them silently.  
  
"You guys are still in the other zone huh." he said. Minako and Hotaru sighed and nodded. He grinned.  
  
"That's ok, you won't be for long. Let's go get a drink with Quatre ok?" he said. The two girls nodded and walked back towards the bar. Quatre was pouring a glass of some drink and talking to Wufei whom was now sitting at the bar. He looked up and saw the three and beckoned them over. The three sat down, Minako next to Wufei and Hotaru next to her and lastly Duo.  
  
"What can I get you girls?" Quatre asked while grabbing a glass and filling it with a liquid and handing it to Duo.  
  
"Thanks man, you know me well." he said taking a sip. Quatre grinned.  
  
"What do you have?" Minako asked.  
  
"Everything under the sun." Quatre answered. Duo grinned.  
  
"You don't drink alcohol do you?" he asked the girls. The girls shook their heads. "Well you don't yet anyway. Just get them a soda or something Quatre." he said to Quatre who nodded and placed two glasses in front of the girls.  
  
"I just gave you colk. We don't really have that much of it, but there is always some for those who actually don't want to get drunk." Quatre said. Hotaru and Minako nodded.  
  
"Yea, it's probably be a bad idea for you to get plastered then go home with a hangover tomorrow." Wufei reasoned. Once again the two girls nodded. Then Rei walked back up to them with Heero's arms around her waist.  
  
"What are you drinking?" she asked.  
  
"Soda." Hotaru replied. Rei nodded. Quatre handed Rei a glass.  
  
"Ahh, thanks Quatre." she said taking the glass with a smile. "Are you girls having fun?" she asked and Hotaru and Minako nodded vigerously. "Hmm...amazing, you guys haven't even danced yet and you're having the time of your lives?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we've never really been anywhere alone before. So yea." Minako said. Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"Never? Wow, you're really deep in the other zone. Your parents must suck major ass." Duo commented. Rei coughed. "Oh...sorry. Your parents must really suck being around." Duo corrected quickly.   
  
"Well clubbing isn't really as fun if your not intoxicated but you'll have to deal. Will one of you guys take one of these girls to dance? They haven't had the true experience yet." Rei said with a grin. Duo jumped from his seat and held out his arm to Hotaru who was closest.  
  
"Would thy lovely lady care to share a dance?" he asked in a cheasy shakesperian(a/n: it's my word I made it up! hahaha ok, I'm done.) voice. Hotaru giggled but took his arm and was drug to the dance floor by Duo and dissipeared into the crowd.   
  
"What about you guys, for Minako?"  
  
"You know I only dance with you Rei." Heero replied looking into her eyes. Rei nodded.  
  
"I'm working Rei, I can't take a break just to dance, I would on my real break though." Quatre replied. Rei sighed and turned to Wufei.  
  
"Please Wufei?" she pleaded. Wufei glared at her. Finally he gave in and stood up and turned to Minako.  
  
"Come on. Just one." he said and Minako stood and followed him to the dance floor. Rei and Heero sat down.  
  
"What do you think of them?" she asked.  
  
"They seem nice, too nice though. I'm sure you'll change that. Are you trying to get them to join?" Heero asked. Rei shook her head.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll have to see if they're up to scratch. I mean I just met them, I'm trying to get them to have a taste of reality, not get them into trouble that could land them in jail." Rei replied. Heero nodded.   
  
"Where did you find them?" he asked.  
  
"They're my new neibors. Their parents told them to come 'greet' me. I took them clubbing since I was already coming here. I think they have promise though." Rei said thoughtfully.  
  
"They do seem to have promise." Quatre chimed in. "They're quick learners. Way too polite though."  
  
"You're one to talk Quatre." replied Heero. "They look good in your clothes Rei. They seem to be better in the punk style than the prep style which they obviously were by their actions."  
  
"Yea." Rei agreed.  
  
"They're too shy if you ask me. They rarely speak as if they're afraid we'll think they're freaks for whatever they say. They need to learn to speak up." Quatre said polishing another glass and setting in the shelf behind the counter. "What did Trowa think of them?" he asked.  
  
"He said hello to them, so I think he likes them. Better than the others anyway. Besides Makoto of course." Rei answered.  
  
"Well that's good. If Trowa approves that's a sign they show promise." Quatre said leaning against the counter. "Duo seems to like them as well, but then again they're girls so that's not saying much." Quatre added. Rei chuckled.  
  
"True, I can't argue with you on that one." Rei put her glass down on the counter. "I have a good feeling about these two. They're eager to learn. They were hesitant at first, but I think they're growing more accustomed to my way of life. I think they might want to join really."  
  
"It's a possibility. Remember, you have to think of their parents though. I'm sure when you've converted them to your ways and style they'll want them to stop hanging around you." Heero added.  
  
"True, but by the time their parents find out, it'll be too late I think." Rei said leaning into Heero's chest with her eyes closed. Heero nodded and let her rest on him. Quatre smiled and went back to work and watched as Duo twirled Hotaru around the dance floor like a maniac. The two girls did hold promise. Much promise if he was being truthful. The friends danced until the clock turned midnight and Rei sadly told the girls that they needed to get home so they didn't have bags under their eyes when they went home to their parents. They drove home actually going the speed limit and arrived silently into Rei's house and changed into Rei's pajamas. They sat on her bed.  
  
"That was so much fun Rei! Can we go again sometime?" Minako asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"Sure thing. Anytime. So what did you think of the guys?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Cute aren't they?" Rei pressed making Minako blush lightly.  
  
"Well yea..."  
  
"Who did you like best?"  
  
"Well Quatre was really nice, but Wufei is a great dancer and even though he said one dance, he danced like 15 instead. Duo was really funny, he kept me smiling the whole time. They all seem to be great in their own way."  
  
"Well Duo was really nice to me. I swear my feet were throbbing from so much dancing. He seems to have endless amounts of energy. It's impossible. Wufei seems to be very kind under his cold exterior...and Quatre, well he didn't strike me to be my type at all. Trowa caught my attention though, even if he only said like three words, got me kinda interested. I've never met anyone like these guys." Hotaru commented.  
  
"Yea, the guys truely are great."  
  
"Heero really is totally loyal to you. It was actually amusing how he gave that death glare to that guy who was looking at you." Hotaru said with a grin. Rei smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yea, he's really protective."  
  
"Hey Rei, do you have any regular clothes because you said we could borrow some of your clothes but I highly doubt our parents would appreciate your...fashion sense." Minako commented.  
  
"I don't have many, but I think I have at least two outfits you guys can wear. We'll worry about it tomorrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Really, I need to take you girls shopping. Your closets are filled with trash. You need...better clothes. We'll talk about a trip to the mall tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Sure thing, I began to love these clothes more and more the longer I wore them. I even began getting used to the music from the club. At first it gave me a headache, but the more I listened to it, the more it sorta sunk into my brain and I started to like it."  
  
"That's good, that's the kind of music I listen to and I'm sure you eventually will buy cd's like that and listen to it on your own. It really is good, parents seem to hate it though."  
  
"Well goodnight Rei, Hotaru." Minako said resting her head on a pillow that was on the floor.  
  
"'Night Minako, Rei." Hotaru said following Minako's start.  
  
"Seeya in the morning girls." Rei muttered before crashing into her own pillow.  
  
A/N:  
  
Another chapter done and I'm liking it! I wrote like two chapters in one day! Woot! Go me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for the reviews, here are the replies!  
  
To:  
  
daffyduck1 - Thanks so much for your review! I appreciated it a lot and in answer to your questions:  
  
1) Yes they will, just not yet and they will be minor characters.  
  
2)I haven't fully decided, but I'll think about it. Remember, just because Minako danced with Wufei doesn't mean she won't end up with Duo.  
  
Update your story soon ok? I like it a lot and keep reviewing alright??  
  
Terra Rain - I'm glad you like it. You didn't have to wait too long did you? I hope not. Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Blackened Heart - o.o oooh lordie...you won't like tortue me or anything will you? I hope you like the coming chapters as much as you liked the first one. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
EternalHime - I'm glad you like it. I like Rei's attitude to, and with the clothes, a rebel has to dress like one right? Thanks for your review and keep reading ok?  
  
Julian Katre - Hell yea corruption! I'm glad you like it and Quatre as a pyro? Ooooh nice idea, I like it. Be looking for it in future chapters ok? Trust me, they have bikes, hell yea they do. "Gimme gimme never gets??" I've never heard of that saying my friend. Man, you should have bought that shirt! I want one!! Damn. Thanks for the review and keep reading k?  
  
Firenze - Yay! You read another one of my stories! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so far, keep reading and reviewing ok?  
  
Hiei Rules - Yay, another person who likes my story! Thanks for reviewing my story as well and I'll keep reading your fic ok? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't decided on couples yet so we'll see.  
  
Hikaru Yume - Thanks a lot! ^^ I love the way I portrayed Rei in this fic and I'm glad you do to. Thanks for the review and keep reading ok?  
  
Myst Lady - Thank you so much. I'm glad you find it interesting, it kinda boosts my ego. I hope you'll continue reading and hopefully enjoying this fic!  
  
Jewels14 - Wow thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! I'll try hard to make all the chapters good ok? Keep reading and reviewing please.  
  
pixelmepink - I'm glad you like it so far, and thanks for the review! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing!  
  
Iman - Thanks for the review, short as it was, I appreciated it! I hope you will continue read my fic!  
  
Dark Mars - Thanks for the review and hopefully you liked this chapter as well! Keep reading please!  
  
Bloody Love - I'm already working on the third chapter and about couples, I really haven't decided for them yet. I'm seeing where this story starts to lean and I'll go from there. If it's not your favorite couple when I decide, I'm sorry. Anyway thanks for the awesome review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading!  
  
JeRee - Yay!!! You read my story! Thanks sooo much! I appreciate it sooo much! Your friend sounds funny and really cool. You were in a punk band? Way cool!! I wish I was. I know that about clubs, don't worry, they won't leave at eight, trust me. I already wrote the chapter before anyone reviewed my fic. o.O strange huh. Anyway, I really appreciate your review, please keep reading ok?  
  
Review again please!!!!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	3. OMG is that a lighter?

Tired of Normal  
  
By: angelicmayuka  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.  
  
Chapter 3: OMG is that a lighter?  
  
Rei, Minako and Hotaru all woke groggily the next morning. Hotaru sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned to the other two girls who were slowly rising from the floor, or in Rei's case, her bed. Rei turned to the other girls.  
  
"First I need to find some normal looking clothes for you girls then we can figure out something to do until you have to leave." Rei commented. Hotaru and Minako nodded while Rei walked into her closet and began searching through it. "Agh...I knew I should have bought more normal clothes but no!" she muttered to herself sarcastically. "Aha!" she yelled in triumph. "Minako how about this?" she asked as she held out a blue jeans skirt with pink ruffles lining the bottom, a matching pink top that was slightly tight and had thick straps and white lace across the top, white knee-socks, long loose white armwarmers with lace cuffs and pink tennis shoes. Minako took the outfit from her grasp and nodded violently.  
  
"It's gorgeous and it doesn't show too much skin so it should be fine with my mom." Minako said looking it over. "I hope." she added as an afterthought. Rei nodded and went back inside the closet.  
  
"Now now...something for Hotaru." she muttered. After a few minutes Rei emerged again holding another outfit. This outfit consisted of a blue plaid skirt that reached a little above the knees, a matching blue shirt that had a white cloud on the front with the word 'Chicken' underneath, a pair of socks like Minako's, but black and blue platform shoes with a black sole. Rei sighed. "There is so much I could do with those outfits to make you look better but I can't because you have to wear them home." she said.  
  
"Do you want us to return them today or when we see you again?" Hotaru asked as she accepted the clothes from Rei.  
  
"Oh no, no. You can keep them, I never wear them, any of it, well maybe the shoes and those armwarmers but when I take you shopping you can get your own or I can get more." Rei said.  
  
"We could keep it!" Minako said in horror. Rei smiled slightly.  
  
"Call it a new neibor's gift of friendship." she said trying to convince them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked overriding Minako's reply.  
  
"I'm positive, I never wear them." she said with a grin. "Now you two get changed while I find something to wear that's normal because I going over to your house Minako. I'm sure your parents want to meet me and I don't think I should start off on the wrong foot." she said. "Ugh, that means I can't wear my belts, my jewlery, my armwarmers, my stockings or anything!" she muttered darkly. Hotaru and Minako quickly dressed and Rei came out of the closet moments later in black zipperless loose pants and a red shortsleeve shirt that had hearts and red lace lining the bottom edge. Lastly on her feet were red sneakers. She held out her arms. "Look normal enough for your mom?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. She won't mind it at all." Minako replied. There was a knock at the door. Rei ignored it and continued asking Minako questions.  
  
"What pisses her off the most? I probably don't want to do it."  
  
"Well...swearing, she hates it. It's like a sin in our house."  
  
"Damn-"  
  
"REI!" came the yell of Mrs. Hino. Rei sighed.  
  
"What?" she yelled out her door.  
  
"One of your friends is here!"  
  
"Send 'em up!" she called before turning back to the two girls. "Anything else?"  
  
"Um...take off your shoes before you step on the carpet, it's dumb but it's a rule. Uh..bow when you introduce yourself-"  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" came the soft polite voice of Quatre. The three girls turned to him. Rei smirked.  
  
"I'm teaching her how to be a rebel, she's teaching me how to be a prep for the day. Why are you here?"  
  
"One of you girls left your jacket at the club so I'm dropping it off."  
  
"How did you know it's mine?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well for starters, it's your favorite leather jacket and I've seen you wear it numerous amounts of times and two, on the tag is says 'Property of Rei Hino. Touch and DIE'." Quatre stated matter of factly. Rei smirked and took the jacket from his hands. Quatre leaned against the wall and took out his lighter and flicked it a few times watching the flame dance before his eyes. Rei turned to him.  
  
"Just don't burn anything valuable this time."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Yea, that's what you said last time then burnt my favorite skirt to a crisp buddy." she said. Quatre shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"It's not my fault the makers of the skirt made it so flammible."  
  
"Well most NORMAL people don't set other people's clothes on fire."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my clothes."  
  
"W-wait a second." Hotaru interrupted with a stutter. Quatre and Rei turned to Hotaru.  
  
"Yea?" Rei prompted after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"I-is that a lighter?" she asked with round eyes. Quatre's jaw dropped. Rei laughed.  
  
"Yea that's a lighter. Did I forget to tell you? Quatre's a bit of a pyro...once he burned my lampshade-"  
  
"Hey, you said it was ugly and wanted a new one anyway, I just made it easier to get a new one."  
  
"Whatever." Rei said with an exaggerated wrist motion.  
  
"I've never seen a lighter, can I hold it?" Hotaru asked. Quatre's eyes widened and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out another one and handed it to her.   
  
"Quatre, buddy, how many lighters do you have on you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Four, but one's flint is dead so technically three." he replied.  
  
"My mom won't let me have or even see one of these things, amazing!" Hotaru said as she flicked it. She shrieked and dropped it when the flame touched her finger slightly burning it. She blew on it as tears welled into her eyes.  
  
"I can see why." Quatre muttered. He picked the lighter up off the ground. Rei looked at the carpet.  
  
"Damnit all, now I have a burnt spot on my new carpet to! Damnit!" she muttered. Hotaru immediatly forgot about her finger.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, please, forgive me I didn't mean to burn your carpet, I really didn't!" she said in exasperation. Rei smiled slightly.  
  
"It's ok, my old carpet got so burned we had to replace it...that's when my mom started asking Quatre to leave his lighters with her when he came over. It was funny because he never did."  
  
"I would let you keep it but your parents might kill you. So I'll remember it for your birthday ok?"  
  
"Deal." Hotaru said. Minako had been oddly silent through-out the whole ordeal. "Minako?" Hotaru asked waving her hand vigerously in front of her face. Minako snapped out of her daze.  
  
"You ok?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yea, I've just never known, met or befriended a pyro before. It's...strange."  
  
"Oh. Well Quatre where are the other guys?" Rei asked.  
  
"Wufei is at karate, Trowa is on the internet at home, Duo is...who knows where, and Heero is sitting on his bed by his phone waiting for you to call him." Quatre listed.  
  
"I see, well I can't call him yet, I have to go meet the bitches." Rei said with a sigh.  
  
"I see. Well I'll let him know. We still on for tonight?" he asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"You bet. I'll see you guys there. Seeya Quatre." she said with a wave as he nodded.  
  
"Bye Hotaru, Minako." he said and flicked his lighter once more before putting it back into his pocket and walking back down the stairs. Rei smiled.  
  
"What are you guys doing tonight?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Oh we're just having a group hangout thing at a bar type thing. So yea, I would invite you guys but I don't think your parents would let you go out two nights in a row. So we ready to go?" Rei asked. The two girls nodded and they walked out of Rei's house to see Quatre driving away. They turned and went to Minako's porch. Rei looked at Minako and Hotaru one last time.  
  
"Do I look ok?" she asked. They nodded. "Ok then, let's get this over with." she said knocking on the door. The door opened moments later. In the doorway stood Ms. Aino. She saw Minako and Hotaru first.  
  
"Hello Hotaru, Minako. Who is this girl you have with you?" she asked. There Rei stepped in.  
  
"My name is Rei Hino and I am your new neibor. It is a pleasure to finally meet the wonderful mother of Minako madam." she said bowing respectfully. Mrs. Aino's smile lit up a thousand times brighter at Rei's words.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hino. Please, come in." she said and stood out of the way. Minako and Hotaru exchanged amused glances and Rei flashed a superior grin before stepping inside the house and took off her shoes at the wood before stepping onto the carpet. Mrs. Aino's smile grew wider if possible. Rei smiled to her. Minako smirked slightly. She had a fantastic memory, she was remembering everything she said. "Please, sit down." Mrs. Aino said. "Just talk among yourselves while I get some cookies and milk." she said and walked out of the room as the the three girls sat down on the couches.  
  
"Ok, however the cookies taste, say they're good. Um...comment on the nice furnishings and curtains...especially the curtains, she made them." Minako said rushing her words but Rei caught each one.  
  
"But...they're ugly!" Rei whispered. Minako forced a smile.  
  
"I know, but it'll make her love you to bits. Can you play piano?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"She'll ask you to play a song, anything classical will make her faint."  
  
"Check." Rei said memorizing everything she said. Just then Mrs. Aino walked back in and set a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk on the coffee table. Rei took one and bit into it. It was as hard as a rock but the smile on Mrs. Aino's face made her force a smile onto her face. "They're delicious! You made these Mrs. Aino?" she asked with a grin plastered onto her face. Mrs. Aino nodded vigerously. "Well you're so talented in the kitchen madam!" she looked around and her eyes grew wide. "Oh those curtains are gorgeous! Where ever did you get them?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Mrs. Aino flushed.  
  
"Oh, I made them my dear, you can't buy them in stores."  
  
"That's amazing! I couldn't sew for the life of me but your skills are impressive!"  
  
"I'm flattered dear, but they're not that good." she said with a broad smile.  
  
"You belittle yourself madam, they're gorgeous. I bet they took days! I mean with all that detail it must have been so difficult!"  
  
"Oh no, not really..." she said quietly. "Ms. Hino, can you play piano?"  
  
"A bit yes."  
  
"Would you pleasure us with a song?" she asked. Rei smiled and nodded rising from the couch and pulling out the piano bench before popping her knuckles and placing her hands on the keys. Her mind searched for a classical song before beginning the notes to a song by Mozart. Mrs. Aino closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart as she listened to Rei playing a simple song. When she finished she stood up and Mrs. Aino clapped vigerously.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Mrs. Aino."  
  
"Well Minako and I have places to go but it was such a wonderful pleasure meeting you! I hope you will come again sometime and play us another song. Good day Ms. Hino."  
  
"A good day to you as well Mrs. Aino." she said and bowed before taking her leave and Hotaru followed. They went to the end of Minako's driveway.  
  
"Your acting skills are impressive. She bought every word." Hotaru said. Rei grin.  
  
"Comes with years of practise my friend. Well, I'll see you around. Later!" she said and the two girls went in opposite directions. Rei walked back into her house and ran up to her room stripping out of her hated clothes and rushed into her closet. "What to wear for tonight I wonder..." she thought to herself. She smiled to herself and pulled out a black shirt with orange short sleeves that had the words 'Bomb Sex' written across the front with a bomb picture for the 'm' in bomb. Next was a pair of rolled up black caprie's with zippers on each leg and pocket on the right leg stars designed in various places. She pulled on her orange-brown lace-up boots that reached her mid-calfs and tied them tightly. Last she put on her spiked collar and her biker gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was perfect. She walked down the stairs and into their garage. She smiled as she opened the garage door and hopped onto her black and red motorcycle and began tearing down the street to meet the guys. She arrived within minutes and hopped off her bike and walked inside the bar. She immediatly saw all five of the guys sitting at their regular table and an empty seat with a drink was waiting for her between Heero and Duo. She smiled and walked over and plopped down next to the guys and picked up her waiting drink and took a sip. She smiled. "You guys know me well." she said with a grin.  
  
"Hey there Rei, you're looking sexy as usual." Duo said with a wide smile. Rei smirked.  
  
"I could say the same...about Heero." she replied leaning over and kissing Heero on the cheek. Heero was dressed in a somewhat holey black and orange striped long-sleeved shirt and black pants that adorned many random zippers with a spiked choker and black sneakers. Duo sighed.  
  
"Even when you guys haven't seen each other you're still wearing the same colors. That's really creepy man."  
  
"It just proves we're meant to be. You are just jealous." Rei said with a malicious grin.  
  
"Anyway down to buisness. Enough of this idle chit-chat." Wufei said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down man. So, what's the scoop?" Duo said with a sigh.  
  
"On Minako and Hotaru? They hold a lot of potential and I haven't fully decided but I'm pretty sure I'm willing to take a chance on them. I'm having them come over to my house tomorrow so that's when I'll make my final decision." Rei said getting serious.  
  
"Will they be ready?"  
  
"After my training I'd hope so."  
  
"It's a lot to take on."  
  
"I damn well know that Wufei. I think they can handle it."  
  
"Ultimately it is your decision Rei." Trowa said finally speaking up.  
  
"I think they could handle it." Quatre said in a bored tone as he flicked his lighter again. He watched the flame in boredome.  
  
"Whatever Rei decides goes." Heero said.  
  
"I'll have decided by tomorrow. I'll bring them here again so regular time, here, this table, and have the extra seats. They'll be here no matter what. If I don't bring it up, then I decided against it. If not, well I think you guys know." Rei said. The five boys nodded in agreement. "Now that that's settled, let's dance Heero!" she said dragging him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.  
  
"Are you sure about them Quatre?" Trowa asked. Quatre flicked his lighter again, the flame illuminating his face. He nodded, an expressionless look across his face.  
  
"Well they have to pass the test anyway so even if Rei thinks their up to scratch and their not, then no harm is done." Wufei muttered.  
  
"I hope they're up to snuff, they're damn hot!" Duo said with a sigh. The other boys shook their heads sadly. It was going to be a long night.   
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
*sigh* another chapter finished. Proud of me aren't you all? For updating so quickly? This is the quickest I've ever updated a story in my life...but then again it's also the most interesting story I've ever written. So yea, on to replying to reviews.  
  
To:  
  
Blackened Heart - You ran around your house in joy? o.O cool. My parents try to disown me to each other every now and then. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter as well and hopefully you'll like this one just as much. No! Don't take my ps2 or my artbook! NO I LIKE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND DRAWING SO YOU CAN'T! Wait...that means I'll have to update quickly huh? ;)  
  
Julian Katra - Wow, a nice long review from you! Yes, you saw Quatre's pyro tendencies in this chapter didn't you? Don't worry, there will be more. Yea, they were talking behind their backs because they aren't sure if they can trust them yet so it's all good. If someone told me that, I'd tell them to fruck themselves minus the 'r'. :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading and reviewing ok?  
  
Bloody Love - Well trust me, Rei/Heero is NEVER changing! It's my favorite couple and I couldn't bear to rip them apart! So we'll see how the other couples go, I really seriously haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and keep reading and reviewing ok?  
  
DevilWench - Yay! You read it like I asked! Thank you soooo much! I'm glad you like it as well, it makes me all happy inside. Thanks for the review and keep reading and hopefully I won't kill you with suspense like you like to kill me.  
  
JeRee - You are probably my favorite reviewer, I always look forward to your reviews now! This one was funny and no your not reading into the "big secret" too much, but it's a SECRET for a reason my dear. On the couples again, I don't know, but I have an idea, so we'll see where my muse takes me. What was Rei elluding to? Well I can't tell you that! As much as I'd love to, it'd ruin the effect! So sorry, you'll have to wait and see my friend. Wait and see. Fights? Oooh, that's a good idea, I hadn't thought of that, but thanks for the idea, I'll use it. Your bankrobbers comment made me laugh. Are the guys still gundam pilots? No. The girls aren't senshi and the boys aren't pilots. Sorry if that like...burst your bubble or something. I'm cute? I'm cute and I write punk rebel people fics. Awesome. ^^ I'm glad you're my #1 fan cause I'm your #1 fan. Thanks for the long review and keep reading!  
  
Hiei Rules - Well I'm glad you liked this chapter as well! Well I'm still deciding on the other couples so we'll just wait and see ok? Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Jewels14 - ^^ I'm glad your liking the story! Sorry but I haven't decided the pairings yet so I can't tell you yet. Keep reading ok?  
  
AznxAngel - Wow, you like it to? Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you like my story. Keep reading and reviewing ok?  
  
Imani - Thanks so much for your review, I appreciate deeply, and keep reading ok?  
  
daffyduck1 - Thank you soo much for reviewing! Since you review my story faithfully, I'll do the same to yours, and your fic is awesome so update soon! Keep reading please!  
  
Terra Rain - A stunning success? You really think so? Thanks soo much! Hotaru/Trowa? Hmm...I'd never even thought of that but it's interesting, I've never seen it before I don't think, we'll just have to see where my mind takes me! Don't worry the other scouts are in it, minor characters surely, but they are all in it and just they'll come in slowly. You can't get enough of it? Awesome and I appreciate that, keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsies - OMG! You reviewed my story! You're like one of my fanfiction idols and you reviewed my story! I'm sooo happy! Thank you! I'm glad you like it. You think they're in character? That's good, I tried to achieve that. Keep reading and reviewing ok?  
  
Review again please!!!!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	4. Attitude Lesson 1

Tired of Normal  
  
By: angelicmayuka  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.  
  
Chapter 4: Attitude Lesson #1  
  
Rei came home late that night and collapsed onto her bed. She quickly undressed and pulled on her pajamas. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. The sound of birds and a slither of light on Rei's face awoke her the next morning. She sat up in bed and yawned and looked at her alarm clock. She got up and pulled out the outfit she was going to wear today. She pulled on a form-fitting black t-shirt that had a zipper at the bottom with a chain as the zipper end that connected to a spiked choker. She put the choker around her neck letting the chain fall a little bit loose. The t-shirt had the words 'For the Punx' written white. Next was a short red plaid skirt with a useless belt with many silver rings on it. Next was a pair of black platform shoes that had strings tied up to her mid-calf. Last was a black fishnet armwarmers with lots of tears in them. She smirked at her reflection and picked up the phone dialing Minako's house. A sleepy Minako answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked before yawning.  
  
"Hey Minako, it's Rei, do you think you and Hotaru could come over in like 10 minutes?" she asked. Suddenly Minako was very awake.  
  
"Yea, we'll be over there soon." she said and hung up. Rei chuckled, they were already like putty in her hands. She didn't have to wait long before they were rushing up the stairs to her room. She sighed and shook her head beckoning them to her closet. Hotaru was given an outfit first, it consisted of a black shirt with a white eye and a white eyepatch across the chest, a pair of army green capri's much like the black ones Rei had worn the night before, white socks, matching army green sneakers, a spiked choker and lastly a pair of black biker gloves. Hotaru grinned at her reflection. Next was Minako who was wearing a black corset with the black leather jacket, a long purple plaid skirt that reached past her ankles and matching purple boots that reached her mid-calf and as the last accesorie, a ring was on a long chain around her neck.  
  
"Ok, we're going out to my friend Ami's house, we're going to give you your first attitude lesson. Ami is a master in snappy comebacks and bitcy remarks. Let's go." she said and they got into her car and drove towards some apartments. Their outfits fit in perfectly with this part of town, Minako remembered her mom once calling this part of town the "ghetto" and the "slums" and she was excited at the fact that she was here. They walked up to a door labeled J-9" and Rei knocked on the door. A blue-haired girl wearing a white corset with a black leather jacket just like Rei's but with a white skull on the back and a black knee-lenght skirt with white skulls in many places and boots that were up to her knees that were not tied very well and a big spiked choker opened the door. She smirked and moved out of the way.  
  
"Hey Rei, these the guys you were telling me about?" she said as the three girls walked inside.  
  
"Yep, that's them. Hotaru, Minako, meet Ami. Ami meet these girls. They're here for their first attitude lesson." she said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you guys." she said shutting her door. Minako and Hotaru nodded. "How far in the other zone are they Rei?" she asked circling around the two girls making them somewhat uncomfortable. Rei smirked.  
  
"WAY in the other zone. they've got level 7 parents." she said to her.  
  
"Ooh, that's pretty bad. Well ok, we'll start you off with a situation. You accidentally run into some kid on the street and knock them down. What do you do?" she asked looking at them with a keen eye.  
  
"I immediatly apologize and offer to help them up." Minako said without a doubt. Ami rose an eyebrow but looked to Hotaru.  
  
"That's right." she agreed. Ami sighed.  
  
"Bzzt. Wrong. They swat your hand away and stand to their feet and push you to the ground and say 'You think I'm so weak that I need YOUR help you bitch?!' and grab you by the shirt. Now you've got yourself into a situation. What do you do?"  
  
"I try to right my wrong and ask them to please remove their hold of me." Hotaru said this time as Minako nodded. Ami sighed.  
  
"Bzzt. This time they swing a left hook to your jaw and say 'You think you can order me around?! I'll show you who takes orders!' and then procedes to beat the shit out of you. Now you're broken, bloody and you ruined some nice ass clothes over a dumb shit because you were too nice. Let Rei and I demonstrate how this scene should have gone." she said and Rei walked to her and shoved into her knocking Ami to the ground.  
  
"What was that for bitch?" she said getting to her feet with a fierce glare in Rei's direction. Hotaru and Minako flinched. Rei shrugged.  
  
"Your fault for getting in my way, next time watch were you're going." she said with a flick of her hair. Ami clenched her fist and threw a punch which Rei blocked easily.  
  
"You think you can tell me what to do you bitch?"  
  
"Damn straight I can so just fuck off. Remember the name Rei Hino and next time don't get so goddamn pushy bitch." Rei said shoving Ami back down to the ground and walking across the room. Ami smiled.  
  
"Now Rei just earned a notch of respect. I won't be getting my ass kicked by her again. You have to stand toe-to-toe with these idiots. Wearing the clothes you do, you can't act like a pansy little prep. They expect you to put them in their place or put you in yours. Also you can't be afraid to cuss these people out. Never say you're sorry because then you look like a push-over. Only say sorry if you're being sarcastic to get their blood boiling so you can kick their ass."  
  
"Try it out you two. Hotaru, you with Ami and Minako, try it out on me. Knock us down. We won't actually try to hit you but often these street thugs will resort to violence easily. We'll teach you self-defense later, but you should only have to use that if you're alone." she said. Hotaru walked over to Ami and walked into her knocking her down as Minako did the same to Rei.  
  
"What the fuck? Why did you do that?" Rei said with a growl as she jumped to her feet and brushed off her skirt. Minako shook slightly but swallowed.  
  
"Y-you were the one to get i-in m-my w-ay." Minako said with a terrified stutter. Rei sighed.  
  
"You can't stutter like that Minako, lay down the law, I was in YOUR way, NOT the other way around."  
  
"Ok. What do you mean?" Minako said in her bitchiest voice she could muster. "YOU were the one who ran into ME. Don't go blaiming me for your clumsy ass." she said staring Rei down. Ami, Rei and Hotaru froze. Minako blinked. "What?" she asked now confused, her eyes now clouded in innocence.  
  
"That was GREAT Minako! That was perfect! You need to use that attitude every time! Make me get the facts straight!" Rei whooped. She gave Minako a high five. "Don't forget, cussing isn't a sin, don't be afraid of it."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, now to resume this. My clumsy ass? You think you can just call me whatever the hell you want bitch?" Rei asked shoving Minako back but she stood her ground her best. She shoved Rei back as hard as she could knocking her back down.  
  
"Your ass is clumsy bitch, get it straight. Don't go getting in my face if you can't take me on." she said with a glare. Ami and Hotaru were speechless as Rei tried her hardest not to smile at Minako's amazing progress. She learned amazingly fast. "The name's Minako Aino, don't forget it and don't fuck with me again." she said and turned away. The three girls burst out in applause. Minako turned around.  
  
"You have passed that with an A++ my friend! That was fantastic! You put your foot down and put Rei in her place. I wouldn't want to meet YOU in a dark alley. That was exactly what we're looking for. Keep that air of superiority with you Minako. It's Hotaru's turn. Make us proud, if Minako can do it, so can you." Ami said. Hotaru nodded and walked into Ami knocking her down.  
  
"Hey bitch, what's with that?" Ami said with a glare to kill. Hotaru swallowed and mustered all her courage.  
  
"Don't fuck with me bitch, I'm not in the mood for any shit." Hotaru said with a glare. Rei and Minako nodded silently rooting her on.  
  
"Don't call me a bitch, bitch." Ami said towering over her. Hotaru meerly rose an eyebrow.  
  
"If you think you're so high and mighty how come you fell on your ass instead of me?" Hotaru said calmly. Ami shook in anger, her fist clenching. Hotaru just pushed her down. "Quit trying bitch, I told you I'm not in the mood." she turned around. "The name's Tomoe, Hotaru Tomoe and I suggest you keep your fucking distance if you don't want your ass kicked." Hotaru said. The three girls clapped enthuisastically, they learned so fast, it was amazing.  
  
"Well you've definately caught on quickly, you guys are great, I'm letting you pass the attitude lesson #1 with flying colors."  
  
"I'm taking them to the bar tonight with the boys, you wanna come Ames?" Rei said her mind already made up.  
  
"Sure thing, sounds like fun. Lemme go get dressed." she said walking into her closet. She came out wearing a black shirt with random chains in various places and tied up at one corner showing one side of her stomach, a short black skirt with a few pleats and ruffles at the bottom, baggy boots and black strings around her arms like armwarmers. She nodded and they all got in Rei's car back to her house and walked inside to get dressed.  
  
Rei now wore a olive green long sleeved shirt that reached past her hands, at cut off just below her breasts and had ripped fishnet around the neck, trouser clips connected her top to a olive green with black plaid lined skirt that reached her mid-thigh with black fishnet underneath that was ripped jaggedly. Next was her holey and string stockings with olive green lace-up boots that reached her mid-calf.  
  
Hotaru wore a deep green plaid jumper with the looped belt and the black jacket over top with criss-cross stockings with black boots just like Rei's and the ring necklace and a spiked choker around her thin neck. The jumper had a zipper from the top to the bottom and cut off just above her mid-thigh.  
  
Minako wore a black corset with two buckles on her right side with a strap across the front and a sleevless patch of ripped fishnet going from the top of the corset to around her neck. A black skirt that cut off at her mid-thigh was above a white ruffled skirt and the black fabric shredded on the white side with a few strings keeping it together fully showing the white of the skirt. Next was the holey fishnet stockings and armwarmers and lastly a pair of lace-up boots that reached her knees completing the look. They all nodded in approval to each other and got in Rei's convertible and drove to the bar and walked inside. They walked over to a table witht the five guys already sitting there and three extra seats. They looked up as the girls entered and when noticing Ami they pulled up another chair between Quatre and Wufei. Rei sat down next to Heero where her drink was waiting for her. She kissed him on the cheek before turning back to the others at the table. Hotaru was seated between Duo and Trowa and Minako was sitting next to Heero and Wufei. Wufei threw a look to Rei which she ignored and smiled.  
  
"Order your drinks girls." she said and turned to Heero and began muttering in his ear. "They passed the first attitude lesson with flying colors Heero." she whispered. Heero nodded and kept listening. "I'm willing to take the chance on them." she said while Ami turned to the waiter with a cocky grin.  
  
"I'll take an iced Madalyn Rouge Makoto." she said to the waitress that had her coconut hair pulled into a ponytail. Makoto winked.  
  
"Figured as much. You girls?" she asked turning to Minako and Hotaru.  
  
"A colk." Hotaru said looking at her hands. Makoto rose an eybrow but stayed silent.  
  
"A sprite." Minako said in the same manor as Hotaru. Makoto nodded and was gone and back with the three drinks in a flash.  
  
"If you need anything else, holler." she said and walked away. Rei stood up and dragged Heero to the dance floor so she could talk to him freely and privately.  
  
"You don't think I'm taking too big of a chance do you Heero?" she said as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"You seem really confident of them Rei. If you think they can handle it, then so do I."  
  
"Thank you so much Heero, these girls learn so fast and I think they could be so great, I just don't want to ruin someone else's life." Rei said with a sigh.  
  
"I don't think you will." he said quietly brushing a lock of Rei's raven black hair behind her ear. Just then Duo waltzed by, Ami firmly in his arms as she laughed brightly as he whirled them around the dance floor. With those two however they were having basically the same conversation.  
  
"Hey Ames, do you think they're up to snuff?" he asked as they twirled around the dance floor.  
  
"I've never met anyone besides us that have caught on so quickly, Minako only stuttered once and after that she was bitching Rei out and shoving her to the floor. It was amazing to see how she was able to just just snap and she had an attitude that could rival ours. Hotaru was quick to it as well. Rei and I were shocked, the way that she snapped back at us with such fierceness and calmness, she was so sure of herself, I don't think someone could replicate a facade like that. I think she was just catching on very very fast."  
  
"If they're that much of quick learners as you say, they could easily jump the ranks then. They'll be up with us if they're as great as you and Rei think." Duo said thoughtfully. He smiled ruefully. "They seem nice enough."  
  
"Oh whatever Duo, you just think they're cute and want them to in it." Ami said rolling her eyes. Duo grinned wolfishly.  
  
"You know me too well Ames." he said. Ami nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes I do." she agreed. Duo smirked and they continued dancing like maniacs and holding a calm conversation around the dancefloor. Finally both groups walked back to the table slightly flushed from all the dancing and sat back down to take a long drink. Rei looked thoughtfully around the table and looked to Heero whom gave her an encouraging nod to continue. She looked at each person in turn. First she looked at Duo who she was sitting next to and watched as he gave her a look of wonder and excitement and hope to see what Rei had decided. He could tell it was time. Next was Hotaru, one of the one's lives she planned to change forever. She had such a calm and innocent face, it wouldn't be innocent for long with the plans she had in store for her. Next was Trowa who was deep in thought and glancing at Hotaru or Minako sometimes and then staring straight into Rei's eyes and giving her a nod. Her gaze then shifted to Quatre who was flicking his lighter in a bored way and looking from Minako to Hotaru to Rei then back to the flame that was currently in his direct line of vision. Next she looked at Ami who nodded already knowing what Rei was about to say and approving. Next came Wufei who had a slightly irritated look on his face in anticipation, he was sick of waiting for Rei's announcement that she was obviously about to make. He studiously ignored Minako and Hotaru and looked fixedly at Rei. Next came Minako who had on a large smile and her bubbly eyes full of laughter and happiness, Rei couldn't help but wonder if her eyes would fade like the other's had. Then she nodded to Heero and cleared her throat.  
  
"I just want to say that Minako, you and Hotaru have amazing learning abilities and for that, kudos to you." she said and paused as the others nodded and smiled or nodded in approval. Hotaru and Minako blushed lightly. "Next I what I'm about to say will probably change your life from this minute forward. Minako and Hotaru I have a proposition to make to you." she said and took a deep breath as Minako and Hotaru exchanged confused looks. She looked betweent them. "Hotaru and Minako I want to offer you a positon in our gang, Burnt Wings." she said with a deadly serious look in her eyes. Minako and Hotaru gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
The next installment of Tired of Normal at your viewing pleasure! Wow, this fic is just getting a life of it's own and my muse won't let me rest! That's good though, it means no writer's block yet! *knocks on wood* so I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Please, all of my faithful reviewers and hopefully new reviewers/readers DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFF-HANGER!  
  
To:  
  
DevilWench - Yay your my first reviewer for the last chapter! Thanks bunches and I'm glad you're liking the fic, and yea, Quatre's a pyro, it was an awesome request I couldn't turn down! Update your story soon and keep reading mine ok?  
  
Julian Katre - You just have to change the url to say chapter=3 instead of 2 and it will take you there. It uploaded fine. Hope you enjoyed it even though you already reviewed, but yea, hope you liked it! Thanks for the review anyway and keep reading ok? Ok, I just got you're new review. Yes, Quatre is a pyro, you finally happy? You know what is scary? I'm that sheltered and I'm writing a fic about a rebel girl. I had to put in a past for the pyro bit, it came into my head and I had to add it in. hahaha the dark side? I guess you could call Rei and them that and trust me, Minako and Hotaru are going over to the other side of the force. lolz. I'm glad you enjoyed this chappie as well and keep reading!  
  
Imani - Thanks for the vote of confidence, I appreciate it and I'm really glad you like my fic. Keep reading ok? Well we'll see about couples, sadly I STILL haven't decided on them.  
  
Hiei Rules - What's confusing? Well if it's confusing now it's because you don't know what I do about the story and you'll figure it out more and more as the story gains chapters! Thanks for the review and keep reading please!  
  
Jewels14 - I'm sorry that your sick but hopefully my story made you feel a bit better? I hope? I'm glad you liked this chapter as well and thanks for the review and please keep reading!  
  
Dark Mars - Even if you missed reviewing last chapter I'm glad you still reviewed this one and I was hoping you would! I'm glad you like it and you'll figure out about the "potential jazz" soon enough! Just wait patiently and keep reading k? o.o please don't kill me.  
  
Mars Child1 - A new reviewer! Well I'm glad you liked it and didn't KEEP skipping over it and I'm very happy that you like it so far, I really appreciate it and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside that people like my fic! Thanks for the review and please keep reading.  
  
Blackened Heart - Woot! I'm not being threated this time...but I was already threatened in another review so if you both keep threatening me I'll have two killers after me! I promise to try my hardest to keep updating regularly and I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the chapters to come. You can't win, I'll lose my stuff that way! o.O eep!  
  
Bloody Love - I couldn't bear ripping Rei and Heero apart, not only would it be cruel to them, but it would be cruel to you, me and it would break my own personal code which is to always have Rei with Heero. I'm trying to get my chapters out quickly, so I hope that will keep happening. *rubs hands with a malicious grin* Oh Minako and Hotaru are in for the time of their lives my friend, they'll never be the same. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading please!  
  
Jazna - ^^ You think it rocks? AND you added it to your favorite stories? Thanks so much! *tackle-hugs you* Thanks for the great review and please keep reading on. ^__^  
  
JeRee - Yay you reviewed! I'm all happy now! This is so cool and I'm glad you like my fic! Hota/Q-man? Hmm...well I STILL haven't decided couples and they won't be forming fast, romance isn't the main thing going on, they've only seen the guys once and well yea. We'll have to see where my muse takes me. Usa the big bad? I could, I wasn't sure how I wanted to use her but we'll see, she's in the next chapter for sure, but I guarantee that you'll crack up at how Rei talks to her. I just had to put in the heero/rei dressing part because I thought it was funny. :D obviously so did you. The big secret, it's coming soon, I promise! Thanks for the review and please keep reading!  
  
Review again please!!!!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	5. The Oath

Tired of Normal  
  
By: angelicmayuka  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even have one penny, what makes you think I have enough to own GW and SM?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.  
  
Chapter 5: The Oath  
  
Minako and Hotaru were speechless, they knew Rei was a punk and a rebel, but she wanted them to join her gang? Everyone's eyes were on them, waiting for them to say something, anything. Hotaru's mind was spinnning. A gang? She saw the serious look in Rei's eyes and knew it was no joke. They were all serious, deadly serious. Hotaru mentally was struggling, her heart was tugging her one way, her mind tugging the other way. Her mind was telling her that it was crazy, her mom would kill her if she found out and that it was dangerous and could get her killed but her heart was thrilled at the idea of the need for excitement and the awe at being asked a quesiton of such magnitude. She mentally threw her mind's reason out the window and made up her mind. Minako didn't have nearly as much of a struggle, the thought of a gang brought tingling anticipation to her mind and body and she couldn't turn it down.  
  
"I accept." they said in unison. Rei sighed a huge sigh of relief in her head and Duo began grinning like an idiot. Amy nodded in approval and Wufei was silent.  
  
"I can't sugar-coat this for you girls, it's dangerous, and you can't ever turn back on this. Once you've made your decision, there is no turning back. It's dangerous, taxing on the body and mind and it will change your life forever. You can still decline the offer, if you say no, we'll never bug you about it again and you can continue on like this was never offered. Are you sure." Rei said seriously, she didn't want them to make a mistake that they would regret later. Minako and Hotaru nodded.  
  
"The thrill of the danger and the fac that I CAN change my life just makes me want to commit myself more. I WANT to change and this is the perfect oppurtunity." Minako stated.  
  
"My mind is saying I'm crazy but I'm doing great at ignoring it, the people I've already met and know that I'll eventually meet have become better friends to me than anyone I've ever known besides Minako. I've thought of the consenquences and I just don't care. I want to do this." Hotaru said, determination blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, you've obviously both thought this through but you have to pass the test and take the oath before you're fully accepted in. You have to take the oath today and the test when we tell you to, it could be today, tomorrow, next week, anytime; you just have to be ready at a moment's notice but we will take into consideration your parents. Also once you've fully joined we won't be able to protect you so you'll probably taking a lot of lessons and things from my friends and I before your test so it won't be too soon. Do you understand?" she asked. Hotaru and Minako nodded seriously. "Ok, I'm going to take you to my Quatre's apartment were we'll preform the oath and then take you home. We'll meet up again later this week, I'm sure we're pissing off your parents." she said as they all stood up to leave the bar. "Everyone here will be coming so let's go." she said and led Minako and Hotaru out of the bar. The car drive to Quatre's apartment was silent and they quickly reached their destination. They entered Quatre's apartment and didn't have long to marvel at it's contents. The white carpet had many black holes and singed and frayed ends. The red curtains had burnt bottoms and the white sheer curtain behind had a few holes wth burnt rings around them. The lampshades had black bottoms and a thick smell of smoke filled the air. The sheets on his bed had burnt edges and the pillow had a large hole with a larger hole on the pillowsheet were fire had blasted almost completely through the pillow. The celing had black marks from where the fire had risen and stained it. The wallaper was black with flames at the bottom and was curling in the corners with a burnt look to it. His table and wooden surfaces all had a chared look to them and above his bed was a large glass case filled with new and antique lighters. Matches and extra flints littered the floor, drawers and tables. Candles were strategically placed everywhere and all personal belongings such as photgraphs, tissue boxes, even flowers had a singed aspect to them. Rei turned to the girls and had a deadly serious look upon her face. "Minako you are first. Place your right fist in the middle of your chest and your left fist on the base of your spine and then bow." she ordered. Minako immediatly did so. Rei stayed expressionless. "Repeat after me." she said. "I, Minako Aino," she began.  
  
"I, Minako Aino," Minako repeated.  
  
"...promise to place this secret above my friends, family, loved ones and my own life..."  
  
"...promise to place this secret above my friends, family, loved ones and my own life..." Minako recited perfectly.  
  
"...to work hard and never give up..."  
  
"...to work hard and never give up..."  
  
"...to do everything with no questions asked and follow the orders of those above me..."  
  
"...to do everything with no questions asked and follow the orders of those above me..."  
  
"...and to never break any rules." Rei finished.  
  
"...and to never break any rules." Minako said.  
  
"Ok, now bow again and you get the pendant of taking the oath." she said and Minako bowed to her. Rei nodded and walked forward as Quatre yanked open a drawer and passed her a necklace that had a pair of white wings with black tips meaning they were burnt. Minako bent her head and Rei placed it around her neck. She nodded and Minako stepped back and Hotaru stepped forward and mimicked the stance Minako had performed and bowed.  
  
"I, Hotaru Tomoe, promise to place this secret above my friends, family, loved ones and my own life, to work hard and never give up, to do everything with no questions asked and follow the orders of those above me and to never break any rules." Hotaru said as she bowed once more. Rei smiled and Quatre looked blankly at her, she had just recited perfectly after only hearing it a couple seconds ago. Quatre then smirked and took the necklace, but instead of giving it to Rei walked in front of her and placed the necklace around her neck and looked her in her eyes. Duo, Heero, Wufei, Ami, Rei and Trowa stood shell-shocked at her precise words and ease.  
  
"That was amazing, you'll be a great asset to us." Quatre said and walked away. Rei nodded with a knowing grin.  
  
"You both will be a great asset to us, if you can pass the test which I think you can. You both have taken the oath of the Burnt Wings and to break the oath means death, you can tell no one. I'm going to take you home now, so let's go. Bye you guys, Heero." she said giving Heero a quick hug and leading the two girls out of Quatre's apartment. They went back to Rei's house and quickly changed back into their normal clothes.  
  
"Thanks Rei, for this oppurtunity." Minako said. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Yea, we'll keep in touch, I'll see you again sometime later this week." Rei said with a nod. Minako and Hotaru then left to go to their houses as Rei collapsed onto her bed. She hoped she had made the right decision letting them into the gang. It was a lot of responsibility for them to take on and they were so uneducated. They didn't really know what they were getting into joining the Burnt Wings. Hell, they didn't even really know what gangs did. She rolled off her bed and pulled out a box from the very back underneath it and opened the lid pulling out her last birthday present from Heero. It was a specially-made gun that was pure black with a red phoenix carved in the butt of the gun on both sides. At the bottom of the box was all the bullets he had given her. She smiled in remembrance.  
  
(#(*%)*&--Flashback--&*(%*)#)  
  
It was Rei's 18th birthday and they were all at Heero's apartment that had been decorated very nicely. Black drapery's hung on the windows and black and red balloons were everywhere as every member of Burnt Wings was crammed inside the same room with Heero carrying her in blindfolded while she was wearing her purple pinstriped shirt with a matching skirt that had a black underskirt with frills across the bottom, black and white striped stockings, shiny black boots that reached her knees, her favorite black leather jacket and her cross necklace. He finally placed her on her feet in the center of the room as people flooded her hands with gifts of all shapes, sizes and objects. She had been so surprised and was thanking everybody and still slightly sad as Heero had yet to present her with a gift. Just then she felt a strange tingling sensation run up her back as a cool metal object was run across the back of her neck. She whirled around to see the same gun dangling in front of her face as the room cheered at her first gun. She carefully took it into her hands and tackle-hugged Heero tears coming to the brims of her eyes as she smiled brightly. He whirled her around and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Happy birthday." he whispered in her ear as the room burst into applause.  
  
(#(*%)*&--End Flashback--&*(%*)#)  
  
Her hand traced the phoenix on the gun and her smile seemed to brighten. She put the gun back in the box and shoved it back under her bed and walked to her closet, she knew where she needed to go. She pulled on a white t-shirt that had pink and white striped short-sleeves and had the words 'Suicide' in pink with a few pink symbols including a skull in pink below it, and a pink strip ran across the bottom. Next a rather tight white skirt with ruffles at the bottom and on top another skirt that was pink with white lumped together looking strings hanging everywhere. Next was a pink spiked belt and white and pink stockings with white loose leggings and pink sneakers. Last was a few pink, white and black bracelets and a skull purse that she pulled over her head and onto one shoulder. She walked downstairs and hopped into her convertible and drove down the street and entered the 'Sharp Knife'; a hair salon. She walked inside and sat saw her old friend Usagi sitting on the counter reading a magazine wearing a hot pink shirt with a red heart across the chest with the word 'hate' in black in the center of the heart, a black skirt with a fishnet and ripped black skirt with a regular black skirt underneath, hot pink stockings that were ripped to shape roses and matching pink shiny boots that reached her knees. Her hair was in odangos and the golden blonde hair fell in ripples across her skin making her look like a fallen goddess. She looked up to see Rei. She jumped down and motioned for Rei to sit down. Rei took off her purse and did so.  
  
"So, what do you want today?" she asked.  
  
"Just red streaks this time Usa." she said with a grin to Usagi. Usagi nodded and began pulling out various utensils.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked as she combed through Rei's silky raven-colored locks.  
  
"Two new ones." she said simply lowering her voice drastically.  
  
"I see. What's on your mind then?" Usa said as she parted her hair. Rei sighed.  
  
"I just don't want to screw up again." she muttered. Usagi nodded and pulled out her spraybottle and wetted down Rei's hair and brushed out the very few tangles she could find.  
  
"The past is the past Rei, quit letting it bug you. Girls or boys?" she asked.  
  
"Two girls, they've got the best potential I've seen since Ami."  
  
"The oath?"  
  
"They just took it. They're fully under it now."  
  
"Did they want it?" she asked as she put sections of her hair in clips.  
  
"Yea, without a doubt." she said as Usagi pulled out a section of hair and brushed the red solution onto it carefully and skillfully.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Usagi asked as she continued the process from the back to the bottom and placing cotton balls under the highlighted sections.  
  
"Well I just am afraid." Rei admitted. As Usagi sat back on the counter to let the hair sit. They talked quietly for 20 minutes trying to soothe Rei's fears.  
  
"Next Friday night." Usagi said suddenly as she began rinsing Rei's hair.  
  
"That soon?" she asked as Usagi lightly massaged her head and dried it with a towel and brushed it nicely.  
  
"Yep. It's on the house, go to sleep now, you look dead." Usagi said.  
  
"Can you do that?" Rei asked grabbing her purse and smiling at her reflection.  
  
"I do OWN this place you know, I can do whatever the hell I want." Usagi replied. Rei grinned.  
  
"Of course, I forgot."  
  
"Come on by again anytime." Usagi said and went back to the counter as Rei left the salon and drove back to her house. She arrived home and fell onto her bed and called Heero.  
  
"Heero speaking." came her boyfriends calm voice across the phone.  
  
"Hey Heero it's Rei. I went to Usa's place."  
  
"She help you out?"  
  
"Yea, a lot actually."  
  
"What did you have done this time?" Heero asked.  
  
"Just some red highlights. Nothing too flashy."  
  
"That's it? No electric blue hair?" Heero asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nope, I was boring this time." Rei paused. "It's next Friday night."  
  
"That soon?" Heero finally asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm gonna have to work overtime now. Could you tell the others for me? I'm dead tired." Rei asked.   
  
"Sure thing. You want me to come over later?" Heero asked.  
  
"That would be great, seeya Heero." she replied and hung up before curling into a fetal position on her bed and quickly drifting into a fitful sleep.  
  
(#(*%)*&())(&)(^$()#@$^)#@(&)%)(*@^#%)(^$^)*^)  
  
Heero came by Rei's house later that afternoon when Rei was still asleep. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Hino opened the door.  
  
"Oh it's you Heero, go on up, she's still sleeping but I'm sure she'll wake up for you." Mrs. Hino said with a wink as she walked back into the kitchen leaving Heero to walk in and shut the door. Heero did so and walked up the stairs and opened the door not bothering to knock. Inside was Rei shivering violently on her bed, her eyes closed tightly and hugging her body. Heero quickly shut her door behind him and walked over to her side and shook her trying to wake her from her stupor.  
  
"Rei, come Rei, wake up." he said quietly. Her eyes snapped open and his hand stifled her scream. Her eyes focused and landed on Heero and she immediatly hugged him tightly as she tried to keep from crying. Heero cradeled Rei in his arms as he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok Rei, tell me about it." he said quietly. Rei buried her head in his chest as her fists crumpled his shirt. Heero waited for her to calm down silently.  
  
"I-I dreamt about it again...except it was Minako and Hotaru this time." she whispered as she fought back her tears. Heero nodded in understanding knowing that she just need a shoulder to cry on at the moment. He rubbed her back gently near the base of her spine carefully as she looked into his eyes, tears welling in the corners of her eyes and smiled smally. "Thank you Heero." she said quietly. She hugged him tightly. "I love you Heero." she said quietly while Heero hugged her back.  
  
"I love you too Rei. Just remember; it was just a dream Rei, we won't let that happen again." he said quietly. Rei nodded.  
  
"Right." she said wiping her eyes. Heero and Usagi had been the only people to ever see her cry but she still hated it. "We need to plan for Friday night. Did the guys have any good place ideas?"  
  
"Wufei said that the park near his apartment is open to be rented that day, Duo said the junk yard is closed Friday and Trowa didn't have any ideas. Oh, and Quatre suggested the alley's by his apartments because it's basically his and on Fridays people avoid it like the plauge." Heero listed off. Rei nodded as she processed the information.  
  
"They all sound like good places. I'll think about them. I'm thinking seperate, what do you think?"  
  
"I agree, it has to be something that takes their full attention and gets them at their best."  
  
"That reminds me, can I bring Minako and Hotaru to you and Wufei for some self defence lessons tomorrow?" Rei asked. Heero nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, it's been a while since I've taught basics and I need a good spar with you since it's been a while." Heero said with a smirk.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of not." Rei replied smoothly.  
  
"Good because I wouldn't let you get away with it." Heero said with a superior smirk.  
  
"Ok, well it's getting really late, can you stay?"  
  
"Sure, who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"Not me." Rei replied coyly. Heero smirked. Rei changed into her pajamas as Heero stripped to his boxers and took her into his arms and they fell asleep on Rei's bed; safe in each other's warm embrace.  
  
A/N:  
  
Another chapter of the thrilling Tired of Normal! Woot! Wow, it's amazing, even though I'm now back in school, I'm still finding time to work on this fic and I'm hoping you're liking it as much as me! Eee I had so much fun describing Quatre's apartment! :P Hope you liked it as much as I did.  
  
To:  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsies - Sorry I didn't reply to your review on the last chapter, I had already updated the day you reviewed, so now I'll reply to both. I was hoping you would review again, thanks! ^^ I'm so glad the guys are in character, I've never been really good at that so it's a HUGE accomplishment for me. Wow, you keep giving me all these amazing compliments! *blushes* Thanks so much! I love the plot myself, it usually takes me forever to come up with a decent plot. Thanks sooo much! Also Rei and Heero break up? Never!! I couldn't do it, I would beat myself up or something! Also your couples are interesting, I'll take them into consideration and the thought of Hotaru stealing Quatre's lighters would be funny! I think Mako/Trowa is over-used. ^^ We'll see.  
  
Dark Mars - I'm glad I'm udating quickly, the ideas are just rolling in and I'm loving it! *knocks on wood* Let's keep it that way right? Yep, hope this chapter got rid of some of your questions! Thanks for the review.  
  
JeRee - Yep, I had to add the other scouts and it was a great time and Mako will be in in more, her part was kinda small and I'm hoping you liked the Ami bit and stuff. Well I don't know that much about gangs either so I did some research. ^^ haha. Yep, did you like Usa's entrance?  
  
Julian Katra - Yes, my life is INSANELY sheltered, man, whoo won't get into it though. People seem to like Quatre/Hotaru and I'm liking it to, so I'm leaning towards that. Yea I want to give them hell, but I'd get my ass grounded sooo fast! Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Airlady - You really think so? Wheee yay! I'm glad you like it as well and I'll for sure keep updating. Thanks for the review.  
  
Jewels14 - Yay, glad you're feeling better and I'm happy you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Bloody Love - Oh, I was reading your Grieve story the other day, I forgot to review but I did after I read your review, and yes Rei/Heero must live on FOREVER! I hope my chapters keep rolling in as well, it's been really great, and I've been trying to keep the chapter lengths consist or slightly longer each time. Thanks for the support and the review!!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance - ^^ Yep, here's more and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review and please keep reading!  
  
DevilWench - I love the outfits to, :D they're awesome and I love detailed clothing and the dialog I just thought was funny. Oooh I can't wait for your next chapter! Keep reviewing please!  
  
Terra Rain - It's ok, you reviewed this one so I forgive you. Homework does suck doesn't it? I had that problem, that's why this last chapter wasn't out quite as fast as the first three. Hmm, they won't last long ordering sodas, but I can't WAIT to write out when Mrs. Aino realises that Minako came home drunk! :P Glad you liked these last few chapters and thanks for the review!  
  
Imani - Yay you liked their attitudes, they were just learning and beginners so they haven't fully gotten the hang of it yet, it will become easier and meaner soon. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Blackened Heart - Yay for you! You guessed right then! It's more than just a gang though...*innocent smile trying to hide her devil tail and horns* So yea. Keep reading and please! Don't take my stuff! I want it! o.o or else what? Glad you liked this chappy!  
  
daffyduck1 - I'm glad you liked it, this little fic is my new pride and joy man! Your fics are cool to and I was glad to review them. Keep reading ok?  
  
JupiterLover - Yes....yes another Rei/Heero. Just like me huh? lolz. I'm glad you like it. As for my SM/YYH fic I'm working on all my other fics very very slowly because this one is coming along so well. Don't worry, I'll try to update that one soon as well.   
  
Spirit of Death - I'm good and I've been in a really really good mood since yesterday (April 3rd) and hopefully that is inspiring me to write lots! I'm glad you think it's different, I hope so, then again lots of people have said so, so I'm guessing that's right and I'm happy about that. That means I came up with a good plot for once! lolz, and I'm glad you like my fic, I appreciate it and please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Selesterile - Really, that's amazing. I'm glad you like it. I appreciate the review and I hope I update quickly. Thanks and please keep reading.  
  
Review again please!!!!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	6. Self Defense Lesson 1

Tired of Normal By: angelicmayuka Disclaimer: Just quit asking, I won't own it ever. Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.  
  
Chapter 6: Self Defense Lesson #1  
  
Rei awoke late the next morning still in Heero's arms. She sighed quietly to herself in bliss, Heero was so perfect and she felt so blessed to have him to herself. She stretched quietly and Heero awoke from his slumber and smiled to her. They both sat up and Rei swiftly kissed him and he stretched himself. She stood up and walked towards her closet.  
"I have a spare outfit at your house right?" Heero asked.  
"Of course." she said and walked inside and threw him a black t-shirt that had the words 'Taken - Back Off' in blood red and a pair of black baggy pants with lots of pockets and zippers. He caught them and put them on while Rei looked for an outfit for herself and came out wearing her green baggy sleeved short jacket with the chain across the front, her holey black t-shirt and a matching olive green short skirt that had red bondage straps, zippers and a few random red designs on it and a pair of lace-up olive green boots that reached her mid-calf. She smirked to herself and Heero swept her into a hug and they went downstairs to eat breakfast. She put some Ego waffles in the toaster and picked up the note on the counter.  
  
'Rei & I'm sure Heero, I went to the grocery store; I'll be home about 1 o'clock, have fun and don't do anything you'll regret. Mom'  
  
Rei snorted. 'Don't do anything I'll regret? It's a bit late to tell me that mom...' she thought with a smirk. She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash as Heero sat down at the table in the kitchen. She pulled the syrup out of the fridge and placed it on the table when the waffles popped up. She pulled out two plates and put them on the plates and placed one in front of Heero and the other in front of herself and sat down. She stabbed her waffle with her fork. She pushed the waffle pieced through a puddle of syrup on her plate and looked into Heero's eyes.  
"We need to call Wufei, Minako and Hotaru. I just hope the girl's parents won't step in the way yet."  
"They shouldn't yet, but you never know." Heero said finishing his waffle. Rei nodded in agreement.  
"Well I'll go call Wufei, then we'll call up Minako and Hotaru." she said. Heero nodded as Rei picked up her portable phone. She dialed a number and waited as it rang. She frowned as she got the answering machine.  
"Hey, this is Wufei, obviously since this is my cell-phone, I either left it at home or I don't want to talk to you so leave a message." came the message. Rei growled quietly and only calmed when Heero came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Wufei, I know damn well you didn't leave your goddamn cell phone at home so you better pick up now or else-"  
"Rei, shut up." came Wufei's voice finally. Rei smirked to herself.  
"Ok, anyway, I called to see if you're busy today."  
"You have Heero, why the hell are you asking me that?" Wufei asked.  
"You pompous idiot, I'm not asking you on a date, I need to know if you can teach Minako and Hotaru some self defense with Heero and I today." Rei growled.  
"Oh, well I guess I could, I'm not doing anything remotely important." Wufei replied.  
"Ok, your apartment in a half an hour?"  
"Yea but Trowa and Quatre will be here. If that's ok."  
"That's fine." Rei said. "Well, Heero, Minako, Hotaru and I will see you then."  
"Ok, bye, to both of you." Wufei said with a smirk. Rei smiled.  
"You know us too well." she said. "Bye." and she hung up the phone. She dialed another number.  
"Hotaru Tomoe speaking, how may I help you?" came Hotaru's voice from the other end of the phone.  
"Dump the formalities Taru, I don't want them." Rei said.  
"Oh hey Rei, what's up?" Hotaru asked, her voice quietening drastically.  
"I need you and Minako to come over, you think you can? I promise it'll be worth your time." Rei said.  
"Yea, sure, well, let me go ask my mom."  
"That'd be a good idea." Rei said looking at her nails. She waited as Hotaru set down the phone to go ask her mother for permission.  
"Well it seems your affects on Mrs. Aino affected my mom as well so that's a yes. Minako and I will be over shortly." Hotaru said.  
"Ok, we'll see you then."  
"We?" Hotaru asked but Rei had already hung up. Hotaru shrugged, she would figure it out soon enough. She put on her jacket and went over to Minako's house where Mrs. Aino answered the door.  
"Oh, hello Hotaru, you here to see Minako?"  
"Yes, but I was hoping we could both go over to Rei's." she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. Mrs. Aino's expression brightened.  
"Oh, that lovely Hino girl? Of course, I'll go get Minako, hold on." she said and walked up the stairs towards Minako's room. Minako came down moments later and they both walked over to Rei's house and knocked on the door. Heero answered it. Minako and Hotaru's eyes widened.  
"Oh, hello Heero." Minako finally said. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as Rei looked around his well built body.  
"Hey there girls." she said.  
"Hi Rei, what's Heero doing here?" Hotaru asked as both girls stepped into the house. Rei smirked.  
"Well, he spent the night." Rei said with a shrug. Minako's and Hotaru's jaws dropped.  
"Seriously? Your mom let a guy spend the night at your house?"  
"Yea seriously. My mom is really lenient. It's awesome. Come on, you girls have to get changed. It won't be anything too fancy though, your doing self defence with Heero and Wufei today." Rei said. "No point in ruining nice clothes for that." she said. She turned to Heero. "You wait here and we'll come back down." she said kissing his cheek and pulling the two girls upstairs.  
"Your mom lets you do anything?" Minako asked as Rei handed her a pair of blue jeans short shorts and a red cameo top with hearts on it and lacey straps, white socks and blue sneakers. Rei nodded.  
"My mom lets me do anything really, we fought those things out a long time ago." she said handing Hotaru a pair of loose black pants, a black t- shirt that said 'filth' in white with white spots in various places and black sneakers. Both girls pulled on their respective outfits.  
"Do you mean that literally?"  
"No, not actually fighting fist-to-fist or anything. We just had those arguments a long while back and after she met Heero and approved of him, she didn't really care about him. She's used to the way I am now and it doesn't get to her anymore." she said with a shrug as they went downstairs to see Heero leaning against the wall his eyes closed. As Rei approached him his eyes opened and she hugged him. "Let's go." she said and they all hopped into her convertible; Hotaru and Minako in the back while Rei and Heero sat in the front. Rei began driving towards Wufei's apartment. They arrived shortly and stepped inside. Wufei's apartment differed from Quatre's drastically. His walls were a scarlet color with black and gold Chinese symbols everywhere on the walls. His furniture was black with Chinese pictures, symbols and words written in various places. His one-person bed had a black silk comforter with a golden phoenix painted on it. Old scriptures hung in frames on the walls and nice Chinese rugs lay on the black carpet. Wufei himself was sitting on a black beanbag chair with Quatre glaring at him as Wufei held four lighters in his hands. Trowa just shook his head sadly.  
"You're not burning any of my stuff up Winner." Wufei said with a snort of annoyance.  
"When have I ever burnt your stuff?"  
"Last week." Wufei replied with a raised eyebrow. "It was a holy scripture to; been in my family for generations and you torched it."  
"Oh." Quatre said as he thought about it for a second. "That's what it was?"  
"Yea."  
"Well you shouldn't have left it laying around."  
"Don't blame me for your pyrotechnic tendencies."  
"You have tons of scriptures Wufei, one gone is nothing."  
"You don't know anything about Chinese culture or traditions do you?"  
"Nope." Wufei was about to reply when Rei cleared her throat. The three boy's heads snapped up and in their direction.  
"Oh, you're here. Well let's get started then." he said standing up. He began walking through the door. "This room is where I train, it's bigger so it'll be easier for you to learn." he said and the group followed behind him. The room had wooden floors; mats, punching bags and the room had large mirrors. "This room was really expensive so try not to break much." he said looking in Heero and Rei's direction. Rei smiled innocently while Heero just shrugged. "That goes for all of you. Torching things counts to." he said glancing at Quatre. Quatre just looked away. Minako and Hotaru giggled quietly.  
"First, what do you already know about martial arts?" Heero asked. Minako and Hotaru looked at each other. Rei smirked.  
"Jack shit." she answered for them. Hotaru and Minako nodded.  
"Great. Well make a fist." Wufei said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. Minako and Hotaru obliged. "What the hell? This is a fist not a fucking 'a' in sign language!" he roared making the two girls jump.  
"Curl your fingers in and place your thumb in front not to the side." Heero instructed as Wufei rolled his eyes. Hotaru and Minako quickly did as they were told. "Wufei, shut up and teach them instead of yelling at them for not knowing." Wufei snorted.  
"Whatever. Now with that pull your arm back to have your fist level and slightly behind your shoulder." he said. "Turn slightly to the side, let your feet guide you and keep your balance." he said his voice calming down a bit. "Let your left arm stand in front of you, at just above your hip level and in a defensive stance." he said. Rei followed his instructions for an example and Minako and Hotaru mimicked her stance. "Now instead of just swinging out, pull your left arm up very quickly and swing your fist upward immediately afterwards. As you do this let your feet draw back together and keep your fist in the air. I'll teach you closing stances in a minute." he said. Rei did as he said and Minako and Hotaru failed miserably to do the same. "Well someone help out Hotaru." he said. He walked over to Minako's side as Rei walked over to Hotaru. Both explained to the girls to the best of their ability with examples and detailed instructions how to do it until both girls succeeded.  
"Ok before we go on, we're going to give you the low down of fighting ok. Wufei, take it from here." Heero said.  
"Ok, the first thing you have to understand is that you can get hurt, you can lose, you can win. There are lots of street rats and thugs ready to pound you into dust by using cheap tricks. Fights are like poker girls. Everybody cheats but the best cheater wins. Here's a fact for you, at least 50% of people who pick fights, lose them. Another fact for you, being "tough" and thinking your hot shit doesn't make your problems easier. It makes them WORSE and you get twice as many of them. We should know, you don't know how many people are after Rei's, Heero's, and Quatre's asses to kill them. To get into fights, you have to become the worst version of yourself and bring out the bitchy asshole you can be. Ok now I have a question. What is "tough"?" he asked.  
"Winning fights?" Hotaru suggested.  
"No. Being "tough" is about handling whatever life throws at you and being able to continue on. That is a major key and you gotta have it." Quatre said suddenly. Hotaru looked over at him. He stared into her eyes and Hotaru suddenly looked away quite quickly suddenly unnerved by his gaze. She hoped silently that the others didn't notice. Her hopes were dashed when she saw an amused glint in Rei's eyes as she grinned a cheshire cat smile. She whispered something to Heero quickly and he merely raised an eyebrow.  
"Now self-defence and fighting are two different things mind you. One can land you in jail and the other can protect you from harm. A good form of self-defense is martial arts." Wufei said thoughtfully. "If you wanna go the legal route, then tell the person ready to pummel you that you don't want to fight three times." he added.  
"They need partners to teach blocks and hits." she said suddenly with a grin.  
"True. I'll help one of them. Heero can-"  
"Heero will be sparring with me," she said pointedly. Wufei rose an eyebrow. "you can help out Minako." she said shooting a wink to Hotaru who almost groaned out loud.  
"Well Quatre is the next best fighter we have so Quatre! Get your ass over here and help Hotaru." Wufei said. Rei smiled widely and nodded in approval. She whisked Heero off to a side of the room and both fell into a stance. Quatre and Wufei on the other hand explained stances to the two girls. Hotaru quickly found out that Quatre was very skilled and had his own special style. He winked to her.  
"If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll teach you my special fighting style." he whispered. "Not here, but later." he added and stood up straight again. "So lemme see that stance I just showed you." he said as Hotaru's socked feet slid into a stance with one arm above her head in an arch and the other straight in front of her body facing the right. One leg was straight and the back leg was bent to hold her weight. "Perfect. Now my favorite move from this stance is lowering your hands and upper body and then swinging your two arms around and doing a spinning jump kick." he said with a grin. He fell into the stance. "Watch." he said and Hotaru stood up to watch the demonstration. His arms fell comfortably in front of him as a lazy look crossed his features. He executed a perfect spinning jump kick. "Hotaru with the arms they have to move, it gives your attack more power and it's like a prep for the kick. It also confuses your opponent as to what the hell you are doing." he said with a malicious grin as he landed perfectly on his feet and had one hand touching the ground and the other in the straight up in air. He stood up and grinned again.  
Wufei frowned. "The stance isn't hard, just try it." he said. Minako blew her bangs up and tried again. This time she did it correctly. Her left leg was straight as her right leg held her weight as one arm was in a defensive pose in front of her chest while the other was at a 90 degree angle by her side. She grinned as she felt herself just fall into the stance correctly. "Perfect." Wufei complimented.  
"How did you do that?" Hotaru asked her eyes wide in amazement. Quatre grinned.  
"Lots of practice, but I can help you. I had to learn it on my own. First you have to relax your arms and just let them guide your body. Then you kick off the ground with your left foot and in the air you have to twist your body and let both your legs fly out to hit the target. Usually the first is the one that connects. Unless you're fighting a real idiot the second one shouldn't hit to. Get into the stance." he instructed as Hotaru nodded. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Now relax." he ordered. Hotaru tried vainly but Quatre ignored it. "Now move your arms around in-" he took her wrists, ", this motion." he said as he moved her arms like they were jello. Hotaru nodded trying not to blush at how close his body was to hers. "Now you just have to get the jump, spin, kick down and you've got it. It's really hard but I can't do much to make you understand it." Quatre said scratching the back of his head.  
"From this stance you can do many things. You can wait for your opponent to make the first move and block then jab. Or you could use the arm to rush forward and break their defence and get in a first hit. This is a general stance that lots of things can be used with." he explained in a bored way. He glanced over to Rei and Heero and growled. "They better as hell not break anything." he muttered. Minako looked at Rei and Heero and stood still, entranced by their fluid movements and determination.  
Heero mentally grinned, a spar with Rei was always challenging. They both knew each other's fighting styles; tricks and blocks so well they could block easily and still get a great work out without hurting the other. They knew that the other could take the brunt of their attack so it made both have an easier time without the thought of harming the other on their mind. Rei used her amazing acrobatic skills to her limit as she flipped and dodge his attacks. Heero moved like the wind as he just stepped out of the way or blocked in a lightning fast motion. They continued neither breaking a sweat.  
"That's amazing." Minako whispered. Wufei nodded as he watched the couple.  
"They're fantastic fighters and as much as I hate to admit it, both of them or Quatre could kick my ass any day. I don't know where Quatre learned his fighting style but he's way better than I can ever dream to be. It comes in handy to. People are jealous as hell of his fighting skills and are always begging him to teach but he refuses. He'd just grin and say that it wasn't necessary; he'd find someone to teach on his own or something weird like that. If people persisted, he'd beat the shit out of them because that's what it would usually come to. We've told him a thousand times that he needs to find a partner so he can try against Heero and Rei and he said he'd look for a girl partner to teach and I'm thinking...don't say anything about this, but I'm thinking it might just be your little Hotaru friend over there that's caught his attention. Heero and Rei, they're an invincible team, no one can beat them both working together, not even a team of a 1000 people could. They're just perfect. Those three have huge titles in the streets and people keep their distance if they want to keep their vital body parts or their lives. Though, enough about that. Let's teach you some moves to go with that stance." he said and shoved his hands into his pockets. Minako thought quietly about what he said as she fell into the stance and awaited instructions.  
"Just a little higher so you can get in an extra half of a spin. You've almost got it. Also your legs need to fly out straight, not crooked." Quatre said patiently. Hotaru tried again and gave it just the right amount of push her body spinning in the air as her legs flew out and hit Quatre's arms as he was blocking and would have completed it if she hadn't lost her balance coming down and crumpled on the floor. Quatre rushed to her side. "You ok? I guess I didn't explain how to finish it good enough. The rest was perfect though! It was amazing. Can you stand?" he asked as he took hold of Hotaru's shaky arm. She slowly rose to her feet. "Do you remember how you did that?" She nodded. "Do you think you could do it again?" he asked quietly. She nodded and shook out her arms. "Ok before we have this problem again I'm going to explain the ending stance to it. You land on your two feet and to keep balance put your arms straight in both directions. Your left hand's fingertips should touch the ground and the right arm should be straight behind you. This also readies you for another attack they aren't' expecting." he said as he preformed the spinning jump kick with a perfect landing. "From here if it didn't knock the guy or girl down you can flip to the left and grab the person's head between your feet, twist and throw them down and land with your arms in any position to stead you and now your facing their face again like in the beginning." he said. Hotaru nodded eagerly. "Try out the first half of the combo first." he said raising his arms to block. Hotaru nodded and slid into the stance that was now engraved into her head. She did it perfectly, the right amount of push and her arms led the kick as both flew straight at his block and she landed exactly as Quatre had shown her with her arms perfectly straight. Minako, Trowa and Wufei began clapping. Hotaru blushed brightly. Quatre grinned. "Amazing. Now try out the second part. Try it on me, my head is hard enough to take it so don't be afraid." he said in all seriousness. Hotaru grinned; she had taken ballet and was sure she could do the twist in the air correctly. She closed her eyes and imagined the scene that would take place. She just hoped Quatre would really be ok. Her eyes snapped open as her body sprung upward and Quatre's eyes widened at her quick movements as her feet fastened around his neck and she preformed a perfect body twist slamming his body into the ground as she landed on her feet her arms now in a defensive position. Quatre slowly sat up as Rei and Heero whom had watched as they heard clapping burst into another round of applause and Minako and Wufei gaped. Trowa clapped quietly. Hotaru smiled shyly. Quatre stood up and popped his neck. "That was fantastic Hotaru. It was perfect. Try it again and make sure you can do it but put both parts together." he instructed. Hotaru nodded and slid into her stance as Quatre blocked and her eyes shadowed as she sprung and executed a perfect spinning jump kick into his defence and landed before immediately springing again getting a fast grip around his neck and slamming his body down again. She landed and looked up a grin forming on her face. Quatre stood again and rubbed his neck softly. The whole room clapped for her once again as Quatre grinned widely. "Your amazing. You learn very quickly." he said. The others turned back to whatever they were doing as he whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to teach you my special techniques." Hotaru smiled shyly and nodded.  
"You sure I didn't hurt you?" she asked with worry. Quatre grinned.  
"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. I've taken much more brutal hits without damage before. Though when I teach you more...special moves you could be deathly to anyone you fight." he said seriously.  
"Hotaru learns amazingly quick doesn't she?" Minako asked Wufei in awe. Wufei nodded his mind still trying to register the shock of how perfectly she had learned.  
"It's strange actually, she learns as quickly as Quatre himself did when we were teaching him our own techniques. I think they're perfect for a fighting team don't you?"  
"For sure." Minako said.  
"Ok, let's try this move I taught you." he said as Minako rushed up to Wufei and broke his defence with her left arm but instead of an uppercut like he taught her, she ducked and spun on one leg tripping him and slammed her fist into his face. Wufei shook his head.  
"Ok, that was...wow." he said as he rubbed his nose. "Wasn't what I taught you, but you improvised for your situation which was great and you did it successfully. Great job." he complimented.  
"Well I'll get your number from Rei because she can get it so I can call you because I'm eager to show you more moves. You learn quickly. Very quickly. It's impressive really."  
"It's getting late you guys, I better take you girls home." Rei said. "We have a big day tomorrow." Rei said with a mischievous grin.  
"We do?" the girls asked in unison.  
"Yep, tomorrow is our huge trip to the mall." she said an evil glint shimmering in her eyes.  
  
A/N:  
  
The next chapter of Tired of Normal for all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Have you been liking this story so far? I hope so, I've been working my ass off on it. This is amazing, I've never been so inspired for a story before and I've NEVER EVER updated so frickin quickly on anything! Yay for me aannnnd *knocks on wood* let's keep it that way right? I already have the idea for the next chapter, and the next one to so I don't think I'll be getting writer's block anytime soon. *knocks on wood again* I hope. o.o Maybe all those death threats and stuff are actually working. Yay for Rei/Heero fluff!!! Just so you guys know, some of the fighting stuff I looked up on the internet. :D Oh! I'm also not responsible for any injury you may inflict upon yourself trying to do a spinning jump kick or something, I just make it up. Don't try it at home. Also sorry this chapter took longer but I made it longer so hopefully you guys will forgive me?  
  
To:  
  
DevilWench - How poetic! I want a fountain of Mountain Dew! That would be totally awesome! I'm trying to make this story good so I'm hoping I'm succeeding. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it and I'll always keep reading your story...as long as you keep reading mine. :P I'm kidding, you write well.  
  
JupiterLover - Well lots of the fics I've read or Mako/Trowa so maybe it's just I read biased fics or something. I'm still deciding on the pairings, I used to have set pairings but I decided against them later, so who knows how it'll end up and I'm hoping to update my sm/yyh fic soon.  
  
Imani - Really, your favorite story? No way! Yes meaner, they have to have kick ass attitudes and then they'll be some of the worst gang members ever. *evil grin* Kick their asses huh? Well maybe after a few more lessons. Hurt, I don't think they could seriously hurt them.  
  
Dark Mars - I'm hoping to have scary and cute at the same time. Heero/Rei fluff, of course there will be more, duh! You think I'd neglect my favorite pairing, never! I'm loving my quick updates to, they're awesome for both you guys and me! It's like a major accomplishment. It's also great for you because cliff-hangers never last too long. As for the outers, I've already thought of how they'll come into it so look for it!  
  
Bloody Love - Wow, long review from you this time! Ok, did this chapter explain why Mrs. Hino allowed Heero there the whole night? I hope so. Yes, I liked both your Grieve and Grieve Revised stories. My theory is that there is never too much detail, only not enough. I personally don't like stories that say: "She pulled on a shirt and pants and walked out the door." I mean, I'm one of those weirdo's that are like: but what did that shirt look like? Colors? Slogans? So I love detail and try to put as much as I can in. If someone doesn't like it, then they can skip over the description. If you write anymore gw/sm stories with Rei/Heero I'll forever be a faithful reviewer and love you forever. You will be my god. Rei/Heero is the BEST couple ever and I'll always believe that and thanks for faithfully reading my fic!  
  
Blackened Heart - Yes there is more to it, but...that's a secret and you'll have to wait because I am the evil authoress who knows all and makes readers wait for punishment of...uh...something. Yay, you'll be a faithful reviewer, you rock. o.O don't kill me, please! Don't take my stuff, steal something or...wait, improve your punishment? What could be worse than losing my PS2 and art book???? Yes I want to live with Quatre to, his house was soo awesome and the ideas for his house just rolled in because once I made him a pyro, it was soo much easier! Keep reviewing Captain Cork!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance - Hahaha I got you confused now so you'll HAVE to keep reading. Right? Well sorry to say, but you won't learn about the dream for a long while. *malicious grin* mwahahahahahahaha. Ok, I'm done, thanks for the review and please keep reading!  
  
JeRee - I won't tell you. *zips her lips shut* Is Usagi the head honcho? Maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll have to wait and find out huh?  
  
Hiei Rules - You think so, I'm glad, I'm loving this fic soo much! I hope you are to, and thanks for the review!  
  
Sylverwind - I haven't decided on pairings for anyone yet accept Rei and Heero. Yes there will be other pairings but they're secret until I decide them. lolz, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Julian Katre - I was waiting for your review to see what you thought of his room, man, I want it to! You'll see what Usagi was talking about later, a few chapters later. Also I wish I could ignore groundation, but...when they just unhook the internet or take my computer case, I don't have a choice. I like Mrs. Hino, she's probably my favorite adult in this fic. Thanks for the review!  
  
Terra Rain - Yes, a gang. I'm glad you like Quatre's apartment, I loved it. I want it. I'm glad you like Ami's and Usa's entrances as well, I try to make them realist and not just suddenly "show up" or something. Geez, your hard, I'll have to make an awesome chapter to get 5 *'s huh? Well I'll work to achieve it!  
  
daffyduck1 - Woot! Do you know you were my 70th reviewer??? *dances like a maniac* That's so cool! I'm glad you liked this chapter and keep reading ok?  
  
angelic wings of death - We do have something in common then. Lemme get this straight...you want me to put your character in my story? Is that what you're asking? The nightmare shall remain a secret until I see fit. :D  
  
pixelmepink - Thanks so much for the review and I'm pretty sure this is gonna be Hotaru/Quatre...Minako I haven't decided yet. Thanks bunches for the review and please keep reading!  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsies - Yea people don't seem to use their imaginations much anymore, it's really sad actually. 10/10? Are you serious, that's awesome! Thanks...that is such an amazing compliment, you humble me! That outfit sounds seriously cool, can I use it in later chapters? Please?  
  
luv slayer - I'm glad you like it, I appreciate the review and please keep reading!  
  
Spirit of Death - Go to waste? I would never allow myself to do such a thing, I love this fic to much and so do my reviewers hopefully. Well your questions and such will be answered in later chapters so keep reading please!  
  
Review again please!!!!  
  
|| || || || \/ 


	7. The Shopping Spree

Tired of Normal  
  
By: angelicmayuka  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it ok? QUIT TRYING TO MAKE ME TELL LIES!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.  
  
Chapter 7: The Shopping Spree  
  
Rei grinned, today was going to be a ton of fun for the girls. She was going to get them a whole new wardrobe, jewelry, room decorations, music and a whole lot more. Sure, they'd be mortified at some of the things, but they'd get over it soon enough. She smirked as she got dressed. She pulled on her holey black shirt, black armwarmers, a red plaid skirt with a larger section to the left with a picture sewed on and frayed ends and black lace-up boots that reached her mid-calf. She put her hair into two messy buns quickly. She smiled at her reflection and waited for Minako and Hotaru to come over. Mrs. Hino sighed as Rei tapped her foot in the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going today Rei?"  
  
"Shopping." was her simple answer.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess, for those poor girls that come over here all the time?"  
  
"Am I getting that predictable?"  
  
"No, it's just you've already sucked them in and you don't need clothes."  
  
"True." Rei said thougtfully. "Sucked them in? What's THAT supposed to mean?" Rei asked. Mrs. Hino just smiled and shrugged. Just then the doorbell rang. "The bell saved you this time, but I'll remember to ask you later." she said with a flashy grin and ran to open the door. Minako and Hotaru stood wearing the outfits she had given them earlier. "Those will do I guess. Come on let's go, this will take a long time." she said and led them to her garage. She stopped them before they got in the car. "When you join BW fully, there are some things you'll have to get. You already have the necklace, which I'd hope you're wearing." she said and Minako and Hotaru both pulled out the necklaces from under their shirts and showed them to Rei. "Good, wear them everywhere unless I tell you otherwise. Now second you'll have to get a tattoo." she said and the girls winced. "You'll live, it only hurts for a while. Next you get one of these babies." she said sitting on a motorcycle that was pure black with red swirly designs painted on it. Hotaru and Minako gaped in awe. "Everyone has one, Heero's is black and ice blue, Wufei's is black and gold, Ami's is black and white, Duo's is black and silver, Quatre's is black and tan, Trowa's is black and green and other stuff." she said her eyes misting over.  
  
"That's awesome, I can't wait to have one of my own."  
  
"I bet you can't. I'll have one of the guys teach you how to ride when you get one." she said with a grin. "Ok so let's get going." she said and jumped into her car. The ride down to the mall was interesting.  
  
"This isn't the way to the mall Rei." Hotaru said suddenly.  
  
"Not your mall." she said with a grin.  
  
"Oh." was all Minako could think to say.  
  
"Yea we have our own mall so we get deals and stuff to." she said with a malicious grin. She took a sudden turn and slammed on her brakes as she pulled into a parking place. She hopped out of her car, locked in and waited for Minako and Hotaru to say something. Minako and Hotaru were in awe. The place was huge to them and they never knew it had existed.  
  
"So what does this place sell?"  
  
"Clothes, accesories, furniture, music, decorations and a bunch of other stuff. It's awesome."  
  
"Sounds like it. What are we actually getting here though?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Everything." was Rei's short reply. They walked inside the mall. The mall itself was very dark with graphitti all over the bricks and ripped curtains in display windows. "Actually this is a very small mall with big stores and very few of them." she said as she led them down the drafty halls. They walked inside the only clothing store.  
  
"Hey Rei." came a voice neither Hotaru nor Minako recognized. Rei's smile lit up.  
  
"Hey Kakyuu, how's buisness?" she asked as she ushered the two girls inside. Kakyuu popped her bubblegum and twisted a lock of her deep red hair around her finger.   
  
"It's been better but I get a strange feeling today's will be good." she said with a wolfish grin. Rei smirked.  
  
"How did you ever guess that?"  
  
"It must have been my amazing luck."  
  
"Whatever, these two girls need a whole new wardrobe." Rei said shoving Minako and Hotaru forward.  
  
"Yay, new victims." she said an evil glint shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"You bet." Rei said giving Kakyuu a high five.  
  
"Ok, you take one and I'll take the other. You guys are gonna have half a million bags stuffed in your car Rei."  
  
"Right, Hotaru you're with me, Minako, you're with Kakyuu." Rei said and pulled on Hotaru's arm. Kakyuu grinned and grabbed Minako and drug her away.  
  
"So Hotaru, we need to get you some new outfits." Rei said; a malicious grin forming on her face.  
  
"R-right." Hotaru stuttered.   
  
"Well let's start!" Rei said grinning victoriously. "You want a bit of everything...comfortable, like these pants..." she said pulling out a pair of baggy blue jeans that could easily cover Hotaru's feet. ", and of course this hoodie, hoodies are great." Rei said pulling out 3 different hoodies. One was grey with a white stick figure and a red circle and a dash through it. Second was black with a band's name written in blood red with dripping blood from the letters and last was another black one that was plain. "We can design on this one." she said and put the articles in Hotaru's arms. "Here's another pair of pants like the other ones but they're black which is MUCH better...but let's continue on." she said and pulled out the pair of black pants that had zippers in various places and tossed them on the growing pile. Next she pulled out a black dress shirt and off the accesories rack pulled off a red and black striped tie, a pair of black and red armwarmers, and a pair of black and red stockings. Next she pulled out of the rack a black shirt with black fishnet from the neck down connecting to the top and long fishnet sleeves. Rei grinned to herself as she continued pulling things off of the rack. Next was a pair of tight black pants until the knees where they spanned out and would cover the feet and a few studded belts and a silver waist chain and two spiked bracelets. After that was a pair of black pants that could be "accesorized". Added to the pile now was to ripped holey black shirts except one was long sleeved and the other was short sleeved. Next was a pair of black and white striped armwarmers, a few spiked chokers, a black no sleeved shirt and connected around the neck and a black skirt that had a few safety pins in it and another black skirt with a jagged fishnet overskirt that was ripped and while the skirt reached her mid-thighs, the fishnet reached her knees. When it was shoe time she threw 3 pairs of black lace-up boots except on pair reached her knees, another pair reached her mid-calf and the las pair reached her ankles. She also threw a pair of black high-tops and more black boots with other colored laces. Hotaru sighed and wondered if Minako was doing any better.  
  
Sadly, Minako was in the same position as Hotaru. She was also getting more bright clothes and black clothes. Kakyuu smirked as she handed Minako another article of clothing. This was a bright pink and plaid skirt that reached her knees and a black ruffled underskirt with black bondage straps. She also had a pair of black fishnet ripped stockings and a black t-shirt with fishnet long sleeves. Next came a pair of black biker gloves, spiked chokers, bracelets and anklets. After that was a black and white striped t-shirt with one baggy white sleeve and the other baggy sleeve black. Three pairs of legwarmers were next in the colors of red and black, white and black and bright green and black. Next came a long red plaid skirt with bondage straps and and a pair of black capri's and a pair of green plaid capris and both had random zippers and bondage straps. She also had a pair of black boots that reached the mid-calf with green buckles and another pair like before except they were lace-ups with black and green laces. She also threw down a red dress with a black strip across the bottom and had thick straps and no sleeves and two more just like it except one was red plaid and the other was bright green plaid. Next came a long skirt that was light blue plaid and had a black underskirt that could easily be seen with the high slits in the blue skirt. Next onto the pile came an army green skirt that reached the mid-thights with orange ruffles and orange bondage straps with a zipper from the top to the bottom of the skirt in the front. Minako sighed in defeat. They would be here forever.   
  
Hotaru now had a green army comoflage shirt with black short sleeves and didn't know that Minako had one just like it except it was in pink and black. She now also had a pair of black boots that reached her ankles with red laces and the bottoms were red with black crosses on them. Rei next threw a black pleated skirt that reached the mid-thigh and a pair of ripped black stockings, a pair of black armwarmers, along with a pair of boots that reached her mid-calf with pink bottoms and pink laces and next came a white shirt with pink sleevs, a pink skull on the ches and black around the edges. A long black jeans skirt and another pair of boots except these had buckles. Also came a black corset and a black long sleeved shirt that had cut out holes at the elbows and a long oval hole just above the chest. A black sweater that had buttons and frayed edges came next to the ever growing pile. Next were two pairs of transparent stockings that were black and pink stripes and white and black stripes. Also added to the pile were some pairs of legwarmers in the colors of: black and white, white and pink, black and pink, black and bright green, black and red and sky blue and black. Along with those came matchink skirts all in plaid in those colors with black bondage straps. Next came armwarmers in those colors and a pair of black armwarmers that had strings to tie at the tops. After that came some knee stockings in all the colors again.  
  
Minako stared at how much clothes were piling up and Kakyuu was still going strong. 'Boy are Hotaru and I going to have some BIG wardrobes!' she thought. 'Who's PAYING for all of this?' she wondered. Added to her pile now was a pair of ripped blue jeans that Kakyuu had claimed that she could write on in sharpie or something. After that was a ripped tank top, black criss-cross stockings, a pair of black ripped jeans, a pair of red jeans with black plaid lines, a red plaid skirt that reached just past her mid-thigh, a medium lenght black skirt that had a red line across the bottom, a purple corset with black strings, a black t-shirt with a frayed bottom, a purple top that cut off just below her chest and connected to a jagged purple skirt with a strap connecting them and two straps hanging down from the skirt. After that came a ice blue skir with a black underskirt and it pointed in every direction in points. Next was an army green shirt that cut off just below her chest and had one longer sleeve than the other and threads hung from the edges. After that was a dress she saw that she really liked, it was tight, but it was black to the waist and then black with white pinstripes as a skirt that reached her mid-thigh and had a red bondage strap around the waist and a zipper in the skirt and the skirt had a slit in the side and with that dress came a pair of black boots with red laces.   
  
Hotaru groaned as more things were piled up. A pair of tight black pants with rips with fabric underneath everywhere was thrown onto the pile next. A fishnet overshirt without any sleeves was next followed immediately by a long skirt that easily reached her mid-calf with holes in the bottom and a green and black striped off-the-shoulder shirt and had black straps. A short black layered skirt with many ruffles was next followed by black corset with buckles. Next was a short red plaid skirt and a pair of pants that easily covered her feet and had zippers from the bottom to the knees in the front and a red bondage strap around the legs with a black dress shirt and red tie. After that was a pair of dark green capries with a matching connected overskirt and both had zippers in random places. That was quickly followed by a pair of tight pink plaid pants with black bondage straps and many zippers with pink high tops and black tight t-shirt with a skull on it and had the word 'poison' underneath in white. A pair of black baggy pants that covered her feet were next and black t-shirt with red edges and a red skull on the chest were thrown into the pile next. Afterwords came an army green dress that was tight to the waist and flowed out though pinned up and had black lace under it and army green and black striped socks with black hight shoes that reached her ankles were next. A black holey sweater with a long skirt that reached her knees with transparent black stockings and black lace-up boots that reached her knees where next. This was followed by a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley with the words 'Have a bad day' written in yellow and a long skirt that went diagonally to the left and was flowing freely and reached her ankles as a fishnet overskirt flowed diagonally the other direction and reached her ankles had a pretty rose design ripped into the fishnet. Hotaru smiled brightly at this skirt, it was gorgeous and she hoped Minako had one like it as well. Both girls actually got a pinstriped skirt with a cross shirt except Hotaru's shirt was white with a black cross and Minako's shirt was black with a white cross.  
  
Minako was getting plaid pink, red and green capri's, red and black hoodies, a plaid red pleated skirt, a black skirt that reached her knees and had silver star designs with feathers at the bottom of the skirt, black plaid pants with a red stripe down the side, many more pairs of boots, loose black t-shirts, studded belts, black jackets, and a wire skirt which she had just stared at until Kakyuu explained that it was a skirt. She also got a black and red corset and a black holey sweater. Next Kakyuu handed her a black turtle-neck that had strings connecting the sleeves to the actual shirt. She also got a bright pink skirt with bondage straps and black dress with an overskirt that came from below the ches all the way down past the dress that had ripped designs fo cobwebs in it. She also was given a long black jeans skirt that reached her ankles. Next was a white shirt with a strawberry and red sleeves with a red jeans skirt that reached her mid-thigh and black and white striped stockings and boots that reached her knees. Along with it came red armwarmers. Rei had also said that they both needed SOME "normal" outfits so Kakyuu had dug and dug for one and finally came out with a pair of blue jeans that had a bunch of designs like stars and hearts patched onto it, a pink t-shirt and a pink and white striped sweater type jacket. To make up for this outfit however she found a long sleeved black and red striped shirt with an overall dress that was black with belts, stockings and boots. She also managed to find a hoodie with the hood having black and pink kitty ears and some black pants with a belt of silver rings together. Next was a black skirt that reached her knees, a white dress shirt with a black tie, black armwarmers, a spiked bracelet and black boots. Her favorite outfit yet was then thrown into the pile. It was a pair of baggy black pants that covered her feet and had yellow thread with yellow straps and yellow fishnet on the big pockets down by her feet and a black top with yellow straps and yellow buckles along with black armwarmers with a big yellow stripe around the top.  
  
Hotaru sighed, there was MORE. (A/N: lemme guess, you guys sighed to! Yay for more!) "Where am I going to put all this stuff?" she asked. Rei paused.   
  
"Well I'm going to help you guys restyle your rooms when we get home and I'll be explaining more about Burnt Wings, the rules and what you need to have ready and done." she said as she handed Hotaru a red shirt that had a zipper above the chest and the short sleeves had zippers connecting on long baggy sleeves. Next she handed her a red plaid skirt that reached just below her ankles. Rei sighed as now unhappy thoughts filled her head as she handed Hotaru more outfits. "We're done." she said suddenly. "We also need to get stuff to furnish your room." she said. "Kakyuu! Wrap it up!" she called. The two groups met at the counter as they started packing it into many bags.  
  
"Umm...how are we paying for this?" Minako asked. Kakyuu looked at her with a grin.   
  
"It's on the house." she said. Minako's and Hotaru's jaw's dropped. Kakyuu winked. "Just common curtosey for the newest members of Burnt Wings." she said and went into the back room.  
  
"How did she know?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well one, you're with me. Two, only members of Burnt Wings go here because this is OUR mall and three, everyone who owns a store here is a member of Burnt Wings." Rei replied.  
  
"Wow, Burnt Wings must be big."  
  
"Second biggest gang in the country!" Rei said proudly. "Aaannnd I'm one of the 3 key members! So everybody knows me."  
  
"Who are the other two?"  
  
"Confidential until you're fully in the gang." Rei replied shortly.  
  
"Oh." was all Hotaru could think of to say.  
  
"Right. We're here. Hey Seiya! Yaten! Taiki!" she said as they walked inside the store. The three men looked up as they heard their names.  
  
"Hi Rei." Seiya said.  
  
"Sup!" Yaten called from the other side of the store.  
  
"Hello Rei." Taiki said from behind the counter. "What do you need today?"  
  
"Two new rooms." Rei said with a smirk and looked pointedly at Hotaru and Minako.  
  
"Well you came to the right store!" Yaten said walking up to them. He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started shall we?"  
  
()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)  
  
The ride home was uncomfortable to say the least. Everyone had tons of bags on their laps and the extra seats were jammed full of more bags, not to mention the trunk was overflowing. "Hotaru's house first." Rei said to them. They finally reached their destination and set to work, Rei grinned at Hotaru's and Minako's surprise at how Hotaru's parents weren't home. "I always think of that first. Do you really think we could come in here with tons of boxes and get away with it? Tsch, no way. Gotta do it while they're not home." they started clearing out Hotaru's closet and drawers. "Girls, you need to know more about Burnt Wings." she said abrubtly. "You may know what a gang is and does, but do you know what MY gang is and does?" she said looking at them. "After I tell you, well even now, there's no backing out, your judgement trial is next Friday." she said looking at the outfit she was holding in her hands. Hotaru and Minako's jaws dropped. "I'll try to get you as many training days as possible, but I still don't know. I trust in your abilities, I do, but next Friday was much sooner than I expected...then again it isn't for me to decide.  
  
"So now I'm going to tell you what we are, how we work and what we do. You may not like some of it, but you'll just have to deal with it. Burnt Wings is the second most well known gang in the underworld of this nation. Yes, nation." she repeated as she saw Minako's and Hotaru's eyes widen, questions forming. "We have a total number of 489 members all together and only 17 in this area. So we were recruiting members."  
  
"You run that many people with only 3 main people?"  
  
"Not quite. We do have a ranking system. There's three main people per area and then there is one of those people from each area that controls the whole thing. There is a total of 14 of those people and they have systematic meetings in places that only they themselves actually know the location of."  
  
"Are you one of those people?"  
  
"No. I'm one of the main people for this area. There are people above me. Now, I'll take questions at the end, I need to tell you what we are and do. Burnt Wings isn't a gang that worships the devil or a gang that fights for justice and whatnot. We fight, to survive. We're not really a good gang morally, we break laws, steal, get into fights, break into places and we'll even kill....if we have to. I should have told you all of this before you took the oath, but...too late now." Rei stared into their eyes. "We stick up for each other, if one needs a favor, we ALL volunteer and they pick. You have to help out. You are always at your 120%, if not we'll put in a person to take your place and you can do whatever you need to do to get back in action. If and when you get in we'll have lots of meetings that you WILL know about, everyone is invited to meetings besides the 14 main meetings and the 3 main people meetings of the areas. We don't leave people out. You can climb ranks, you'll start at a certain rank depending on your judgement score. I believe in you two, I really believe you'll make it. Believe in yourself, and you'll go far." Rei said wisely.  
  
A/N:  
  
:D So this chapter was interesting and it's the next chapter of Tired of Normal! pretends to hear the thousands of people cheering clapping and bows Hahaha I said all the senshi would be in this!! wait..I did didn't I? Eeee this chapter was soo much fun to write and trust me, you'll see all these outfits again in later chapters! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Trust me, this wasn't a poitntless chapter! It was more than just shopping you know! You were also meeting new characters that I can guarantee you'll see again and Rei's gaining more trust. XD Guess you have to read a bit between the lines huh...:D Can you guys guess who the other two key members are? They are senshi, but not neccissarilly one's we've run into yet in the story.  
  
Ok, I am sooo insanely sorry this took so long, but...I had finals for highschool to study for and I couldn't do basically anything else. forgive me!!!! Now it's summer though so expect more updates quicker!!!  
  
To:  
  
Jewels14 - Yay you love this fic?? Well actually for the outfits I get the ideas off of kiss dolls and dollz if you've ever heard of them. :D If not, check out www.otakuworld.com and look them up. I am making a punk kiss doll so I look at that and other kiss dolls with punk outfits. Sometimes I get outfits off of real websites to like www.hottopic.com and such. :D Hey I'm more than willing to help you out for clothes if you like, it would be tons of fun actually!!!! I love clothes and stuff so feel free to email me and whatnot. My email is chibichibi21earthlink.net and you can email me there. Rei/Heero is perfect I think and I like what Priscilla once said about it...When fire(Rei) meets Ice(Heero) than scortching hot steam is produced(love) and I go by that lots. :D I...just don't read Rei/Wufei or Usagi/Heero. :D It goes against my new religion.  
  
DevilWench - hugs back Glad you liked this chapter!!! I try to make it seem possible in the real world so I'm glad you think it's possible in the RW! Hope you liked this chapter as well because the next chapter after this one is gonna be action-packed!!! :D :D Hope you can wait without killing me with suspense. :D :D  
  
Bloody Love - O.O WOW long review! Yay I'm glad you liked this chapter. :D :D It is getting a bit cute isn't it? Your new fic sounds really really interesting. :D :D I can't wait to read it. I don't know if Artemis and Luna have a last name...o.o I've never thought about it really. I love description to, I can't stand it if it's vague and so I try to keep my fics as detailed as possible, my earlier fics didn't have much but as I continue with fics my discription becomes more and more vivid. I hope.   
  
luv slayer - Hmm...is Mina with Wufei? I dunno.....I haven't decided who Mina is with yet. I'm glad you both liked my story. :D I appreciate all the nice comments!!  
  
imani - yay glad you liked that chapter! Hope you liked this one as well and keep on reading cause I love reviews! Yep they're gonna be tough and have kick ass attitudes. :D It IS all about the punks.  
  
Blackened Heart - o.O MY PS2!!!!!! hugs it to her chest I'll update quicker, I promise!!! Well actually Quatre IS pilot number 4. Heero is 1, DUO is 2, Trowa is 3, Quatre is 4, and Wufei is 5 so maybe even numbers are after their gundam number or something messed up like that? Well I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait, I liked that chapter and sorry it took so long!!  
  
oro - Yep yep, Quatre/Hotaru. Glad you like that pairing!! :D Thanks for the review and keep reading please!  
  
pixelmepink - Yay! I'm glad you liked this chapter! Yep, there will me more of learning to fight in later chapters. I'm glad you liked the outfits, often times that is my favorite part of writing a chapter and this one was stocked full of them!!! :D :D :D So   
  
Tenshi No Hi - Glad you liked this chapter, :D I'm also glad I explained things well. :D yayayayay! Yes Hotaru and Quatre are getting along and imagine, before she said he wasn't her type at all! :D  
  
tilitharis - Wow, those are some NICE compliments! blushes I'm trying to be even with all three of the girls so I'm glad you think so because I never like to have 3 main characters and only focus on 1 or something. Thanks for the nice review!!  
  
sylverwind - You think so? Yay! Thanks for the review!  
  
Terra Rain - yay! You're reviewing again and it's nice to know your CPU is working once more! I...never realized that it made HQ...that's...creepy. Glad you like my fic, I appreciate all your nice comments!!  
  
Spirit of Death - Thanks! I really don't like dropping fics or seeing one of my own faves dropped by the author. Thanks for the review! Sorry, I won't let it drop, I had finals but now it's summer so expect lots more quick updates!!  
  
-- Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, fanfiction was being gay on me and didn't tell me half of you reviewed! I had to look it up!  
  
Review again please!!!!  
  
/ 


	8. Hotaru's Private Lesson

Tired of Normal  
  
By: angelicmayuka  
  
Disclaimer: ...erm...no? Fine damnit, I don't own it!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.  
  
Chapter 8: Hotaru's Private Lesson  
  
Hotaru stared at her black celing. She looked around her new room, she smiled at it's new look. She grinned at the thought of her mother fainting the second she opened the door. Then the thought of when her parents were coming home struck her. 'When ARE they coming home?' she thought and jumped off her bed. She walked down to the kitchen to see a note on the counter.  
  
'Dear Taru,  
  
We have gone to our old friend's house, she had an emergency,   
  
we should be back next Saturday. We've decided to visit your   
  
grandmother while we're in town and we know you're a responsible  
  
little girl and will do what you think is right. We left you some money   
  
by the fridge and get only what you NEED with it. Don't do anything   
  
stupid and we can't wait to see you next week!  
  
Mom & Dad'  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened. 'Did the Burnt Wings know about this and decide to do the shopping and judgement trial because of this?' she thought. She thought back to what Rei had said. 'I always think of that first. Do you really think we could come in here with tons of boxes and get away with it? Tsch, no way. Gotta do it while they're not home.' Rei had said as she flipped a raven lock of hair over her shoulder. Hotaru grinned. They must have known. Just then the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find a bored Quatre leaning against the doorway flicking his lighter. Her eyes widened.  
  
"H-hi Quatre. What do you-erm...need?" she asked. He looked up and gazed solmenly into her eyes. A look of sadness crossed his eyes but was gone a second later.  
  
"You know of next Friday right?" he asked ignoring her question.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Do YOU think you'll be ready?" he asked.  
  
"I hope I will be." Hotaru said gaining a bit of confidence.  
  
"Hope is good enough for you? You gonna chance it?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don't you want to be reassured? Don't you want to make sure you get in?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Do you know what happens if you don't get in?" he asked shrewdly. Hotaru's eyes widened as she froze. She realized she didn't know. Rei had never told her.  
  
"N-no." she said quietly.  
  
"Do you wanna find out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let me help you."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I can train you, prepare you better. What do you say?"  
  
"Yea. I'd love that."  
  
"Good. I'm sure you've heard, I have my own unique fighting style. Now, I've never done this before and really I don't ever want to have to do it again. I'm willing to teach you how to use it. Master it. Of course I can only teach you some for two reasons. One, it takes way longer than a week. Two, if you still don't get in, it won't matter." he said. Hotaru nodded. "Ok, first we need to make a big area to work in." he said stepping inside her home. She nodded and closed the door behind him. He began pushing furniture to the walls to make room. She tried to help but seemed to only get in the way. After he was finished he sat down comfortably on the floor and beckoned to Hotaru to do the same. "The first thing you have to know about my fighting style, is that you have to be relaxed the whole time. You can never get anything accomplished if your body is tense. Right before I start I usually let my body go limp and clear my mind. I have to fully connect my mind to my body. I like to think of myself as a blur. Too fast to get hit and faster than my oponent."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Next, you have to be numb to the pain of getting hit. You can't hold your wounds, you have to retaliate first. I also like to incoperate lots of counters and throws. Now when I'm training you, I WILL hit you. The amount of times you get hit is up to you, when you start doing blocks and counters, you don't get hit as much right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good. Now let's stand up and I'll show you some stances." he said getting up to his feet like a lazy tiger. He shoved his lighter in his pocket. His eyes glazed over as every muscle in his body relaxed and his arms dangled loosely by his sides. In seconds his feet had slid to a stance. His right leg was back and bent low and his left foot was out and his leg was straight. His back was arched over and his arms dangled nearly touching the ground as his blonde hair fell over his eyes. "Block." he whispered quietly and before Hotaru could move he sprung like a gazel and his arm around her neck and kicked her feet painfully from beneath her and had his other fist in her stomach in a puch. Hotaru's eyes were clenched shut in pain. He let go and she dropped to the floor. "Numb yourself from the pain. It could of been much worse. I was holding back." he said and she pulled her body off the floor and onto her hands and knees. She shakily stood. "That was just an example of a stance and how quick you need to be." he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hit them before they know you're moving." he said. He looked at her. "You ok?" he finally asked. Hotaru slowly nodded. "Good. Now to show you stances. There is about 24 different stances I use." he said with a grin. Hotaru's eyes widened. "I won't show you them all though. If you want to be able to use this fighting style during judgement...well I couldn't possibly show you it all and you get it all. I'll only be showing you four stances for now. I'm hoping you'll learn quickly." he said. "The first stance is the one I showed you. You let your back leg, your right bend to support your weight and the left leg is straight. You body faces left and is bent over, so your arms almost touch the ground." he said.  
  
Hotaru was trying. She let her muscles relax as Quatre had instructed and simlply slid into place. Quatre grinned. It was time for the next stance. "Alright, you seem to have that one. The next one is a back-facing stance." he said. "Now your left leg is slightly bent and your right leg is out behind you straight and your arms are in a loose defence stance." he instructed. Hotaru mastered this one easily. "Third stance is actually like a side stance. Your upper half faces front with dangling arms and your legs are to the right and in the same positions as the back stance just a bit closer together." he said jumping into a demonstration. Hotaru nodded and tried a few times before mastering it. "Ok, last stance is a low stance. Your left knee is bent all the way and your left hand should be touching the ground and your body should be bent over almost touching the ground. Your right leg is straight and fully to the right and your right arm is straight behind you. Try it. It might hurt a bit, but that's because it's stretching your right calf muscles." he said. Hotaru nodded and after more help from Quatre she mastered the last stance.  
  
"It is strange, but I get used to it." Hotaru said.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to teach you basic attacks I use and defence movements." he said. Hotaru nodded. "Then we'll take a break ok?" he added seeing how quickly Hotaru was tireing. Hotaru nodded gratefully. "Ok, lets begin. I don't use punchs, kicks or that plain crap. I use fancy variations that are difficult to learn. I use a lot of ankle movement and do a lot of stuff with my feet. You'll have to become much stronger." he said. I don't use one-handed punches. If I use a punch it's with both fists. Lets begin."   
  
()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)  
  
Hotaru and Quatre sat on the couch drinking sodas from Hotaru's fridge. She had been training for many hours and had learned a lot. "Thank you so much just for this oppurtunity Quatre." she said with a light blush.  
  
"Yea. Um...your welcome. Still just learning a fighting technique won't get you in. That's why this whole week is intensive. I am going to take you out tonight so you can learn some other things you'll need to know how to do."  
  
"Like?" Hotaru said looking into Quatre's eyes. His eyes locked with hers.  
  
"Like quickly scaling up obstacles to get over them, listening for enemies in the dark so you aren't victim to a surprise attack, how to use objects outside to your advantage and so on."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Using objects to your advantage? Well like I told you earlier I instititute lots of acrobatics in my fighting style. I can show you how to do a backflip off a brick wall in an ally to get behind your enemy and beat the shit out of them." Quatre said cooly. "Or doing a cartwheel to spring off a wall and do a headbutt into someone's stomach without hurting yourself. To me, fighting in an alley is my personal favorite. The walls are very close together so I can backflip off one wall to the other to send a flying kick into the back of someone's head." Quatre said with a grin. "My techniques are brutal Hotaru. They are not meant to disarm. They are meant to destroy. I can't stress that enough. You can't properly master my fighting style if you're afraid to kill someone. In the world of gangs, you have to fight to the death. It's either them, or you and I don't know about you, but I'd much rather it be them."  
  
"What's your favorite move?"  
  
"I have lots of favorites, I could never just choose one. Though I heard that I'm known for certain "trademark" moves. People say I use my front handspring to catch my feet around someone's neck and either snap it or snap it and send them careening into a wall a lot. They also say I use a number of different moves. I don't know. I don't have a personal favorite and I've never even been able to try some moves."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I would need a partner." he said looking into Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru looked away in silence a deep blush staining her cheeks. She didn't understand how one look from Quatre could send her heart rolling over itself.   
  
"What's one of them?"  
  
"I'll show you later. You should master the basics first. It's much more complex and hard." Quatre said with a smirk.  
  
"Alright, I guess I can wait."  
  
"Good because it's time to start again." Quatre said with a grin and stood up holding his hand out for hers. Her eyes sparkled innocently as her mind flashed to a move he had shown her. She grasped his hand and jumped up using his arm as a lift and wrapped her leg around his neck and twisted his body to the ground using her other leg to balance herself and steady her fall and she front flipped over his body. She smirked at him and smiled widely holding her hand out to him. He grinned inwardly to himself. She was really learning quickly alright. She was already able to use the moves he had taught her on him. He found that pretty sad that his defence was that low. "You may have won that round..." he said and took her hand pulling her to the ground and rolling on top of her and tickled her sides as she laughed hysterically and swatted at his arm. "But I'll win this one!" he muttered to her.  
  
"Quit it!" she said playfully pushing him off her and blushing heavily. Quatre just grinned widely and stood.  
  
"Alright let's stop fooling around and get to it." he said and waited for Hotaru to stand. Quatre watched her silently. He couldn't wait until he could spar and work with her. She would be a very difficult opponent in time.  
  
()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)  
  
Hotaru was being drug outside in the afternoon just before dark by Quatre. He was leading her to an area behind some houses in a part of town she didn't even know existed. She looked around. This area had a large stack of crates and boxes. She looked and saw that another stack was behind that one and so on. Quatre grinned. "We'll be practising this until nightfall. I'm not yet sure whether your trial is druing the day or at night yet so you want to be prepared for both. Not to mention this is good practice for missions at shipping docks."  
  
"You have missions at shipping docks?" Hotaru said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yup. We have missions anywere under the sun Hotaru. Now on with this lesson. The first thing you want to look for is good foot holds. You have to scan the whole thing quickly and jump up and you don't have to go in a straight line. You can zig zag your way around if it'll help you get over the obstacle faster. Watch and learn." he said. She watched as his eyes flicked in all directions before spring onto the boxes and scaling up them like a panther. He stood up top. "From the top it's easy. You can either jump down or slide down." he called. "Try it!" he said. Hotaru slowly scanned the set of boxes looking for possible foot and hand holds. Then she jumped up and slowly climbed up the boxes. She finally reached the top. "That was good, just much too slow. Don't worry, the more you do it, the easier it becomes." he said thoughtfully. Hotaru nodded and they jumped down and Hotaru slipped but Quatre grabbed her in time. "Mental note: practice jump landings. Next set of boxes. I'll be timing. The first set took you a minute and 10 seconds. That's really sad. Go." he said. Hotaru nodded and turned towards the boxes and scanned it as quickly as she could before jumping onto the boxes and climbing up on her chosen foot holds. "Much better! Only 40 seconds this time!" he called before walking around the boxes. "Come on, jump down, you have to get quick or you flail when I make you do this in the dark!" he called. Hotaru gulped and nodded before jumpind down. She jumped and landed in Quatre's arms. Her blush darkened as she felt his warm embrace of her body. Quatre was completely oblivious however. "You should keep your eyes open when jumping down long distances." he advised. "Next set. Go." he said. Hotaru nodded and ran towards the next stack of boxes. Her eyes flicked in many directions before quickly scaling up the boxes. Quatre grinned. "That's amazing Hotaru! 18 seconds! I'd say you should go for about 10-13 seconds. Come on, jump down and start again. You haven't tried this in the dark yet, that's the harder part." he said. Hotaru sighed. This wasn't exactly easy. She jumped down and landed directly in front of Quatre. He took hold of her arms. He moved her body into a stance. "Try to land in this stance. It gives you balance and the upper hand in a fight." he said. He watched the back of her head as she nodded and let go. "Alrighty, next stack, go!" he said as Hotaru rushed forward and almost instantly was scaling up the boxes. "Hotaru, you are my hero girl, that was only 8 seconds! That's almost as good as me! Now jump down, it's getting dark so we'll be practicing this in the dark now. This is much harder in the dark. Trust me. You probably won't get it today. We'll probably be doing this again tomorrow."  
  
()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)  
  
"Enough of that, it's time to go on." Quatre said as Hotaru was kneeling next to him. Hotaru looked up at his shadowed figure in the limelight of the moon.  
  
"T-there's more?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You complaining?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, I know your endurance will last. Now is an easier part in a way. It's not nearly as taxing physically. I am going to walk around silently and drop things as small as a penny to as big as a rock. All you have to do is say which direction the sound is coming from. Now to do this easier, you have to fully empty your mind. You can't be thinking about my fighting style, or what you just learned. All you can do is stand still and listen for anything and everything. If you do this well, I'll take you out to ice cream tomorrow. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Good, let's begin." he said. He silently slipped by her and took out a jumble of items out of his pockets. He decided to start easy. He went to her right and dropped a small pebble. Immediatly the words 'right' poured from her lips. This continued for some time. She had barely missed anything. Quatre was very pleased. "Alright, that's good enough for now. So...what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" he asked with a grin taking her hand and leading her out of the area and back towards her house.  
  
"Chocolate." she said with a grin.  
  
()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)  
  
Hotaru awoke the next morning very comfortable. She didn't understand why though, seeing as she was laying on the floor. Then the reason came crashing on her head when she heard it.  
  
"You finally awake?" came the soft voice of Quatre. She bolted upright as she had realized she had fallen asleep in his lap. Quatre grinned. "Alright, we're gonna begin today with some easy meditation." he said. Hotaru was still vainly trying to calm her blush down but Quatre didn't seem to notice. "Meditation is always a good way to start the day. It frees your mind and allows you to think straight. From there we can do some katas then learn some more techniques then I'll take you out for that promised ice cream." he said. Hotaru nodded and followed his example of sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Now close your eyes and free your mind. Clear it of all thoughts." he said. "Just relax." and just as Hotaru was about to, the door flew open to see Rei and Heero standing there. Rei looked down to the floor to see the two. A bemused smile crossed her features.  
  
"I was coming by to see if you need preparation, but I guess I'm not needed." she said, a wicked smile forming on her face. Quatre rose an eyebrow.  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing. I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"We're the same age."  
  
"Minor details, forget them."  
  
"Why are you here again?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I'm helping. She's supposed to be meditating right now then we're going to practise some katas, then do some outdoor fighting skills. You know, climbing boxes and such." Quatre said. He glanced and winked at Hotaru who grinned at how he had "accidentally" glossed over the fact that he was teaching her his fighting style.  
  
"That's it? How boring!"  
  
"Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?"  
  
"W-well yea, but-"  
  
"Just drop it Rei. They won't tell you anything." Heero said to her wisely. She glared at him.  
  
"Just who's side are you on anyway?"  
  
"Rei, I promised Hotaru ice cream later, you wann join us?" Quatre said to interrupt the soon to be argument. Rei's eyes lit up.  
  
"Ooooh taking her out to eat?" she said suggestively. Hotaru let her head drop in her hands a violent blush spreading across her cheeks. Quatre didn't seem phased.  
  
"Simple yes or no answer." he state cooly.  
  
"Sure. I guess I'll just have to crash your guys' date huh."  
  
"Date?" Quatre asked a faint blush staining his cheeks. Rei grinned. 'Finally! I thought the guy never blushed about girls!' she thought to herself. "U-um right. So we'll just finish up our meditation and go out for ice cream." Quatre said turning away.  
  
"Do you want us to just drop by later so you can...um...meditate? If that's what you're truely doing that is."  
  
"Rei quit it. He'll murder you and I don't know if I can stop him." Heero warned. Rei sighed.  
  
"Right. I need some alone time with Heero anyway, so we'll drop by around noon or so. Be waiting!" she called and drug Heero out of Hotaru's house by the arm. Heero just nodded quickly before being pulled out the door. The door slammed shut leaving a silent Quatre and Hotaru behind.  
  
"Right. Let's start that meditation again."  
  
"Yea."  
  
()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)  
  
Rei and Heero came by Hotaru's again at noon that day. By that time unbeknownst to Rei and Heero, Hotaru had mastered even more of Quatre's fighting style. Quatre himself was impressed at how quickly she was learning. She could very well be the perfect partner for him. They were all walking towards the neiborhood's ice cream parlor in silence. Hotaru watched Rei and Heero quietly. She had never seen Rei so calm and peaceful before. She was walking in front of her hand in hand with Heero. Quatre smirked and whispered to Hotaru.  
  
"It took Heero ages to open up in general, but it took twice as long for him to open up in public." he said with a grin. Heero looked back.  
  
"Shut up Quatre."  
  
"Right." Quatre said standing up straight again a grin spreading across his face.   
  
"Well we're here! Come on let's go get our ice cream!" Rei said turning her head. She grinned and hurried the group. Quatre walked up to the counter.  
  
"Let's see, two chocolate, one vanilla and one strawberry ice cream cones please." Quatre said calmly. The ice cream lady shook her head and turned away from them to process their orders. They waited patiently and finally received their ice cream. They all sat on the park benches to eat.  
  
"So, is Quatre a good teacher Hotaru?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hotaru said with a smile. "He's really patient and so kind in helping me with things I'm not good at or I don't understand."  
  
"Sounds admirable. I hope he succeeded in preparing you. I do hope he did." she said and stole Heero's vanilla ice cream to take a taste. Heero just waited patiently for her to give it back, which she did moments later with an innocent grin. "I helped Minako the best I could and she got some...other help to, so I hope you both do well. I have faith in you both."  
  
()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)  
  
The week had flown by quickly and Hotaru had learned a great deal. Quatre had indeed been patient with her and she had already mastered all the basics he had wanted to teach her. She swept her black hair behind her ear.  
  
"So...tomorrow's the big day huh." Hotaru said looking towards the moon that night.  
  
"Yes. I think you'll be ready, I really do." Quatre said looking at her with a warm smile. He had become closer to her and opened up bit by bit that week and he himself learned quite a bit about her.  
  
"In a way I can't wait, but in another way I wish I had more time to train for it you know?"  
  
"I understand. You're not scared about it anymore?"  
  
"No, you've taught me better than that. I know whatever comes, will come and if I'm not prepared, to just do my best and I'm bound to succeed. If I don't think I can, what makes me think that I can? I know I have your faith, Minako's, Rei's and probably Heero's and that is all the motivation I need." she said wisely.  
  
"Indeed. I think you might do better tomorrow than even you think you will."  
  
"I learned from you not to get my hopes up too high, I just have to accept the facts."  
  
"Good. Just relax, keep a calm head, and remember what I said, don't want to ruin our little secret just yet right?"  
  
"Right. I remember."  
  
A/N:  
  
Yayness for chapter 8!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is it sad that I'm 8 chapters into the story and they're STILL not part of the gang yet? Maybe so, but I'm trying to develope a plot here! Well, never fear, chapter 9 is the Judgement Trial! I know this chapter was mainly centered on Hotaru, but Minako will get her spotlight soon. Probably chapter 10 or 11. XD OO It says I've reached over 100 reviews!!!!!!! that's totally cool! I have never managed that with a fanfic EVER. XD I am sooo ecstatic! :D This chapter was actually tons of fun to write and I hoped you guys liked it! :D Update fast enough for you guys?  
  
To:  
  
Devil Wench - boot camp must suck. Very sorry about that though. I tried really hard to get this one out before you left. XD Hope you liked it!! Thankies for the review! duuude. I was still at the beginning of my chapter by Sunday. o.O Sorry.  
  
Air lady - awww thanks! blushes I'm glad you liked it. Thanks soo much for reading this fic.  
  
Jewels14 - XD mmkay. Thanks for the review! Glad you like them. :D  
  
Blackened Heart - wipes away sweat yay! I keep my PS2! XD That makes me happy because I'm getting far in Final Fantasy X-2. XD I had lots in the chapter huh? Lots of happy detail. You liked it though didn't you? ...which skirt? XD I think I have many in the story. You breaking into the burnt wings store? better be careful or get your ass kicked! lol. Thanks for reviewing. XD XD  
  
Julian Katre- 1) .. I'm...sorry? XD Don't worry, Trowa will have a bigger part later. like...hehehe next chapter? shhhh. The parents finding out? hehehe that'll be chapter 10 buddy. Wufei's scroll? Who knows how old it was, I don't really care either. I mean hey, Quatre did it so...who gives a shit about Wufei? :D :D no, I like Wufei, he's just a jerk and people don't get the cool side of him, so I try to bring it out in the story.  
  
2) yus yus, poor poor Minako and Hotaru. I wouldn't sell the designs, I can't make clothes worth shit and well...I'd much rather be a manga artist when I am older. XD XD I'm glad you liked my fic!! :D Haha. Quatre is completely oblivious to Hotaru's growing "fondness" of him so far. XD So far anyway.  
  
Spirit of Death - no don't worry, do it as often as you need to, it kicks my butt into gear. XD It's spelled impatient btw. :D :D I'm really just glad you like my fic so much!  
  
TeNshI nO Hi - was that better in the couple part? XD I know I needed more so :D :D happy couplish stuff this chapter!  
  
Bloody Love - OO That is one long ass review. First off then, I'm glad you like it. XD Duuude you totally SHOULD get clothes like that. Well for the money thing, well...erm...I want to tell you...but I'll make you find out instead. XD You know, I don't think I've ever seen a Hotaru/Quatre story either. oo weird. XD XD Yay for Hotaru being in Greive AND with Quatre! As for Minako... I still don't know who to put her with. I really can't decide between Trowa and Wufei. I'll figure it out. There is never enough Rei/Heero and trust me, there WILL be more! oO I should check out your fictionpress fictions. XD Rei/Heero was not as prominent in this chapter... then again it was focused mainly on Hotaru/Quatre!  
  
Imani - XD I'm glad you like it! XD XD That's cool, I wish I even had 1/3 of their outfits, man that would be sooo cool. XD I am really glad you like this fic. XD  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsies - XD yay! I can't wait to use that outfit. XD Oh and I would LOVE to talk about clothes with you. XD you can either email me at chibichibi21earthlink.net or I also have aim: angelicmayuka12. So yea. It's ok that you didn't review the last chapter, you are still reading it though so it's fine. XD I'm so happy that you like my fic. oooh your lucky to have a friend that designs clothes for you. I sure wish I did.  
  
Thanks a lot Damia! I have emailed your friend. XD thanks again.  
  
Terra Rain - oo yes I know I got a BIT obsessive, but...ohwell. XD It was only a room makeover though. Yes, nation-wide. XD XD I plan on updating so much more in the summer now. XD expect it. Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
sylver wind - :D I'm glad you like it! XD XD Thanks for the great review!  
  
Dark Mars - :D Hee-man/Rei romance huh? Well I know there wasn't too much in this chapter but I did try to add some for you! :D I'm glad you seem to like this story to, so if I update mine, you better update yours quickly to ok?  
  
Review again please!!!!  
  
/ 


	9. The Judgement Trial

Tired of Normal

By: angelicmayuka

Disclaimer: o.O yes? .O fine, no. I don't.

Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.

Chapter 9: The Judgement Trial

Friday came quickly to both girls. Rei stood up quietly that morning. She walked over to Minako's house and rang the doorbell. Minako opened the door groggily. She looked at Rei with a look of fear.

"It's not now is it?" she said quietly. Rei shook her head.

"No, I just thought the three of us could, well hang out until it's time." Rei said thoughtfully. Minako nodded. She went upstairs again to get dressed while Rei waited. They then departed towards Hotaru's house. Hotaru cooly answered the door.

"Actually ringing the doorbell this time?" she joked. Rei grinned.

"I thought you might appreciate it. Now let's head towards the park." Rei said. They walked to the park in silence. The Rei and Minako sat on the bench while Hotaru sat on the grass in front of them. "I think you girls knew this, but your trials are at different times. One is during the day, the other is at night. I have recently found out who is when. Minako, you're having the morning trial. Hotaru, your trial is tonight. Tonight, after Hotaru's trial we'll have a meeting and discuss some things. You two aren't the only ones who are taking the trial tonight. Some might not make it, YOU two might not make it. Keep that in mind. Remember what you have both been training for these past two weeks. Set your goals and try to reach them to the best of your ability. Remember advice given to you, remember how much you want to do this. There isn't much left I can say. Do you girls have any final questions?"

"What ranks are there?" Hotaru asked. Rei paused.

"Um...well..." Rei said her eyes shifting to the ground. She wasn't sure wether to tell them or not.

"What I mean is how do I know wether I got a high or low ranking? I don't care what the ranks do yet. Just what the names and status they are."

"Well I guess I can tell you that. No harm in that. The lowest level is the colts. If you are a colt, I personally think you suck. You just barely scraped making it in. Next is the tyros. After them is the paltries, then the mezzos and the whispered. Mezzos are ok, it's the middle rank really. Most people are mezzos or paltries. The whispered however...they are better than most. The top rank you can get just joining. I have only met a select few who make it as a whispered off the judgement. Most people just climb up to one later. There are still only a few of those to. Next we're skipping a level to the three entrants. That's my rank. We three pick five awesome whispered members to become the group below us and above the whispered. That's the elite group. Lastly the group above us, one of the entrants becomes a sachem. Their are 14 sachem's around the nation remeber? They hold the sachem meetings and yea. So that's the ranks. Sachem, entrant, elite, whispered, mezzo, paltry, tyro and lastly colt!"

"When you took the trial, what rank did you get?" Minako asked.

"I was put into the whispered."

"That's awesome, and what about Trowa, Wufei and the others?" Minako asked.

"All put in whispered. Yea, we were a...strange group of friends." she grinned. "Any more questions?"

"Well this isn't really about that, but how did you and Heero meet and fall so madly in love with each other?" Minako asked with a grin.

"That...is a story for another day you two. So Minako, your trial is in an hour and a half." Rei said seriously. Minako's jaw dropped.

"T-that soon?"

"That soon. Better hurry up and get ready. I'll take you to the trial then."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako gulped at the sight before her. She knew she couldn't be scared, but just the thought of the great task before her. She steeled herself to look at Rei. She nodded and Rei. Rei gave her an encouraging smile.

"Do your best Minako."

"I will."

"Good luck then. Just walk throught that door." Rei said. She opened the door and Minako walked inside. She heard the door click behind her and knew it had begun. Rei was now gone and Hotaru wasn't here. She could do this, she knew it. She had to be strong. Before she had always counted on Hotaru's quick wit, and her strength to rely on. This time though, Hotaru wasn't here. She had to overcome every obstacle, and she knew it. She crept silently down the dark hallway. A voice rung inside her head. 'Always, expect the unexpected. You can never know when something will jump out of the shadows to attack you.' said the voice. Minako nodded in her head. A click sounded above her and she quickly summersaulted out of the way to look behind her and see a large net crumpled on the floor. She supressed a shudder and moved on. She was so busy listening that she tripped over the vines that had twined along the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet and treaded carefully over the vines and still trying to listen. She carefully walked forward after passing the vines. Minako was waiting for the next thing to happen. She listened as she heard the faint click of her footsteps on the concrete floor. Another peice of advice flew through her head. 'If you have time to worry about your safety, you have time to figure out how to defeat your obstacle.' She looked ahead of her to many metal bars through the next section of the room, there was no way around it, she'd have to climb through, but in the back of her head she knew it couldn't be that easy. She was right to, as she began climbing, she noticed the floor was covered in some gooey substance, the metal bars were very cold and didn't look very sturdy. They would probably all topple onto her if she put too much pressure on them, like if she fell. She was bound and determined not to though. She carefully picked her way through the jumble and always looked where she positioned her foot. Her head was spinning. 'I wonder if I was Hotaru and facing this, would I be doing the same thing?' she wondered then another thought flew across her brain. 'You can't let your mind wander ever. If it does, you could miss a vitally important sound or movement that could be your undoing.' it was his voice again. She finished picking through the metal and looked around her. She saw three doors in front of her. She quietly pondered the outcome of each. She figured that no matter which door she picked, it wouldn't be easy. She sighed and decided to open the door to the far right. She was about to walk through when the voice in her head stopped her again. 'Always consider ALL the options, even if you don't want to.' she nodded to herself and then opened all three doors and looked inside each of them. She saw a light around a corner at the end of the door to the far left, she saw a brick wall behind the center door and a tunnel of darkness to the door in at the far right. She looked skeptically at the light remembering another peice of advice. 'Nothing is ever as easy as it seems. If you think it's almost over, it's probably about half way.' she turned back to the far right and followed her gut feeling and walked through the door.

She walked without interruption for a while. She kept silent and listened for something...anything. She didn't have to wait very long either because she began hearing rumbling....above her. She looked up and dust was falling from the cement blocks and they began shaking violently and one celing stone fell to the ground with a smash. They began all falling then, and quicker, catching up to where she was standing in horror. 'So much for going back the way I came...' she thought. She saw they were eating up the distance before they'd fall on top of her. Dust was flying into her eyes making her squint and she broke into a run, tearing down the hall as the celing blocks followed her. Her hopes were dashed when she met a wall at the end of the hall. She turned around quickly in horror. The celing was caving in on her and she had met a dead end. 'Oh god, I'm doomed.' was what flashed across her mind. She was going to die, and she knew it. His voice flashed through her head again. 'Nothing is impossible, even if you think it is, there's always SOMETHING. There is never NOTHING you can do.' and she glared at the celing. He was right, there had to be SOMETHING. There HAD to be. She turned around to face the wall. She couldn't break it, it'd completely break her hand, but what else could she do? She started trying to push the blocks in, even though she felt it was hopeless and that kind of thing only happened in movies, she was trying SOMETHING just like he had told her.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Far away from where Minako was, were the main members of Burnt Wings, watching Minako's progress through cameras all around the training area. A cold voice laughed. "She's flailing. Like a dog waiting for their bone. She wasn't the first, she won't be the last." the voice said with a sardonic laugh.

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Heero and Rei all watched sadly as Minako pushed on the un-moving concrete wall. Most of the occupants in the room wanted to turn around and throttle the cruel speaker but restrained themselves. It wasn't their place. Rei's grip on Heero's hand was becoming painful but he stayed silent, he understood and just held on to her tighter as they watched. Duo was oddly silent as he played with his braid. The look of utter fear in Minako's eyes made him want to shudder. She had tried so hard, and done pretty well to, but the second she picked that door, she was done for. She had about a one in one thousand chance of figuring out how to save herself. Quatre wanted to lower his gaze, he'd seen people die in the trial by walking through the same door. Still, that was the price, if you didn't figure it out, you'd die. Sometimes people died anyway. That...was the price. If you don't make it, then you don't live to tell about it. Wufei watched as Minako tried in vain. She had been such a spirited girl, so willing to learn. She'd been so excited, and now, the look of terror flying across her face made him wish he'd never met her. He'd seen people die before, but for some reason seeing her trying so hard to change her fate made his heart fail him. He didn't understand. Trowa watched, his expression unreadable. Inside though, his mind was battling itself. He told himself he'd just have to wait before deciding wether she was a dead girl yet or not.

Usagi stood in the back of the room watching Minako and her faithful gang members carefully. Quatre had never seemed to like watching trials and really neither did Duo. Ami stood next to her watching Duo sadly as he fiddled with his braid. She itched to comfort him but held herself away. Still when she saw him clench his braid and his shoulders go up a look from Usagi was she needed to be by his side touching his shoulder immediatly calming his nerves. They all turned back to the screen when they heard a rumble and all of their eyes widened.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako was beginning to become frustrated. She kicked the wall at the same time she punched at one of the slabs. Both pushed in and the wall crumbled in front of her. She stared wide-eyed at the scene before her but didn't wait to take advantage of her luck. She jumped over the rubble left of the wall to see a door. She turned the knob of the door and stepped through. The room was chocked full of a various amounts of different weapons. She saw swords in all sizes, staffs, nunchucks, a chainball, guns, twin blades, an assortment of throwing knives, electric saw wheels and everything. She turned abrubtly as the other door opened and a man stepped out.

"Pick three weapons. Your last challenge is to defeat me. You either have to knock me unconcious, or kill me. I don't have two choices. I'm here...to kill you, so this is a fight with the stake of your life. Do you want to live...or die? I can guarantee you I want to live pick your weapons so we can get this started." he said. Minako slowly nodded and looked around the room. She knew that both she and Hotaru had a little bit of weapons training, but together they had only learned basics, but when she hoped Hotaru had been given extra training on it like she had. She slowly picked up the throwing knives, and put them in her pockets. She then looked around again picked up the nunchucks. She almost grinned at the training she had had with these. She was becoming very fond of them. Lastly, she picked up a smaller staff and nodded to the man. He nodded back and she followed him through the door. Inside was a semi-well-lit room. There wasn't much to it, no furniture, just a plain room. He turned to her. "I hope you're ready because really I could've started attacking you the second you walked into this room."

"Yet...you didn't. I wonder why." she said in mock-thought. She knew why in her head. He was underestimating her capabilities. She could see the man better now, he was wearing light-clothing, probably to increase his speed and he had sword hooked to his pants. He pulled at it and flipped it into his hands. Minako quickly decided against the staff and pulled out her nunchucks, the man seemed surprised. 'He thinks that was an amateur move, but the staff leaves too much room for him to stab me because it has limited moves. Nunchucks ARE the better choice.' she thought to herself as she circled with the man. She felt slightly bad for fighting this man without knowing him, but she knew this was part of the test and she knew she had to comply.

The battle sprung to life suddenly when the man got sick of waiting and started charging towards Minako. Her eyes narrowed, it had begun.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The room was quiet now. They knew Minako had survived through luck, but none the less, she was now to the next stage. Some seemed baffled at her choice of nunchucks against a sword. Only a few understood. They watched in silence as the two combatants circled each other. They decided to finally start speaking again. They had fallen silent when she was at the dead end but she had passed it. Trowa spoke first.

"He's getting restless. A bad move." he said wisely. The others nodded.

"Not to mention he's deeply underestimating her. You can see it that carefree glint in his eyes, he sees her as a pathetic, weak girl." Heero added. "Another bad move."

"He seems confused as why she didn't pick her staff. He's wondering. He's not paying enough attention to the battle." Duo said putting in his two cents.

"She didn't think twice about it though, she picked them without a second thought. She either thought it through very quickly or she's pulling strings and is stupid." Wufei muttered.

"No, look into her eyes, she's not changing her mind, she likes her choice." Heero countered.

"I'm confused as to it as well." Ami suddenly said. Duo turned to her.

"A staff is a very constricting weapon. It takes a pro to use one in defence against most things. She knows she's not a pro and she's not taking the chance of being stabbed. She's smart, it's what I would have done." Duo replied. Heero, Trowa and Rei nodded.

"I agree, I'm no master at a staff, I would have picked anything else. She picked it as a last resort." Rei said quietly. "Not to mention nunchucks can easily disarm people's weapons. She must figure it's easier to knock it out of his hands then risk trying to block it with a staff when she doesn't know how."

"I think you're giving her too much credit." the cold voice said. Rei rolled her eyes.

"If you say so. I think you're wrong."

"Hey, who's higher rank?"

"We're the same rank so don't EVEN get on a high horse." Rei said with a glare. Usagi just smirked at the two, they were fighting again.

"Quit, they're moving." she said to break the soon to be argument. The group turned back to the screen.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako watched as he senselessly charged at her. He was surely stupid if he thought he'd hit her. She kept her nunchucks folded and cartwheeled out of the way and the man skidded to a halt. He turned and ran at her again. Minako didn't dare try a cartwheel again. She pulled out her nunchucks into both hands and faced her attacker. He did a basic swing and she flung out one end of the nunchuck letting it hit sword as she kicked him away when he was in range. The man flew back, sprawled on the floor before slowly rising to his feet once more. She had a feeling he was a bit more serious now. The man rubbed his chin with the back of his hand and gripped his sword tighter. Minako was staying on the defensive side and waited for him to make the next move. Her eyes were narrowed and totally focused on her opponent. He jumped towards her again. Minako's eyes followed him carefully before suddenly springing towards him, catching him off guard. She perfectly executed a perfect flying kick to the side of his head making him crash to the ground. She kicked his sword from his limp hand. The man gingerly got to his feet. Minako readied herself into a defensive stance. The man again rushed for her as she side-stepped him as he began skidding to a halt. As he was turning around Minako sprung to action. She ran like the wind to his side before punching him straight in the face as he flew across the room. She ran to his stopping point and jumped into squarely into his stomach with her foot before springing backwards from him. The man coughed a little blood onto the floor before getting back to his feet. They both ran towards each other but as Minako aimed a punch for his jaw he caught her wrist and flipped her to the floor and stepped hard on her knees. She bit back a cry of pain before her eyes narrowing in anger. She kicked him with both feet making sprawl away from her as she flipped to her feet from the kick. She ran with even greater speed and began pummeling him in the stomach and then kicked him away. He slowly reached his feet again and wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. He ran towards her with speed she didn't know he had he let a firm punch land in her stomach as she coughed and fell to her knees. The man grinned wildly.

Minako sputtered before regaining her composure. She kicked his feet from beneath him as he was stupid enough to stay standing near her. He fell to the ground with a loud thud before she again sprung away, but while springing backwards she threw three of her knives and to her relief they hit their intended target. The man let out a howl of pain as they landed in his two arms and his chest. He pulled them out savagely as blood poured from the wounds. He growled in annoyance as the knives clattered to the floor. He ran towards her but suddenly darted to the left. Her eyes followed him and her eyes widened as he threw darts at her. She sprung to dodge them and yet didn't realize his plan. As she was dodging them it left her wide open for an attack which was a deadly oppurtunity that he took her. She ran into his punchs as the darts collided with the floor. She felt her breath leaving her body as he continuously punched her slim frame. She fell to the floor as he jumped on top of her. She felt his breath on her face and she scrunched up her face. He leaned closer to her as Minako's eyes widened.

"A pity I'm supposed to kill you, you have a beautiful face..." he whispereed to her as Minako glared at him. "Though maybe I can have one kiss before I kill you." he said with a lecherous grin. Minako growled with hatred. "Ahhh...fiesty...too bad you're pinned eh?" he said. He lowered his head towards hers.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

"What in the HELL is he doing?" Ami spat angrily. Duo shrugged as he watched in silence. He didn't like this, not at all. "This wasn't part of what he's supposed to do! I swear if she doesn't kill him, then I will!" she said anger sparking in her eyes.

"That's if we don't beat you to it." Wufei said as Trowa nodded. Usagi watched with sad eyes. 'Oh Minako...how will you get out of this?'

"Who is this lowlife anyway? He should know better than to touch the canidates like that." Heero said with supressed fury. Rei squinted at the figure on the wood floor from the monitor.

"I don't know, probably one of the stupid undeeded colts I guess." she said thoughtfully.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako's mind raced. 'Oh HELL if you're going to get my first kiss you bastard!' rang through her head as his weakness flashed through her mind. She smiled impishly before bringing up her knee in one quick fluid motion he wasn't able to stop as it collided with his crotch. He shut his eyes tightly as Minako kicked him off of her. She sprung to her feet and began kicking the shit out of him.

"You sick BASTARD!" she yelled as she pummeled his body like tomorrow before pulling out her nunchucks and wrapping them around his neck and squeezed as he coughed helplessly. "Call mercy before I kill you!" she yelled into his ears. He coughed.

"M-mercy!" he cried as Minako released him. He began spluttering on his knees. Minako glared hard at him before pulling him up by his shirt and gave him her most powerful right hook in the eye knocking him out cold. She threw him to the ground with pure disgust in her eyes. She kicked him one last time for good measure and continued through the next door. There she was meeted by Trowa, Wufei and a smirking Ami.

"This way Minako." Trowa said quietly as he surveyed the unconsious man on the floor in the room behind them. Ami smiled proudly.

"He TOTALLY had that coming yes?" She said lightheartedly.

"Y-you saw?" Minako said with wide eyes.

"Yup, the whole thing from the beginning!" Ami said proudly. They led her down the hall and Heero handed her a glass of water as Rei patted her on the back and kept grinning. She leaned next to Minako's ear.

"Couldn't let him have a kiss eh? Have to save those for _someone_ else right?" she whispered mischeviously as Minako's eyes widened and she coughed up her water with a hot blush. Rei grinned. "Thought so." she said with a smrik and patted the poor choking girl.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru stood silently before the building. Unlike Minako, she wasn't scared. She wasn't for two reasons. One, because she would never let Quatre know she was scared, and two, Quatre had taught her NOT to be scared. She also didn't notice that both reasons revolved around Quatre. So now she just waited.

"You ready?" Rei said turning to her, she kept her expression carefully masked.

"Can you tell me how Minako did?"

"Sorry, but not yet."

"Alright then, I'm ready." Hotaru said straightening. Rei nodded and pulled open the door and Hotaru stepped inside. She walked down the pitch black hall, the thought that Minako had walked this same hall registered in her mind. She knew she could see anything, but she had perked her ears. She heard the cutting of air and immediatly turned to her right to see the glint of shurikens() flying her way. Her ears told her that they were flying behind her as well as in front of her so she couldn't jump back, nor forwards. She turned to the shurikens and moved into a defensive stance. As they came into range her body twisted and kicked three of them away and she flipped back wards grabbing two between her fingers and backflipped again and used the wall to propell herself forward and grabbed the last five. Four inbetween her fingers and the last was in her mouth. Even so, she hadn't received a scratch. She looked at the shurikens, shrugged and put them in her pockets and walked on. She felt a tingling in her spine, she knew they were all watching her, some of them, she didn't know who they were, but she could feel their eyes on the back of her head, watching her every move. She had all her senses perked up to their fullest, she could practically hear spiders scuttling across the floor. She krept onward and her head whipped to the left as she felt a sudden rush of air and caught a kunai() tightly in her hand. She backflipped to dodge about five more, then she did a series of ducks flips and quick movements to dodge the rest. She looked at the wall to see about 50 kunais embedded into the concrete. She shrugged and continued on, totally unphased.

She continued in silence as she then stopped at the sight of a ton of highly stacked boxes standing before her with a small bit of room for a person to slip through at the top. She grinned inside her head as she remembered her training. She quickly scanned the boxes finding the easiest route before springing onto the boxes and scaling to the top in seconds. She rolled over the top and let herself freefall to the bottom on the other side. Her eyes opened to see spikes embedded in the floor directly in her pat and she curved her path back towards the boxes and let her feet touch the boxes before using the boxes as a springboard and propelling herself forward into many summersaults and landing on her two feet; her eyes wide and staring at everything. She slowly stood seeing a mass of black objects flying her way. She dropped to the floor picking up a bar she saw on the floor earlier and began whacking them away from herself and kicking others and slowly made progress to the door at the end of the hall. She whizzed through the door and saw stepping stones in some boiling water. She quickly sprung onto one of the stones to see it slowly sinking and the smell of burning rubber from her shoes was sizzling in her ears as she sprung to the next stone and carefully mapped the room and stones in her mind and taking the quickest route to the next door. She stopped at the sight of three doors before her. (a/n: sound familiar?? :P) She opened each door as Minako had done before her. She saw the right door which Minako had taken. She glared at it as she got a strange chill from it and shut the door. She looked to the middle to see the brick wall. She raised her eyebrow and tapped the brick lightly to see it crumble slightly. She grinned and took a few steps away and kicked the door at full force to see it crumble away to see another door. She grinned and opened the door to see the room chock-filled with weapons. She saw an ugly man waiting for her. She sized him up quickly to see he was not something to be taken too lightly. In fact he seemed very strong compared to most people.

"Pick three weapons and make it fast. I want to beat you to a bloody pulp to get on with my life." he said gruffly in annoyance. Hotaru rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked around the room. She sighed, she didn't really need weapons.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei gasped. "Who the hell picked this guy? He's way above normal standards!" she said in annoyance. Quatre coughed and timidly raised his hand. Rei glared at him. "Are you trying to murder her or something?" she bit out at him. Quatre smiled knowingly.

"No...I just know more about her than you do." he said with a playful grin. Usagi gingerly raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"That's crazy, that guy is suicide! If I'm correct, he's a friggin' mezzo!" she said with anger snapping in her eyes.

"Yes, you are correct. He is a mezzo and no, it's not suicide; it's a challenge." Quatre said evenly.

"Bullshit Quatre! I know her skills as well as you do and she can't handle him yet!" she said angrily.

"Do you now?" he said challengingly. Rei looked taken aback.

"W-what? Of course I do!" she said balling her hands into fists.

"Then you are in for a surprise." he said quietly. Rei frowned at him.

"What?"

"Never mind." he said quickly before looking back at the monitor.

"That Hotaru girl is phenominal. Her preception is very high." Ami complimented.   
"Indeed." Trowa agreed.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru frowned before picking up the chainball, twinblades and a short sword. She walked over to the man and followed him into the next room with the wooden floor. The man crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her much shorter form with disdain. Hotaru mentally grinned but slowly fell into a classic battle stance. The man snorted and rushed forwards ramming his fist into her stomach making her clench her eyes shut. She mentally was picturing herself beating the man's ass, but remembered Quatre's words. 'Let yourself get beat up for a bit to get him going making him think it's going to be an easy win, then pull out the fighting style and beat him to the ground. I want to surprise the others to and that should be the perfect way.' he had said with a wolfish grin. Hotaru nodded to him at the time and smiled a bright smile. She was brought back to reality as her frail body slammed to the ground. She picked herself up quickly and wiped her brow and tried to punch him but he caught her fist and twisted it bringing her back to the ground that she was getting to know too well in her head.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

"What did I tell you Quatre!" Rei said angrily.

"Whatever." Quatre said with a shrug and kept his eyes glued to the monitor.

"She sucks." came the cold voice. Rei and Quatre glared at her.

"Shut up." they said together and the voice did.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru hit the ground again. She sighed. Enough games, she was sick of the bruises and punches. The man waited for her to get up. He grinned, this battle was way TOO easy.

"Alright...enough games then." she whispered.

"What?" the man said with annoyance. She grinned and slowly got to her feet as she slid into a totally new stance, her muscles totally relaxed and her head bent down; her bangs covering her eyes. Her whole upper body was bent over her lower half as she mentally placed where he was in the room. The man rushed forwards with uncertaintity. She grinned and sprung; her body spinning in the air and slamming her foot into his head as he fell to the floor. She spun around and did a perfect headbutt into his stomach; knocking him clear across the floor before falling into a new stance.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The room was filled with utter silence. Usagi's eyes were wide and she stared at Quatre who was smiling knowingly and his eyes held pride. The rest of the room was shocked to silence still.

"W-wait...that move...it's..." Ami stuttered.

"Quatre! That's totally your moves man!" Duo said with wide eyes.

"Yep. They are." Quatre agreed cooly.

"H-how?" Rei said quietly in awe.

"How do you think? I tought her of course." Quatre said with a wolfish grin.

"You sly fox you! Why didn't you tell us!?" Duo said in amazement.

"Why tell you when the looks on your faces are so priceless?" Quatre said with a smile.

"Interesting that you chose her." Heero said thoughtfully. "I should have seen it." Quatre just continued to grin and turned back to Hotaru's battle.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The man angrily got up. 'Where the hell did she get that power from?' he thought with burning rage. He ran towards her but she flipped above him and grabbed his neck inbetween her feet and brought him to the floor where she caught herself with her hands before flinging their bodies towards the wall but let his neck go as he slammed painfully into the wall with a sickening crunch. She grinned, that was after all Quatre's 'trademark move'. She flew towards him as he slowly got back up and he pulled out a leg to kick her but she slid under him and kicked his other leg from under him and grabbed his outstretched leg and twisted it behind him before twirling into the air and landed a perfect spinning kick to his body. He slipped to his feet barely as Hotaru fell into yet another stance. He yelled angrily and ran towards her throwing strategy out the window. She flipped behind him and grabbed his arms and shoved her foot between his shoulder blades bringing the tall man to the ground. She did a backwards hand spring before summersaulting back to him and did a flury of punch and kick combos; knocking the man unconcious. She stopped and landed into a closing stance. She slowly slid back to standing and looked at the man without mercy. She then looked directly at the camera startling the people in the room and gave them the peace sign before walking out the other door. She was greeted in seconds by Rei, Heero and Quatre. Quatre ran towards her and pulled her into a spinning hug.

"That was brilliant Hotaru! You totally pummeled his ass!" Rei said in approval. Heero just nodded. Quatre put her down a grin lighting up his features.

"Come on, the ceremony of acceptance is about to start and Minako's already ready."

"Right." Hotaru said and followed them out of the room, a flush spread across her cheeks from joy...and Quatre's embrace.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

She came into the room to see Minako and a few other people already standing in the room. The room was well lit with candles. Hotaru ran towards Minako and they both gave each other a great bear hug before smiling. The entire congregation of Burnt Wings was standing in the room. Rei and the others walked in next. Usagi stepped forwards.

"Welcome. Today's trials for Burnt Wings just finished and we've tallied the scores. We have the appropriate setting so you will find out now. As I say your name, step forward and get on your knees." she said regally. "Chibi-Usa." was the first name. A girl about Hotaru's height stepped foward, she had pink odango's like Usagi's and she knelt before Usagi. "Congradulations Chibi-Usa, you are now a proud member of Burnt Wings. Your class is mezzo and you will now recieve your recognition." Rei handed Usagi two items; one was a bracelet and the other was a black chain. Usagi put the bracelet on Chibi-Usa's wrist and took her wing necklace and put the symbol on the black chain before replacing it around her neck. "These are your recognition. Protect them with your life." Usagi said kindly. She nodded and Chibi-Usa stood and went back to the other side of the room with the other members. "Helios." was the next name. A boy with white hair and kind blue eyes stepped forward an knelt as Chibi-Usa had before him. "Congradulations, you are now a proud member of Burnt Wings. your class is mezzo and you now will now recieve your recognition." she said. She repeated the process of Chibi-Usa's acceptance and finally Helios stood. He walked over to Chibi-Usa and swung her into his arms happily as she kissed him. The other members smiled knowingly. Usagi smirked and then went to the next name. "Molly." she said and a timid girl stepped forward and knelt. Usagi frowned. "We are sorry but you did not make the cut. However, you are not allowed to tell about us. Goodbye." she said soflty and pulled out a gun quickly before a gunshot rung throughout the room. Hotaru and Minako's eyes shot open as Molly's form fell to the floor, a bullethole in her forehead; her eyes blank. Usagi looked away as two members pulled the girl's body from the room. Minako and Hotaru were silent and almost trembling. What if they didn't make the cut? Was running rampant through both of their heads.

"Minako." came Usagi's voice. Minako gulped before stepping forward and kneeling before Usagi and the rest of Burnt Wings. Hotaru silently prayed for Minako. Minako bowed her head. , you are now a proud member of Burnt Wings. Your class is mezzo and you will now recieve your recognition." she said with a bright smile. Minako smiled a huge smile of relief as Rei proudly handed the bracelet and chain to Usagi. Usagi placed the new bracelet and necklace on Minako and then she stood and walked to the other side of the room while Duo, Ami, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all congradulated her. Minako turned to Hotaru and gave her an encouraging smile. Four more people were called forward, two of which were shot. "Hotaru." Usagi said as Hotaru slowly stepped forward and knelt. "Hotaru, congradulations. You are now a true member of Burnt Wings." Hotaru let out the breath she had been holding. "Your class is whispered and you will now recieve your recognition." Rei smiled even more brightly as she handed Usagi a different winged bracelet and two black chains. Both were put on Hotaru and she nodded and walked to the other side of the room. There the others poured out their congrats and Quatre swept her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I knew it." he breathed. Hotaru smiled as she shook hands with Trowa, Helios and Heero while she exchanged smiles with the females.

"These are your new members of Burnt Wings, respect them accordingly!" Usagi said with power. "Anyway, everyone, I am Usagi, this region's Sachem, or your leader. Respect me or I kill you." she said with a sweet grin. Rei and the others chortled. "Anyway, next BW meeting is next week on Wednsday, I expect to see you all there. Now go out and party your acceptance." she said before leaving the room.

"Rei, I say we totally take her up on that advice." Duo said with a grin.

"Damn straight! I'll take Minako and Hotaru to our houses to get changed then we'll meet you at the Silver Streak." she muttered.

"Rei!" said the cold voice.

"What?" Rei said with a superior tone.

"Your members just got lucky you know." the voice said in annoyance.

"Oh yea? I guess yours weren't because they're all dead. So if you excuse me, I have places to be. Later Relena." she said with an ever-growing smirk. Relena sputtered a response which Rei ignored.

A/N:

Hahaha. :D Chapter 9 is now finished! Thanks so far for everyone who's reviewed my story so far. Wow, this story is really growing! I never EVER imagined people would like it as much as they do! :D I love you all! hahaha don't you LOVE thesaurus'? :D I do. this story is really becoming a monster, I have like...a notebook DEDICATED to this story, plus two folders on my computer...geez. Sorry this one took longer than it should have...I wanted to have original ideas for two seperate trials AND I wanted them to be long. Not to mention most of my ideas were for Hotaru since I had written more about her. XD I did try to make them about the same lenghth. hehe. :D Hope it was good. Whoo, I just counted my reviews for last chapter and it was one obviously everyone's favorite chapter because I got the most reviews! I mean, 19 reviews, O.O That's amazing to me. 19! XD Thanks all of you! Thank you all for your patience with my slow mind and typing abilities. XD vv ugh, I was hoping this chapter would go much quicker than it did. x.X Ahhhhh dies it's been WAY too long, so sorry everyone! I promise the next chapter will be quicker!! Promise!!

Ok everyone, first I want to apologize profusely. I haven't updated in ages and I feel so bad. Yet I do have some good reasons. One, school. Two, color guard and three, lately I've been VERY depressed. I'm having some MAJOR problems at home and I have been crying a LOT for the past few days. I don't want to get into details, but I am very out of it. I don't actually have writers block on this story at all, I just haven't been in a good enough mood to write on it. The reason I got this chapter done was because: 1) I felt so terrible for not updating 2) this chapter was much darker than the others...kinda like my mood lately. I do hope..that this chapter was worth the wait?? Just so you know I am feeling better now and updates WILL be more frequent!

Next chapter: Acceptance Parties and Parental Shock

() a kunai is one of those...ninja little knife thingies. They...look like daggers I guess. XD

() a shuriken is a ninja star. XDD

the use of these means I've been reading too much Naruto manga. XD

To:

imani - :D Yay I'm glad you liked last chapter!! XD XD I really liked it to. XD Probably my favorite chapter so far. :D :D I'd LOVE to hear about your clothes. XD XD So please, tell me all about them! I'm glad you liked the Hotaru-ness in this fic! XD XD Thanks for reading and review again!

Damia - 1) :D yay for another review! XD XD That IS an interesting idea and I like it a lot! XD XD I hadn't thought about it that much but that totally gave me some ideas. :D You SHALL now see it...probably next chapter which I'm going to try to focus more on her since last chapter was on Hotaru. :D Thanks soo much for the greatness! You've been an awesome reviewer and friend! :D I love your ideas.

2) :D hahaha you don't WANT to be spoiled? Nah, you all deserve it. XD Ahh, thanks! You are spoiling ME with all these awesome compliments! Hmm, I was actually thinking Minako/Trowa. I have taken a liking to that couple actually. I haven't quite decided, but it probably will be. XD Be waiting. I'll have decided by next chapter. hehe Ami/Wufei? don't tell anyone, but I've actually begun an Ami/Wufei story. XD If you wanna know more about it, just ask me. :D :D

Jewels14 - Wufei you think? Hmm, are you sure? hehe, I'm not even sure myself yet. XD Thanks for the review!

Dark Mars - Well that's cool, as long as you're working on it. :D :D I did put in a bit of Rei/Heero last chapter and I tried to put a bit in this chapter to, but it wasn't as easy with this chapter. :D Expect more though in the coming chapters!! I promise! :D Thanks for the review!

Airlady - :D Yay I'm glad you liked it! I couldn't resist putting in the Hotaru waking up in Quatre's lap scene, just couldn't resist man! :D lol.

TeNshI nO Hi - XD XD I'm glad you liked this chapter to! hehehehe I have some ideas to make him blush more, you'll just have to wait and see! I'm trying to update quicker now, :D It IS summer so expect lots of updates hopefully!

Blackened Heart - :D :D Yay you like it AND I didn't make you wait too long. dances I'm off the hook, I'm off the hook! I'm soo glad you liked the last chapter, I had tons of fun just writing it! :D :D I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one!

Whisper Reilman - :D I'm soo glad you like it! Thanks for the awesome review!

Julian Katre - nay nay, I told you I wouldn't make those outfits. Probably some already exist, or something close enough to it and as I told someone else before, not all are mine. Granted some of them are, but hey, I don't want to get myself in some sort of trouble or something . you know? I don't want to get sued or some shit. oo plus if someone didn't create them and tried to sue me or something...agh it's just problematic. I don' want to make clothes anyway and I'd MUCH rather follow my dream of VOICE ACTING! mwahahaha. I like that band name. Edenfall sounds cool. :D hehehe. o.o light a condom? creepy. I didn't really care to know they're flammible but oookay. hehehehe you got a boy toy? lucky lucky, I guess. Thanks for the review!

Bloody Love - o.O you like writing long reviews don't you? lol I have fun reading them. It's soo hard to pick who Minako should be with! I am having SUCH a hard time! hehe maybe a Wufei/Minako/Trowa triangle? lol I really just don't know. Both of your scenarios for Trowa and Wufei seem right. ugh I just can't decide! I TOTALLY agree. Rei/Heero all the way! :D :D You HAVE to update Grieve! XD I love your fic and I COMMAND you to update! j/k though. A gothic Hotaru and Quatre? :D duuude that sounds cool. lol awesome! :D :D I can't wait to read the next chapter of it then!

inversepixel - :D Well I'm just glad you reviewed! Who cares if you're late? :D :D I liked the Hotaru/Quatre action to. Trust me, they're be more for sure! Thanks for the awesome review!

sylverwind - yus yus, Quatre/Hotaru. I'm glad you like my fic so much!! :D :D

Terra Rain - Glad you like it!! :D :D Yup, more GWBoys in later chapters!! I'm glad you liked this one, ;D keep reading!

Aphrodite's Scribe - :D I'm glad you like it! It also makes me happy that you haven't read a fic like this because it means my fic is orignal! Yay! Yes, definately more Minako romance soon. Hmm...Minako/Wufei you say? Well I dunno, it's either him or Trowa. I have to decide still. Eee thanks for the favorite story thing!

Spirit of Death - I hope you liked this chapter to, :D I did work hard on it. Yea, I had a feeling you liked this fic, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kioko - hehehe yes, I hate you. No I'm kidding, thanks for reviewing.

kristina - :D Why thank you! :D Hope you keep reading!

Happygirl91 - XD I'm glad you like it! x.X I hope for you it seemed like I updated soon. Thanks for the review! Glad you think it's awesome.

Zarabeth McGregor - o.o That is a LOT of compliments there, thanks so much! I really appreciate it and I'm glad so many people like the way I portrayed Quatre, it's really...hmm...ego-boosting? :D Anyway I hope this chapter met to the standards of my other ones then! :D Glad you like it and I do hope you continue reading!

Review again please!!!!


	10. Acceptance Parties and Parental Shock

Tired of Normal

By: angelicmayuka

Disclaimer: Psch, if I owned either GW or SM...hell you'd know it.

Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.

Chapter 10: Acceptance Parties and Parental Shock

Rei stretched out on her bed as she waited for Hotaru and Minako to arrive back at her house fully dressed. She herself was already dressed in long rumpled black pants with a bright red skirt with strings hanging loosely around the bottom over top of them. She wore she rather tight black top that had ripped strings everywhere and the sleeves were barely connected by the strings. The sleeves were bell sleeves that had ripped edges that reached well past her hands. She walked downstairs and sat on the counter and opened a soda when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Hotaru. Rei's jaw practically dropped at what Hotaru was garbed in. Hotaru stepped into her house and turned around.

"What do you think?" she asked. She was wearing a black corset with a separate lace that covered all her arms where it had a thumbhole and it covered her chest bones but not the rest of her upper half. The lace was ripped so that roses could be seen. She also had on a plain black skirt, but it's plainness went unnoticed because of her stockings that matched the ripped lace and then the black shiny boots that would normally go up to her knees, but they were loose so she scrunched them down to her mid-calf. She was also wearing her ring on a chain around her neck that went down to her belly-button.

"I think...you'll knock Quatre dead." Rei said with a smirk. Hotaru blushed hotly.

"I'm not doing this for Quatre!" she said in indignation.

"Whatever, you're totally dressed to impress and I bet my whole wardrobe that it's to impress Quatre." she said with a sly grin. Before Hotaru could reply however, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Minako. She was dressed in a black tight shirt with yellow ripped lace at the sleeves and the shirt had no words but it was ripped around the stomach area. She wore black capris with many zippers stars cut in them with a knife. Over top of the capris was the yellow plaid skirt again that was connected by chains. Lastly, to finish the looks she wore fishnet armwarmers, a belt with a gold crown in the center and black converse shoes.

"You girls are going to sweep BW by a storm and have guys drooling all over you." Rei said with a grin. Hotaru and Minako exchanged grins.

"I think that's the point eh Hotaru?" Minako said mischievously.

"Of course." Hotaru said with a grin.

"Right, right. Anyway let's get to the club. By the way, Minako how on earth did you get out of your house dressed like that?"

"Oh, well they went out for dinner tonight, but sooner or later I'll have to face the music. I'll deal with it when the time comes." Minako shrugged.

"Of course..let's go." Rei said and they jumped into her car and sped towards the Silver Streak. The walked quickly into the club and were immediately greeted by the guys and Ami. Rei was immediately swept into the waiting arms of Heero. The others turned to Hotaru and Minako.

"Congrats you guys!" Ami squealed. She smiled proudly at the two girls.

"Indeed, it was quite impressive." Trowa said with a nod.

"Thank you..." Hotaru and Minako said quietly together. They still weren't used to getting compliments of this kind from people such as them. Duo grinned wildly.

"Are you kidding? You guys kicked ASS out there." he said his eyes shining with his delight.

"I knew you'd make it in." Quatre said with a warm smile.

"Thanks you guys, but you know we couldn't have done it without you." Minako said smally.

"Yar yar, what was fun to watch about you guys was that you added your own little touch to the stuff you did." Duo commented.

"However what I found most interesting...was how Quatre managed to teach Hotaru to fluently use his fighting style without any of us noticing." Trowa commented.

"It's his mad skill my friend." Duo jumped in. The others grinned.

"Yet he still managed to come talk to us casually, I didn't even catch a hint of his secret." Heero grudgingly added. Quatre grinned mischievously.

"You lot should know better than to think you can figure something out about me that I don't want you to know just yet." he said; his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Very true." Rei said with a nod.

"Anyway, I say we get this party started! We have four new awesome members. we rubbed it in Relena's face, and our own Minako and Hotaru kicked ass!" Duo said excitedly. The others grinned.

"Hey Duo, who was that Relena girl anyway?" Minako asked.

"Relena? Oh she's one of the entrants. She's the same class as Rei here and Kakyuu. She's like...mega-bitchy and uuber-jealous of Rei-chan here." Duo explained happily.

"Uuber Duo?" Ami asked raising a single eyebrow. Duo grinned.

"Of course."

"Why is she jealous of you Rei?" Hotaru asked leaving Ami to deal with Duo's strange-ness.

"Oh well many reasons I guess." Rei said loftily. "One, I'm ten times more beautiful..." she trailed off, a grin spreading across her features. Heero smirked and the others could tell he was practically itching to smile but wouldn't do it. "Two...I've had more successful missions than her, and three, I have Heero." she said a cat-like grin darkening her face.

"What?" Minako asked.

"She's jealous that Heero's with me. She's been hanging on him for ages and was like this...rabid fan-girl and was trying to steal him away."

"You say was...why did she stop?" Hotaru said curiously.

"Well one he didn't fall for it and two, I laid her flat on the floor for touching what's mine."

"You what?" Minako asked still not quite used to Rei's wording.

"I knocked her out cold. Out for a few...days. She never got near him again and she won't if she wants all her precious teeth or "looks" she says she has." Rei said smiling fondly over the memory and hugging Heero closer to her.

"Damn, she more like opened a can of whoopass on her." Duo added. The others chuckled.

"I remember that." Quatre said a grin spreading. "Relena's fighting skills looked pretty sad that day compared to yours when you're pissed off."

"She didn't stand a chance." Trowa commented.

"Of course not, she was fighting Rei." Heero said quietly. Rei grinned proudly and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Damn right." she said with a laugh.

* * *

The group was seated around a large table chatting away to each other. Hotaru and Quatre were deep in a hushed conversation about their fighting style and the next time they would be working on it. Duo was amusing Ami with his exaggerated stories of one of his old missions while Trowa was discussing with Helios about various weapons. Chibi-Usa just smiled and patted Helios' arm absent-mindedly. Next to them Wufei and Minako were having a quiet discussion about the trial and how it could have been improved. Rei was just sitting in Heero's lap and laying against his chest and enjoying his company. Makoto walked up to their table with a wide smile.

"Hey ya'll! What would you like to order up?" she asked. A stream of voices came at her and she laughed heartily. "Slow down, how about one person at a time. Duo you can go last because you order the most." she said with a grin. Duo gaped and the rest just grinned or laughed at him. "So, we'll start with you Ami." she said with her wolfish smile spreading. Duo made a strangled noise. The orders were made rather quickly for Duo's sake, and then he ordered almost half the menu. "Alrighty then, I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders, but Duo...yours might take a good hour." Makoto said and she walked off.

"How about I drop by your house later. Now that you know the basics and a few key moves, we can start onto more complicated maneuvers." Quatre said patiently. Hotaru nodded.

"Alright."

"I haven't figured out a time yet, but it'll be early, I can guarantee you that."

"Right." she said with a nod.

"From here out...training will be harder, you'll be working with combos, blocking techniques, complex throws and a bunch of other stuff."

"Ok." she said with a smile towards him.

"Drinks are here!" Makoto called and lugged a huge platter with many different glasses on top of it. She put each drink in front of it's proper owner and Duo raised his glass.

"A toast!" he said gleefully. The other raised their glasses in suit. "To our newest members of Burnt Wings!" he finished.

"To our newest members of Burnt Wings!" the table chorused together and drank to them. Minako, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Helios all grinned crazily with happiness. Quatre then turned to Hotaru and smiled.

"Another toast." he said quietly. The others listened as Hotaru looked at him in confusion. "To Hotaru for being the first member to reach whispered from a trial since Rei's trial." he finished as Hotaru's eyes widened.

"To Hotaru! For being the first member to reach whispered from a trial since Rei's trial!" the group chorused again and Hotaru blushed lightly as Quatre was staring at her the whole time. The table drunk to her and she couldn't help but feel extra-special.

"Now that you're members, we'll give you some more info you'll need to know." Ami said suddenly. The table turned to her and she nodded to Rei instead.

"Right. First the key members. Questions come to entrants, and if the three of us aren't available, then ask the elites. The entrants are myself, Kakyuu, and Relena. There are thirteen elites, though normally fifteen. Each entrant has five. Myself, I of course have Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Relena has a bunch of losers, never ask them. Kakyuu has Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Now our sachem is Usagi. What's great about her, is that she is a hair stylist and she owns her own shop. You can go there and have your hair done for free. Great way to get to know her. I suggest strongly for you to do it."

"As members of a gang, we still do have rules to follow." Ami picked up as Rei took a break. "I have a brochure type thing with the rules for you but I didn't want to bother bringing them to the party. I'll drop them off at your houses tomorrow afternoon so you can thoroughly look them over. They're basically easy to follow but if broken, the consequences are drastic. Don't be an idiot, follow the rules."

"As a member of Burnt Wings you will be receiving your own motorcycle, you get to pick a color to go with black." Duo added with a maniacal grin.

"You will get leather jackets at the same time with your animal embroidered on the back and our symbol on the front." Heero added. Rei nodded with a smile.

"Usagi said something about tattoos at our last meeting." Quatre said thoughtfully. "It's an idea in progress. We haven't found anyone with good enough drawing skills to get it fully under way."

"Of course the embroidery on the jackets is also under way, but like Quatre said..."

"Minako can draw." Hotaru said suddenly. Minako's eyes widened at Hotaru.

"N-not that well Taru." she said shyly.

"Mako, get us some paper and a pencil and we'll see whether Minako is being too modest or not." Ami said with a warm smile.

"Alright." Makoto said and returned within the same minute with paper and placed it in front of Minako.

"Well...what do you want me to draw?"

"Pick your favorite animal and draw it." Rei said encouragingly. The group watched in silence and awe as Minako buried her face away from them and drew light lines onto the paper. She finally looked up and shoved the picture to the center of the table. The group's jaw's dropped in unison at the perfect to detail image of a peacock fanning it's feathers haughtily.

"Can I take this to show Usagi?" Rei asked with a grin.

"Of course." Minako said blushing lightly.

"Good, because that's just amazing Minako, you're way to modest about your abilities."

"T-thank you..."

* * *

The party went on happily before Rei announced that she had to get Minako and Hotaru home. "Quatre, Heero, you coming?" she asked. Both boys in question nodded and all five hopped into Rei's car, Heero in the passenger seat and Minako, Hotaru and Quatre all in the back.

"I think...my mother is going to kill me." Minako mused to herself.

"Don't worry, we'll save you." Rei said with a grin. She drove up to their street to see Mr. and Mrs. Aino standing next to Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe and both parents looked murderous. Rei parked in front of her car to see Mrs. Hino leaning against their garage door and watching them in amusement. Rei, Heero, Quatre, Hotaru and Minako all stepped out of the car and walked onto the sidewalk. A gasp came from the Aino's front yard as the parents scurried forward.

"What the hell is this?" shrieked Mrs. Tomoe as she looked at the attire of the young teens.

"We go out of town for one week and look at what you've done! What happened to our trust you stupid girl?" Mr. Tomoe said with a frown. Quatre glared darkly at both parents. Rei shrugged.

"Rei, can you explain this?" Mrs. Aino said struggling to keep calm.

"I-"

"I can." Mrs. Hino said stepping forward. Rei rose an eyebrow at her mother but kept silent. The parents turned to the woman that had spoken.

"Go ahead." Mr. Aino said.

"This is Rei Hino, the real version of my daughter. The one you met was a farce to get on your good side. She is a true leader and is part of a gang." she said stopping for effect.

"Gang!" shrieked Mrs. Tomoe and Mrs. Aino at the same time.

"As are your children." she finished.

"Oh no they're not." Mr. Aino said dangerously.

"You don't have a say in it sir." Rei said suddenly.

"Oh you bet we do." Mr. Tomoe said in agreement.

"No...you don't." Rei argued.

"Listen little girl..." Mr. Aino said grabbing Rei by the jacket and pulling her forward.

"Don't you dare TOUCH my daughter mister." Mrs. Hino said angrily.

"I think I need to knock some sense into this little...rebel." Mr. Aino said with a frown. Heero's eyes flashed dangerously and pushed Mr. Aino roughly away from Rei and Mr. Aino let go of Rei by force. Heero stood in front of Rei, his eyes murderous.

"Look you jackass; I don't know who you think you are, and frankly, I don't give a damn, but if you mess with Rei, you mess with me and I'll tell you right now, I have no qualms in beating you to an unrecognizable bloody mess." he threatened darkly. Mr. Aino took a hesitant step backwards from Heero.

"Come Minako, we're taking you home and cleaning you up." he ordered. A silence followed his statement and Rei touched Heero's shoulder to hold him back slightly.

"No." came the simple answer.

"W-what?" came the startled reply.

"I said NO. I WON'T let you control me anymore. I'm NOT your little girl that you can live your perfect life through."

"How...DARE you!" Mrs. Aino said regaining her sense of speech.

"I'm not going to be some preppy tool of yours, I'm through. I've changed, and you can either accept that and move on, or I can grab my stuff and go. I can guarantee you that my "friends" will keep you from going to the police." Minako said coolly.

"Hotaru." came the frightened voice of Mrs. Tomoe.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked uninterestedly.

"What have these rouges...DONE to you?" she asked.

"They opened my eyes" Hotaru said angrily. "They showed me reality, not this little fantasy land that you brought me up to believe in. They gave me true friendship and everything you were afraid to. I'm with Minako, accept it or I'm gone."

"You can't just...LEAVE." Mrs. Aino argued.

"Oh no? You wanna find out if that's another of your little lies to cover up your horror?" Rei asked simply. Mrs. Tomoe rounded on Mrs. Hino.

"How could you raise your daughter to be...like...THIS?" she said coldly.

"You have a problem with Rei?" Heero glowered. Rei latched onto Heero's arm to keep him from getting anywhere near the Aino's.

"I don't see a problem with ME Mrs. Aino, but YOU." Mrs. Hino said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You have kept your children under such tight wraps that they didn't even have reality. Do you really expect them to live with you forever? What would have happened once they would have gotten to the real world hmm? I'll tell you, you pathetic fools. They would have been eaten alive by all the selfish and arrogant people of this sick world."

"Y-you-"

"You are the one in the wrong. You have not let your children do ANYTHING. How do expect them to live on their own? Make their own choices? They can't run to you forever. How can you call YOURSELVES parents?" Quatre finished.

"Listen mister, I don't care who you are, we're taking our children home and they'll never see you again."

"Oh?" Quatre said a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

"Yea." Mr. Tomoe said grabbing Hotaru's arm roughly and jerking her forward. Quatre' eyes narrowed. Suddenly Quatre was in front of Hotaru blocking Mr. Tomoe's path.

"I'm afraid I can't...let you do that." he said his eyes betraying his amusement. "Don't MAKE me resort to violence you fool." he said quietly.

"Out of my way you punk"

"No."

"Now!"  
"Tough guy hmm? I've fought stronger men than you and won you fool." Quatre said. Mr. Aino and Mr. Tomoe both cracked their knuckles and took steps toward Quatre.

"Be careful honey." Mrs. Aino said fearfully.

"Oh please, Quatre will kick their ass'." Hotaru said smoothly.

"Don't cuss young lady."

"Make me stop." Hotaru said teasingly.

"Sorry, got to get through me first remember?" Quatre said side-stepping Mr. Tomoe as he had moved towards Hotaru.

"Fine you punk!" Mr. Tomoe said taking a swing at Quatre's face. Quatre grinned dangerously and suddenly he moved in a lithe movement and dodged the punch easily before doing a handspring and flipping to grab Mr. Tomoe around his neck. He sprung to his hands and threw Mr. Tomoe easily into Mr. Aino who had moved forward suddenly sending both men sprawling and in serious pain. Quatre popped his neck and walked slowly forward as the wives of the two men closed their eyes in horror.

"Ready for more? Come on, I'm not afraid of you." he taunted. Hotaru watched with a smile, Quatre really was something else when he was fighting. He was a whole new person. Mr. Tomoe gingerly got to his feet and ran towards Quatre in a rage. Quatre grinned and jumped upwards and behind him, he sprung from behind and landed onto the back of his head and crashed into it and sprung forward to Mr. Aino who had just stood. He used the momentum from the spring the head butt into Mr. Aino and both men were again on the ground. He pulled out his lighter suddenly and started flicking it boredly. "Trust me you fools, you can't beat me, I'm even going easy on you! I wouldn't want to kill you or anything...right?" he asked with an amused look. The wives rushed to their husbands.

"You heathen!" Mrs. Aino shrieked. Heero grinned somewhat manically before strolling up to Mr. Aino as he got shakily to his feet. He swung his fist back and then socked him right in the face twice.

"One, that was for insulting Rei. Two, that was for daring to touch what is mine." he growled before walking back to the waiting arms of a smiling Rei.

"Are you accepting or are we grabbing some things and booking out of here?"

"You are not my child...leave us. I don't want to see your face again." she spat and pulled her barely conscious husband to his feet. "Get your things an go." she shrieked and they hobbled inside the house.

"Mother?" Hotaru asked sweetly.

"Don't you DARE call me mother, I didn't' raise you to be this...this WAY. I say the same, get away from us. Grab your things as soon as possible and be gone. We won't call the police, don't worry, we don't' want you to be part of THIS family." she yelled.

"Good. She'll grab her things tomorrow or by the end of the week and then be out of your lives forever." Quatre said taking a bow.

"Good." Mrs. Tomoe shrieked and took her husband down the street. The group turned to each other.

"You lot are welcome to camp out at my house tonight, but we only have one spare bed." Rei said with a shrug.

"Of course." Mrs. Hino said with a warm smile. She walked inside her house and left the teens to sort it out.

"Ok, who's coming with me" Rei said.

"Hotaru, you're welcome to come to my flat." Quatre said and Hotaru nodded.

"I am there then." Minako said to Rei.

"Done. Let's meet at my house tomorrow mmkay everyone? Four o'clock." Rei said, stepping into leader mode.

"Alright."

"Quatre, take my car, but bring it back in one piece or you're a dead man."

"Done."

* * *

Minako looked around the guest room in Rei's house. It was rather bland, but it didn't seem to be used too often. Rei and Heero stood by her as she sat on the floor, leaning against the bed..

"Don't worry Minako." Rei said comfortingly.

"I-I just figured that after we talked to them...they'd just accept it. I guess that was stupid."

"It's not stupid, there was a slim chance they'd accept it." Heero said with a shrug.

"Listen, parents like that aren't parents at all! You laid down the options and they chose one. You have to move on." Rei said with a warm smile.

"Minako. When your child joins a gang, you have two options as a parent. One, you can accept it and your child and help them get through life, or two, you can disown them and lose your chance at a relationship with your child." Mrs. Hino said walking inside. "Your parents just chose option two. Once the child is already in the gang, there's only so much you can do. Since your parents aren't there for you, I'll be here instead." she said warmly. She sat down in front of Minako on the floor. She handed her a newspaper she had brought with her. "Here's today's newspaper on flats and apartments for rent. We'll help you pick one, move in, and pay for it financially until you can get money on your own from the gang. Trust me, as a gang mom, I have money to blow." she said with a grin. Minako smiled back and Rei and Heero slipped to one side of Minako.

The group quietly went over the best choices before they decided to turn in for the night, it was now very late.

"You know Rei..." Minako started with an amused smile. "This isn't a single bed."

"Oh I know. However, if I hadn't said it was, Quatre would have never offered because you could've both stayed here."

"Genius Rei, really...genius."

"Oh I know I am."

* * *

Hotaru sat quietly in Rei's car as Quatre drove towards his flat. Her mind was simultaneously going through a bunch of different things. First, her parent's reaction, how would she start living on her own? She'd been so sheltered, she had no real idea. Two, the way Quatre had stood up for her and the specific techniques he had used on her parents. Third, the fact that she was heading to Quatre's APARTMENT. Fourth, she'd be spending the night there. Fifth, the way that when they'd dropped by her house to pick up some clothes, the way her parents had acted as the house was empty. That was expected, but in a way she was still hurt that her parents could forget her existence in an instant.

"Well at least I won't have to bother dropping by your house tomorrow morning, now I can wake you up whenever." Quatre said with a shrug.

"That's true." the car ride was silent from there on. Quatre pulled Rei's car into his driveway and beckoned Hotaru to enter the flat with him. Hotaru followed him inside. She wasn't surprised to see a rather dark place. It was garbed in tans, reds, and blacks. The wallpaper was peeling where Quatre had obviously burned the ends and burns and holes were just about everywhere she looked, even the ceiling.

"Come this way, I'll show you the guest room." he said. Hotaru nodded and followed him down to the end of the hall. He turned to the right and opened a black door. He twisted the doorknob and flung it open. Inside was a barely touched and pretty dusty room. The bed had black linen and the walls were bare. There was a pretty big close and almost no furniture.

"It's...lovely." Hotaru said stepping into the spacious room.

"Good, glad you like it." Quatre said with a grin.

"Yes, it's really bigger than my old room actually."

"Well since it's a flat with one guest room I guess it would be." Quatre chuckled.

"Right."

"Well...I suggest you get your rest, I'll be waking you up early to do some meditation."

"Right, goodnight Quatre."

"Sweet dreams Hotaru." he replied and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Rei and Heero sat quietly on her bed after bidding Minako good night. Rei hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth quietly. Heero watched in silence waiting for her to speak her mind.

"I didn't mean for this to turn out this way." she said quietly looking at the ceiling.

"You couldn't have predicted this to happen Rei." Heero responded.

"I've taken away their parents Heero, the figures that are supposed to be there for you in the hardest of times." Rei said quietly.

"Rei, I doubt their parents would have been able to help them with their hardest times anyway."

"They can never have them again."

"It's what they chose."

"I forced them to choose."

"You showed them a path, they decided to take it."

"It's my fault, who's going to be there for them once they end up actually having to kill someone?"

"We'll be there for them Rei, all of us."

"We taught them to be tough, but even that won't help them once they see blood on their own hands. What have I done? Oh what..what have I done?" she whispered continually to herself. Heero pulled Rei into his arms and Rei allowed herself to be absorbed by his warm embrace. Heero held her silently for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Rei. There is never enough preparation for death, but they will move on. We've been around them long enough to know they will be able to continue. They're strong and so are you. You were able to get past it, so can they." he said quietly.

"Yes, but I had you snap me out of my misery." she said softly.

"We can do the same for them. I know Quatre could pull Hotaru through it."

"Yes, but I'm more worried about Minako's reaction, she has such a soft heart."

"I know for a fact that everyone would help her Rei."

"I feel like I've taken their humanity away from them."

"That's not true Rei, you have your humanity as does Quatre, Wufei, me. We're killers, yes, but that doesn't mean we aren't ourselves. What Minako will need, is a guide."

"I can only hope you're right Heero..." she said quietly before pulling his head towards her to kiss him softly. Heero held her silently until she drifted to sleep before allowing himself to follow her example.

* * *

A/N:

Ahhhh the next utterly exhilarating chapter of Tired of Normal! Ok ok, everyone, to PROVE how much pain and suffering I went over, I want you lot to look at this:

http:img. took me days and hours because I couldn't make up my mind! Just for everyone's assurance: Yes...I write that small. Yes, I drew that little Minako head. XD And finally yes...Wufei is the winner. Copy-paste into your browser to see the image. I'm a sad person yes? Oh well. As a future note, Trowa and Mako are not a couple, their siblings. :D

Also if anyone's curious as to my brain when coming up with Hotaru's outfit at the beginning of the chapter:

http:img. drawing of her. XD How sad.

>> ok, is being REALLY annoying, it keeps changing my puncuation marks and stuff and it won't let me paste a url. o.O If you can't see the url's you're welcome to email me if you actually want to: chibichibi21 AT) earthlink (DOT) net. So if this chapter is slightly messed up and stuff, I'm SO SORRY. >>

BTW I'm looking for ideas for the name of Quatre's fighting style, suggestions would be appreciated. :D

To:

commander bubbles - eegads yay my first review for this chapter! Yes, I finally got out the next chapter! You should all be proud of me. :P Yes, Minako and Taru DID kick ass and it was meant that way. Yea, it saddened me to kill of Molly, but hey, not everyone can get in yes? Hehehe I hope I get lots of reviews to! It'd TOTALLY make my day. Glad you liked it, keep reading!

Damia :D Hehe I won't get mad at you, I love advice! Hmm...designing of tattoo? Interesting, I like. You may very well see that! That kind of stuff should be in the next chapter along with their motorcycles. O.O hahaha. eeehehehe that skirts sounds utterly awesome! I luff it. Thanks ever so much for even MORE great compliments again! Thanks so much!

Mars :D Thanks so much! Next update? Hmm...I hope soon, I just got my writers muse back and the block is gone so hopefully very soon:D Kill off Relena? o.o I dunno maybe. I WAS gonna put her in Molly's place to get her out of the way, but that'd take all the fun out of it! I dunno though, she might die of "mysterious causes" right? We'll see.

Airlady :D Awww thanks so much for the support! I am feeling better now thanks. Eegads yay! Glad the chapter was good. Glad it seemed real, I wanted as much detail as possible for the judgment trials so I'm glad I succeeded! That's why this chapter took so long, I got stuck on the trials themselves and the fight scenes. I'd never done real fight scenes before so I hope they seemed realistic.

Spirit of the Dead - Yes! I updated! Bow down to my superior um...updating skills? Psch yea right! I'm glad you liked this chapter, and it was worth the insane wait? Yea with Molly...I was hoping people wouldn't take that badly, but people haven't so far. Yes Relena! Wahaha I just got the idea randomly one day and used it. :D

Jewels14 - Nope, no strange earth-shattering disappearances. XD Glad you're still reading! I hope to update soon so you all don't get worried!

Terra Rain - ahh the element of surprise ne? I totally understand your reaction, I've found myself doing the same for some other stories myself. XD Yaaay I'm SO glad you liked it! Yes, I tried so hard to make the trials even...but seeing as the as I had a chapter dedicated to Hotaru (which I promise I'll have one for Minako as well btw) it was just...easier for hers. I was running out of ideas because I had so many for Hotaru and then I didn't have any for Minako. ;; Oh well, glad the chapter was still good. Yep yep, waaay too much Naruto:D Yes...Molly...I just picked a character I knew and kinda..killed her off. x.x Psch, didn't anyone notice I added Helios and Chibi-Usa? Or were they too stunned by Molly's death? Meh...ohwell, I had to because not everyone can pass the test eh? heheheheh Relena-jabbing:P Hope to update your quenching thirsts for this fic soon!

Rakuen's Angel - Hey, a new reader:D Always a good thing! Wow, one of the best? I wish. I'm glad you like Hotaru:D I do as well, though I believe I'm in love with all my characters. Thanks for the great review, I appreciate it!

Whisper Reilman - XD Yes, my updating DID take much too long no? Yes, I figured that Hotaru's rank would be obvious, but I didn't want Minako to be as good, I mean I don't want the characters to be perfect so I hope I succeeded that way. Parental reactions...yes they were fun to write:D Really that part really wrote itself, it was awesome. hahaha anyway that would be ever so...tragic yes. XD

imani - XD yaaay it's still good:D Well I can't wait to hear about the clothes.

silenceglaive8 - Yay:D Glad you love it!

Silver Scribes :D yaaaaaaay I achieved non-marysue-ness! XD XD Glad you liked it, continue reading please!

Bloody Love :D Eeeee yay you reviewed! Hmmm, a Wufei/Minako/Trowa triangle you say:D Hmmmmm I'll take that into consideration. I've been battling over the two of them, I even made a chart to see which would work better and they're even. - ugh. Yes, did you see all the Rei/Heero in THIS chapter? Enough to fill everyone's hee-man/rei quota? I hope so. I'm an inspiration? Sweet. Murderdolls? No.

kioko - yesh, I updated! Aren't you all amazed by my mad...erm...updating skills? o.O lol anyway thanks for reviewing! squeals I love getting old reviewers along with new ones!

Review again please!


	11. Mission 1

Tired of Normal

By: angelicmayuka

Disclaimer: ...I own SM manga...and GW manga and DVD's, but not the characters, DUR. If I did, would I really be writing FANFICS? Also, thankies to Stevie and Damia for some outfit ideas. :D

Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.

Chapter 11: Mission 1

Hotaru was being shaken awake very early the next morning. Hotaru frowned as she tried to ignore it, but it became more insistant. She growled lightly and grabbed whatever was shaking her. It turned out she was holding a wrist so she twisted it around before kicking the stomach of the thing, flipping them over her bed and landing them on the floor. Then she opened her eyes with a yawn to see Quatre sprawled by her bed.

"Oh, Quatre! I'm so sorry." she apologized quickly.

"No problem, I'll just have to remember you're not a morning person and that you use my moves in your sleep." he said with a grin.

"Well wouldn't want to be slacking off or anything."

"Alright then, get dressed so we can get started with some meditation this morning."

"Right." Hotaru said nodding fuzzily, barely registering that the clock was screaming 4:15 a.m. to her eyes. Quatre left the room and Hotaru stumbled to the closet to pull out some black gym pants with white lines down either side and a light purple tank top that she decided would work just fine for training. She left her room, ready for the meditation to begin.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Mrs. Hino walked inside Minako's room that morning. "You lot have a visitor, but I wouldn't wake up Rei and Heero yet, so why don't you go downstairs?" Minako nodded as Mrs. Hino left. She stood up and walked down the steps to see a stunned Wufei. Minako was wearing a red tank top, but underneath a black shirt that only covered above her chest bones and her arms while the sleeves had thumb holes. She also had on a black and red plaid skirt with safety pins covering the single pleat in the skirt and lastly to finish she lace-less boots that reached her knees. She had wrapped her long hair into a thick braid that cascaded down her back.

"Wufei?"

"Minako? You're here?"

"Well yea..."

"I thought you'd be at your own house instead."

"No..." she said looking away slightly, avoiding his eyes. "It's...a long story."

"Well I've got time. I originally came to invite Rei and Heero to breakfast, but I seemed to have forgotten that they don't wake up usually until noon unless they have to. So instead, I'll extend the offer to you. Breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Minako said smiling warmly.

"Alright, let's go." he said leading her to his motorcycle. Minako couldn't help but admire it a bit as the gold swirls covered the black machine. She hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped off towards some unkown restraunt. The ride there was silent, but he spoke as he helped her off the bike.

"Since you want to acutally talk, we'll get it to go, and eat it at my place. There aren't many trust-worthy restraunts around town, especially not for people wearing the bw pendant." he said as the two walked into the restraunt, a few people hushed or started whispering to each other. Wufei walked up to the counter and made a quick order before turning around to rest his elbows on the counter and somewhat survey the restraunt. Both he and Minako waited silently for their food and when they got it they left the restruant and got back on Wufei's motorcycle. They started their drive towards Wufei's place when they hit a stop light. Wufei frowned but kept his face emotionless.

"Don't look now, but some losers decided to try and follow us."

"What?"

"I have lots of enimies Minako, and this one is about to get a rude awakening." he snarled before taking a sharp left and a few twists before they found themselves at a dead end of an alley. Wufei smirked, it was perfect. He got off the bike and helped Minako off and they waited until they heard roaring of cars and then footsteps. Wufei smirked as three guys began walking towards them.

"So...Wufei...right?"

"Who's asking?"

"You know you're rumored to be the little spit-fire dragon of Burnt Wings."

"I'm called many things." Wufei said with a shrug.

"Who's the broad?"

"This "broad" has a name you jerk." Minako snarled.

"Ooo a bit of a tongue on her yea? A snarling kitten I guess."

"I dunno, she's pretty hot." one of the lackey's around the main guy said. Minako's eyes darkened and her fist clenched at her side.

"I'm guessing you losers are here to try and take me down right?" Wufei said rather boredly.

"Of course, we will to." the ring leader said with a smirk.

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try."

"You're asking for it buddy!" the leader yelled rushing forward at Wufei who side-stepped out of the way. The leader crashed headlong into the dead end of the alley. Wufei grinned. "I totally understand how Quatre loves fighting in alleys." he said; a deadly smirk firmly in place. The other two roared and came running at him recklessly. Minako rolled her eyes as the two men threw a flury of punches and kicks which Wufei easily blocked on both of them. She was leaned against the motocycle because she knew this fight wouldn't last long. The third slowly got to his feet and whipped out a knife in an instant, but that didn't pass Minako's keen eye. He was creeping up on Wufei who was too busy with the other fools. Minako smiled before jumping suddenly from her spot. She summersaulted on top of the man, locked him in a hold to the ground and dangled his knife above his face.

"Now now, isn't that cheating?" she asked sweetly. Wufei finished disarming the other two to turn around to see Minako pinning the last man to the ground. Her necklace swung slightly forward and the man gasped.

"Y-you're with Burnt Wings?"

"Yup."

"W-who are you?"

"Minako Aino." she said simply with a shrug.

"Now run back to your little master and tell them to stop sending you guys after me." Wufei said and the three men hobbled away. Wufei turned to Minako with a grin.

"Nice one."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Wufei and Minako sat at the kitchen table in his apartment finally eating their breakfast and sipping coffee. Minako had just finished explaining the situation with both Hotaru's and her own parents. Wufei tapped his coffee mug thoughtfully.

"Well I don't know what you were expecting. Or maybe in this case...wanting."

"Well I don't really know either, but I guess I was expecting them to accept it."

"There are a few people who do accept gangs; like Mrs. Hino for example, but usually...most parents can't. You're not the first person to be abandoned by their parents for Burnt Wings."

"Who else was?"

"Well Quatre and Heero both were and neither Makoto or Trowa even remember their parents."

"What about you and Duo?"

"Duo's church was destroyed in the war 13 years ago and my home town was burned to the ground when I was about 14 years old."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it happened a long time ago, I'm over it now."

"That's stupid but ok."

"What's so stupid about it?" Wufei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you mourned for them? Cried for them? Never forgotten them?"

"I-no I tried to forget, continue with life."

"Then you can't be over it."

"Why is that?"

"Because...to be over it, you have to accept it. To accept it, is to mourn for them. To mourn for them...is to never forget them." Minako said softly her eyes warm and glazed over staring at her cup of coffee. Wufei was silent.

"I...I never thought of it like that." he said after a few more moments of silence.

"So if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here." she murmered.

"I can't...say I'm comfortable enough to discuss it with anyone yet." Wufei said looking to the wall. Minako watched him carefully, a smile threatening to cross her face.

"That's ok, but when you are ready, I'll still be willing to listen."

"I...uh...erm thanks. I guess." he said somewhat gruffly, not used to expressing himself in this way. He was uncomfortable and Minako seemed to tell as she then changed the subject.

"So, what animal are you planning to have on your jacket?"

"A dragon." he said instantly without second thought.

"Oooh, the fire-breathing step on people animal eh?" she said with a grin.

"Dragon's are strong mythological creatures."

"Is that...right."

"They are!" Wufei argued. Minako grinned.

"I never disagreed with you." she said nonchalantly.

"Well," Wufei said looking at the clock on the wall of his kitchen, "it's a few days off from the BW meeting so I'll drop you off to get ready and then swing by Rei's on Wednsday and take you with me for breakfast and the meeting ok?"

"Right." she said standing up from the small table.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

"This is the first meeting for newer members so you older members know how it goes." Usagi said as everyone filled into a room for the meeting. "First off, congrats to all new members. I'm glad you've decided to join our ranks. Each and every member of the Burnt Wings is important and will all be treated with respect. However just because you just joined, that does not mean you will be exempt from any upcoming missions. You will not have time to just settle in, we get down to buisness. This gang isn't a field trip so don't treat it like one." she held herself high and spoke with utmost authority and power. Hotaru mused while listening to her demanding tone. 'Even someone without a brain wouldn't argue with her on that just from the tone of her voice and the posture she's holding. She has power and knows it.' Usagi looked to each member before continuing. "We currently have four running missions." she said and suddenly turned to Hotaru. "For the first mission, you have been requested Hotaru."

"Wh-?"

"Before you ask, the three entrants are allowed to request certain members for certain members." she began to explain and Hotaru didn't miss the angry look Rei was throwing at Relena who was smirking in a rather superior way. "From the suggestion, I look at the mission requested and then decide the parameters. I won't bother to tell you who requested you, it doesn't matter anyway as you'll do it. For this particular mission, it's ranked B-7 so you'll be taking two elites and one other whispered along with you. I'll fill you in on the details in a moment. For the second mission, Minako has been requested, it's ranked A-1 so you'll be taking two elitse and two whispered. Lastly, Chibi-Usa and Helios have been requested for a D mission. Two whispered is all you will be needing. Last mission, it's A-6 so Rei, you and one other elite will be taking up on it. Now pick your members and come here, the rest of you are dismissed for half an hours time." Usagi said, her authority still ringing in the member's ears. Rei immediatly was talking in low whispers to Heero before both of them nodded and turned to Hotaru and Minako. Quatre was already muttering to Hotaru and made a silent agreement.

"Duo and Ami, would you accompany me on the mission?" Hotaru asked as she turned to face them all. Both nodded immediatly without question. Minako thought quickly.

"Wufei, Trowa, Naruru and Ruruna, would you all help me out?" she asked. The group in question all nodded at the same time and every other member left to wait it out for thirty minutes. Usagi smiled and turned to the members.

"First off, Rei-chan. You and Heero are heading up to the tower for reconisance. You can't leave a trace so get there some other way. Hijack a car if you have to but don't be seen. You have to scale the tower from the outside and see what the hell is going on up there that I've been told about. Figure out the problem, and fix it. I don't care how. I want it done in two days time understood? Don't take any bulky weapons as you'll be climbing, but take as many as you think you'll need but remember, you _won't_ be seen. There is a tip off that someone will be heading to the cargo dock and then head to the tower, I suggest you take up on it."

"Roger." Rei and Heero said simultainiously.

"Good. Hotaru. You, Quatre, Duo and Ami are heading up to the shipping dock. There are some prototype weapons being stored in the cargo bay of the ship that's going to be there at 11:00 tonight. They're planning to leave at 11:30 so you don't have very long. Your mission is to sneak aboard and take one protype and destroy the rest of the weapons; fight off anyone who stands in your way; next grab the weapons instructions and manuals from the captains headquarters inside the ship without being seen. If something goes wrong, sabotage the weapons just in case and then blow the ship to peices and then book out of there. I want this done by midnight, report to my store and report in before turning in for sleep."

"Understood." Hotaru said nodding. The others followed her lead.

"You're the lead, you make the calls Hotaru. Quatre and Duo will just make sure they're ligitimate and Ami you know what to do."

"Yes Usagi-sama." Ami said respectfully and Quatre and Duo grinned slightly.

"Lastly, Minako. You, Wufei, Trowa, Ruruna and Naruru are heading to the highschool. A terrorist is holding a key leader of our ally gang hostage and we're the only gang with people to spare for the mission. You sneak into the school without being seen, I'll give you the blueprints at the end of the meeting. Your mission is to get inside the school and knock out all the rebels. You find the key member and get them out of there. Assasinate the terrorist." she said coldly. Minako and Rei resisted gasping at the last of the order. "You have until 2:30 am tomorrow morning. Report to me before turning in. Be sure to tip off the cops without saying who you are to get the terrorist groupies arrested. Understood?"

"Y-yes Usagi-sama." Minako said somewhat wide-eyed.

"Usagi..." Rei said quietly and Usagi turned to her with soft eyes.

"Don't stand in the way of the inevitable Rei. I'm _asking_ you to stand on the sidelines."

"I-alright. Only for you, if it were any other asking-"

"Understood. I owe you a favor then."

"Fine." Rei said ending the exchange. Then other members began filing back into the room. Usagi turned to them and beckoned them all to sit down.

"Alright everyone, time to talk about last set of missions. Luna, report." she commanded. Luna stood.

"With myself, Artemis, Phobos and Seiya, we were able to complete the mission. We managed to return the amulet and take out our pursuers at the same time. We completed the mission with 50 minutes to spare."

"Excellent work, Phobos that's 20 points towards your promotion." she said and Phobos nodded. "Next, Jedite how did your mission go."

"Relena, Nephlite and I easily took care of the little "mess". We handled the bandits and left them out for the cops to pick up." he said with a shrug. Usagi frowned.

"Did you wait to make sure none escaped?"

"N-no Usagi-sama."

"That was foolish of your group. Relena why did you allow them to leave?"

"I-I...they were all unconscious Usagi-sama, it's highly unprobable that any of them-"

"The probability doesn't _matter_ Relena, if one of them got away then the mission was a failure. I'll have Phobos, Deimos and Makoto look into the matter. When I find more info to work with I'll let your group know."

"I-"

"Silence Relena before I start taking points from your group." she said coldly and Relena's mouth snapped shut. "Next, Yuuichiro how did your mission go."

"A sucess Usagi-sama, Deimos and I were able to return the files to the office without being seen." he said with confidence.

"Good, 20 points for both of you. Kakyuu?"

"Yaten and I were able to blow the hazard to smithereens, we checked the remains for any lasting evidence and found none. Another success to add to the list today. The leader tried to escape but we caught up to him and silenced him...for good. We had 32 minutes to spare."

"Perfect. It seems like a mostly productive week."

"Hai Usagi-sama!" came a collective call throughout the gang.

"Next note, tattoos and the leather jackets. We now have a great artist among our ranks. Minako I'm hoping you'll accept to draw each animal for each member, can we count on you?"

"Of course Usagi-sama, I can make a list of the requested animals and have them for you next meeting."

"Excellent. You will go up to her in ranks to say your animal, once an animal is taken, it can be given out to anyone else." she paused as the group collectively nodded before continuing, "Good job everyone, next meeting is next week, same time, different place. I'll contact the entrants about it later to get the word out to you. Commence missions or go home and sleep." Usagi said wrapping up the meetin quickly. The gang members all nodded and paid their respects to "Usagi-sama" and left to either sleep or prepare for the mission. "Minako." Usagi said beckoning her forward. She handed her a rolled up parchment of the blueprints. "The time has come to see if a hammer will break your backbone. Don't be afraid; everyone is here for you." she whispered before walking away, leaving Minako stunned as Wufei came up to her, however he was stopped right before he reached her by Usagi. "She _will_ pull the trigger on the terrorist Wufei, don't even think of stepping in and doing the job for her. This is _her_ mission." she whispered so low he barely heard it himself and her voice was laced with venom and she glared dangerously before sweeping out of the room and Wufei finished his trip somewhat shaken.

"You alright?" he asked putting on a cool facade.

"Y-yea...I'm fine."

"Good because we have to get ready for the mission."

"Right."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The three groups were chatting quietly in the weapons hanger of the main hide out for Burnt Wings. Rei and Heero were quietly discussing the best weapons they could use when Hotaru interrupted their train of thought.

"Rei, I noticed at the meeting how instead of saying 'Usagi-sama' like everyone else, you casually call her Usagi. Why is that?"

"Usagi and Rei are old friends, they go way back." Heero answered for her. Rei grinned.

"Yes, Usagi was the one who introduced me into Burnt Wings."

"You call her Usagi as well Heero?" Minako asked looking up. Heero nodded.

"All the guys and Rei do. Except Quatre sometimes, but he's just moody." Wufei said with a grin and a shrug.

"Me? Compared to some people? Yea right." Quatre said snorting softly.

"Those were some of the days yea? I remember when Usagi was going out of her way to play matchmaker for Rei and Heero." Duo said with a chuckle.

"Yea, she'd always throw us together for missions at every possible chance she got and then acted as if she didn't know what we were talking about if we mentioned it."

"Usagi-sama's always been caring of others and she told me once, that she knew you were "meant to be" so that's why she was trying so hard." Ami said with a shrug.

"That sounds like Usagi alright." Wufei agreed as he stared at two different types of bullets deciding which to take with him.

"The set on the left Wufei. Usagi always had a 'sense' for the way things would work out and that's how she can pick out the ways members can improve and who works better with who." Heero said cutting Wufei's thought short as he threw the other bullets back in the bin.

"Yea Usagi was a born leader though. She doesn't deal with crap and makes snap decisions that end up being the right one. She can be critical, but it's always for your own good." Wufei added.

"Yes, that's one of Usagi's good qualities. This gang is her life and it means everything to her, so when she became sachem, the gang whipped into shape and it's been running smoothly ever since." Rei said with a smile. "Every member has a special place in her heart, she's really caring but often doesn't show it. She's great support and no matter what the problem, she always has had the answer."

Rei slipped from the room to change to a black skin-tight suit with wings of silver traced along the back from a locker on the wall. She kicked out the boots that went with it and stepped back in the room a few minutes later as the others got back to work, Ami began threading her fingers though Rei's hair into a long thick braid while Rei began pulling on a belt with daggers, shuriken and other assorted weapons and inspecting each carefully while Heero tied her boot laces for her. She shot him a quick smile when he finished and threw him his own belt which he caught easily. Heero was garbed in loose black pants that went over his boots but weren't frayed or anything to catch onto anything, he also wore a black wife-beater with a black jacket over top and a red pheonix necklace that Hotaru and Minako had never seen before. He picked up his miniture pistol and hooked it to the belt along with various other items need for scaling buildings.

"Heero, what necklace is that?" Minako asked finally. Rei and Heero looked up towards her.

"It's a gift." he said shortly.

"From me." Rei added.

"He never takes it off man." Duo said with a shrug as he flexed his fingers inside his recently put on gloves. "Wouldn't take it off if a gun was pointed at his skull."

"It's kindof a...stay alive, back off he's taken symbol. Everyone who's anyone knows the pheonix stands for Rei. Some people call her the "firebird of the alley" or something along those lines." Ami said with a grin.

"We all have weird little titles on the streets." Trowa said with a shrug.

"That's interesting, will we get them to?" Hotaru asked. The others shrugged but nodded.

"Probably, everyone does." Duo responded.

"Sounds interesting." Hotaru mused. The group was silent for the remainder of their weapons choosing.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei was sitting in Heero's lap as the couple waited for the perfect chance to hitch a ride to the tower. She exchanged quick glances with Heero as an electrician's van pulled up to the road to grab some supplies from the cargo hold behind them. The electrician made a quick conversation with a man outside of it She estimated they'd have about a 10 second loophole to scramble on top of the van silently while he was starting it up. She had her hands twined together with Heero's and clenched them tightly when the electrician came back carrying some rather suspicous items. The shady man looked cautiously around before quickly filling the back of the van. He rushed to the side of the van and Rei mentally cursed, their loophole was shorter than she'd hoped. The door slammed shut and the couple nodded and sprinted to the van. Both stepped onto the bumper one each side as the car was revving to life. Heero quickly was on top of the van and had grabbed Rei by the wrist tightly, as one hand clenched the top railing as she was half-way up when the car flew away from the cargo hold. He held Rei with his life as her leg slipped and she muttered curses. She caught his look to stay still and she silently prayed he didn't notice her through one of his mirrors. When the car was going at a constant speed; Heero began pulling her up with sudden strength and she successfully got on top of the van. Heero had a relieved look in his eyes that she knew he would almost never speak aloud. At least a few years ago he wouldn't have even though about it.

"You're alright." he whispered. She nodded and lightly kissed him to give him reassurance. They both held the top of the car as tightly as possible. The tower was coming into sight and the driver was slowing down. "Lay down." he ordered and both of them lay on top of the dingy van as it came to a halt. The man quickly flew out of the drivers seat and threw open the back doors. As the man stuck his head inside not even bothering to look up, Heero took this oppurtunity to silently hold Rei's hand as both of them held their breath. Rei was fiddling with a beanie to put on top of his head very quickly incase he noticed above him was slightly brown. He hissed at her to stop when the man slammed the doors shut and her hands stilled instantaneously. They held their breath as the man rushed inside the tower. The couple rolled off the top of the van and easily landed on their feet into the grass. Heero inspected their surroundings while Rei checked to make sure they hadn't lost anything on the way. She nodded in reassurance to him before pressing him against the van for a heated kiss. He closed his eyes and could feel her whispered words on his lips.

"Luck." she whispered before touching his face. He smirked in a rather satisfied; "un-Heero-ish", as Duo said; way and nodded.

"Luck." he agreed and both sprinted towards the tower. Rei easily hooked up the bungee cords to both of them and nodded and began their climb up the tower.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru, Quatre, Ami and Duo were crouched behind crates on the shipping dock. People were swarmed everywhere as the ship slowly reached the dock. Duo frowned.

"Damn, this security is top notch, much more than we were expecting."

"Makes it pretty obvious they're hiding something no?" Ami said with a small smile.

"It's pretty bad, we have to get two things done in one hour and just getting to the weapons let alone getting on the damn ship in the first place." Quatre muttered.

"We'll split up then. Duo, you're better at stealth right? You and Ami will sneak in and get the files on the weapons. Quatre and I will deal with the actual weapons. Clear?" Hotaru said; her brain kicking into gear trying to figure the best route to get both jobs done. The other three nodded consecutively. "I'm trusting you to get the files and get out of there. We'll meet at that big tree over there behind the dock. The one with the swing on it. Got it?"

"Got it." they said simulatiniously.

"Then it's mission time." Quatre said with a maniacle grin. The four nodded and Ami and Duo took off to the right while Quatre and Hotaru made their way to the left.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako shakily was studying the blueprints of the school. Her eyes were scanning it when Wufei sat across her from her.

"You alright?" he asked. Minako nodded not wanting to look up. She had problems lying to people while looking them in the eye. Wufei frowned and snatched the blueprints forcing her to look up at him in both confusion and anger.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Now, let me ask again. Are you alright?" he said staring straight in her eyes, as if daring her to look away.

"I-I'm scared." Minako conceded. Wufei nodded.

"That's understandable."

"I feel like I'm going to totally screw up this mission."

"You should have more faith in yourself." came the soft voice of Trowa. Minako looked up startled. Wufei nodded in agreement. "Do you believe in us?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course!" Minako said immediately.

"How can you believe in others before you believe in yourself?" Trowa said challengingly. Minako frowned.

"You have done this stuff before."

"Yes, but haven't we failed before?"

"I...don't know."

"Exactly. Why the blatant trust?"

"But you two are elites!"

"And who _gave_ us that position?" Wufei asked suddenly.

"R-Rei?"

"Right, our best girl friend, couldn't there be biased?"

"There could...I guess." Minako said quickly losing both her nerve and this battle.

"So why the trust?" Trowa asked.

"I don't...know."

"Exactly. You can't trust us fully because you don't trust yourself. Couldn't you screw us up? You could, so you have to trust yourself not to, but you don't which in the end you are hurting everyone more by not believing in your own abilities." Wufei said tossing Minako back the blueprints.

"Everyone's first mission is hard but you're making it harder than in needs to be."

"We don't have time to worry anymore; it's mission time." Naruru said and everyone else nodded; standing up.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The trip up the tower was filled mostly with silence even though Rei and Heero were right next to each other. "Today is mostly reconisance...if someone spots us we'll silence them but otherwise no jumping into action." Rei muttered. Heero nodded mutely as they reached the top of the tower. Rei opened a pocket on her belt and pulled out a pair of miniture binoculars. One hand gripped the frame of the tower while the other held the binoculars to her eyes. On the top level of the tower they saw the shady "electrician" speaking to a man dressed in black. He was twitchy and kept looking around him. The man in black frowned.

"Did anyone follow you Elias?"

"N-no I don't think so Master Madrere." 'Elias' whispered.

"Good. Did you bring the...items in question?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Good, let me see them." Madrere said as Elias fumbled for the case by his feet. He quickly opened it and Rei's eyes widened to see papers, but they weren't ordinary papers. It was the building plans of every important political and finacial building around the globe. That along with a vial containing a grey liquid. Madrere picked it up with an evil smile.

"What the hell is that?" Rei whispered to Heero. He shrugged but narrowed his eyes.

"Good...this is the prototype gas our labs have been creating?"

"Y-yes master, of course it's still in testing, but it will freeze your veins the second it reaches your eyes...your blood will stop pumping and you will die within the hour." Elias recited as if the words had been drilled into him.

"Oooo good then. How long until it's finished?"

"A month at the least sir, we're finding it hard to get test subjects." he said with a crazy smile. Madrere smirked knowingly.

"You know where to go for them." he said with a shrug. Elias nodded quickly.

"Of course...the schools..." he murmered. Rei's and Heero's eyes widened at his words. However unkown to them, at the base of the tower, two men were patrolling. One stopped the other at the site of the bungee cords. He smirked evilly.

"We have spies do we...? Well we can't have that." he muttered and took out his knife and slashed a set of them. Rei jerked downwards as her cords were cut and lost her grip. Heero grabbed her wrist as she went flying downwards. He grimaced as his palm dug into the frame of the tower as Rei struggled to reset her footing.

"Intruders! Intruders!" a voice shouted among the floors. Rei grimaced this time as Heero smirked.

"So much for reconisance; we finish this here and now." he muttered to her as he pulled her body upward and through the frame. She quickly unlatched his bungy cords as he slid through and the cords fell; clanging down the tower. They looked down to the floor that was quite a bit below their feet to see men swarming the floor. The smirked to each other.

"Mission time." the said together and jumped down towards the ever-populating floor.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami and Duo were creeping along the crates looking for the best route to enter the ship. Ami smirked, "There. That's the least security we've seen. We don't have time to find a better route."

"Right, I guess they don't expect normal people to creep around the whole dock looking for ways to get in right?"

"Are you saying we're not normal?" Ami said with a trace of a grin as her hair fell over her shoulder.

"Of course; you could never be just _normal_ to me Ami..." he said quietly pushing her hair behind her ear. Ami blushed and turned away and she was about to speak and slightly move forward but he grabbed her shoulder and she turned quickly, her blush still apparent but Duo didn't notice. His eyes were fixed ahead at the guards. "Ami look...what the hell weapon is _that_?" he asked. Ami followed his gaze.

"That's no normal gun...it must be the prototype." she said as the sank down to sitting on their ankles and watching from behind a crate.

"They're letting _guards_ fire off those things for _testing?_" Duo said with a frown. This mission just got a whole lot messier.

"We don't have a choice anymore, we have to blow the ship up." Ami said with a frown.

"That _and_ take out the guards, we can't have left-over weapons for them to remake."

"That's not our half of the mission Duo." Ami said dissaprovingly.

"What, you're even _suggesting_ that we make Quatre and Hotaru take out everyone on their _own?_ Are you crazy?" Duo said in shock. Ami frowned and shook her head slowly.

"Ok we'll compromise. Anyone we run into; we take them out and stash their weapons in a room then blow the ship to peices. Afterwards we'll run a sweep to make sure there are no weapons laying around, deal?" Ami said impatiently her blush finally receding from the top of her skin, their mission time was quickly seeping down the drain. Duo nodded. Ami moved forwards but he caught her upper arm. Ami's blush came back full force and she turned to Duo. "What now?" she asked shakily.

"Look, we don't know what these weapons can do ok? Just...be careful. Please." he said seriously staring straight into her ocean blue orbs with his cobalt ones. Ami smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll be careful if you will be." she said. He grinned and nodded and both flew from their position towards the unsuspecting guards.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru and Quatre were sitting on top of the crates watching the men with bored expressions as they tried to quickly haul in all the weapons as fast as they could. The two watched with narrow eyes as the machines lifted the large crates containing the weaponry. Hotaru lightly touched Quatre's arm causing him to start and suddenly look at her. She paused to stare into his gentle blue eyes before speaking. "I noticed something strange about the guns those men are holding...didn't you?"

"Yes," Quatre said dully looking down; he frowned slightly before continuing, "they must be the prototypes we're looking for." he murmered.

"In that case this mission just got a lot harder. If they gave a prototype to each guy-"

"We'd have to take out every single person and get their weapon; I know."

"That and we don't know what these weapons do...I don't particularlly like the idea of finding out first-hand."

"Agreed but how can we figure it out otherwise..." Quatre murmered in agreement.

"If they're jumpy guards we could drop a stick and see if they fire at nothing..." Hotaru said her mind churning for ideas. Quatre nodded.

"It's worth a shot." he said. He jumped down from the crates only to return seconds later with a small rock. He threw it as far as he could to the other side from where they were; hitting the trees to make a rustling sound. Three guards jumped and all three fired towards the sound. The two watcher's eyes widened as the guns shot out blue-ish silver lasers from the barrel. However instead of destroying it like Hotaru and Quatre expected, it completely stilled, the wind did not rustle the leaves and it froze completely. A squirell flitted by and the guards sighed and mumbled to each other how they fired at nothing.

"If that's what it does to trees, I hate to think of that turned on a human..." Hotaru whispered.

"Agreed, we can't let those guns hit us; we obviously are forced to freeze and then we'd be at a disadvantage."

"Then how are we going to fight them off?"

"Using my fighting style of course!" Quatre said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't worry, the effects obviously don't last forever seeing as it's a prototype and that tree started moving again already. Anyway with the fighting style you should be able to move fast enough to avoid getting hit. Think of it as a test of your speed." Quatre said with a shrug. Hotaru nodded and smiled.

"There ya go boss, that's all the crates..." a worker said to buff man that was watching over the proceedings.

"That's our cue Hotaru...but remember, no matter what happens, never speak my name. It's some confidentiality issues." Quatre said with a smirk. Hotaru nodded and both jumped from their positions on the boxes ready to wreak some havoc.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako, Wufei, Trowa, Nururu and Ruruna were now in front of the school. They'd poured over the blueprints for over two hours and practically had them imprinted in their heads. Minako took the lead as she turned to the other four.

"We have to find this key member person so we have to figure out where they're holding them. Usagi-sama had a basic idea of places he could be so we'll start there. We don't know how many rebels are inside the school so knock them out as you get to them. We can't let anyone call for reinforcements or escape so don't make any noise if possible. I would say split up but I figure the most security is surrounding the hostage. We'll have to be together to fight them all off. We'll take a sweep later to make sure no one escaped. We'll find the hostage and get done with this mission as soon as we can."

"Sounds good." Ruruna said while the others agreed with her words. They nodded together and creeped towards a side entrance of the school. Trowa had figured that front, back and roof entrances were probably most guarded so they avoided them. Wufei frowned at the locked door and breathed in and out deeply before kicking the door off it's hinges. They knew that some rebels were bound to have heard it so they were all on guard. The five slowly entered the building ready to kick some serious rebel butt.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei spun in circles through the air before landing crouched down next to Heero whom was still standing. The fight began as Heero dodged a random punch from one of the lackey's on the floor. Rei's eyes flitted around the floor looking for their main target. She summersaulted into an upwards punch before swinging the unconcious man into two others as she continued her search. She ducked as she felt the air move around her head and she pivoted on her feet to kick the man's leg to knock him down. She sprung backwards, her back settling against Heero's as the continued to fight off the people that kept coming. She frowned as she finally spotted "Master Madrere" and she punched a man square in the face. She murmered knowing Heero could hear her.

"Our main actor is trying to exit stage left and well, you know I wouldn't want him to miss the show..." she said a sadistic smirk firmly in place. Heero nodded before kicking two men away and turning to Rei. He kneeled down and cupped his hands for a foot-hold and as the men began charging he pulled his arms upwards sending Rei slicing through the air. In an instant Heero was standing and had knocked down a group of enemies that had tried to surround him while his back was turned. Rei spiraled through the air and landed right in front of Madrere. She smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Running away? We just got started though." she said drawling her voice. The man's eyes widened.

"H-how can you do this much damage with only _two _people?" he said with a gasp. Rei did a spinning kick and he flew away from her; she smirked at his idiocy. He began to scramble away on his hands and knees. She smiled.

"I think you're forgetting something _"Master" _darling." she called back to him. He turned slowly to see Rei dangling the vial containing the gas. His eyes widened as he came up to her but she had already put it away. He suddenly reached out touching her face and Rei froze; however she froze involuntarily.

"What h-have you d-done t-to m-me?" she stuttered as his smile darkened.

"On my hand is a paralyzing potion, something my labs came up with. As long as I'm touching you, you can't move at all." he said his smile widening. "It seeps though hair-" he murmered as his fingers trailed over her mouth and down her neck as he continued speaking, "and even through clothes..." he added as his hand continued it's path downwards to her chest, however just as was about to go further; a well aimed kick to his head sent him flying across the room.

"No one can touch her like that but me." came a cold voice as Rei's eyes fluttered to the figure in front of her. A furious Heero stood tall and almost unscathed as she collapsed into his arms. His eyes snapped with unspoken fury as he carried her over to Madrere's body on the ground. Madrere's eyes opened to clash with Heero's prussian gaze as he shoke with anger. A gun was instantly in his hands he pointed the gun towards Madrere's forehead. "You will never _ever_ make that mistake again." he said as he pulled the trigger heartlessly.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami and Duo jumped towards two guards who had their backs towards them. The two landed silently behind two guards at the same time and stood up straight before snapping a hand at the back of each of their necks. The two guards fell soundlessly onto the grass and Duo and Ami smirked to each other and gave a quick high five before continuing on. They quickly were able to sprint towards the ship's hull taking out at least six other guards. Duo hoisted Ami above the railing and grabbed her hand to get over himself. Ami kneeled down and began typing on her mini-laptop.

"I have the ships schematics that Usagi left in my email. The captains quarters aren't too far from where we are. It's two floors below us and about two rooms to the left of the stairs. Let's go." Ami said and they quickly descended the stairs. They held their breat as they hid by the doorway pressing their backs against either side of the wall as they heard two guards talking as they protroled the floor. As the passed through the door together Ami and Duo stuck out their foot effectively tripping them and and they fell roughly to the ground. However before they could stand to find their attackers, Ami and Duo had already struck. They had cracked their skulls together effectively knocking them out, not that it mattered as they doubted they'd get off the ship before it was blown apart anyway. Ami smirked to Duo as they stood up again.

"We must be on the same brainwave or something." Duo said with a grin.

"I guess so." she agreed as they reached the captains quaters. Duo shrugged and kicked the door open. It was a bit too quiet but they went inside anyway. The search was short-lived. "Th-they're not here." Ami whispered; confused. Duo shrugged.

"I don't know where else they could be..."

"Unless someone has them yes?" came a voice from the doorway and the two whirled around to face the captain of the ship. Duo's eyes narrowed to see the manuals they were looking for in his hands. "I'm suprised you were able to get aboard the ship, you must not be regular people." he said with an amused look. He drew out a gun and quickly turned off the safety. Duo took a cautious step forward; gun in hand when suddenly the captain had moved. They had barely blinked and suddenly a gun was pointed to Ami's forehead. Her blue eyes slowly widened as Duo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he watched in horror.

"Now, put your gun down..." the captain said with a dark grin forming on his face. Ami shook her head violently.

"No!" she said resisting the urge to shout his name. However the gun pressed harder against her temple. "Forget about me...the mission!" she said desperately but Duo's eyes looked hollow and empty. His gun arm lowered and Ami's eyes widened. '_Why would he do this for me?_' she thought wildly.

"_Down somewhere not in your hand_." the captains said with a growl. Ami watched his lifeless eyes as he stared at the floor, his bangs covering his cobalt orbs. The gun slipped through his fingers and fell to the wooden planks they were standing on. Ami's eyes widened even further as she saw his eyes closed and his fist clenched tightly at his side. She gasped softly when she saw him shaking with untold anger but his eyes still blank.

"Do what you want to me, but _let her go_." he said, his voice somewhat strangled and Ami squeaked at his words. The captain grinned evilly.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Both Hotaru and Quatre had begun their battle. They could hear the men's frustated cries as they complained how the two moved too fast. Both combatants were using their fighting style to it's fullest however Quatre was making much more progress than Hotaru. Hotaru backflipped before placing a spinning kick into one man's back sending him flying into another man. She slid on the gravel and flew in a spinning kick that twisted ber body backwards and kicking a man in the head and using his body to spring forward into a headbutt of another man. Quatre's eyes flashed in amusement as he did a handstand on a man's shoulders before kickly landind on his feet and he grabbed his neck and flung him over his head and into two other men knocking all three unconcious. He perfectly executed a spinning kick before twisting in mid air slamming his elbow into the face of a second man.

"Who are these two?" one man yelled before being knocked unconcious by Hotaru spinning around his neck to slam her feet into his chest. She backflipped off of him as he fell down. She spun around the second her feet landed twisted a man's arm as he tried to punch her and twisted her body around do kick him in the head. She then turned quickly and grabbed a man around the shoulders and flipped herself over his head to slam her feet into his spine; she winced slighly when she heard a crack but shook herself and moved on. Hotaru disarmed another man but slid incorrectly on the gravel causing her to slip. She got onto her hands and knees as she slowly raised her eyes to see the weapon pointed at her.

Time seemed to slow down as Quatre turned to see Hotaru on the ground and helpless to dodge the soon to be coming shot at her. He suddenly sprung off a man and tumbled his way to Hotaru grabbing her around the waist.

"I won't allow you to be hit." he whispered and her eyes snapped open just as Quatre easily picked her up and spun tossing away just as the leader pulled the trigger.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako's group hadn't run into too much interference as of yet and the people they had ran into were easily rendered unconscious. They quickly reached their destination and kicked the door open. Inside they saw a man tied and bound against a chair, his eyes down and another man smiling evilly; pointing a gun at his skull. Naruru slipped on her claw gloves while Ruruna pulled out her twin daggers. Minako, Wufei and Trowa each pulled out a gun.

"Naruru...go." Wufei whispered. Suddenly Naruru summersaulted forward and sprung upwards like a cat and snapped the gun out of his hands. Then everyone sprung forward from their position. Ruruna helped Naruru tie the evil man down and looked pointedly at Wufei and Minako. Trowa rushed to help the man and began to untie him. Minako froze, unable to move.

"Shoot him." Wufei said softly. Minako slowly rose her arms and aimed at the man but once again paused. "...you have to." Wufei said almost whispering her name but stopping himself in time.

"I-I..." she faltered.

"You can't do it if you wanted to, could you little girl?" the man taunted as he stared into Minako's frightened face as her hand shook visiably.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei's weary eyes looked around her as she saw a large group of evil looking humans surround the two of them. She blinked tiredly as their eyes grew dark at the death of their leader. 'So much for the domino effect, leader falls, so does everyone else. Now we're stuck kicking our way out.' she thought with a mental groan. The potion had a slight effect on her still but she was able to move more freely. She nestled her back against Heero's and she felt both of them slightly relax. Their years fighting together were definately paying off as strategies quickly flew in their heads. Rei waited for Heero to make his first move because off of that, she could then figure out what he had planned. A man rushed forward and Heero ducked so that he rolled over his back while Rei kicked him; sending him hurtling into another man, effectively knocking both unconcious. Rei felt Heero take her hands from behind her and she squeezed them tightly. Hero nodded as both used each other's back to support themselves while the kicked their foes in the face. Heero gripped her hands tighter as he spun her in a circle knocking half the group down with her feet. She winced as she landed and Heero's concerned eyes followed her as she quickly knocked out those already down. She gripped a man behind her back and flipped him over her head towards Heero who jumped and spun in the air kicking him into a string of others. The duo made quick work of the rest of them, and soon only had a few men left to get out of there. Rei turned tiredly and did a low spinning kick but as the man was falling he threw a knife as Rei was getting up to a standing position again. The blade ripped through her skin-tight suit and peirced her skin. She let out a soft cry as she stumbled forward and fell to her hands and knees. Heero threw a man away from him as he turned to see Rei on the ground. He immediately saw red as he turned, a murderous look now entering his eyes as his hand lingered at his gun holster as he tried to restrain himself from shooting every single person in the building. The man Rei had kicked down crawled towards Rei with another knife in hand. Rei coughed as the man took the oppurtunity to stab Rei in her leg again in the same place. Rei screamed from the pressure the man was putting onto her wound. Suddenly his body was ripped off her own and thrown brutally against a wall. Rei looked up to see Heero kneeling in front of her and every single other person that had been standing before unconcious on the ground. She smiled inwardly at his control but her eyes fluttered to the dagger sticking into her leg. She winced at the sight of her own blood pooling around her skin and sticking to her clothes. Heero grabbed her hand with one of his own and the other gripped the handle of the dagger in her leg.

"Look at me Rei." he said softly. She rose her head to look at him. "Look into my eyes and nowhere else." he ordered as she complied willingly. He then ripped the dagger out of her leg and let it fall to the ground. Rei winced as she kept eye-contact. Heero then hugged her closely as Rei whimpered softly, keeping the pain inside. She suddenly slumped against his chest, now unconscious. He quickly ripped the bottom of his pants and bound her leg before picking her up bridal style and stormed out of the building in a very pissed off manor to go report to Usagi.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami stared shell-shocked at Duo's actions, it was totally unlike him. A million questions ran through her head but the most prominate one was why.

"W-what? Why!" she said finally voicing her thoughts. Duo refused to look up and face her, he wouldn't look directly into her eyes.

"You should know why." he said after a few moments.

"I-I...but-"

"As touching as this is, I frankly don't give a damn. You're both in my little trap now so let's get started. Boy, who are you lot working for?" he said dangerously as he pushed the gun against Ami's head harder. Ami flinched but said nothing. Duo's head snapped up and Ami immediately knew he had a plan. 'Maybe this was an act to buy time...' she thought hopelessly.

"I'll tell you...it's just..."

"Just what boy?" the man said in a frustrated tone.

"It's just that she seems so frozen, it's almost like a _snowflake_, and it scares me."

"Wha-?" The leader cocked his head in confusion. Ami's eyes slowly widened in realization. 'My...codename...' she thought widely. 'What does Duo have planned?'

"So it reminds me of the _tournament_." he said earnestly. The leader continued to look confused as Ami hid a grin at the battle tactic title.

"You're right." she cut in having gotten enough. She saw Duo's eyes sparkle mischeviously for a brief second before returning to normal. "It's..._time._" she murmered. Both suddenly ducked and the leader's head flew in both directions at the sudden movement. Ami twirled on her feet and came up behind him and put his arms in a lock as she twisted his wrist making him drop his gun. Duo had risen again and now the gun was facing the leader's head. Duo's eyes sparkled and he grinned as he cocked his head.

"Who's caught in _who's_ trap?" he taunted. "I think you underestimated us a bit mister." he said. Ami smirked.

"Did you know that if I move my hand 30 degrees and pinch with 20 of my strength you'd be paralyzed for life?" she said as Duo rolled his eyes as the buff man's eyes widened and a muffled squeak came from him. "Or...if I do this..." she murmered as she slammed her hand into his neck, "you'll be unconcious for 14 hours?" she finished as the man slumped to the floor. Duo and Ami quickly stole the papers, gave each other a high five and booked it off the ship setting up explosives the whole way. They nodded to each other and pressed the button blowing the ship to peices. They reached the tree to see Quatre and Hotaru slumped against it; totally drained. Ami merely rose and eyebrow before kneeling in front of them to give their report.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru sliced through the air and landed barely not seriously injuring herself. She coughed slightly and looked up. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to ask Quatre what the hell he was doing when her eyes slowly widened. Quatre was frozen and the buff leader was advancing towards him. Quatre's eyes flickered but he couldn't even move. Hotaru let out a muffled shriek as the leader came around and punched him in the stomach causing Quatre to lean forward and cough. Two men picked Hotaru up by her arms and her feet were dangling in the air. '_This is all my fault!'_ her mind yelled at her. As the man continued to punch Quatre Hotaru's gaze iced over and something snapped in her mind when she saw Quatre being pummled unfairly. She let out a frustrated scream and slammed her elbow into the chest of one of the men before swinging behind them both and kicking them both solidly in the the head. Her eyes danced with renewed anger and hatred as she darted forward leaving a path of bloody and broken men to beat up the man who dared to touch Quatre.

Suddenly the leader stopped with his fist inches away from Quatre's face. He turned to see his comrades dropping like flies at the hands of a single girl. He watched as she moved faster than his eyes could see. She was like a shadow and you only saw a flash of her before you fell. He jerked Quatre's face towards Hotaru's direction.

"Who the hell is she boy?" he yelled. Quatre's eyes widened slightly as he watched Hotaru's irratic movements. '_What's gotten her so angry? I know my fighting style is powerful, but it increases about ten fold when the user is almost at anger levels above sanity. What could have triggered her to be like this? I wouldn't be surprised if she'd killed some of these people...however what happened is what's bothering me. What could have snapped her?_' he thought wildly as Hotaru continued her wrath. "Answer me!" he yelled to Quatre again but Quatre merely closed his eyes and the man rose his fist again when suddenly Hotaru's voice cut through.

"You stop here." came her dead voice as the man suddenly fell to his knees; eyes wide. Quatre looked up to see Hotaru looking down at the man, her eyes emotionless and cold. She suddenly turned to him her head down; her bangs covering her eyes.

"It's my fault for screwing up...I'm sorry." she said softly extending a hand to him.

"I'll be fine." Quatre said and took her hand finally regaining his own body. She helped him stand and he smirked. "Let's finish the mission and rest ok?"

"Ok." she said with a nod. Both stood and rushed forwards once more as countless soldiers fell in their path. A few minutes later, all enemies had been cut down and Quatre and Hotaru stood in the middle of the chaos. "Well our half is done, let's just hope Ami and Duo can say the same. We should get out of here."

"Yea, better get to that tree, maybe they're already waiting for us." Quatre said as the two slowly made their way to the said tree leaving the massive carnage behind thoughtlessly.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Wufei frowned at the man as he continued to taunt Minako's inability to shoot him. He frowned but then placed his hand on top of Minako's and helped her hold her gun straight. Minako turned very quickly to ask him but his eyes were looking down and his eyes were then closed. Then she felt the pressure on her index finger as he forced her to pull the trigger. The bullet whizzed from the barrell of the gun and straight into the man's wide-eyed face. Wufei slowly let go of her hand as the gun fell to the floor, the man slumping forward as his eyes instantly became lifeless. Wufei quietly looked to Minako whose eyes were wide and had a terrified glint inside them. Wufei quickly looked away; knowing he had inflicted this pain onto her himself. Ruruna and Naruru exchanged sad glances as they kept looking at Minako's pale face. Trowa was helping the man they'd saved to his feet as they both turned to face Minako. The man next to Trowa shook his head.

"That poor girl." he said softly. Minako's thoughts were rampant and wild as she saw the lifeless body in front of her. '_Oh my god I just killed a man!'_ Minako thought wildly as a scream erupted from her mouth as she hunched over on her knees letting her golden strands fall seamlessly through her hands at either side of her head.

A/N:

or if you've played FFX-2, like a beserker when it attacks XD

Wow, an update yay! Tired of Normal has the next chapter UP! XD yaaay! O.O wow, lots of like...fluff/stuffage. I think that's the most fluff in this story EVER. XD dang! Though...I guess some of it could be considered dark fluff or something X.x

X.x This chapter was so hard because I was trying to focus on Minako but then mission time came and...yea. XD So next chapter will have lots of Minako as well for...obvious reasons in the last sentance that I left you all there :D I've found that I seem to have problems writing about her...she's a tough character for me to work with. I just think I see more of myself in Hotaru so her parts just fly onto the page. Other times I'll know how I'll want a section to end or even begin or EVEN both but then I don't know what to do to lead up to it. Some parts and I play out in my head/my room to see if I like it XD (coughalltheAmi/Duoscenescough)

I know you lot probably got really annoyed with how I'd switch between the groups but I have to make you at least partly left in suspense! XD Anyway it helped me balance out my writing so that I didn't get stuck on a certain group. :D

I know you all had to wait a HELL of a long time for me to update but I got stuck so I just skipped to the missions which I worked REALLY hard on so you better like them o.o Man this chapter was harrddd X.x dies I hope the next chapter will come easier. I hope at least the length makes up for the wait?

You have NO IDEA how happy it makes me when I wrote my last line...which strangely enough was not the last line you read XD I wrote out of order. I literally said: "Yeeesssssssssss it's DONE! Oh snap!" XD Anyway I PROMISE that the next chapter will not take this long or I will let you all shoot me :D

I finally decided upon a name for Quatre's fighting style, it'll be revealed in the next chapter and you all better damn well like it:P I find it very...erm...intelligent.

To:

**Damia** - Yes, Minako is different, but that's what I want. She's not as strong-willed and so this stuff will be harder for her to deal with, thus making her character go through the motions of growing up. She will HAVE to figure herself out and that's what I planned on. The wheels for this are just starting to spin in this chapter, as you can tell. :D Those outfits sound AWESOME and I'd love to see the drawings of them. o.O Maybe I should email Stevie again. XD And Quatre's invite, not yet, but :D it will be. That part just wrote itself and then I thought...hey, she'll just stay there! ;D Eeep. School...I hadn't thought about it. I guess they should, thanks for bringing it up. Maybe...they're currently in the summer? o.O And lastly, I LOVE your suggestions, so you're NEVER annoying! Feel free to bug me at any time. :D Also, I love long reviews, they're fun!

**Spirit of the Dead** - XD I'm alliivveee:D lol yes. Well their parents bugged me, and then it just popped up and now I won't really have to deal with them until later...I might bring them up again. I hope to be updating faster now. XD I don't know where the inspiration came from, but it hit me and I wrote most of the last chapter within 2 days.

**Blackened Heart** - Yaaay I'm so glad that you like my fic enough to bounce around when I update. :D Skittles are so awesome; Skittles for Sanity man. XD Anyway thanks for the great review and I'm glad I didn't make you wait so long you forgot I like..existed or something. j/k

**Airlady** - Yes, I love Mrs. Hino, she's a good and fun character because she's so caring. I can't have all evil parents yes? I agree about supportive parents, and trust me, Minako (for sure) will be really glad she has that support later. I like how that Mrs. Hino tries to understand before jumping to conclusions. Best of luck with your teen then. Teens are pretty annoying, as I know for I am one myself. :D Glad you appreciate the detail, I love putting it in. Sadly however, most of the parents protectiveness and terribleness are based upon my own. My parents don't let me do anything...

**Jewels14** - Yay, faithful reviewers ROCK. Glad you wanna see more, I hope you continue reading.

**Princess Ren** - :D Yaay glad you like it! Rei + Heero + fluff awesomeness. XD thanks for the review!

**Whisper Reilman **- OO ..."measures?" cowers nooo! Guess I updated just in time then! Yaaay I'm so glad you have liked this chapter and cheers for a long review! I'm thinking on different names for the fighting style so I'll figure it out eventually. Quatre was never a very...maid type guy and so it's a dark and stuff. Don't worry, I plan on having Hotaru fix it up. The bikes? Hmm, I'll see what I can do ok? I liked the confrontation to, so glad you did as well! Yes, does this chapter answer your mission question? Thanks for reading!

**cathy** - XD yes, I did mention her drawing pad in the very first chapter (which Damia pointed out to me and I hadn't noticed so she suggested I use that. :D) Glad you liked!

**imani** - Kk, I'll difinitely IM you! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Terra Rain** - yay, I hope I'm loved! I haven't decided if Usagi is realated to Chibi-Usa yet. o.O I'll have to think it out. Also for Minako hooking up, erm...it's gonna take some time, and Hotaru's still slowly falling for Quatre who's oblivious to it. XD Ami...erm well soon. :P You'll see the guy's animals in the next chapter. :D

**Undead Moon Bunny** - Wheee so glad you like it and I luff Rei and Heero so I try to add them in all the time. I might do the /\ with Minako/Wufei/Trowa but I dunno. vv meh I'm so terrible at updating. Hope you keep reading!

**Bloody Love** - Eeeeeeeee you finally reviewed! I was waiting for your review. :P I'm so glad you liked all the Heero/Rei fluff. XD Yes, fanfiction was being annoying and wouldn't post my url's .. made me sad ya know? I'm so sorry about your cpu...that really sucks. ;; I hope this update was fast enough, I did try. X.x I wrote a lot of it when I had a cold. x.x I'm actually with the cold now as I write this. x.x it sucks. :D btw, it's anxious. XD As for Minako-chan...I'm always liable to change my mind and such. XD

**Trevor X** - XD Whooo interesing name. I dunno though I should probably come up with it on my own. XD Time to pull out a thesaurus! Hope you keep reading!

**kitty-kat7685** - ...you caught me :3 I was sooo close to done when you reviewed so hopefully that's ok. I've been having some problems with this chapter and it's like...uuber long oO I'll try to update more quickly in the future.

Next Chapter: 12 - And Then Realization Hits You Hard

Review again please!

\/


	12. And Then Realization Hits You Hard

Tired of Normal

By: angelicmayuka

Disclaimer: You seriously think I own this stuff? If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, but it'd be what actually HAPPENS. Psch...anyway, I dun own it. Also, thankies to Stevie and Damia for some outfit ideas. :D

Rating: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.

Chapter 12: And Then Realization Hits You Hard

Usagi was sitting on her apartment couch in her fluffy bunny pajamas; remote in hand watching the television boredly when a thud came upon her door. Her head snapped up as she stopped fiddling with her now tied up hair. She carefully walked up to her door and tapped on it. She then heard the thud three times. She smirked, it was Heero. She slowly opened the door anyway.

"Why did you use the voice-" she cut herself off to see an unconscious Rei in his arms. Her eyes widened as she quickly threw the door open and beckoned him in. Heero made his way through the door as Usagi shut it behind him. He walked over to her couch and softly placed her on top of it. He then sat down so that her head rested on his lap. Usagi turned off the t.v. hurridly and sat on a fold-up mushroom chair.

"What happened?"

"We were forced to complete the mission on sight."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"It seems whoever they were working for has "labs" and they've created some quite unusual and annoying weapons." Heero said with a frown as his hand rested on Rei's silky hair.

"I see. Any examples to broaden your description there?" Usagi said with a smirk. Other than Rei, she was the only person who could get to Heero to speak a few sentances in a row.

"A paralyzing potion that can be worn on the hand without affecting the wearer, but when touching something or someone else, they are unable to move and the symptoms last for quite a few minutes and then take a while to wear off and slowly fade."

"What? How do you know this?" Usagi asked, a concerned look came over her face as her eyes swept over Rei's form. She immediately noticed Heero's ripped pants and the cloth wrapped tightly around Rei's lower leg. She frowned but waited for Heero's answer.

"He touched Rei." Heero bit out savagely. Usagi nodded having expected that.

"Do you think it's still in her system?"

"I don't know, but it effectively slowed her down."

"I want you to take her to Ami and have her check it out tomorrow. If there is any left, we need to know and dispose of it. If she disagrees, you can either drag her yourself or say it's an order from me. Either way she'll go. Now, explain the wound." Usagi said staring pointedly at her leg.

"The paralysis was taking it's toll and she was dramatically slowed and was stabbed."

"It seems worse than a regular stab wound, there's a lot of blood on your pants there."

"Astute as always I guess. The man stabbed her again while Rei was on the ground. He put imense pressure on the already open wound before I threw him off of her. I took out the rest and Rei passed out and now I'm here."

"I see. Her wound needs to be cleaned and re-wrapped."

"I'll see to it."

"Good, what did you find out?"

"This." Heero said reaching into Rei's pocket and pulling out the vial and handing it to Usagi. She held it up to her lamp and scanned the liquid inside carefully.

"I'll head it over to the labs and see what Sally Poe can find. I'll let you and Rei know when I have the information. I'll probably share at the next meeting if I can. What of the leader?"

"Dead." he said simply.

"Caught in the crossfire?" Usagi asked skeptically at Heero's clenching and unclenching of his fist which he didn't bother to hide.

"He touched Rei."

"Thus paying the ultimate price. I see. Are you injured?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"So a successful mission then?"

"Affirmative."

"Another to add to your ever-growing list then. Alright what of Rei? I'd offer her to stay here but I'm expecting Hotaru and Minako tonight and I doubt Rei would like them to see her like this..."

"I'm taking her home."

"If I'm correct, Minako is currently living with her and-"

"No, to _my_ home Usagi." he interrupted. Usagi's didn't bother to hide her shock.

"W-what?"

"I promised Mrs. Hino, that'd I'd forever protect her daughter, and right now if alone she couldn't win and I will not take her to her mother defeated. I won't."

"Heero...you've never..."

"I've been running."

"Heero, even _I_ don't know where you live and it's my personal mission to know everything about everyone in Burnt Wings. You told me-"

"I know what I told you. I'm going to stop running."

"I...understand. I trust your decision Heero. Make sure she is well and I'd like to see the both of you tomorrow morning; _well._" she stressed.

"Understood." Heero said running a hand through Rei's raven tresses. He carefully picked her up and turned to face Usagi.

"See you then." she said softly placing a hand on Rei's forehead and gave Heero a warm smile which he nodded to. She smirked inwardly. '_We can get him to talk, but only Rei can make him smile..._' "You can go out the back, I expect the others soon." she said quietly. He nodded and swifly exited out of her house. Usagi sat on the couch once more and stared at the vial. '_I can feel a Sachem meeting coming on soon...damn I hate calling those._'

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

For the second time that night, Usagi heard a knock at her door. Except for instead of the kick her beaten up door had recieved from Heero, she heard three soft knocks and then her voice button had been pressed. "Quatre, Hotaru, Duo and Ami here Usagi." came the ever-soft voice of Quatre. Her door was immediately pulled open and the four slowly came through. Usagi motioned them to sit on the couch which only a few minutes before had been occupied by Rei and Heero. All four slumped onto the couch. Hotaru's eyes kept flickering between open and closed as she lightly leaned against Quatre. Quatre had tired eyes trained upon Usagi's concerned face. He dropped the gun they had taken onto her coffee table while Ami shoved the papers forward. Duo had his hand on Ami's shoulder whom was paler than usual. Duo's face was unusually calm and his eyes sofly placed upon Ami instead of Usagi.

"Ok, what happened." she said leaning forward in her mushroom chair. Hotaru and Quatre seemed to tired to speak so Duo cleared his throat.

"Well we split up to make the mission go faster. Ami and I quickly found out that each and every guard had one of those protype gun thingies. So we knocked out as many as we could and stole their guns. Then we stashed them in the rooms inside the ship. Then we ran into the Captain whom had those documents. We knocked him and and then blew the ship to peices. I dunno what happened with Hotaru and Quatre, but we found them leaning against the tree we agreed to meet at totally exhausted."

Quatre leaned forward almost causing Hotaru to fall over, but he quickly caught her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded fuzzily and then leaned against him closing her eyes. Quatre then turned to Usagi.

"We found out what the guns did. It freezes things."

"What?" Ami, Duo and Usagi exclaimed.

"It totally suspends their movements, but not their thought processes."

"You know...this...how?"

"Well...I was hit by it."

"Wh-how!" Duo asked dumbfounded. "You move freakishly fast and-"

"It was my fault!" Hotaru said suddenly snapping to life and speaking. Quatre frowned and turned to her.

"I told you to sleep." he said sternly.

"But Quatre...it was-" she was cut off as he pressed his index finger to his lips.

"Stop that. I told you to sleep." he ordered harshly. Hotaru's eyes widened as everyone was silent during the exchange. She slowly nodded and turned away.

"Alright alright you all seem dead. Mission successful or a failure?" Usagi said cutting to the chase.

"Success." Ami said finally speaking.

"Ok, Ami, could you hang on a bit then I'll send you out, everyone wait for her." Usagi ordered. Everyone else nodded and Quatre pulled lightly on Hotaru's arm and dragged her out the front door with Duo. Usagi turned to Ami.

"Yes?" she asked slowly regaining her color.

"I'll ask what the hell happened to you later. For now, be up early tomorrow because Rei and Heero will be paying you a visit. Rei's been injured...pretty badly."

"What?" Ami said snapping from her reverie.

"She had a paralysis potion put into her system somehow and has been stabbed in the leg. Heero is cleaning her wound but I need you to check it over and make sure the effects of this potion are gone. If not, you need to get rid of them ok? Heero probably will kill you if you aren't awake tomorrow so I'm warning you. Will you be at the labs tomorrow?"

"Yes, I need to drop off the gun, I told the others I would."

"Mmkay, could you drop off this vial to? It's the stuff Rei and Heero got from their mission."

"Of course."

"Alright then, I'll see you later." she said. Ami nodded and left her house. Usagi frowned. '_The missions haven't been so good today...I can only hope that Minako's went ok...but then again with what I faced her against, I highly doubt it._' she thought sadly and leaned against her chair waiting for the last group to arrive.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Usagi suddenly snapped awake when she heard her doorbell ring and three knocks follow. She opened the door to find Trowa, Naruru and Ruruna. She beckoned the three in and turned to Trowa.

"Where are Wufei and Minako?" she asked. Ruruna and Naruru exchanged sad looks while Trowa eyes went to the floor.

"He took Minako home...she-"

"Sit down, then explain." she said quickly. The three nodded and once more her couch was occupied. Usagi rubbed her eyes from the late hour, or now that it was morning, the early hour. "Ok, explain."

"Everything was going well and we easily reached the hostage's room. We quickly disarmed him and waited for Minako to finish the job while Trowa untied the hostage. She was unable to move..." Ruruna began softly. Trowa picked up next.

"So Wufei put his hand over hers and forced her to pull the trigger..."

"So Minako reacted as I had predicted, she basically freaked out so Wufei took her home knowing she'd be unable to speak to you. So far we haven't gotten a sensible sentance out of her yet." Naruru finished sadly.

"That bad of a reaction I see..."

"Yes, I was hoping maybe Rei could talk to her, and then all of us or something."

"Rei won't be talking to anyone tonight." Usagi said stiffly.

"I...see." Trowa said softly. "Still though, if Wufei can't get her to talk, I can only think Rei or Hotaru could. They know her the best and yet I doubt Hotaru would be able to comfort her that well seeing as the idea may seem new to her as well."

"I'll take that into consideration. If it comes down to it, I'll send for her and talk to her myself." Usagi said with a nod. Naruru and Ruruna's eyes widened a bit but nodded.

"That somehow reminds me Usagi-sama...the hostage; he insisted upon seeing you but knew we had to brief you on the mission so he is sitting outside on your porch swing." Naruru added. Usagi let a brief amused smile swipe over her face.

"I see. Was this a success or a failure?"

"Success." Ruruna said. "We called the cops and stayed until no one excaped but didn't let ourselves be noticed."

"Excellent. Let in this hostage in then. You are done, if you have further problems with Minako, let me know immediately and I'll take action."

"Understood, Usagi-sama." the three intoned softly. They made their way out the door as a man stepped in to take their place. Usagi's hardened expression immediately fell off her face as the man closed the door behind himself.

"Usako...I wanted to thank you." he said softly as Usagi led him to the couch.

"Mamoru, that's not necissary...you know I'd do anything for you..."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei's eyes snapped open into the darkness as she briefly accessed her surroundings. '_Ok, this is not my room, nor any room I recognize, Heero's nowhere to be seen...was I caught? Have I been taken hostage? Where is Heero?_' she thought vividly. She swung her legs over the bed she'd been laying on and stood. She winced as a searing pain shot up through her leg. She looked down to see her wound no longer wrapped in cloth but with medical tape and well-treated. She hesitantly took a few steps forward. However just as she reached just outside the bedroom door, a pair of strong arms incircled her form and she stiffened.

"You shouldn't be walking on that leg yet Rei." came Heero's soft voice. She turned in his arms, a confused expression in her eyes.

"Where...where are we Heero? I've never seen this place before."

"That's because this is my apartment Rei."

"Oh-what!"

"You were injured and..."

"Yes but what about Usagi?"

"She offered but Minako and Hotaru were coming by later."

"My house?"

"Rei, you don't want to be here? I can take you home if you want." Heero said turning away. Rei immediately regretted her words and reached up with her hands to touch either side of his face. She turned his head to face her again.

"That's not it, I'm sorry...it's just that I thought _you_ didn't want me here."

"I was afraid of commitment Rei, I thought...no. I knew that you wouldn't expect as much from me but..."

"I understand." she said cutting him off. He looked relieved as he seemed unable to find the right words. That was just a trait Rei had, understanding him when he couldn't express himself. "I'm so glad you trust me this much Heero..."

"You've given me everything Rei...it's only right to do the same for you. It's what I want...what you deserve."

"Heero..."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Wufei was driving towards Minako's current home, or the Hino residence. He slightly looked towards the passenger seat to see Minako's head bent down, her slim fingers clutching her hair on either side of her head as she convulsed in the seat. He sighed and looked towards the road again, unable to wash the guilt pouring through his body. As they reached the destination he stopped the car. He walked over to her seat and pried her out of the car. She leaned against him shakily, unable to walk on her own. They slowly made it towards the front door as Wufei pressed the doorbell about five times. The door slowly opened to the tired face of Mrs. Hino. However at one sight of the two before her, all looks of fatigue or sleepiness was instantly wiped from her face.

"Oh dear lord, what happened to her?" she asked with worry and beckoned the two in quickly.

"It was her first mission and sadly it was..."

"-an assasination mission?" Mrs. Hino asked quietly. Wufei nodded looking to the floor. He looked towards Minako whom was shaking heavily as she let out squeaky breaths every now and then, her eyes wide and darting everywhere as her hands kept clutching her hair. "Oh dear, let's take her to her room so she can lie down. I want you to stay with her until I get up there, I'm going to prepare some tea and if we have to force feed her something to eat then we will. Understand?" Mrs. Hino ordered immediately taking control with her motherly instincts.

"Of course Mrs. Hino." Wufei said and lead Minako slowly up the stairs. Wufei headed to where he guessed the guest room was and found it full of Minako's things. He smiled inwardly at his good luck and practically drug her towards the bed. "You have to at least sit down Minako, you'll collapse if you keep standing." she let out a squeak which he took for understanding his words. "Do you want me to sit with you?" he asked softly. Her head moved barely but he immediately saw the attempt at nodding. He helped her sit down and quickly seated himself next to her. He felt unsure of what to do but tried rubing her back in soothing circles muttering apologies and reassurances in her ear. Mrs. Hino walked in moments later holding a tray with tea cups and a bowl of soup. She handed Wufei a cup and then nodded at Minako.

"Minako dear, can you drink tea yourself do you think? Or would you like one of us to help you?" she asked. Minako slowly looked towards the warm face of Mrs. Hino and at that precise moment, Mrs. Hino received the full throttle of Minako's pain. The utmost terror upon her solemn face, the disgust of herself upon her usually bright eyes, and the look of helplessness to do anything about her situation made Mrs. Hino almost back away from the girl sitting upon the bed. She shook herself and approached Minako. "I know that your hurting but you can't starve yourself." she said sternly. Minako leaned away from Mrs. Hino and buried her face into Wufei's shoulder and began to cry. Sobs wracked her frame as Wufei kept himself from freezing and merely held her as Mrs. Hino watched on sadly.

"Minako, killing a person is never easy. Trust me, I do know what I'm talking about. The thought in itself is rather repulsive. However...it is also part of Burnt Wings. You knew this ahead of time.

There isn't a way to sugar-coat what has happened and I'm not going to try. You can never take back what you've done but also you can't sit here forever regretting it. You have to move forward. It'll take time and I know that but I can't and won't let you beat yourself up like this. I get the feeling you're feeling weak with this reaction and you're not. It's a human instinct. Do you think Rei, or Heero or myself even were perfectly ok after our first time? If you do then you're mistaken because I remember going through something similar with Rei but she had Heero to keep from falling into her depression. If need be I'll be that person for you Minako...just...at least say something." Wufei said quietly. Her sobs had come to a halt as she listened to Wufei's words.

"I-I" she murmered...she took a deep steadying breath. "I know I can never forget what I've done...but...I think with time I'll be able to forgive myself and move forward." she said very quietly, but both in the room heard her.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Quatre carried Hotaru into his apartment and laid her down on her bed. During this process her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry Quatre..." she murmered. Quatre smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it, you did incredible! You're training is going quite well and you used it during this mission. I'm very proud of you."

"I got you hurt." she said bitterly.

"It's not like I've never been hurt before, and watching you take down all those men was amusing. Trust me, I'm not angry and it gave me a chance to watch you in action, I know some things I need to work with you on now, think of it as a learning experience. Quit worrying about it."

"Promise you're ok?"

"I promise."

"Ok..."

"Look, we're taking a small break from training tomorrow, and it's because I do this even for myself so don't even bother saying anything. You can sleep in until 8:00 tomorrow and then we'll start some training."

"Sounds good."

"Right, sweet dreams Hotaru."

"Night Quatre." came a soft reply as he was leaving the room.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami woke the next morning to her incessant alarm clock. Resisting the urge to smash it to bits and with the thought of Rei arriving that morning she instead turned it off and threw off her her covers. She quickly pulled up her hair into two messy buns and as she pulled on her ripped mesh stockings the strands quickly fell framing her eyes. Over the stockings she pulled on black capri pants that rolled up at the bottom and a plain blue tight t-shirt. To finish her look she pulled on her black leather jacket and her blue matching converse. After looking in the mirror she decided she had time to put on her chain belt and a long silver chained necklace. She nodded to her reflection and picked up a book. She sat in her beanbag chair for about five minutes before the doorbell rang. Promptly she dropped her book and opened the door to see Rei and Heero standing before her. She beckoned them in.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked as she drew out some of Rei's blood. Rei answered her first.

"Well we were on our mission...and this guy who had what we were looking for I guess had put this paralysis potion on his hand and it just worked. So we want to make sure it's out of my system. Also I have a pretty bad stab wound here." she said patting her bandages.

"Well I'll take a look at that in a second, did you treat it Heero?" she asked pulling out her microscope and easily creating a slide with Rei's blood on it.

"Directly after the defreifing. The bandages have also been changed regularly in 4 hour intervals since the treatment." he replied.

"As expected. Anyway you're fine Rei, there are no remnants left of the paralysis. It seems they haven't managed to get it to stick around and fades after a while. I'm taking the sample you brought to the lab for further analysis after you two leave. So let's check out that stab wound." she said and pulled away the bandages surrounding Rei's thigh. She grimaced.

"It's pretty deep but the immediate treatment has definately helped. I think it's best just to continue treating it and wait for it to heal. It's too late to use other medicines now. Also I suggest you drop by your house Rei, I hear Minako took her mission pretty hard and could probably use you right about now." she added. Rei nodded as her gaze darkened at Ami's words.

"I understand, Heero we'd better go." she said. "Thanks again Ami, what would we do without you?" she said with a wry grin.

"Obviously you'd be paranoid for the rest of your life or maybe have died by now." she said with a cheeky grin. Rei smirked and left with Heero.

"Well, best get to the labs now." she muttered pocketing the vial and dropping the gun into a shopping bag.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako awoke groggily to find herself in her room with Wufei sleeping against the wall. Rei walked in.

"Finally awake I see."

"Hey." she replied softly. Rei nodded and sat down on the bed while Minako sat up amongst the pillows.

"Heero, kick Wufei awake and make him eat some breakfast, I need to talk to Minako." she said. Heero walked in and quite literally kicked Wufei. He fell over and awoke with a death glare in Heero's direction. His gaze softened very slightly as he accepted Heero's hand and got to his feet.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Heero said with a nod to both Minako and Rei. Wufei followed with a quick ruffling of Rei's hair. She glared and smoothed it over. After both boys left she turned to Minako.

"I heard things went a little rough last night. Wanna talk?"

"I guess."

"Alright, what happened?"

"I...I killed him Rei. I'll never forget his face as the trigger was pulled. He was taunting me, telling me how I couldn't kill him...and he was right, but it was Usagi's will for me to kill him right? So Wufei put his hand over mine and forced me to. I know he meant well, he couldn't defy her either but I still...I still killed him Rei!"

"Ok. This is big and I know it. We all went through it and eventually, so will Hotaru. I'm guessing Hotaru won't be the best of help yet. Anyway we're at a muddy subject. I'm sorry that you're very first mission was so hard on you, but it wouldn't happened eventually anyway. What's worst for you right now? His face? Your feelings? Pulling the trigger?"

"His face mostly...it still haunts me, knowing that I killed him."

"He was also evil."

"Does that give me the right to kill him?"

"Alright, do you want to know the man you put down? What he's done and tell me you think he still deserves to be alive?"

"W-what?"

"He's taken over 15 gang hostages and killed each and every one of them a different way and either left them outside various places for the newspapers or taken photographs and sent them to a well known gang hangout. In additon to that, he's a well known child molester in the underworld and was a top marijuana seller. Sounds like an all around great guy don't you think?" Rei said somewhat harshly. Minako's eyes were wide.

"How...could he?"

"He's evil. Are you telling me he didn't deserve what was coming to him? If it hadn't have been you, it would have been someone else sooner or later. He had a pretty big bounty on his head."

"He sounds horrible."

"The world is much better off without him. That's the way Burnt Wings is, the assanation missions are all for people like him or worse. We do things to make the world a better place. We don't kill for the fun of it."

"I see. I guess I thought he was innocent."

"We don't kill innocents. Anyone willingly working for people are never innocent. They are either just as twisted or more."

"Thanks Rei, I may never forget it, but at least I know more about it."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami was surprised to find Duo waiting for her at the labs. She rose an eyebrow as she walked and he followed.

"What's up Duo?"

"Well I came for two reasons. One, I knew you were coming to the lab to get more info on this messed up gun and I wanted to get more information on it, and two, I was worried about you."

"Worried about me? Why?" Ami asked forcing down the blush that was trying to crawl into her cheeks.

"Last night, you definately weren't ok then, how about now?"

"I'm fine Duo. You just scared me a bit you know? I thought you were going to get yourself killed. I thought you were actually serious about some of the stuff you were telling that man. I mean I guess I shouldn't have believed you'd actually lay your life on the line like that, I should know better, you've always got something up your sleeve. It just shook me up."

"I've cut it much closer to death Ami, you should know that." he paused after that, not quite knowing how to admit he'd willingly die for her at any time should the opportunity present itself. "Well you're my comrad Ami, you've always been my partner so I should be willing to give up something."

"Not you're life Duo."

"Look, I'm just sorry I scared you ok?"

"It's alright Duo, I'm fine. See?" she said giving him a grin. Duo shrugged and followed her to the item drop off point. "Plus I know that's the only reason you came because you know as well as I do that we won't get any information on something we turn in today until tomorrow." she said with a cheeky grin.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru woke up to Quatre shaking her. She mumbled something into her pillow Quatre didn't catch. He rolled his eyes and shook her again. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where's the fire?" she muttered.

"It'll be you're bed if you don't get up in a second." he replied with a grin. Her eyes fully shot open and she sat up quickly banging her head into his.

"Quatre!" she said angrily.

"What? That hurt you know." He muttered rubbing his forehead. She glared.

"You threatened to set my bed on fire! You deserve it!"

"Whatever I let you sleep in, now get up so we can get to work."

"Slave driver." she muttered darkly as he left the room. She sighed and stretched her arms up to the celing. She slipped into loose gray sweatpants that easily covered her feet and a black ribbed tank top. Lastly she slipped on white socks and she left the room. Quatre was sitting on the wood floor of the training room drinking orange juice. As she walked over to him he pointed to a plate of breakfast waiting for her. She smiled to herself, Quatre was actually a pretty decent cook. This morning he had prepared cinnamon rolls and scrambled eggs. How long had he been awake?

"It's delicious." she said suddenly making Quatre snap his gaze from the ceiling to herself in a matter of seconds. He grinned.

"Thanks. When you're done we'll start our morning mediatation." He replied. Hotaru nodded and finished quickly. She enjoyed the training sessions immensely as she learned new things every day. Easily after much practice she could free her mind within seconds and loosened her body. Meditation could easily take anywhere from 5 to 30 minutes depending on what was on either Quatre's or her own mind. "Let's do some stretching." came Quatre's soft voice after about ten minutes. Hotaru smiled, he was peaceful today.

A/N:

Once again I've taken forever and a half to update, but my chapters are getting so long! That and school has once again started and band is seeping my life and time out of me. I can only beg for forgiveness! -begs-

To:

**kitty-kat7685 ** -

(1) hands you a tissue Yep, the update came! All things happen if you wait forever right? XD

(2) Yes it was a long chapter, it was meant to be seeing as it took me for freaking EVER to write it. I'm so glad so many people have like the transitions, I was afraid you'd all get annoyed with it! XD I'm so glad you could see it in my head, I love reading stories that get that effect so I tried really hard to do that, plus, most of the time what I wrote about, I saw exactly in my head, it played out everything so I just wrote down what I saw. Wheee I love Rei/Heero so I always add as much fluff as possible to ensure that I'm happy and so are my Rei/Heero fan reviewers:P I've done a great deed to the world, I've turned a Heero/Usagi fan! OO I didn't know that was possible. That's seriously one of the best compliments I've gotten, really. **Jenny**, it's a bummer you're mum is that way, but I can't say mine is too much better so don't worry. I can't walk down the street alone and I'm almost 16 oO I'm so glad you like my story and I know exactly how you feel when you say you never want to read a Heero/Usagi fic again, I can't stand the thought of them personally...them and Rei/Wufei shudders Anyway, it's too bad you can't reveiw, but maybe if you just add you're two cents when kitty-kat reviews, I'll know what you're saying, I know how bad over protective parents can be...kinda like Mrs. Aino and Mrs. Tomoe sort of...XD Anyway I seriously am glad you like it so much and I'll try to update much faster for you ok?

**Spirit of the Dead** - XD shifty eyes Yes...a long time before updating. XD I'm really sorry about that. Yes, Quatre is dense, but it's fun to write him that way, it makes him all the more adorable. I also liked the Rei/Heero scenes, and don't worry, if I was normal I probably wouldn't have written it :P I'll try to update faster now.

**Harpygirl91** - XD Glad I at least saved your for a minute. I hope you liked it and continue reading :D

**Airlady** - I'll get to their basic purpose soon, but in truth, I rather am still thinking about it myself. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the battle scence :D

**Whisper Reilman** - Eeee I LOVE long reviews. I'm glad you liked the shifting it was much easier to write for me as well. That compliment about Minako means soooo much to me, you have NO idea, really. I can guarantee you that you're right, Minako will have MANY problems about this, it's not something anyone can really easily get over. I agree about the avenger/soother thing. It's very true and I believe that as well. Don't stop ranting, I adore it. Also I'm sorry about the long wait, I'm such a horrible person ;; Glad you liked it anyway.

**Damia **- I literally saw you're review and started chanting: "Yes, yes, yes she reviewed!" :P Well I was thinking Shadow Butterfly or maybe Shadow Firefly so you're close and basically right. I'll be sure to do the emailing then, since Stevie is like that. :P I usually am, I'm so forgetful to. XD Angel for Minako would make sense...;D We'll just have to see. I'm soooo glad you liked that chapter and I'm ever sorry for you're wait. I don't think my fic is that good but if you say it is :D

**Julian Katra **- I don't mind, I'm just glad you haven't decided to scrap my story because I suck at updating :P I know, Minako is coming up more in the next chapter, which will be obvious if you read the mission chapter. I was planning on spending most of the next chapter on Minako, I want to even things out some. I know and have much much more for both of them planned. :D It's more even in the next chapter so don't judge just yet! Anyway I can't wait for your next review, and glad you're still reading!

**Terra Rain** - gets ready to kill you XP No, I'm just glad you reviewed:D Oh I'm so glad it's summer for me, it means...I can...gasp WRITE on this fic! Relena bashing is fun, but it's not the main point :P I do hate her, but I'm not going to ruin my fic by only bashing her, so when it's there, relish in it:D Oooh you're close, but it's more than just Firefly :P I pity Minako as well, these chapters were tough to write because I just wanted to hug her and say that I was sorry for putting her through it Xx I love Rei/Heero so I slip in in there whenever I can :D Hence the beginning of this chapter. I'm glad you liked the Ami/Duo...it was strangely the easiest section for me to write...it just came into my head and BAM there I was typing on and on about them XD I'm glad it's welcomed :D I liked the spacing and I'm so glad that you all didn't find it annoying, it's so much easier to write that way. I do hope you like Quatre's fighting style name :P

**Snake556** - Oh I totally agree with you. I'd NEVER actually join a gang, I'd be too afraid I'd get myself killed or something, but I write this for fun seeing as it's an AU. XD Everything I've written so far is based purely upon my imagination and absolutely NO hands on experience...I'd steer away from gangs as myself XD Anyway I'm glad you like the story though, I try to update often...but I rather suck at doing that XD

**Nancy** - Oh I'm not offended at all, at least it doesn't still suck right? XD I know, beginnings are very hard for me to write, but every story has to start somewhere...and personally I never like beginnings of stories, once it gets to the good/action parts THEN I start liking it more and it's the same for my writing, I didn't enjoy writing the parts up to the gang as well as I have now that they're in it. :D Glad you like now and I hope this chapter was up to scratch:D

Next Chapter: 13 - Just How Complicated Gangs Are

Review again please!

\/


	13. Just How Complicated Gangs Are

**Tired of Normal**

**By**: angelicmayuka

**Disclaimer**: You seriously think I own this stuff? If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, but it'd be what actually HAPPENS. Psch...anyway, I dun own it. Also, thankies to Stevie and Damia for some outfit ideas. :D

**Rating**: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.

**Chapter 13**: Just How Complicated Gangs Are

Hotaru was concentrating on the still figure before her. Quatre was waiting for her, however she was very nervous. They had never attempted something like _this._ This was something completely different than what they had done before. Dual techniques: attacks, defences, throws and reversals that required both herself and Quatre. He had broken down the mechanics of the first attack they were going to try. She closed her eyes letting herself calm down. Then suddenly she began running towards him and his eyes slowly lifted to her own. She sprung upwards darting towards him at a high speed. She saw him take a slight step backwards and at the exact same moment they both moved their hands. They grabbed each other's wrists and Quatre spun in rapid circles before letting her go and she spiraled away from him. She reached her checkpoint and as soon as her feet touched the floor she took her momentum to backflip away and land in a crouch. She straightened and grinned, they had finally executed it perfectly. They had been trying this move for a good two hours and had always made some sort of mistake in their timing, turns or direction. She had found that it was hard to continue going after making mistakes on her part. She remembered well when she had underestimated her distance between herself and the floor and crashed into unprepared. It had taken her a lot of mental scolding and Quatre's help to slowly bring herself back up.

"We got it!" Hotaru said brightly. Quatre let a small smile come across his face.

"We got it once." he replied. Hotaru smiled and nodded.

"Yes and now we can go from here after a success."

"We continue this move until we can execute it flawlessly each time. It's just like when I was training you regular moves except this time we're both learning."

They continued practicing the move until they were both sure they could perform it perfectly in their sleep. Quatre grinned.

"Ready for the next one?" he challenged. Hotaru grinned.

"Only if you are." she returned with a cocky smirk. Quatre shook his head in amusement.

"Get ready for the mechanics then. This one is taking a totally different approach so it'll be more difficult." he said as both sat down onto the wood floor. He immediately began. "It's somewhat flying kick except you're going to roll over my back and kick out with both legs, land together to go directly into a handstand and using that momentum, push up on your hands to a kick from a handstand and land standing. That make sense? From there you can take variations like doing a low spinning kick from you're hands instead or a hop from your hands behind their head and a backwards kick into their skull so I could then finish it up with a large variety of things. Think we can manage it?"

"I've got it envisioned in my head but...could you take a suggestion?"

"Oh? Like what?" Quatre said raising his eyebrow in interest.

"Well you know the beginning move? The rolling over kick? Well what if we both did it? You rolled over my back with the same move to have me immediately follow with the whole move?"

"An interesting thought but I can guarantee you that I weigh more than you do, it'd probably damage your back."

"Not neccesarily. It should be such a quick movement between both sets that neither of us should beel the weight really. Kind of like running up steps you know? Only the last step really feels all you're weight because you've finished the run, not the steps in between."

"Well that makes sense. I like it. We'll try it and go from there." Hotaru nodded and both stood. They began practising and things were going smoothly, Hotaru's theory proving to be correct. However as they tried again to add more steps to it as Quatre began the sequence Hotaru's sock slipped on the floor to brace herself and his foot caught hers causing him to trip and sent them both crashing to the floor, Hotaru splayed on the wood with Quatre on his hands and knees above her. Hotaru's blush turned on like a fireplace as she saw Quatre's face hovering over her own. Her mind flashed to a smirk on Rei or Minako's face at their "suggestive position" and she tried vainly to regulate her breathing. A long pause held over the two as Quatre stared into Hotaru's purple orbs and neither moving. The air was thickening as Hotaru peered into Quatre's eyes as she watched an internal struggle go on within him. She was confused at his behavior; usually by now they would already be up and trying again to fix the mistake...yet he wasn't moving. She could feel his warm breath across her cheeks before abrubtly it was gone and he was on his feet pushing a hand through his golden locks. He held out a hand to her and hoisted her up to her feet. Once she was firmly on the ground he smiled slightly.

"Let's blaim that on both of us, you for doing it, and me for not noticing it." he said with emotionless eyes. Hotaru frowned slightly at his behavior. _Why is he so distant and cold all of a sudden? What's going on?_

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami frowned at the results in front of her. She tapped the clipboard with her pen as she continued to read.

"Did you know, that it actually takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile?" came a flippant voice from behind her. Ami's lips twitched.

"Well did _you_ know that it takes none to be indifferent?" she said turning to face Duo.

"Of course, however if I'm not mistaken, that's not you're current facial expression now is it?"

"Get to your point Duo."

"My point is that you're face is too beautiful to have a frown upon it." he said charmingly with a wink. Ami rolled her eyes but a small smile formed on her lips. "See? A thousand times better."

"Whatever Duo."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's just that stuff everyone found last night. The guns...that strange potion that paralyzes...basically the labs are having trouble finding what's in them and that's highly unusual. I might end up having to go into the labs myself to do some testing."

"Do you need a distraction?" Ami laughed.

"You know most people would ask if they could help, not hinder."

"Yes and I'm not most people and I think you need a distraction. Am I right?"

"Actually you are right, I _do _need a distraction. Where to?"

"Where is the fun in that? How about a surprise."

"Lead the way." Ami said with a mock salute. Duo grinned.

"With pleasure." he said returning the salute.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Usagi paced around her small home. In her hand was 13 letters addressed to seemingly random people. She quickly placed a pink feather into each envelope and sealed them. She strolled outside her door and pushed them into her mail box. She paused before sifting through them and taking one out. She smiled slightly before putting it in her coat pocket and closing the mailbox. She then ran up to her house, grabbed her keys and began walking. Some of her neibors waved as she passed and she smiled and nodded in return. She sighed as she closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face as she walked down a familiar path. After about twenty minutes of walking she reached her destination and knocked on the door softly. A few moments later the door opened.

"Usagi?"

"Hey Mamoru." she replied with a soft smile. She handed him the envelope which he received with a frown.

"A meeting? Something must be worrying you, you hate calling them. Why didn't you mail it?"

"You don't like me visiting?" came the cheeky reply. Mamoru grinned.

"You know I cherish you're visits, come inside." he said moving from the doorway. Usagi nodded and walked inside. She walked into his dark house, she smiled assuming he had just awoken. He shut the door behind them.

"You want me to make breakfast?" she asked.

"Sounds good. What's on the menu?" he asked pulling her into a hug from behind. She leaned back, relaxing in his embrace.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for? Pancakes?" she murmered as he nuzzled her neck letting his breath evenly flow onto her skin.

"You're tense Usako. What's wrong?" he murmered into her neck as he slowly began to place feather light kisses upon her neck. She sighed closing her eyes.

"You know I can't tell you about the meeting beforehand but the contents worry me." she replied as Mamoru continued his trail of kisses before he cradled her neck in his hands and turned her head to kiss her fully on the lips. She turned her body fully and he pulled her closer before breaking away in need of breath.

"Then forget about it for now. Right now you're not a Sachem...you're my Usako." he whispered softly and Usagi nodded in agreement as he captured her lips once again, breakfast long forgotten.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei snapped awake. She looked around in the dark to recognize Heero's drab apartment. She then turned to Heero himself who was surprisingly still asleep next to her. She smiled softly as she watched the rare occurrence before her eyes. Heero was always awake before her as she was a late sleeper and he was not. She smiled at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep unlike when he was awake. He usually seemed on edge and angry most of the time and yet as she watched his even breathing patterns he looked...innocent to her. She laughed inwardly at the thought. She brushed back a lock of his hair that was hanging in his eyes which snapped open immediately at the movement revealing the prussian blue that she enjoyed staring into.

"Hey there." she murmered softly leaning over to kiss him softly. He blinked a few times before focusing on the girl before him.

"Morning." he muttered in return.

"What are we doing today?"

"I dunno. I figured we could take a ride on my bike and then we could grab the group and go bowling."

"I think you're a genius." Rei said smiling before kissing him again. "Up for breakfast?"

"Only if it includes scrambled eggs." he muttered closing his eyes again. Rei giggled and stood up. She grinned.

"But of course. You know...if I'm going to be coming over here now I'll need a few spare outfits like you do at my house."

"Be my guest. My closet isn't nearly full."

"Oh but it will be."

"Trust me, I know it will." Rei smirked and threw her pillow at his face.

"Don't be hateful." she chided. Heero smirked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Shouldn't have done that." he whispered before pouncing on her with his own pillow. Rei shrieked in laughter before falling over and beg mercy to his attack.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Usagi rang the Hino's doorbell. Mrs. Hino opened the door and let a squeal of surprise and happiness. She immediately pulled Usagi into a hug.

"Usagi! It's been too long! How are you dear? Finally away from all you're duties to come visit you're lonely surrogate mother?"

"Momma Hino you know I'm always thinking about you but I'm afraid I'm still on business. It seems Minako is in need of a hair styling." she said with a sad smile. Mrs. Hino immediately understood.

"Right I'll go get her."

"Tell her to bring her drawing pad."

"Of course, whatever that means." Usagi just winked as she walked away. After a few moments she returned with a sullen Minako holding a notebook and a pencil.

"Hey Minako, we're going for a new look. Hop in the car." she said cheerfully. Minako nodded quietly and followed Usagi to the car. Usagi shook her head slightly before jumping in the drivers seat and pressing on the gas. They sat in silence until they reached Usagi's hair salon. "We're here." she said almost dragging Minako out of the seat. She pulled her into the salon. She sat her down in her chair and began rummaging for items.

"Let's get straight to the point Minako. Why are you still beating yourself up over this?" she asked as she plugged in the curling iron. Minako started before looking up at Usagi.

"I killed someone Usagi-sama. How do you get past that?"

"Through time. Drowning yourself in guilt will help no one. Especially not yourself. Do you have any idea how worried you're friends are about you? Everyone in this gang has killed and the ones that haven't yet, will. You're not as alone as you think. We're all here to talk to. It's not something you can get used to, it's just something you have to do. Do you think it was just easy? You think that Rei didn't struggle with it? That I didn't struggle with it? I haven't always been a Sachem you know. I was a member once to. Hell if I have time I go on missions myself because I miss the thrill. Killing won't get easier, but it definitely won't get any harder. I'll never send anyone to kill someone in cold blood that was innocent or was a former friend. You can trust me on that." she said finishing her speech as she calmly worked on her hair. Minako was silent throughout the ordeal before finally speaking up.

"You're right. I seem so selfish, I was expecting such sympathy from everyone I guess but you're right. Everyone has gone through this at one point and they're all doing fine."

"I'm not asking you to forget, I'm asking you to accept help instead of closing yourself off from everyone. If you want to open up to me, that's fine, if you don't, well that's fine to. I care a lot about my members Minako and I'll drop anything I'm doing to help someone. I'm just asking that you face it internally as well instead of running away and killing yourself slowly. I know you're strong-willed Minako. I saw it easily at the trial."

"I have been doing that."

"Exactly. This'll be a while, you up for talking to me?"

"Yea."

"Great. Spill. Doesn't even have to be about the mission. Any member crushes?" she asked with a malicious grin. Minako smiled with a blush. "Oooo red cheeks! You're blushing! You do, you do! Who?"

"I-I...uh..."

"Surely Rei told you that I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Yea but..."

"As long as it's not Heero because he's quite obviously taken. Oh and I wouldn't really suggest Kunzite or anything, he's a womanizer. Jedite is to, but he's ten times worse. He's been after Rei for ages trying to avoid Heero's fists." Usagi said easily switching to endless chatter. Minako laughed and listened. "Hmm I wouldn't go for Quatre either, I think Hotaru has a huge thing for him."

"Oh I agree to that, it's quite obvious."

"Definately. Well obvious to everyone but Quatre that is. He wouldn't notice if it slapped him in the face. He's quite oblivious to the whole love emotion. Probably won't realize he likes Hotaru until his friends grill him on it. Namely Duo. Oh and Nephrite is pretty creepy so I don't suggest him. I think that Zoicite is gay. I'm about ninety percent sure. Oh and Artemis is totally smitten with Luna who keeps brushing him off. It's pretty amusing. He keeps running to me for advice. Oh well. She'll fall for his charms eventually. Oh and Helios, the new boy. I'm pretty sure he and Chibi-Usa are are already dating."

"Seemed that way to me." Minako said with a small nod because of the massive amount of curlers in her hair.

"Let's see...Peruru is still kinda young and he seems to be after Chibi-Usa. Poor girl has two boys after her! Then again she can always go to Rei about her problems, she has that to with Jedite bugging her at every meeting unless Heero is attached to her. Oh and Yuuichiro is to. Poor boy doesn't stand a chance against Heero but he tries. He's totally enamored by her! Practically worships the ground she walks on. It's a bit much but it's his idea of admiration I guess. As for the others, Kenji is too old, he's in his fortys and Shingo is only like 14. He's my brother and totally still dumb."

"That leaves me who?" Minako said with a grin.

"Well Yaten, Taiki and Seiya. I don't know though, Yaten is a bit arrogant, seems a bit womanizer-ish but not too bad. Taiki is really quiet and studious, he never stops reading, rather like Ami. Yaten tried to set them up once but Duo practically beat the tar out of him. Oh yes, forgot about Duo. Duo has been trying to get Ami for ages now but she's really stubborn you know?"

"Oh I know but think she'll fall for him soon enough." Minako said with a nod. Usagi nodded furiously.

"I'm glad you agree! I've been telling Rei and Kakyuu that for ages! That brings us to Seiya who I'm pretty sure is with Kakyuu but I don't think they want anyone to know it. Also Hawk Eye, Fish Eye and Tiger Eye...I'm pretty sure they're gay to. At least I know Fish Eye is...but hey. I'm not one to discriminate. So basically that leaves you with Trowa and Wufei. What do you think?"

"Ah! Uhm..." Minako blushed furiously. Usagi's grin widened.

"Thought so! I just wonder which one it is..." Minako merely closed her lips tightly and refused to answer. Usagi grinned. "Oh you may be like that now but I don't back down. I'll find out sooner or later, just you wait! So I already know some animals so why don't you get started. I loved you're drawing, is that the one that you want for yourself?"

"Most definitely. Just give me the animals and names that you already know."

"Easy. Obviously Rei is the pheonix. I'm a bunny rabbit. Wufei is a-"

"Dragon." Minako interrupted writing it down. Usagi smirked.

"Yup. How did you know?" she asked suggestively. Minako blushed.

"He told me."

"Oh. I see. Right. Anyway, next I know Heero is the wolf, Quatre is a fox, Trowa is a lion, Ami a snowy owl, Makoto a bear, Kakyuu is a cardinal and Duo is a bat. You can get the rest at the next meeting. Though I'll assume Fish Eye is a fish, Tiger Eye is a tiger, and Hawk Eye is a hawk." Usagi said with a laugh. "I bet you're wondering about becoming a whispered and all that jazz. Well you need seven reccomendations of people above you're rank, and I'm sure you'll get that easy. You also need to fill out the form and complete four A level missions or 3 B level missions on you're own without help. Now I suggest you get a few missions under your belt before trying to upgrade. Then by all means, go for it, I'm sure you can achieve it. Also the fact that you were "requested" for your mission. Well every member from rank Mezzo and above can request missions. As yourself you can only request types for yourself. Whispered can request types and levels for themselves. Elites can request mission types for any level below them and anything for themselves and then Entrants can request types and levels for any rank. Of course A being hardest and F being easiest. To request things for yourself, at the hideout we have a bunch of forms in the boxes where we can send notes to other members, we have little mail boxes, I hope you saw them. If not, look for them at the next meeting. Anyway hand in the paper to me and I'll have something ready for you by the next meeting. Make sense?"

"Yea I think I've got it."

"Excellent."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

"Ice skating?" Ami asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Yup! You know you love it and I'm good at it, thus making it the perfect thing to do to distract you and cheer you up!"

"Oh you think you're good do you?" Ami said with a solid smirk. Duo grinned.

"My Ami darling, is that a challenge?"

"Indeed I'd say it is."

"You know I just remembered somehthing."

"Oh you're not backing out now." Duo said pulling on her wrist to the rink.

"No no never. I just remembered you have to get the girls motorcycles together."

"You're right. I'll ask them for colors next time I see them."

"Good. Now how about a race around the rink first?"

"You're on." Duo said with a grin. Both got on the ice and quickly got into a beginning stance.

"1...2...3...go!" Ami shouted and both shot off. "Three laps!" she shouted over her shoulder. People quickly moved out of the way of the racing teenagers simply to avoid them and watch the gracefullness of both figures. Ami looked like she had been born on the ice as the wind from her speed flew through her blue strands. Duo was close behind her letting his braid fly wildly behind him. As they got to the second lap he pulled in front on her much to her shock. Suddenly an impish though flew through her mind as she doubled her speed to catch up to him and stretched out her hand and grabbed hold of his braid and tugged sending him tumbling backwards barely catching himself. Ami turned around to start skating backwards as Duo gaped.

"You cheated!"

"You never said to play by the rules!" she said with a grin. Duo's cheshire grin returned as he watched Ami.

"Oh it's on now." he said skating quickly to her. She squeaked and turned around skating quickly to escape him. The chase ensued as Duo was quickly gaining on her at the end of the third lap. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist causing her to squeal and turned both of them around skating backwards making himself cross the finish line first. A smug smirk spread across his lips at Ami's pouting face. "Now now, you said no rules." as he tossed her up spinning. She landed the jump with ease and skated up to him grabbing his hands and spinning themselves in circles causing both teens to laugh.

"I must admit you've distracted me well."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru and Quatre were seated at his small table in the kitchen snacking on cheese puffs and chicken patties. Hotaru leaned her cheek against her hand.

"Hey Quatre...I've been wondering...does you're fighting style have a name?" Quatre grinned crazily.

"Of course it does. Would you like to know?"

"Well that would be why I asked." came the snarky reply. Quatre just laughed.

"Shukan shiri-keru."

"Which means...?"

"Well if you translate it word for word to English it translates directly to 'instant ass-kicking'. Brilliant isn't it?" Quatre said with a wolfish grin. Hotaru shook with laughter.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Ask anyone and they'll tell you I'm not lying. Heck you could probably ask some shmuck off the street and they'd be able to tell you that."

"That's ridiculous...but very suiting."

"I know. I'm a genius."

"Whatever you say."

"Hush. Let me bask in the glory of my brilliance."

"Shouldn't we be training?"

"...I guess. You really want to start back up again already? That last move took a beating on both of us." Quatre said grabbing his jar of skittles and popping one in his mouth. Hotaru quickly snatched a handful.

"True."

"Hey! Did I say you could have those?"

"If it was a private stash, you shouldn't have let me see it." Hotaru replied smugly.

"You need to stop hanging around us I think, we're rubbing off on you."

"Wasn't that the initial idea?"

"The initial one yes."

"Oh, has the idea changed without my knowledge?"

"Stop being sarcastic or we'll never get anything done." Quatre said rolling his eyes and standing. Hotaru just grinned and stood as well.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei hopped onto the bike behind Heero as he revved the engine. The ride began in a few seconds and soon they were flying down the street. Rei loved the feeling of calm that riding with Heero on his bike brought her. She just let the scenery fly by as the wind caressed her cheeks. She wrapped her arms more tightly around Heero's waist and let herself rest against his back. Riding always soothed her nerves and Heero knew this so whenever he felt she needed to relax he suggested it as she was never one to turn the idea down.

"Do think Minako is ok?" Rei asked quietly. Heero nodded.

"She has a lot of friends ready to back her up. She'll be fine. You need to stop worrying."

"I know but I just can't help it Heero, I feel like it's all my fault."

"It isn't and you know it. The only reason she even had an assassination mission first was because Relena _suggested_ it and she's crazy."

"I'm still angry about that, she'll be getting a piece of my mind next time she sees me. She better be running." Rei growled. Heero sped up slightly.

"Don't go too hard on her Rei, it would have come up eventually anyway. Maybe it's a good thing that it's already out of the way and she won't have to deal with it later."

"Even if that's so, Relena is still getting her ass kicked. Badly."

"Trust me, I'm on your side because I know she did it out of spite and not to help. Just look at the positive effects as well."

"Alright. I see them, it's just that should never be a first mission. Never. It gives the wrong idea about the gang."

"I agree."

"Good."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The group was together at the bowling alley when Minako walked in. She smiled and waved to them as she walked over. The group grinned wildly at her appearance. She had her long blonde hair streaked with a light blue and it was done up in ringlets that was in an updo with stray ringlets hanging around her face. Her attitude seemed completely different from the night before. The group now consisted of Minako, Trowa, Wufei, Makoto, Ami, Duo, Rei, Heero, Hotaru and Quatre.

"Bowling is a good way to test your accuracy." Quatre commented. Hotaru grinned and rolled her eyes.

"And here I was thinking this was just for fun. We'll now I'll have to crush you at it." she said with an impish smirk. Quatre rose an eyebrow.

"We'll see who gets crushed." he replied. Rei grinned.

"You all know that I'll smear you all in the end."

"Not if I smear you first." Heero replied. Rei pushed his shoulder playfully.

"If you all think you can win at this when I'm playing, then you're all delusional." Wufei said with a pompous smirk in place.

"We'll see." came the soft sarcastic reply of Trowa.

"Ooo tough competition for me for once." Makoto said with a wink.

"Ha. I know all the technicalities of this game, I'm the most obvious choice for winner." came Ami's soft voice. Duo laughed.

"Hey, if you can't even win at a skating race with me which is you're specialty, you think you can win at bowling?"

"Wow, you guys are really competetive about this aren't you?" Minako said with a laugh. The group laughed and replied simultaniously.

"Of course!"

"Well too bad because you're looking at my school's bowling champion. You're all going down." Minako said flipping one of her curls over her shoulder with a haughty smile.

"Oh?" came Trowa's soft voice.

"You'll see. We play dirty." Duo said with a grin.

"Bring it." Minako said with a smirk. The match then began. Quatre stepped up first and hit a strike with ease causing applause and cheers from the group. Hotaru followed and paused to concentrate. Unlike Minako, she hadn't been bowling before.

"Uhh...how do you hold it again?" she asked softly causing laughter around her as Quatre stepped forward and quickly explained and she nodded. She then attempted to mimick what Quatre had done and sent the ball barrelling down the center causing a strike. She whooped and stuck her tongue out at Minako. Heero moved forward next and sent the ball down the lane without even really looking and turned around before it got to the end and heard the crash of the strike. Rei exchanged a high five with him before picking up her fire red ball and sent her ball flying down the lane earning the next strike. Wufei went next and was frustated that he only hit nine of the ten pins before claiming he'd get a spare, which he did. Trowa stood up next and Minako watched entranced as he gracefully earned his first strike before sitting back down and draping his arm over Makoto's chair who went next and ended only knocking down six pins. She just laughed it off though before sitting back down. Ami went next and stood before the lane calculating while Duo made snide comments causing her to send her ball down the lane and her turn around to throttle him before her strike. Duo dashed away and grabbed his jet black ball. He dodged Ami and let it glide down the lane to earn yet another strike. Minako stood next and was beginning to regret her champion comment. Sure, it was true but she'd never had a perfect game. Close to it...but it seemed like everyone else could back up their comments. _How often do these guys play this game?_ She thought in wonder before aiming and letting go of the ball and let her lips curl up as she saw the strike. She turned to Rei and let her eyes linger on Trowa before talking to her as chatter began around her now that the first round was done.

"Trowa seems really close to Makoto..." she muttered. Rei grinned knowingly.

"Hmm...you sound awfully jealous."

"N-no! It's just he doesn't seem the type..." she replied flustered. Rei grinned letting the embarrassment wash over Minako.

"It's ok, I'm just giving you crap. The reason they're so close is because Makoto is his sister." she said with a grin at Minako's face.

"Oh."

"Rei, you're turn." came Heero's voice. Rei grinned.

"Right. So keep that in mind eh?" Rei said with a wink before going up to make her second strike of the game. Minako nodded and sat down waiting for her turn. The game was neck in neck and everyone in the alley had stopped their games to watch the talented teenagers. Rei smiled knowingly.

"This always happens." Heero said to explain. The others nodded.

"They're always so amazed that they watch just to see who wins." Quatre added.

"Some places actually see us walk in and kick others out just to watch us play." Duo said with a smirk. Ami smacked him in the back of the head. "What? It's true!"

"Don't have to be smug about it." she muttered.

"You know you love the thrill of being challenged and having people know you're good."

"Stop that, it's not true," she said with a frown. Duo just waved off her reply.

"Whatever you say Ames."

"Sometimes they get so into watching us they let us play for free." Rei said with a grin.

"Which is always good for those who spend all their money on accessories." Wufei said with a smirk. Rei grinned.

"Guilty as charged."

"We're in the hall of fame in some places." Heero murmered.

"Some places let us play during league nights." Makoto said with a smile.

"We have many reputations." Trowa added at last.

"Amazing."

"Yup, so your turn Duo." Rei said shoving him forward. Duo grinned but it faded when he only got seven pins.

"Well damn. There goes my perfect game." he said with a frown. Ami began to snicker and he growled and smacked her in the face with his braid causing her to shriek and attack him. Everyone began to either laugh or place bets on winners while Trowa took his turn.

"Ami will win. Hands down." Rei said with Heero in uinson. Wufei snorted.

"Duo is conniving, he'll find a way to tie."

"Possible." Trowa said watching with no expression before throwing in a few dollars of his own into the betting pool.

"I think Duo will win." Makoto said as he began to tickle Ami who was laughing hysterically.

"You think Ami will let Duo win? She'd be mortified!" Quatre said with a laugh. Hotaru just shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, haven't seen enough of these battles, I'll sit this one out."

"Me to." Minako said with a grin as she took her turn. She took her shot and turned just as a yelp was heard and Duo was cradling his braid with Ami sitting on his stomach with a smug face. Duo growled as the others around him laughed. He quickly grabbed her wrist and sat up pulling her towards him as he swiftly pressed his lips to her own causing her eyes to widen and Rei to squeal with happiness. Ami froze, dumbfounded as Duo pulled away. Silence reigned around the group as Ami continued to be frozen.

"I believe I just stole the win my dear." me whispered in her ear and stood up as Makoto began collecting money and splitting it between herself and Trowa. Ami continued to stare at him in surprise.

"Uh...Ames...it's your turn." he said prodding her gently. She stood up in a trance and ended up throwing two gutter balls, her mind was so far away now. Duo scratched his head. "I didn't mean to throw you that off!"

"Don't let it get to you Ames, he's been wanting to do that for ages!" Rei said rubbing her back. Ami turned quickly and Duo quickly found the designs of the ceiling to be interesting, but the blush on his cheeks at Rei's words easily gave him away. He turned quietly.

"You can hit me if you want." he murmered squatting down to her eye level as she had sunk to the floor.

"Why on earth would I hit you?"

"Probably shouldn't have done that in a public place and all, so go ahead." Duo replied with a surprised look.

"The only reason I'd hit you was to make up for me just getting two gutter balls." she replied with a glare. Duo winced.

"Wasn't my intention, I swear!"

"Sure it wasn't." and she pushed him forward with a wink. "You're turn."

"I'm so excited, it's about time!" Rei said smiling brightly. Ami just shook her head in amusement. The game quickly finished with Quatre winning with a perfect score, followed by Trowa with 298, then Minako with 295. The others grumbled as their scores were only two or three points below Minako's. Minako just winked and blew them kisses.

"We can't all be winners!"

"Shove it Minako, you've been playing this game ages." Hotaru grumbled only having gotten a score of 290.

"You're complaining on getting a 290 on the first time you've ever bowled? Give me a break!"

"Oh shut up."

A/N: Holy crap, you all wouldn't believe how fast this chapter came to me. OO I wrote six and a half pages (in 8 font) in one day. That's basically the whole chapter! OO Seriously I don't know where the inpiration came from...perhaps the fact that school ends in three days? XD That's amazing for me, really. Seriously, I even have a really clear picture of the next chapter to! It's really amazing. I'm dead serious. I'm really loving how there isn't too much filler because all the "filler" is building relationships and such. I'm loving every chapter now. It's great. I don't know what broke my gay writers block but whatever it is...I love it. Perhaps it's the fact that I went shopping yesterday? Or perhaps how I'll be getting some bleach playing cards by the end of the month? Hmmm...who knows? Maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to write my english essay/final and was trying to avoid it. XD Who knows? Maybe it's the fact that I've been playing too many hours of Mario Party and it gave me inspiration!

This chapter was such fun to write, I'm dead serious. I loved how everything is playing out. :D Especially the part with Usagi gossiping with Minako. I felt that was well written for the light side of her character since she doesn't always want to be serious. Could any of you guess that Mamoru is also a Sachem? huh? D You'll find out who all the other sachems are next chapter. oooooh now I know you want me to write more! hahaha I should shut up. Gah I loved the end...finally some good Ami/Duo action! Squeee.

Next up, Chapter 14: Guys and Girls Night Out

Review Please!

V


	14. Girls and Guys Night Out

**Tired of Normal**

**By**: angelicmayuka

**Disclaimer**: You seriously think I own this stuff? If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, but it'd be what actually HAPPENS. Psch...anyway, I dun own it. Also, thankies to Stevie and Damia for some outfit ideas. :D

**Rating**: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.

**Chapter 14**: Girls and Guys Night Out

Usagi sat on her bed typing furiously on her laptop. She had manilla folders strewn around her and she glanced at them unconciously. She picked one of them up and flipped through the pages. She nodded to herself and typed something. She was sitting cross-legged with her hair up in two messy buns with her laptop resting on her legs.. She had a pencil behind her ear as she pulled together some missions and her mission records. She frowned slightly and picked up a folder. Her eyes swept over the list. She glanced at the screen of her laptop. She dropped the folder and went back to typing. She needed to get the missions ready for the meeting on Wednsday. She frowned as she glanced at the time. She had to go. She scooped all her folders together before locking them tightly in the safe hidden in her closet. She shut down her laptop and placed it inside as well. She quickly checked her lock and nodded. She grabbed her pink cloak and placed it upon herself. She closed her closet door and locked it, dropping the key in her pocket. She quickly slipped into her boots, pulled up her hood and left her house heading towards an old museum.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

"Hey wake up! We've got some meditation to get to you know." came Quatre's voice from Hotaru's door. She blinked and waited for her vision to clear. She pulled herself forward and propped herself upon her her elbows to look at Quatre.

"No breaks even for winning bowling matches?"

"Of course not, it's pyschs me up so I have to calm myself down. Now get dressed, we've got a long day of training ahead of us. If we make decent progress we can get some icecream again. My treat."

"Sounds like a plan." she muttered yawning and sitting up fully. Quatre left closing her door. She stretched her arms upward until she heard her back pop. She got up and pulled on burgandy sweat pants that covered her feet, black socks and a tight black tank top. She quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and went to greet Quatre.

"Morning."

"Mm." he replied with a nod. "Let's get to it." he said sitting down onto the floor. Hotaru followed suit and immediately attempted to clear her mind. Quatre did the same across from her. After about twenty minutes of silence where only their own respective steady breathing could be heard Quatre opened his eyes. He silently observed the lithe girl before him. The way her bangs fell from her ponytail into her face without her noticing, the way she had such a peaceful expression upon her face. He quickly shook himself and stood up. "Alright, let's get started." Her amythest orbs slowly opened and focused upon him. She nodded and stood as well.

"So what are we learning today?"

"I thought we'd drag out my test dummy and try this move I was thinking about this morning during meditation, it just sort of came to me. It's a move that deals double damage basically and is a surprise attack. It can even work both ways. Sound interesting?"

"Most definately. How does it work?" Hotaru said putting her hand on her cheek. Quatre grinned.

"Ok one of us does a low spin kick while the other does a flying leap kick and hits them in case they try to dodge and if they don't, well they just get hit twice. From the high kick, whoever is doing it will use the impact to backflip and land. Sound good?"

"Sounds fun, who's doing what kick?"

"Well I figured since you love jump kicks that I'd let you try that one first and then we'd switch once you got the hang of it."

"Alright, let's get to the trying bit then."

"Agreed."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako flipped through a magazine on her bed. She heard a knock on her doorframe and was surprised to see Trowa. She closed her magazine and looked at him. She certainly hadn't been expecting his presence.

"What's up Trowa?" she asked.

"Well...one I wanted to make sure you're ok." he said bluntly. Minako smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm working on it. Usagi-sama definately helped me out. I think just knowing I have so many people ready and willing to be there for me helps a lot."

"That's good." came the short reply. Minako nodded. "Two, I heard you were searching for a flat from Rei. I wanted to tell you that one is available in my neiborhood. They moved out two days ago."

"That could be something. I'd at least know someone. What's the size and stuff?"

"I could take you there if you like." he offered with a shrug.

"You're not too busy?"

"No."

"Well if you're up for it, sure. I'd appreciate that." Minako said with a dazzling smile. Trowa nodded and turned to leave. Minako followed him towards his car ride. She couldn't help but wonder if the ride would be full of that akward silence.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Rei rolled over in her sleep fighting to keep from waking up. She was comfortable, warm and she didn't want to move. Not anytime soon anyway. She felt the strong arms wrapped around her pull her closer, stilling her movement. She opened her eyes to find prussian ones staring back at her. She smiled softly.

"Morning Heero." she glanced around. "I'm still not quite used to waking up in your apartment." Heero's eyes searched her and she smiled and answered his silent question. "Yet I will and I want to get used to it. I want to be just as comfortable here and you are in my home." she said softly kissing his cheek. He nodded.

"I want you to as well."

"So, do we have any plans for today?" she asked sitting up and stretching her arms up towards the ceiling. Heero sat up as well and shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Why did you want to do something?"

"Well I don't know. I was thinking we could move some of my stuff over here this morning and then perhaps we could sit in front of your lovely big t.v. and watch a movie? Tonight though I was thinking about a girls night. I know you lot haven't had a guys night in ages and if I take all the girls, you guys are all free to have a night of your own. I know I have some girls to grill on their love lives." Rei said with a smirk. Heero nodded.

"That sounds good to me. You're right, I haven't hung out with the guys in a while." Rei laughed.

"I'm sure you guys miss all those drinking games that you think we girls don't actually know about." Heero rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? Have you been joining our parties yourself somehow or perhaps spying? Unless you're attempting to sound like you know what's going on and hoping your on the mark? Trying to get me into unkowningly admitting to something?" Heero challenged. Rei laughed.

"Well I could be, or Duo could just suck at keeping secrets."

"I doubt that. Duo can be tight lipped when he wants to be."

"True, but when you're with Makoto having dinner and Trowa comes in quite drunk after a certain guys night you tend to wonder. I'm not lying. You can ask Makoto. She knows just as well."

"No, I don't need to. I believe you. You're right anyway."

"It was actually really amusing the way he just totally spaced that I was there and started chatting to Makoto about the circus and how she thinks she should join since she's so good at throwing knives. I love how Trowa is a talkative drunk. Especially when he hates actually talking usually. Or perhaps that stemmed with how he doesn't mind talking to his sister? Either way I was amused. Makoto was laughing hysterically. It makes me wonder what Duo is like drunk. Is he a truthful one? Or perhaps one that immediately passes out?"

"No acutally. He tends to babble about the latest stupid thing he's done. Except he admits it's stupid and starts freaking out about what he should do. So I guess he is partly truthfull. It takes a while though, he has an insanely high tolerance for alchohol."

"I can see that." Rei said with a grin. "So, thought you could hide it from me?" she said poking his chest playfully.

"No. I can't hide anything from you Rei. Not for long anyway...and you know that I wouldn't try unless it doesn't matter. Anything that you should know, you do Rei." he said getting serious immediately. Rei smiled softly.

"I know." she murmered as he pulled her into a hug. "I don't think there is anything you don't know about me Heero. I've long told you all my secrets. We've been through so much. I feel so lucky that you felt that we were worth it. I hope you never change your mind about that." she murmered softly.

"Rei I took a chance when I decided to return your hug that day. It's something I had lost many nights of sleep over, deciding wether I wanted to let you into my innermost thoughts, to let you know things about me no one else knew. If I wanted to let you that close to me. Yet I know that if given the oppurtunity to replay that day, I do the same thing, always. I don't regret what we've become and I can only ever thank you for giving me the oppurtunity. For getting past the days when I would brush you off like everyone else and getting to know the real me." he replied just as soft. Rei hugged him tighter.

"It was hard those days, and I almost gave up a few times but I'm glad I persisted. You don't have to thank me for that, it's something I wanted to do."

"I hurt you so many times in the process though. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Heero. It was who you were. I can't blaim you for that."

"I just don't like the thought that I was the one who hurt you." he said stubbornly looking away from her. Rei smiled softly and turned his face to hers.

"Heero it's the past. Think of what we've become now. I forgave you for those wounds a long time ago. We have to go from here, move forward. I feel awful that I didn't know you were still hung on it. I should have been able to see it." she said dropping her gaze from his. Heero shook his head.

"No you're right we're past it now. Let's not think about it anymore." he murmered. Rei nodded and he pulled her into a soft kiss that shut down all of her thought processes.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami sat on her bed, for once in her life stunned. She usually had somewhat of a routine to her mornings. Get up, pull herself to the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth and fix her hair. Today however, she sat on her bed in her pajamas trying to understand what had happened the night before. Duo had kissed her. Really actually kissed her. That wasn't what was scary though, what scared her was she enjoyed it. She lightly touched her fingers to her lips. Even the day after she could feel the sensation of his lips pressed to hers. She was confused. Rei had said that was what Duo had wanted to do for ages. Was she correct? If that was true, what was he expecting of her now? What if-her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She got up in a haze and opened it to find Makoto clad in a black leather jacket with many silver studs with a black t-shirt underneath, an army green skirt with yellow bondage straps, lace and designs followed with black leggings underneath. She finished her ensemble with matching green short socks and black converse. She smiled softly at Ami's appearance.

"Looks like you need someone to talk to." she said. Ami nodded and allowed her inside. Makoto sat on her bed as Ami attempted to make herself look presentable. "So...spill."

"Well it's about Duo."

"Well that explains a lot." Makoto said with a grin. "Is this about that kiss he gave you yesterday?"

"I-..it...well yes. I mean did he mean it? Does he like me? What if he doesn't? What about our friendship? Will this effect it? Is he expecting me to do something? Say something? Was it just to screw me up? What about what Rei said? What if-"

"Woah. Ami calm down! Slow down. Let's take this one step at a time. You're trying to way over-analyze this. You can't do that with everything."

"I...but..."

"Ami. Let's start at the beginning. You guys were fooling around, making jokes and he kissed you. Right so far?"

"Yes. That's what happened. I mean did I do something to stem this? What if-"

"Hey. I said to slow down. We're going at my pace. Shut up." Makoto said with a small glare. Ami opened her mouth to reply then shut it.

"Ok. Go on."

"Now first let's talk about the kiss before we go into all the questions about reasoning and effects. Did you like it?" she asked shrewdly. Ami's eyes widened.

"Well I wasn't expecting it! It was so spur of the moment and-"

"One, that's Duo's personality. Two, that didn't answer my question. Don't think you can avoid it by changing topics."

"Well uh...yes. Yes I did. It was pretty amazing actually. I haven't been kissed by a guy in a long time you know. Yet to compare him to those is...wrong. Even his simple kiss, nothing to it felt like someone dropped a scorching liquid into my body and nothing like the other kisses I've recieved." Ami said with a hazy look filling her eyes. Makoto grinned wolfishly.

"That good huh?" Ami blushed brightly and attempted to stammer away excuses.

"Ah! Well it was...just a kiss you know. I mean it didn't affect me that much, I-I mean I've been kissed before."

"Yes yes but none of the others were as good. You said so yourself."

"It wasn't even much of a kiss! It was there, and then gone and I-I was so confused."

"Alright, so we've established it was a hell of kiss, even with the short length. Now, here's the tougher question. Do you want him to kiss you again?" Makoto said waving off her reply. Ami sat dumbstruck. _Did_ she want to be kissed again by Duo? The thought ran rampant in her head as Makoto waited patiently for an answer. In the brief moment after he had pulled away she had been attacked with millions of questions. The most prominent in her mind had been why he had done it, but it was followed closely with if he would ever dream of doing it again. After that she had thought all night about it. What if he did kiss her again? Would she respond? She hadn't been able to the night before, both with the swiftness of the kiss and how her mind had blanked immediately and she hadn't been able to do anything, let alone kiss him back. She couldn't help but wonder about it. What would it be like for him to kiss her with half the passion he possessed? All the passion? She knew better than anyone how much passion Duo had for work, his friends, the people he considered his family. Did she want to experience that first hand? To feel his arms wrap around her form and crush her to him like she had seen Rei and Heero do contless times?

"I...yes."

"Good. We can work from here." Makoto said, her smile lighting up her whole face.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako had been right and she didn't like it. The ride was filled with thick silence and she hated it. There wasn't even music to make it less obvious. She was getting frustrated, but just as she was about to say something to break it, he did for her.

"We're here." he said parking his car. Minako blinked. They were? They quickly got out of the car. "This way." he said simply. Minako frowned but nodded. She really wished he'd say something a little bit more, but what could she expect? She still didn't know him all that well. He was probably shy. She didn't want him to be shy around her. She wondered what he was like around his friends whom he was comfortable with. She followed him to a door which he pushed open and beckoned her inside. She followed himside to see a rather large flat. He quickly explained.

"It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a relatively large kitchen, and four other large rooms for whatever you please."

"Sounds nice." Minako said looking around.

"If nothing else, there is a large closet in the master bedroom, since Rei's gotten to you." he said with a small smirk. Minako laughed and grinned.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that if I were you." she said. Things seemed a bit more comfortable. At least he was willing to crack small jokes. Minako began to look into each room, looking at the windows, walls and lighting. She passed through each room under her careful inspection. She nodded and turned to Trowa. "I really like this place. It has everything I'm looking for." Trowa nodded.

"If you're sure we can go talk to the landlord."

"Yes I'm sure. I was looking at a few in the paper with Mrs. Hino and the one's weren't nearly as nice and the one that was, I've heard was in Relena's neiborhood so that knocked that one out." she replied thoughtfully. Trowa nodded.

"Alright let's go. They're in the main office a little ways from here." Minako nodded and followed him as they walked to the office. As they entered, a kind looking woman looked towards them. She seemed a bit surprised to see Trowa.

"Trowa! I didn't expect to see you here. Who's this lovely lady?" she said with a small grin. Minako slightly blushed but Trowa looked unphased.

"She would like to buy the flat that just opened for sales." he said in his swift monotone. The lady's smile grew larger.

"Oh magnificent! If you two would like to sit down we can work out some paperwork." she said gesturing to the comfy chairs in front of her desk. They nodded and sat down. She pulled out a stack of papers and a pen. "Full name?"

"Minako Alexis Aino."

"Age?"

"Um...17." she murmered. The lady rose an eyebrow before swiftly looking over the girl before her. She immediately saw the glint of her gang necklace that she had seen on Makoto and Trowa when they had moved in. She nodded and smiled softly.

"Right, 18 perfect age." she said writing down 18 on the paper. Minako looked surprised and Trowa just smirked.

"Birthday? Month and day is fine."

"October 22."

"Payment type?"

"Cash." Trowa interrupted. The woman nodded, quickly scribbling it down.

"Ok let me tell you a bit about this flat here. As I'm sure you know it has eight rooms. We had an inspection on it the other day and it came back all clear. The electricity, plumbing, heating, all that works. Now we're going to provide you with the stove and fridge in the kitchen, but you're welcome to replace it if you want to. I can't truthfully say it's the best thing in existence. You probably will want to at some point. Now I need to ask you about some other options here. First of all a phone line. Would you like one?" she asked tapping her pen to the stack of papers. Minako nodded. She checked a box. "Alright you're allowed to rent this flat for a year and if you like it you can then procede to buy it. In that year's time you can do whatever you like, have pets, paint walls, remodel, etc, however if you decide to move out then you must fully clean it yourself, you must re-paint anything and you can take or leave anything you add to the area. If you do decide to leave then the room will be inspected and you will be forced to pay for any damages or things needed to be replaced. Do you understand?"

"Yes, that makes sense." Minako said thoughtfully.

"Alright now I have a bunch of papers for you to sign. You're welcome to read through each one, but I'm sure Trowa can assist you with all the fine print you need to pay attention to."

"Thanks."

"Yes well I'll leave you two to it. I'll be back in about twenty minutes, I have to run to the store. My husband forgot to get what we _needed_ as usual so I'm stuck picking it up. I'll see you two later." she said with a wink before leaving them both alone. It came again, the deafening silence and Minako wasn't going to let it overpower her this time.

"So, anything important that I need to know?"

"Not really."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Minako said with a raised eyebrow. She was trying here. Why did he have to make conversation so difficult?

"Not really. If you decide to move out, you give two weeks notice. After that your apartment has to be cleared out three days after the set time so they can rent it out again."

"Well that's nice to know." Minako replied. "Well, while I'm filling these out, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" she suggested timidly. Trowa finally looked at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well just tell me a little about yourself, like your hobbies and stuff." she said signing her name on one of the sheets.

"I play flute sometimes." he said with a shrug.

"Really? I'm sure I couldn't play one to save my life."

"It just takes practice like anything else."

"I doubt I have the patience. I'd probably get frustrated too easily and give up."

"You should never give up." he responded quietly. Minako nodded.

"Well that's true, maybe one day I'll attempt it." she said with a soft smile. He nodded.

"You should try everything at least once."

"I see where you're coming from." Minako said looking down at the stack of papers and signing the next one. "Anything else?"

"I read."

"What books?" Minako said flipping through another few papers.

"Mysteries mostly."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Usagi slid into the door in the back of the museum after a swift look at her surroundings. She quickly made her way to a hidden basement and lit a few candles in the room. Her hands found the lightswitch and she turned it on letting the dim light fill in around her. She let her fingers slide over the backs of the chairs as she made her way to the end of the long table in the center of the room. She took her place behind her chair and awaited the others. She didn't have to wait long before she heard soft footsteps on their way down. A hooded figure walked quickly into the room. Usagi quickly took in the dark blue cloak and she let a small smile slide onto her face before referring to the figure.

"Password?" she asked coldly. The figure turned to her. The figured ignored her and walked towards her. A few steps away it grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon it. From there the figure placed it on their heart. She could feel the hand draw a small circle on the top of her hand with their thumb. Usagi nodded and the figure dropped her hand and sat down at the table in the chair to her right. She heard a shuffling of feet and saw three figures slide into the room. Each had their cloak and hood up. One was wearing a white cloak, one a purple cloak and the last had on a gold cloak. She faced them and once again asked for the password. The gold-clad figure pulled out the pink feather and dropped it to the ground before crushing it under her heel. They then swished their cloak and flounced into their seat at the opposite end of the table on the left. Usagi turned to the other two. The white cloaked person pulled a bullet from their sleeve and checked it at Usagi whom caught it easily and dropped it into her own sleeve. The figure took his seat two away from the gold cloaked person. Lastly the one with the purple cloak walked up to Usagi and placed a key into her hand. Usagi looked down to see the words inscribed and nodded, slipping it into her sleeve with the bullet. She looked up to see a figure in a red cloak walking into the room.

"Lower your hood." Usagi ordered to the figure. The figure merely flipped her off and sat next to the one wearing the gold cloak. Usagi nodded and continued to wait for the others. A few minutes passed before two more cloaked figures walked in. This time in green and brown. The green one handed her a rose before she could even open her mouth and sat down next to the figure in the dark blue cloak. The one in the brown cloak merely grunted.

"I thought you hated these things." he said gruffly before sitting across from the one in the white cloak. Next to arrive was two figures dressed in sky blue and black. The black cloak lifted up the bottom of her cloak to show her gold heels before smirking and sitting next to the man in the brown cloak. The one in black walked up to Usagi and brushed at her cloak.

"Dust." she muttered before taking a seat across from the gold cloaked figure. Lastly four more figures walked in. The one in silver rushed to Usagi and leaned in.

"Today?" he asked hopefully and Usagi shook her head sharply. He nodded and sat across from furthest from the gold figure across from the dark blue figure. The grey one held up a saber he had on his hip and walked away to sit down while the orange figure shook her hand and murmered something in arabic. Finally the the yellow figure tossed Usagi some candy and sat down as well. Usagi nodded and headed to the end of the table. She dropped her hood and pulled her pigtails free. In turn each of them dropped their hood and Usagi nodded.

"Thank you for attending this meeting, there are some things that need to be discussed." Usagi spoke formally. "On the list of topics, first we have some problems with drugs that are being produced illegally and illegal weapons. I have reason to believe that the producers of both products are seperate sources based upon the science behind the make-up. This rather makes the problem larger that we have to deal with. Do any of you have any insider information on any factions that are trying to rise up or trying to undermind the collective gangs?" she finished and sat down to listen to her fellow sachems.

"I may have heard a name. I don't have much information on them but they call themselves Shadow Deck. From what I can figure out they have four smaller factions within themselves, of course being clubs, hearts, diamonds and spades. This could be how they're producing two different things or we could have another group." Galaxia said clearly as she ran her hands over her gold cloth.

"That's possible." Usagi said with a nod. "Anything else?"

"Supposedly each section has a 'King' which means the faction has four main leaders and it's possible a single leader above them. I'm not sure. Also following the rules of a deck of cards, there should be only two jokers and from what I've heard, they're very dangerous."

"If you look at it in that sense, then there should only be a set number of people within the faction which can be good and bad. One that we don't have to worry about them being huge, but since they are select, those people could be elite and very hard to take down. Especially once you get to the royals." Mamoru mused aloud. The others nodded in agreement.

"I've heard they have a club that could be a main hangout called Royal Flush. It might be a good place for some infiltration to get more information on them." Kaori Knight added in rolling up her red sleeves to rest her arms on the table. "I don't particularly have anyone to spare at the moment because of the large amounts of wannabes lately and the increased crime rate, we're stretched as it is with that and the exploration missions in the mountains. I need to find some new recruits or ask for some volunteers from you guys."

"I can send some of my girls for you Kaori." Kaguya said with a nod.

"I know I have people I can send in." Usagi said. "Since we don't know much I think it might be dangerous to send in too many people. I'll send two or three and I don't know if another group wants to send in maybe another small group that should cover it."

"I'll send someone in as well." Nehelenia said with a nod. Usagi nodded back and turned to the people before her.

"A fair warning on what my people have found. The guns paralyze movement temporarily and the drug paralyzes with touch. They have the same effect but are made completely differently. Since the weapons were prototypes they could become devestating. We need to be careful of them as if they are finished now, I don't know what they do at full power. Also some of my people recovered this." Usagi said holding up the vial Rei and Heero had brought. "My labs have attempted testing but we've run into walls left and right trying to identify what it is and what it does with all the side effects. If your team could look into it and get back to me Dr. J, I'd appreciate it. She said handing it to the man in the brown cloak. He nodded.

"I'll see what we can find for you."

"Anything else anyone would like to bring up while we're here?" Usagi said hoping to end the meeting soon.

"We have been working quite well with our weaponry." Rashid added in. "We have enough to send a shipment to each of your homes to add to your own collections and we'd like some feedback on quality and any requests. If you have any special request shipments tell me after the meeting. I know we've made it mandatory at Sand Shinobis to have required training in many types of weapons before being cleared for certain types of missions if you'd like to add that to your own gang. We can add some to shipments for training or just the ones for the weaponry at your hideout."

"On a note like that, if you need anymore gang apparell be sure to fill out the forms that are around here somewhere and get them to me so my girls can get on it. I know we're getting to the colder season so if you need some winter gear for missions be sure to add that in. That and I know each of us have been getting new members so they'll be needing their customary stuff." Kaguya said with a nod. Usagi nodded to a file cabinet to her right.

"A quick request. We just got our new tattoo artist." Usagi said with a grin. The others smiled in return. "She's inexperienced however, can I ask for a volunteer to let their artist tutor mine?"

"Iron Mouse would be happy to." Galaxia said with a shrug. "I'll let her know."

"Don't forget the Gang Tournament is coming up soon enough. I'll need a roster of who's competing a month in advance to prepare the rooms and get all the precautions in place and clean the place up. Hasn't been used in a while." Setsuna said pulling her purple hood over her head, ready to leave.

"Anything else?" Usagi asked. She saw the negative responses and nodded. "Then that's all for now. I shall await our next meeting." she said and the other stood. She walked towards Rashid. "I'll be needing extras in our shipment. Just doubling it should be fine and if you could throw in some targets that'd be great."

"We can manage it. I'll try and get them to you this week."

"Don't sweat it if it takes longer." she said with a nod and walked over to Kaguya. She handed her a slip of paper.

"I filled out the form this morning to give to you." and Kaguya smiled looking over it quickly.

"We've been making some of each gang lately because we haven't been getting info so this won't take too long. You could probably have someone pick it up in three days or get it in five." she said slipping the form into her sleeve, watching as Galaxia and Demando were scribbling onto a form to give to her.

"I'll send someone." Usagi said before heading to the table. She tossed the bullet back to Milliardo with a wink and handing Fiore back his rose. She smirked. "I would have kept them but I assumed you might want them back." Milliardo rolled his eyes and swept from the room with a curt nod to Mamoru and Treize. Madam Vadiane pulled up her yellow hood and smiled.

"Give the candy to someone so you don't eat it all." she murmered and Usagi grinned.

"I'll think about it."

"Mm. See you." she said and left as Usagi smiled. She waited until all had left except for Mamoru.

"That didn't go badly." he murmered giving her a hug before straightening his dark blue cloak.

"No, but there will be some rough missions here for a while." Usagi said with a sigh.

"Mm yes. Ready to head home?"

"Of course." Usagi said with a sly grin.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami held her head in her hands. She did want him to kiss her again. Now what was she supposed to do? How should she act? Should she act differently? What if that made him suspicious? What if he already _was_ suspicious? Would that make him think she liked him? _Did_ she like him? Well she didn't want to kiss him again, does that mean she likes him?

"Ami, stop thinking. I know you're asking yourself questions that I know that you know that you don't know. Calm down, breathe and we'll work our way through this ok?"

"Ok." she said softly thinking about her breathing to clear her mind.

"Alright so you want him to kiss you again. That's good."

"How is that good?" Ami said hysterically. "That means I have a _crush_ on Duo for one, which is insane and two, that means that I'm going to be constantly worrying. Say he _does_ like me. What then? We date? Even if we do, what would I do? I'd never know what to say! I'd always be constantly thinking about him being embarassed by my bookish-ness and my inexperience! I'd probably make a fool of myself and then what would I do?"

"Ok Ami, what did I say about breathing? Look Ami, first of all I'm pretty sure bookish-ness isn't a word. Second of all, you've had boyfriends before, you didn't act like a bumbling idiot then, you won't now. Thirdly, why is that so important to you? Why is Duo so different?" Ami frowned. Another difficult question. How did Makoto do that?

"Well he's already my friend...what if I lost that?"

"That's one reason it's easier. You don't have to pretend to be something you're not. He already knows you for you and likes you that way. You can easily be yourself instead of being like this! You're thinking way too much! It's a risk you have to take since you're friends. It could either make you both stronger or...tear you both apart." Makoto finished weakly. Ami's eyes widened and she squeaked.

"N-no. I-I can't do this, I'd rather live with the pain of not having him rather than having him intimately for a week and losing his friendship forever."

"Ami you're looking at the bad side. Can you imagine how happy you'd both be if it worked out? Look at Heero and Rei, they took that chance and look at them!" Makoto said angrily. She couldn't believe that Ami would blindly throw away her happiness for something that could become something so much better. "Ami you just have to find the way to make it work."

"Even so, the odds are against it."

"Ami look at this with your heart and emotionally, not with your brain and mathematics!"

"What if I'm totally wrong. We're assuming he wants to be with me. Why would he honestly want to be with me that way?"

"Ami, you of all people know that you won't know something unless you try. It's impossible."

"The probability-"

"Ami, why worry about the outcomes when you don't know the actual one? That's fuzzy science and you know that good outcomes are possible to. Just take the leap."

"A leap could have you jumping over a cliff." Ami said stubbornly.

"Or over a hill and into Duo's arms." Makoto shot back. Ami sighed. "Don't you think he's worth it? After all you've told me, how can you suggest it isn't worth it?"

"Well what do you suggest? I can't just ask him about it, that's embarassing."

"I'm suggesting you don't talk. Go up and kiss him. If he responds, he likes you, if not then well, that was the leap. When I say you take a leap, I mean a leap, not a hop."

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Hotaru hadn't practiced with the dummy before, they hadn't really needed it. Of course she didn't expect recoil to shoot back up her leg. Yet it happened. It had begun fine, with Quatre performing a flawless lower spin kick and she flew over top of him, leg stretched out to hit the target. The recoil hit her full force and she wasn't able to move. She momentarily became paralyzed and found herself unable to backflip away to her previous position. Instead she fell down, on top of Quatre...once again. Quatre looked up the moment her foot hit the dummy and saw her wince and plumet towards him. He quickly opened his arms and let her fall into and wrapped his arms around her waist as the tumbled to the ground. Hotaru slowly opened her eyes wondering where the extra pain she was expecting went. She slowly sat up to realize that a pair of arms were loosely wrapped around her waist and she was literally _sitting_ on top of Quatre. She blushed hotly and scrambled to her feet and held out a hand to him, apologizing all the way.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I thought I had everything right but all the force I put into my kick went straight back up my leg and it began to tingle and-"

"It was the recoil. It's alright, I forgot to mention it to you." he said quickly cutting her off and accepting her hand to stand up. "Since the target is hollow and didn't absorb your attack it came back up it's source. Try again." he said and waited until she nodded an affirmative before dropping into his low spinning kick once again and he felt the air rush above his head and watched as she braced herself before backflipping away and allowing him to finish the combo with a swift jump over the figure and a high kick to it's "back". He nodded as Hotaru smiled at their sucess. "Again." Hotaru nodded, used to the drill of practicing moves until she could perform them perfectly in her sleep and got back into position.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Minako smiled as she finished the last of the paperwork. The woman at the desk grinned taking the stack from her. Trowa nodded and Minako turned to her new landlady.

"Alright, it's all yours! You're welcome to move in at any time. I suggest you grab some people to help make the move in faster. Just remember to keep the noise level to bareable if you're going to have lots of friends over, I hate scolding teens when neibors complain. It happens sometimes but people tend to forget they were young once to. Anyway I hope you enjoy your time here and you seem like a really nice girl so I hope the flat exceeds your expectations. If you ever need anything, I practically live in this office anymore so I'm easy to find. Have fun!" she said with a grin as Trowa and Minako nodded before leaving her office. Minako grinned and stretched once they got outside.

"I'm so excited! My own place! It's gonna be fun to move in. Of course I'll inlist the help of Hotaru and since she's coming I'm sure she'll talk Quatre into helping me...I hope I can get you to help me out." she said and Trowa nodded.

"Makoto will help to, she enjoys helping others out. I'll ask her tommorrow."

"I'm sure Rei will help and that'll get help from Heero..."

"You can probably bully Wufei into it." Trowa said with a shrug. Minako grinned.

"Just add in Ami and Duo and everyone I know would be helping me out!"

"I'm sure they'd be willing if they don't have previous plans. I'll call them to ask."

"Thanks a lot."

"I'll take you over to Rei's and you can ask her and get a hold of Hotaru and Quatre."

"Thanks, you're awesome." Minako said with a grin and Trowa rose an eyebrow.

"Right." he muttered before getting into his car.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The girls were all sitting in Rei's room for their "girls night". Rei grinned and spoke up. She grinned at the girls before her and smirked at Usagi who had a secret smile on her face.

"I'd like to begin this night properly. It's a tradition to go around in a circle and tell each of us something that no one here knows yet. It could be from today, some random thing from the past, whatever just say something we don't know. Since you are new, we'll start with you Minako." Rei said with a grin. Minako smirked.

"I have a flat." she said simply and the girls all burst in to cheers and rounds of applause while they gushed for information. "It's in Trowa and Makoto's neiborhood, relatively close. I'll be giving you all an address and a day for the big move in. If you'll help." and she was answered with a flood of positive responses. Makoto rose a fist.

"How could Trowa have not told me yet!" she fumed while the others laughed.

"Next!" Usagi called. The gaze shifted to Hotaru who was silent for a while thinking.

"I keep falling on Quatre." she murmered with a heated blush. The others snickered or catcalled. Rei smirked.

"Oh? Why is that? Not on purpose right?" she said with a sly grin and a wink to the others.

"N-no! I just keep screwing up and everytime I fall, it's on top of him! Somehow! It's embarassing." she said quietly her blush brightening.

"You're not complaining though are you?" Usagi said knowingly. The others grinned as Hotaru merely shook her head while the others laughed at her expense. "Well I'm next. I had a Sachem meeting today. You'll find out about it next meeting in a few days." she said and the others nodded.

"Hmm...I'd say that I made a new recipe today." Makoto said. The others squealed. "It's a dessert yes." she laughed. "I'll make it for your move Minako so you lot can try it out and give me some feedback. Trowa likes it at least." she shrugged. Next was Ami who smiled softly.

"I went ice skating with Duo and lost the race." she said sadly.

"How did he manage that?" Rei asked. Ami smirked.

"Cheating of course. Right at the end he grabbed me and turned us around so we were skating backwards and ended up winning. It was underhanded." she said with an air of confidence while the others laughed. "Otherwise I would have won."

"With me, I have Quatre's birthday present already." she said proudly with a nod. Hotaru stared.

"His birthday is soon? When? He hasn't said a word about it." she said with a frown. Rei smiled.

"I'm not surprised. It's in two weeks."

"Ooo pretty soon, you'll have rip off the velcro to get his present Taru." Minako said with a grin. Hotaru blushed hotly.

"We're not always together!"

"Oh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Before tonight, what was the last thing you did without him?"

"Uhh...the trial?" she said weakly. The others grinned crazily.

"Hotaru that was ages ago." Ami stated with a straight face.

"Well they do live together." Makoto murmered. Usagi grinned.

"That must be interesting, any details for us on that subject?"

"No." Hotaru said flatly trying vainly to calm her blush.

"Don't worry my dear, we'll get it out of you soon enough."

"Oh yes, come truth or dare time." Rei added with a wink. Hotaru looked away defiantly. Rei smiled slowly. "You'll want to weight what's worse Taru, telling us details about it...or perhaps having to do something embarassing to him, around him...you know."

"However we're not starting with that tonight. No, we'll begin with something easy to do, fun to watch and see who has skills." Usagi said with a grin. She nodded to Rei who left while Ami and Makoto smirked to each other while Hotaru and Minako exchanged weary looks. Rei quickly returned with a large bowl with various items inside. She pulled out two black strips of cloth first with a wicked grin. Ami and Makoto took them and both turned to Hotaru and Minako.

"Round one." Ami said with a smile beckoning to Hotaru. She slowly walked forward. Ami motioned her to turn around and began to tie the material tightly over her eyes.

"Since you're new you get to go first." Makoto added doing the same to Minako.

"Hotaru you're on a team with Usagi and me." Ami said while waving her hand in front of her face. "Can you see?" she asked while Hotaru shook her head no.

"Don't worry about an edge, I had mother choose the food and I haven't looked at it really and there is a ton of stuff." Rei chimed in. "Oh and if you couldn't guess Minako, you're on a team with Makoto and me. This game is called taste buds and we'll give you something to eat and you have to tell us what it is. There is three rounds, each with four minutes. Whoever gets the most points for correct answers wins. The losers...well let's just say you don't want to be the losers." she added with a laugh. Ami looked at her watch as Usagi and Rei each grabbed a food item.

"Begin." she said while they both handed the food to their team mate.

"Cucumber." Hotaru muttered in disgust as she got her first item.

"Grapes." Minako said immediately and Hotaru scowled.

"What the fuck? She gets grapes and I got a _cucumber?_ What gives?" Hotaru said mentally glaring at the girls around her as they laughed.

"Whatever, eat this." Usagi said shoving something into her hand.

"Strawberry." she replied and held out her hand.

"Apple." Minako added in. The game continued on for a few rounds as each item of food got harder.

"Ugh what the hell _is _this?" Ami asked almost spitting it out. "Oh geez is this _asparagus?_" she asked while the others laughed.

"No." Usagi said with a grin.

"I've never eaten this shit before so I'm just guessing here. Spinach?"

"No."

"Really nasty green beans?"

"Riight no."

"What the hell?"

"Time." Makoto said with a laugh. Ami immediatley spit it out into a napkin and ripped off her blindfold. She glared.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Gai Lan." Rei said with a laugh. "It's chinese broccoli."

"Why the hell do you have chinese broccoli in your house Rei?" Ami asked slowly.

"Why for these games! I got sick of foods we all knew." she said with a sly grin.

"We won anyway Ames, don't worry about it." Usagi said patting her back while Ami wiped at her mouth and quickly drank a glass of water.

"Time for some truth or dare I'm thinking." Makoto said cracking her knuckles while the other girls grinned and Hotaru groaned. They all laughed at her expense and sat in a circle.

"Alright, I'll start." Usagi said pulling out a bottle and spinning it expertly as it landed on Rei. "Fun, truth or dare Rei?"

"Truth for now Usa, you're pretty brutal." she said with a grin.

"My dear, I'm brutal either way." she said with a smirk and Rei laughed. "Alright...let's see. Ah. What was your most embarassing mission you had to do? And why of course."

"Most embarassing? I'd say...one of my first ones with Heero. We had just started our...friendship or sorts where we were still cautious about each other and I got a bit bloodied up and just ripped my shirt right off to bandage my wounds myself, totally ignoring his presence. I was about half-way wrapped around my stomach when I looked up for some reason and he was standing right in front of me with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes wide and I realized I was standing there right in front of him clad in only my black bra, some bandages and some black gym pants. It was embarassing then...but hell now his expression was priceless." Rei finished with a grin while the others giggled during her story. She winked and spun the bottle. "Ah...Ami. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You asked for it. Do you have fantasies with any of the guys in the gang? If so, who? I won't ask what...yet." she asked with a smirk crawling onto her face. Ami blushed hotly.

"Lately well...yes I have." she muttered staring at her hands. "Of...oh god. Of Duo." she whispered dropping her face into her hands while the others laughed at her expense. She sighed and spun the bottle.

"Minako, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said boldly with a collective gasp around her.

"Fun, the first dare of the night. Wait..." She suddenly broke into a large grin. "I have a fun idea. We should crash the guys party." she said with a wink.

"Oh yes, dares are so much more fun with the guys around." Rei replied with a smirk. "That and so many other possible games."

"You're dare Minako...is to hug as tightly as you can...the first guy you see." Ami finished as they all stood to head over to Wufei's. Minako's face immediately paled.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

The guys were seated in Wufei's flat, beverages already laid out on the table. They didn't really have any rituals to get the night started like the girls did so they merely shrugged a greeting.

"How about we start off with a drinking game?" Quatre suggested as they sat around the table. The others nodded.

"Flip the cup?" Heero suggested which was met with approval.

"As long as you and Quatre aren't on the same team, it's not fair, it's slaughter." Duo grumbled.

"Alright. Wanna call up Mamoru to even up the teams?" Quatre said with a smirk. The others gave a quick nod and soon Mamoru was seated in between Duo and Heero while Trowa, Wufei and Quatre sat on the other side of the table. Trowa and Duo both were holding their cups, ready to begin.

"Go." came the monotone voice of Heero that began the furious competition and Trowa and Duo immediately downed their drink before balancing it half off the table and pulling upwards with their hand to flip the cup on it's bottom. They smirked to each other as they succeeded and Wufei and Mamoru both picked up their cups to continue the process. Quatre barely glanced as Wufei succeeded flipping his cup and had his cup drained and flipped within seconds just as Heero did the same moments later. As the game progressed with Quatre and Heero keeping score at the end, being the least drunk with their high tolerance began laughing at Duo's attempts to flip his cup while Wufei was having similar issues.

"Damnit." Duo muttered while Heero rose an eyebrow.

"Ha!" Wufei said as he managed to flip his cup. Quatre smiled slightly as he quickly took his shot and flipped his cup with ease. Duo grumbled under his breath, not really caring if Quatre heard him or not as Quatre marked another tally down on his "scoreboard". After another few rounds of Quatre's team kicking ass and Heero looking bored as he waited for his turn while Mamoru and Duo struggled Quatre laughed.

"Let's finish this later, it's going nowhere and we're kicking your asses." he said with a grin. Heero scowled.

"I'm not gonna be on your team next time Duo. It's a waste." he muttered rolling his eyes while Duo grinned and flipped his cup with a wink.

"Just gotta stop thinking about it I guess." Heero's scowled deepened before turning to the other guys.

"So now that we've gotten started, was there anything you guys wanted to talk about before we're so drunk we don't remember the advice?"

"I'm good." Mamoru said with a shrug.

"I'm a fucking idiot." Duo said with a thumbs up. The others grinned and turned to Heero.

"I'm...well nah I'm good."

"I'm good." Wufei said filling his cup.

"I'm confused as hell." Quatre said running a hand through his sandy locks.

"I'm good." Trowa finished. "I say we start with Duo." he volunteered. The others nodded and turned to Duo.

"So what's up?" Mamoru asked in interest. Heero had a good idea but kept quiet to let Duo explain.

"I kissed Ami." he said simply staring into his empty cup. Mamoru rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? What's wrong with that? You've liked her for ages from what I thought."

"Well I pushed my feelings onto her you know? That and I did it in front of everyone. Which was like public and the like...which she isn't comfortable with really. I don't know how I'll even look her in the face now. All in all I'm screwed. She probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me now. She's probably asking Usagi now if she can never work with me again on a mission..." he finished with a sigh.

"First off, you don't know that." Quatre cut in. "Secondly, you made the first move, it's her turn now. All you can really do is wait. Like you said, you already pushed her, don't want to push her too far. Let her come to you."

"It's better this way Duo, keeping your feelings for her bottled up much longer would have been straining on both of you." Heero said matter of factly. Duo scowled.

"Yea, but what if she never looks at me ever again? If she never speaks to me ever again?"

"Duo, it's not good to look at the what ifs. Especially the negative ones. Plus that's highly unlikely. She didn't shut you out at the bowling alley." Trowa said with a shrug.

"Seriously man you took a chance and now you have to see where it takes you. Heero and Rei did it, look where they are at." Wufei said finishing off his drink.

"So you guys think I should just wait it out?" he muttered. They all nodded. "Alright so now that we've got that taken care, of what's the problem Quatre?" he asked turning the attention to their friend. Quatre sighed running his hand through his hair again.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why but I can't get her out of my head." he said pressing his palms to his forehead.

"Who?" Mamoru asked in interest. He had never seen Quatre ever really talk about girls before. Quatre looked up and frowned.

"Hotaru." he answered while the others nodded looking unsurprised. "I don't get it. Things will be going fine and then random thoughts will just pop up and the most random times and sparring has not been helping." he murmered.

"What's wrong with sparring?" Heero asked the blonde.

"We keep screwing up. It's not just her, geez _thinking_ about her screws me up which screws us both up. That and with our dual moves she keeps falling on top of me which is doing nothing for me." he said quietly while the others exchanged amused grins.

"Her falling on you is bad?" Duo asked in confusion.

"_Yes_ Duo, it is. Especially with all these thoughts." he muttered. "I keep getting these feelings to hold her tightly and keep her body pressed against mine and wanting to touch her in some way. Her hair..." he trailed off with a misty look in his eyes. He snapped back to reality at the snickers around him. "What? What is wrong with me?" he asked desperately.

"Quatre...you've got it _bad_ my friend." Duo laughed. Heero nodded in agreement.

"You are."

"Totally smitten with her." Mamoru added. Quatre frowned.

"What? No way."

"Oh? Can you describe her for me?" Trowa added in quietly. Quatre rose an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Do it." Wufei cut in. Quatre nodded slowly.

"Well she's rather short, about 5'5 or so. She has that purple hair that I wonder if it's natural, it cuts off right around her shoulders and she has purple eyes. Stunning eyes that really are a window to her soul, she shows all emotions in them. She has a pretty muscular build now that we've been working togther for quite a while now. Her legs are more muscled though than her arms, they're not as strong and well her legs are long and look smooth and it makes me want to-" he cut himself off admist the amused glances being thrown around. He felt a blush rising to cheeks that he tried desperately to keep it down. "Oh god." he finished. The others nodded. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked quietly, almost to himself.

"Do something about it." Heero suggested. "Don't let this sit because you'll drive yourself crazy. You'll see if you try." He said with a shrug and downed his cup. As they were about to begin another game they heard the doorbell ring. Exchanging confused glances, Heero shrugged and rose to answer the door. He answered the door to see the girls all grinning at him. Minako squeaked pitifully before Rei smiled a rather sadistic looking smile and Heero rose an eyebrow.

"We came to crash your party." Rei said walking over the threshold patting him on the shoulder before he saw Minako run at him and hug him so tightly he almost fell over. The guys exchanged confused looks while Heero attempted to regain his breath and balance.

"What the hell was that?" he asked turning to Rei who's grin had widened.

"Oh, nothing much." she said with an innocent shrug while Minako rushed passed him, a heavy blush set upon her cheek. The other girls all greeted the boys in turn as they entered. "Just a game of truth or dare. However we're going to postpone that game for some fun games with you lot. Who fancies a game of Roulette?" she asked with a smirk as Minako and Hotaru looked at each other both silently asking each other what the game was.

"Mamoru and I will sit this out and watch the fun." Usagi said with a grin and pulling Mamoru towards the couch to watch.

"Alright, Trowa, your dice." she said as she held out her hand.

"So the game is Roulette." Duo commentated. "We each have a numer, one through ten and a pair of dice. The first die is rolled and whatever number, is the object you have to kiss. One, the lips. Two, the nose. Three, the forehead. Four, the cheek. Five, the ear. Six, the crown. Seven, the hand. Eight, the neck. Nine, the wrist and finally ten, The second die is rolled to see whom you'll be kissing. Also if you roll number of the same sex you can re-roll if you want." he finished adding onto Hotaru and Minako's pale faces. "Of course since Rei suggested the game, she obviously gets to start. Rei will be one, Heero two, Ami three, myself four, Hotaru is five, as Quatre is six, Minako is seven, Wufei eight, Makoto nine, and Trowa is ten."

"That's fine." Rei said with a shrug and rolled her first die. It landed upon a seven and her second on ten. She grinned and regally pulled Trowa's hand towards herself and bent to kiss it. She winked as she sat back down. Heero picked up the dice next. A four and a seven. The group laughed as Minako groaned already feeling the embarssment from earlier as Heero quickly kissed her cheek.

"Just to warn you Minako abd Hotaru, if you do roll a one on the first die, we'll let you roll again because we don't let first kisses happen in games." she added. They nodded while Ami rolled the dice. She laughed as she lightly kissed the crown of Trowa's head. Duo was next. He almost did a double-take at the irony of kissing Ami's forhead but did so quickly while Ami blinked in confusion. Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes as she rolled the dice. She laughed in amusment as she left a quick peck on the crown of Ami's head. Ami grinned and winked while Quatre rolled. He rose an eyebrow at his double fives and leaned over next to Hotaru and placed a kiss on her ear and Hotaru blushed hotly as she felt his breath and a tingle went down her spine and tried to focus on Minako rolling. She rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on Quatre's forhead. Next Wufei rolled a two and a three and turned to Ami while Makoto rolled. She blinked at the six and four and got up to kiss Duo as Trowa picked up the dice. He rose an eyebrow at his one and re-rolled to get a three. He shrugged and quickly kissed Ami on the lips before re-seating himself and Rei took the dice once more. She grinned at her one and two. The others smiled as she turned to Heero and kissed him thouroughly causing the others to cough loudly so that Heero could have his turn. The night continued with the game until Usagi deemed it time to move on and pulled out twister while the others joked and drank. They played late into the night and some ended up falling asleep at Wufei's while others were awake enough to drive some home or to Rei's and go to sleep.

()#)#)($)($$(#)(()(&$#(#&$#)

Ami was nervous. She stood in front of Duo's door the next day. She couldn't believe she was actually taking Makoto's advice. This could end very badly. Her mind was screaming at her to run away and never look Duo in the eye ever again but so far she was doinga good job at ignoring it. She decided to ring the doorbell before she could stop herself. She began freaking when she heard the footsteps walking towards her. The door opened to see the object of her thoughts standing right before her. Ami was relieved to see he had no trace of a hangover from the night before. He looked surprised. He ran a hand through his hair before breathing to speak to her.

"Ami! A surprise...what can I do for-" he began but Ami cut him off while she had her burst of courage. She leaned forward quickly pulling him towards her and kissing him before he could finish his sentence.

A/N: ...cliffhanger? perhaps if you considere it one. omg I'm soo sorry for this way too long wait on this chapter. First I had some stuff written but I didn't like it, just some of it. However when I wrote that chapter I had Linux on my system so I was writing in some strange program with a strange extention so once I switched back to windows (XD) I wasn't able to open it! It had a bunch of random symbols and letters and I was like...no! I've had to rewrite the WHOLE chapter. I was upset about it and it definately set me back so I apologize for that. Yet I like the way this chapter turned out. I like it so much better than my original version and I'm proud of it. I hope you all can bear with me and the way my updating seems to uuberly suck. Don't give up on me! It's one of my new year resolutions to force myself to sit in front of my moniter with wordpad open and type on my fanfics. I hope I'll follow through. XD A resolution that takes forever to get into effect it seems seeing as it's March. xx

That and this chapter turned out longer than I expected! Originally I thought I had it done and was like "YES!" and uploaded it and then realized I hadn't added in the guys/girls nights! The name of the chapter!

-shoots self-

When I got stuck at Minako's part earlier I was like...woah I haven't put much of Trowa in this. Damn I'd better fix that and I got inspiration. Inspiration is love!

I really really enjoyed writing the scenes with Makoto and Ami. Seeing Ami being so confused and trying to over-analyze her feelings which are technically not even logical. I think it's cute! She is so fun to write sometimes.

x x x x x x

x ------------ x

x x x x x x

Also...if you noticed neither Minako or Hotaru were kissed on the lips hehe (I was rolling my own dice to make it realistic and had one dice that had up to ten and then realized it didn't have one and two! XD So I was rolling three dice, if I didn't like the outcome I would roll the ten dice and if it landed on a number over six I went with it and below six I went with the original dice.

- this was the table arrangement for the Sachem meeting Usagi called.

Just so you guys know, I'm so excited for the next chapter, a lot is happening and I think you guys will really like it.

Chapter 15 - The Move In and Missions


	15. The Move In and Missions

**Tired of Normal**

**By**: angelicmayuka

**Disclaimer**: You seriously think I own this stuff? If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, but it'd be what actually HAPPENS. Psch...anyway, I dun own it. Also, thankies to Stevie and Damia for some outfit ideas. :D

**Rating**: PG-13 for language and some clothes words, if you are offended for the words on the shirts and such I'm sorry, but this isn't G. If you don't like it, you can skip over the shirt, or whatever description.

**Chapter 15**: The Move In and Missions

To say nothing else, Duo was surprised as hell. He didn't respond until he felt her pulling away and he looked down to her face, her eyes glassy and she refused to meet his gaze. Something about her expression snapped him into reality and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. Her eyes widened in surprise and as she was about to ask him a question he ignored her and pulled her into another kiss that shut down all her brain functions. His tounge lightly traced her lower lip and she obediently opened her mouth to him, allowing him to swipe his tounge inside. He finally let her go and she looked up into his eyes.

"I..." she muttered breathlessly. "I'm willing to take the leap." she said quietly. "Are you?" she finished staring into his cobalt eyes as he let a smile drift across his face.

"Always Ami. I've been wanting to for so long but I didn't want to push you. I'm sorry about kissing you so suddenly the other day, publicly and everything. I know how you don't like that and-"

"Well, I guess that just means we don't have to worry about public displays of affection and trying it because it already happened." she said with a shrug not letting herself fall out of his embrace. Duo grinned and nodded.

"Guess not."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

The group was sitting in Minako's room packing her things. They guys were hauling furniture while the girls were stuffing and taping boxes.

"Thanks so much for helping me out you guys."

"Of course Minako, we couldn't expect you to do this on your own." Ami said as she quickly labeled her box. Duo passed by ruffling her hair and taking the next box out to the truck. Makoto's sly grin was met with Ami's cool glance. Minako looked on confused while Ami suddenly gave a short nod and a wink that was met with giggles. Minako shrugged assuming it was an inside joke.

"You know you actually have quite a bit of junk Minako." Makoto said as she taped closed another box.

"While that's true, a lot of it is still in boxes for lack of space to put it." Minako replied as she began to carry the box to the door. Ami seemed distracted slightly as the boys walked back in to grab more boxes and then left. Rei sighed and blew her bangs upward.

"Spit it out Ames, what is up with you?" she asked. The other girls looked up in interest.

"Yes Ami, do tell, I want to know exactly what happened." Makoto said with a smirk. Ami sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright. Duo and I are dating. There. Happy?" she said throwing her hands up at the girls looks of victory.

"Oh really? When did this happen?" Wufei asked from behind her causing Ami's hands to fall slowly back to her lap and her face to have a rather pale tinge to it.

"Well this morning." Duo replied for her.

"Congratulations then." Heero replied simply.

"Indeed." Makoto said with a happy smile.

"Well he has been chasing you for ages, it is about time." Rei said with a wink.

"Sadly I can't really deny that statement." Duo muttered while the others laughed.

"Well it's good to see you not trying to deny that." Quatre muttered. Hotaru smirked and handed Quatre another box.

"I'm glad you two are together, it's really cute." she said with a wink in Ami's direction. Minako nodded.

"Make sure to pass the news onto Usagi-sama because she'll want to know how right she was about you two." Minako added with a sly grin. Ami blinked in shock while Duo rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure we can pass along the message somehow." he replied before taking another box and exiting the room.

"Sooo Minako are you excited to be getting a flat of your own?" Makoto said swiftly changing topics to Ami's relief.

"Oh hell yes." Minako said with a grin. The others laughed softly.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

"Welcome to another meeting of Burnt Wings. You can find your paychecks for your missions up front in these envelopes. Just grab yours, they have names written on the front for those who are new to this." Usagi greeted as the group silenced to listen to their Sachem. "Since we had debriefing for the previous missions, I'll say a quick congratulations to all those who participated in missions, they were all successfull. Now I'll just start straight out with the missions for this week. First we'll get the difficult ones out of the way. This one is particuarly dangerous. It's an A-5 and it's only possible for us to send in one entrant and another. Kakyuu I'd like you to handle it, pick out your choice, though I'll be needing your elites for another mission. Secondly another A rank mission. This one is A-3. Rei, take two elites and one whispered. Thirdly B-7. I want Seiya, Yaten and Taiki to take this one out. Minako I need you for a specific mission for yourself. Lastly is two C-3 missions. You'll be needing one whispered or above and two other from any rank. I'll take volunteers for that. First however I'll be speaking to the groups already assigned to explain their missions."

Rei was turning to her friends when Kakyuu touched Hotaru's shoulder.

"Mind if I borrow you for my mission?" she asked with a smile. Hotaru's eyes widened while Rei rose an eyebrow. Hotaru nodded.

"Of course not." Hotaru answered while Usagi walked over to Minako.

"Hey there, what I need from you isn't a mission persay. It's more for the gang. I asked for a tutor for you in the art of tattoos and would like for you to head over there so you can be taught and bring it over here so we can have them done. Her name is Iron Mouse and she'll be teaching you all you need to know. Here's an address, she's expecting you tomorrow around ten. You can stay as long as you feel you need to, you're welcome to come home, you don't have to stay the night or anything but go until you feel comfortable doing it by yourself." Minako nodded in understanding taking the address and stowing it inside her pocket. Usagi next walked over to Kakyuu who motioned to Hotaru and Usagi smiled softly.

"What do you have for us Usagi?" Kakyuu asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you right now, it won't be easy. We're really worried about this little group that's rising up. We fear they may already be completed. First you'll be infiltrating the club Royal Flush in four days time as dancers. This gives you time to get together with some of Nehelania's girls and learn a dance, they tend to do these missions a lot so they'll be perfect to teach you something good. Now you have three objectives. First, get any information you can, you'll need to keep it all in memory so see what all you can get. Second, if you can I'd like a location of a base of operations and last I want any names you can manage. Use any means neccessary to gain this information. However, try your hardest not to blow your covers in case we need to infiltrate at a later time. You know how to get to CereCere's right Kakyuu?"

"Yup. I'm excited, she said she's remodeled her flat." Kakyuu said with a grin. Usagi nodded.

"I heard that also, let me know how it looks. Just go by Quatre's tomorrow morning to grab Hotaru and learn as much as possible. I want this perfected understood? There isn't room for failure in this mission."

"We understand." Hotaru said with a small smile.

"Good. Now here are the passes you'll be needing to get inside the club. Just fill out your code names on the top and give it to the guards. I have to stress that you don't have anything involved with Burnt Wings on your person. That means leave your necklaces behind with someone you trust and get it from them later. I have to go talk to Rei's group so I'll see you later. I want a debrief the second you are home. Oh and girls...good luck." she said parting to go speak with Rei.

"Hey Usagi." Rei said with a grin. Around her stood Heero, Quatre, and Makoto.

"Interesting mix. A good group of fighters, which is exactly what you'll be needing. This mission is infiltration and you'll probably run into a lot of resistance. They have too many guards for me to bother giving you an estimate and security is very tight. I want you to sneak in if possible and try to stay hidden as long as you can but don't lose any sleep over it if you get caught or whatnot. Now the reason behind this mission is that basically this little group is getting to cocky and needs to be put back in their place when they start making cracks at our gang. They have a prized possesion in this factory which we will be taking for ourselves. Now look this mission isn't about secrecy. I want them to know just who did this. You're welcome to take whatever you think is needed to let them know that we won't put up with them hands down." Usagi said with a grin that was exchanged with the group.

"I love missions where we can...oh say vandilize our logo on it?" Rei said with a smirk. Usagi nodded and handed her a slip of paper and a rolled up paper as well. She unrolled the bluprints onto the table and began pointing to different rooms and objects.

"Here is the address and blueprints of the factory. I marked in red circles the known security checkpoints and cameras. Of course the tightest security is here in the treasure room. Now your objective is a staff. It's called the serentity staff and I have a picture of it here for you in case there are other staffs in the room. Now you are all also welcome to take any...souveniers that might catch your eye. You have a two day window to get this mission done. You're welcome to go over any plans or routes in advance. I would like a debriefing with the staff at my house after you've completed the mission."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Minako was rearranging her rooms within her new flat. While her friends had offered to help her unpack as well she had turned them down with a smile and said that she wanted to decorate herself and would probably move things so many times they would get frustrated with her and leave anyway. She heard her doorbell ring and opened the door to see Wufei standing with a bag.

"Wanted to see how it was going and I figured you hadn't let yourself eat in the excitement so I brought you something. Hungry?" he asked and Minako nodded gratefully and let him in.

"Excuse the mess." she said with a slight blush at the state her flat was in. He smirked and brushed her statement off.

"You just got everything in today, you can't expect it to be clean. Not to mention all things that are organized start in a mess." he said with a nod. Minako grinned.

"Well thanks, you must have read my stomach, I'm starving."

"Oh? Your stomach does the talking, not the mind right?" he said with another smirk as he handed Minako the bag.

"Shut up. Anyway so I was thinking all the rooms are really bland you know? I'm an artist at heart and I'm thinking it really needs some paint to spice it up. What do you think?"

"Yea, boring white is never good for the soul." he said with a nod.

"Dreary color."

"What colors were you thinking?"

"Well I like warm colors usually, I think a nice orange for my room...go for a sunset theme or something." Wufei nodded as Minako continued. "I was even thinking maybe orange could go in the kitchen to. I mean how cool would it be to have an orange mixer." Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Do you even cook?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well uh...not really, no. I plan to learn though. I bought recipe books."

"Just ask Makoto, she's good at stuff like that. She'll help you out."

"Thanks, I'll talk to her about it." She opened the bag and took out the burger. "Plain, just how I like it. This was just what I needed to get me motivated. Thanks. I'm thinking of just going one room at a time since all the boxes are labeled. Start with the neccessities and go from there."

"Sounds like a good plan. Sure you don't need help?"

"Yea I'm good, thanks for offering though."

"Alright well don't work too hard."

"Don't worry about that. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Hotaru was shaken awake roughly and promptly fell out of bed. Her eyes flickered open at Quatre's laughter. She grumbled into the floor.

"Not funny. What do you want?" she asked with a scowl.

"Well I assumed you wanted me to wake you up so that when Kakyuu comes in oh...forty minutes that you'd be awake and ready to go." he said looking at his watch while Hotaru sat up hastily.

"Why didn't you say that first?" she muttered not really paying attention to the fact that he basically had said that first. She pulled herself to her closet and was half-way pulling off her shirt before she turned to Quatre. "Umm...are you leaving?" she asked in embarassment. Quatre blushed lightly and nodded quickly.

"Right." he mumbled before swiftly exiting so quickly Hotaru didn't even notice his facial expression so she finished changing clothes. She looked down at her selection of tight black leggings that cut off just below her knees and a pair of purple shiny gym pants mostly unsnapped on both sides over top and a black tank top. Kakyuu had said to wear clothes that would be comfortable but allow for various stretches and arobics and shrugged. She assumed it would work. She walked out into the kitchen tying her hair into twin ponytails at the back of her head and nodded to Quatre who placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"How much time do I have?" she asked sipping at her coffee. Quatre glanced down at his watch.

"Roughly thirty minutes. We have time for meditation if you'd like and probably a sparring match if you're up to it."

"Sounds good. I like a challenge."

"Of course. Want a cinnamon roll? I bought them yesterday because I felt too lazy to make them." he said offering her a plate which she happily agreed.

"So what will you be doing today while Kakyuu and I are out?"

"Well Rei wanted to have a quick meeting about our mission to determine the plan and then I probably will train myself and then I need to get some food for us. I'm running kinda low and haven't been in a while." Hotaru frowned.

"That's right, I'm just free loading off of you. Do you want me to pay for some of this? I feel horrible, like I'm using your kindness." Hotaru said staring down at her plate. Quatre smiled softly and placed a hand on top of her own.

"Don't worry about it. I offered in the first place and I'm not worried about it."

"Surely you don't want me doing this forever, do you want me to-"

"Ready for meditation?" he interrupted, completely cutting her off. Hotaru rose and eyebrow and nodded.

"Alright, I'll probably need it for today." she said draining her cup and standing. They walked over to his gym and sat down across from each other. Quatre closed his eyes knowing that he no longer had to tell Hotaru what to do as it was habit for her now. He silently pondered her words and their living situation. Did he want her to stay? Especially with his sudden attraction to her, being so close to her all the time could be difficult. A solution quickly formed in his head. She'd be gone all day long and if he enjoyed having the space to himself more after today he would help her look for a flat later in the week.

Hotaru on the other hand was trying to ignore the rooming problem and went on to her mission. She was to be a dancer? In front of other men she didn't even know? She knew that she was nervous about it but she'd have to get over it. Both she and Kakyuu had to act like professionals. That was another thing, she barely knew Kakyuu at all. That and Kakyuu was another entrant along with Rei meaning she was very high up there and she knew she would want to make a good impression upon her.

"What is it?" Quatre asked cutting through her inner turmoil. Hotaru opened her eyes to see Quatre's fixed upon her own. "You seem rather troubled and unable to find an answer."

"Well it's actually about Kakyuu. She's the same rank as Rei and that's rather intimidating." Hotaru confessed.

"Take into consideration that she chose you for this mission which means she's probably one of two things. One being that she's interested in you and your abilities and two, she trusts your abilities to work with her and both of those things are good. Kakyuu isn't the kind of person who would pick you out of spite and look for your faults. That's Relena. I think Kakyuu is interested and genuinely wants to work with you on this important mission. It's an honor really. She could easily have chosen Ami or Makoto who have more experience in the field but she didn't. She chose you. Just be yourself Hotaru and I'm sure she'll become friends with you as easily as we have."

"Thank you Quatre." Hotaru said quietly with a smile. Quatre grinned and stood up and held out his hand to assist her.

"Ready for that spar?" he asked. Hotaru nodded and accepted his hand as he pulled her to her feet. The faced each other and bowed quickly. Quatre immediately moved in to take the first move. Hotaru held her lazy stance watching him in an attempt to guess his move but with Quatre, that was difficult. Quatre had a tendency to make you believe he was doing one thing while actually be doing something completly the opposite. She quickly darted forward as well and did a front flip over Quatre's head and spun while Quatre easily caught her foot. He grinned as he yanked her ankle towards him before pushing her roughly away sending her sprawling to the ground. She immediately sprung back onto her feet as Quatre did a swipe towards her head. She quickly ducked attempted an upper slash at his chest which he avoided by jumping backwards. His feet slid into a well practiced stance and he jumped, one leg following the other in a smooth arc. The hit landed upon her arms as she blocked her body and slid her foot back to push Quatre's leg away from her. She managed it and Quatre stumbled back slightly but quickly righted himself. He grinned as Hotaru jumped at him once again and he spun away from her grabbing her wrist and yanked her backwards and pushed her to the floor. He quickly dropped, his hands upon her wrists above her head and smirked at her as she stopped struggling against his superior strength.

"Yield?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. She sighed.

"Yield."

"Impressive." came a voice from behind them. Both immediately snapped at the sound and jumped to their feet. Kakyuu stood leaning against the door looking on with interest. "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked Quatre." she said with a grin. Quatre smirked.

"People should know better than to try and break in." he replied and Kakyuu smiled slowly.

"Indeed. I'm here for Hotaru. You ready to head out?" she asked and Hotaru nodded as she fixed her hair into a messy bun as it had fallen out during the spar. "I'll have her back to you tonight Quatre." she said and Quatre nodded absently.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Minako looked from her address to the house in front of her. She knew she had the right address so she quickly breathed in and out once before ringing the doorbell. After a few moments the door opened to present a girl with white hair in six buns, three on each side with beads interwoven in the strands. She was dressed in a red satin corset shirt with a white dress jacket over top and a matching white mini-skirt. She had fishnets that cut off above her knees and short white boots. She grinned.

"Minako Aino?" she asked holding out her hand. Minako nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm called Iron Mouse but you can call me Mousie if you like." she said beckoning Minako inside. Minako walked in and had to hold in her surprise. Iron Mouse had art all over her walls that she had painted, airbrushed or had artistic pieces hanging. "I have my own tattoo parlor inside my house here so just follow me." Minako nodded and followed her. "I apologize in advance if my place is a mess. I have problems with cleaning." she said with a grin. Minako smiled in response.

"I don't mind a mess." she replied with ease as she reached the room Mousie had been talking about. She looked around in awe as she saw the large room before her with a long chair in the center surrounded by a table with a tray on top holding various tools. Against the walls where file cabinets and shelves with inspirational books lining them. A bright light was hanging from the wall and pictures lined the walls of finished products and design ideas. Minako turned to Mousie to finally notice the tattoos that she had upon her body. She had a small white mouse on the back of her neck just where it met her shoulder on the right side. Also she had a chinese looking cloud with the edge silver on her upper thigh.

"Every cloud has a silver lining I suppose?" Minako asked. Mousie turned and grinned.

"That'd be my thought behind it. I like to think I'm an optimist."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Rei, Heero, Quatre and Makoto sat in Rei's room with the blueprints spread across her bed. Rei grinned and looked at each of them.

"Alright so here is the basic plan. I was thinking the first thing we should do is split into two groups. That way we not only cover more space for damage we have a less chance of get caught. Since we have to get there ourselves Heero and I will have to ditch his car and enter after you guys. We'll drive you up as close as we can before you're on your own. I want you to enter from the back while Heero and I enter through the roof. Take a look around and see how well guarded it is. If it's heavy get up in the ducts and if it isn't that bad then just take them out. Once we get here-" she said and circled the spot a few blocks from the treasure room "-we'll meet up with each other. This is our checkpoint which I want to be meeting at 2:15. If either group hasn't shown up within fifteen minutes we have to assume they've been captured and finish the mission by yourselves. She circled another set of rooms at the other end of the building. "This is their prisoner keep. If you do end up finishing the mission without the other two of us leave the building and secure the staff before you come back and see if the other group is there. If you can, break them out. If not, leave. We'll have a rescue mission return if it comes down to it. To be honest I doubt it will happen but it's better to be safe. Now assuming we meet each other at the checkpoint we'll continue down to the treasure room. Our main target is of course the staff however we are free to take whatever we feel like. I have a can of spraypaint for each of us as well. So if you have a dear friend or beloved whom may want something you see in there, go ahead, take it. It's all fair game. We'll escape through the rafters above the room as a group. Once we reach outside we'll make a rather...large sign on the side of the building with our nicknames. I haven't had someone target me in a while, it's getting rather lonely." she said with a sadistic grin. The others chuckled. "Any questions?"

"With a plan where you show us all angles, where is the room for questions?" Makoto asked with a smirk. Rei grinned in return.

"Well you never know, I could have missed something."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Ami leaned against Duo's chest as they sat on his couch. Duo had his arms wrapped around Ami's waist as they silently watched t.v. together. Duo hugged her tighter and she turned to face him.

"I'm almost done with the girls bikes. Wanna see?"

"Oh yes." she agreed as Duo led her off the couch to his garage. In the center were two pure black motorcycles with swirls spray-painted down at the end in a metallic bright green and a similarly metallic light lavender.

"I'm just waiting to see if the girls want anything specialized that I can stencil on. Which reminds me that I got your snowflakes all finished up over there." he said gesturing to her bike that rested in the far corner. Ami smiled as she circled the bikes admiring them.

"Hotaru and Minako are going to love these."

"Well they better. I had to fix a few of the stencils I did when I screwed up and had to paint over it."

"So...who will end up teaching them to ride?"

"I told you, Trowa."

"You talked him into it?" Ami asked in surprise.

"Hell yea I did. You owe me dinner."

"Mmm I guess I do. I can't believe you did that."

"Blackmail is a rather powerful thing." Duo said with a wink. Ami grinned in return.

"I guess it is. I wasn't aware you had much dirt on Trowa."

"Oh I have dirt on everyone, it's just a matter of using it."

"For some reason I don't doubt that you have blackmail on each of us. It just makes me curious as to what it is." she murmered. Duo grinned and stepped forward and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Want to know what I have on you?"

"Mmm you could tell me but for some strange reason I'm rather wondering what on earth you could have on Trowa."

"Aaah but a man never shares his blackmail because otherwise it makes it useless does it not?"

"Depends. It could make it useless or useful for more than one person." she said with a mischevious glint in her eyes. Duo grinned as she turned and changed the subject. "Well what kind of dinner were you wanting?"

"Italian. I haven't had it in ages."

"Well it's a good thing Makoto has taught me a few good recipies then."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Kakyuu and Hotaru reached their destination as a girl with vibrant pink hair pulled open the door before them. She smirked.

"Come in girls, I hear you'll be needing a lot of practice and so we can chat while I'm teaching. We've got a lot of work to do." she said standing out of the way to allow Kakyuu and Hotaru to enter. Kakyuu took a quick glance around.

"I love what you've done. It looks way better."

"That's good. Jun Jun helped me move and Ves Ves helped me with some decoration ideas. Palla Palla just sort of...hung out and made us refreshments you know?" Cere Cere said with a grin pushing open a wood door. "Here is the dance studio. I have a song all ready for you in the cd player. First I'm going to demonstrate the dance so you all get a jist of what it's going to look like. The dance itself is seductive so you'll have to get used to that if you're not. It focus' on your hips and chest so that the men will be looking. If you're uncomfortable with creepy guys staring at you as if they want to strip you and have their way with you then...well the best thing I can suggest is try and get over it. Space yourself out or something because you can't afford to look disgusted. I know this mission is important so we're going to have to learn this quickly and nail it." She pressed play and Kakyuu and Hotaru both watched carefully as Cere Cere slinked around in front of them twisting her body and running her hands over her chest, waist and legs. She circled slowly and let her eyes flutter to an almost closed state as she slowly sunk towards the ground to the music. Hotaru felt an immediate chill in her stomach at the thought of attempting half of what she was seeing. Kakyuu was nodding and smiling in approval by the time she was finished. Cere Cere turned to the girls with a grin.

"What do you think? Jun Jun and I came up with it."

"It's perfect." Kakyuu said with a smile.

"It looks incredibly difficult.." Hotaru replied. Both girls grinned.

"Just takes practice and confidence. You'll have it down in no time. First let's start out with some stretches to make sure we don't hurt ourselves. I'll give you ten to fifteen minutes and then we'll begin with the first part."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Quatre was bored out of his mind. He was walking through the grocery store and constantly thinking of Hotaru. He knew she was training hard for her mission that really, he knew nothing about. He'd have to ask her for details once she returned home. He knew that his train of thought had not left Hotaru since she had left but he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He knew that his attraction to her had been steadily mounting with each passing moment, especially when she was around him. He wondered how long he could control himself around her before snapping. He silently praised Duo for waiting as long as he did to confront Ami. He could only admire his patience. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to do the same. He felt a little pathetic if he was trying to be honest. In a way it made him disgusted to feel like a lost puppy when she wasn't around. He scowled at the shelves of food before him. He didn't know when it had happened, but Hotaru had found a nice spot in his life that he knew he would feel totally lost without.

"Quatre?" a familiar voice made him look up.

"Usagi? what are you doing at the supermarket?" Usagi laughed.

"Buying food just like everyone else. What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry, a little distracted." he muttered. A sly grin formed on her face.

"Oh? Having girl troubles?" she asked innocently. Quatre glanced sharply at her.

"What would make you think that?"

"You're Quatre. You don't get disctracted. It's not like you to be caught off guard at all. So since the only thing that changed in your life recently is that a certain Hotaru Tomoe is currently living with you...don't even think I didn't know about that by the way...then that's the only logical solution."

"I was hoping for something less logical. Like woman's intuition so that I could blow it off. Thanks." a laugh followed and Quatre sighed.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well we were talking this morning about the living arrangements I guess. She feels like she's freeloading off me because I pay the rent and food and all that stuff and feels like she should either help out or get out. I don't really care all that much, I mean I've always paid for that stuff."

"That didn't tell me your problem."

"I know. My problem is more that I am incredibly attracted to her and I'm not sure if her living with me is a good idea. It's not helping my control at all. I don't know if I should tell her to stay or get her own place so that I can restore my sanity." he said with a defeated sigh. Usagi nodded.

"I see where you are coming from. I think that if something romantic happens between you, you should talk about it. See if you both think it's a good idea. If you don't plan on doing something about it then having her stay might not be a good idea. It would just make you uptight because you're trying to stay away from her when you're around her all the time. I'm assuming you want to do something about it."

"I...yes."

"Good. We've made progress. I'd say let things happen and go from there. Then when it does happen you can talk about living arrangements. Hey maybe she'll move into your room." she added with a wink. Quatre attempted to glare at her but Usagi only laughed. "Don't think about it too hard Quatre, you're blushing enough as is. You might want to get some of the burnt stuff out of your room to. Make it look a little nicer."

"As lovely as you are when you're making fun of me Usagi, are we done?"

"Unless you need any more friendly advice."

"No, no I think I'm good."

"Then I'll see you when you are being debriefed tonight."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Hotaru and Kakyuu reached the mall and Kakyuu began talking quickly.

"Now this dance is seductive so we'll be needing clothes to that effect. Most of the time, the easiest way to scout out information is to get them to spill it because they're so entranced by you. We'll be buying a few outfits to practice and then the ones for the performance. We need to practice in them so that we can get used to wearing them and won't feel embarassed. Especially the shoes, I'm sure you'll really need practice. They are platforms and you'll probably want to practice a few fighting moves in them in case. I also suggest practicing ways to get them off fast if it really comes down to it."

"I think I'll really have to do that. I've never really danced in front of others before."

"Then you might want to try dancing for say...Quatre tonight?" Kakyuu said trailing off as Hotaru's eyes widened. She squeaked and Kakyuu smirked. "Let me explain before you freak out. If you can't dance in front of your _friends_ then how do you expect to dance in front of _strangers?_ Especially since this is directed towards men. If you don't want to openly do it, then maybe just blast your music and leave the door open? That way he has the oppurtunity to come in but you can't let it affect your dancing. Just try it. Now we have to look at some outfits. I'm thinking two colors. You can take black and purple and I can have black and red. What do you think?"

"That sounds good."

"Good. Well let's look around and see what they have."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Makoto stood in Minako's doorway with a grin. She had quickly explained that she wanted to have dinner with her new neighbor. Minako smiled.

"I'd love to have dinner with you guys. Truth is I had no idea what I was gonna do for dinner, I was just about to pop a boxed pizza in or something when you came over. Thanks for saving me the grief!" she said with a grin as she followed Makoto to her flat. Trowa opened the door for them with a nod of greeting to Minako which she returned with a smile.

"I understand. You can have dinner with us whenever you want and if you ever need some cooking lessons, I'm your girl. I wouldn't want you to starve on pizzas and boxes of mac n' cheese."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that. I'm pretty sure my own concoctions are well...toxic. I'm sure even _I_ wouldn't want to eat them."

"Well I guess you'll be starting from the beginning. How did your mission go? Usagi said it was like a half-mission or something. Was it difficult?"

"Well Usagi-sama has placed me as the tattoo artist for us so I'm being trained by Iron Mouse in the art. It's very interesting and I'm really getting the hang of it. I think I'll need about two or three more days of training and then I'll be ready to start working on the gang. I need to talk to Usagi about the placement of the tattoos and I'm assuming she'd want to be done first. Mousie offered to do my own for me as well. I'm thinking of making a small tattoo parlor inside my flat like Mousie has. That way the members can just drop by and I already have the equipment. I have some money from the last mission and I was going to ask Usagi-sama for a little help since it's gang related." Minako said as she sat down at the counter to watch Makoto cook. Trowa took his place next to her and nodded.

"Usagi will help for the cost, I'm positive. Don't worry about that."

"That's totally awesome! I'm so excited, are you gonna schedule it out so we can get appointments?" Makoto gushed stirring her pot faster than she needed to. Minako grinned.

"Of course! Plus I'll let my friends know ahead of time so they can get in on the first day and the best times!"

"Thanks Minako. Is she a good teacher?"

"I really think so. I mean I've learned so much already and it's only been a day. She really made me feel comfortable with the needle and pressures of it and stuff. She's been really supportive and answered any questions I had."

"She sounds great. I can't wait for you to be fully qualified." Makoto said with a grin. Minako nodded in agreement.

"I know, me to! You never know though, I might press a little too hard on Relena and her goons, my hand is a bit slippery sometimes." Minako said with a wink while Makoto laughed and Trowa smirked in response.

"Just make sure you tell that to Usagi when Relena complains." Trowa said with a knowing look. Minako winked in return.

"I'll try and get Mousie to back me up if I can."

"Well dinner is ready so let's get started! For tonights dish I have alfredo chicken. Noodles and chicken topped in alfredo sauce! On the side is a fresh batch of rolls. Sound good?"

"Sounds absolutely amazing." Minako said with a nod as her plate was placed in front of her.

"You know I love this." Trowa said simply and Makoto nodded.

"Do I ever make anything you don't like?"

"Every now and then."

"Well...that's just sisterly duty you know." Makoto said with a wink to Minako. She stifled her giggle as Trowa turned to her.

"Something funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Minako shook her head.

"It's just interesting to watch you guys react. Hotaru and I were only children so we didn't really have sibling rivalry or anything like that."

"I understand. Rei and Ami are only children too. They were a bit amused by our behavior once Trowa opened up enough to talk in their presence."

"So are you the only siblings in the group? Do the others have a family?"

"Well Duo doesn't know, he was an orphan. We honestly don't know a thing about Heero's family and Quatre has a ridiculous amount of sisters. Wufei used to have siblings but well he told you what happened right?"

"Yea." Minako said with a sigh. "I feel so bad for him, but I know he wouldn't want pity."

"Well you're right about that. You're getting to know his personality pretty well."

"Well he helped me through some of my problems and we go out to breakfast sometimes. We talk a lot then. I think we're going tomorrow."

"That's good. Wufei needs to open up more about his past because he keeps it bottled up and it'll overpower him one day."

"Well I think it's progress that you got him to talk about it at all." Trowa interjected. Makoto and Minako nodded.

"I agree. Those are some wounds Wufei doesn't like re-opening."

"Yet you can't keep those things quiet. If you don't talk to someone about your problems, how do you expect to get past them? You can't solve everything on your own." Minako said pushing her noodles around the plate with her fork. Trowa nodded quietly.

"I think Trowa might need that lesson to." Makoto said with a pointed stare. Trowa glanced towards her and shrugged.

"Well if either of you need to talk, you know where my flat is!" Minako said with a grin. Makoto and Trowa both nodded. "So you have missions this week?"

"Yup, with Quatre, Rei and Heero. It's going to be fun. We love graphitti-ing our name all over things and flaunting our superiority." Makoto said with a smirk. Trowa chuckled softly.

"I'm off this week. I might have time to finish my book."

"Oh? Well a break is always nice. You've been working missions a lot lately right?"

"Indeed. About seven weeks straight. Some were lengthy missions as well." Trowa replied. Minako nodded in understanding.

"Well he got really rich then to so it's a matter of prefrence. You need to work for money so we consider it worth it to work lots of missions. We usually volunteer but I think Trowa is just getting exhausted. Especially when we work around the house during the week as well."

"That's understandable. Every person has a point where they need rest." Minako said with a shrug.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Rei and Heero were laying comfortably on Heero's bed in each other's arms. Rei was letting her head rest on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Did you like Minako's flat?" she asked conversationally. Heero nodded.

"I think it's good for her to get out on her own, get that feeling of independence. Plus she's close to Trowa if she ever needs anything." he replied.

"Mmm that is a good thing. Hopefully Trowa will open up to her more."

"If you think about it, she's got him to open up to her much faster than we did."

"I guess you are right about that. Think that's our influence at all or just Minako?"

"I'd say it's a bit of both. He's changed a lot since we first met him but I've noticed recent changes in him as well."

"Which is most likely due to Minako."

"I'd say so."

"It's a good thing." Rei murmered as she closed her eyes letting his steady heartbeat soothe her.

"Rei..."

"What?" she asked and propped herself on her elbows to look at him. Her eyes narrowed in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that but...I was thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"Well it's all a matter of if you want to or not."

"Get on with it already. What's on your mind?"

"Well basically I wanted to know if you wanted to move in here? With me?" he asked locking his eyes with hers. Rei's eyes widened.

"You mean...like permenantly?"

"Like I said it's up to you but yes that is what I had in mind." There was a moment of silence as Rei let her jaw slacken and her eyes stare into his.

"Oh Heero I would love to!" she said with a bright smile as she leaned forward to kiss him properly. Heero pulled her closer to him as he responded to her kiss instantly, he felt a great burden lift off his shoulders at the thought that she had accepted. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. He didn't need to reply as he crushed her form to his. They had always had a silent form of communication that the other automatically understood. It was rather convient for both of them.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Quatre heard music coming from Hotaru's room. Her door was cracked open and he shrugged hearing music he didn't think Hotaru would normally listen to. He took place in the shadow of the door and looked inside. The sight before him made his jaw drop in surprise. There was Hotaru dancing on top of her bed wearing a tight tank top that showed a good portion of her toned stomach and goucho pants that flared open with every movement of her legs. Her eyes were closed and her hands above her head as she swung her hips in a slow circle and allowed her body to turn with each flick of her hip as her hands slowly traveled down her body, her eyes only half open as she looked down at the mattress. As her hands ventured down, her body sunk to her knees and let her hands and body move seductively to the music as she began to crawl forward Quatre took a quick exit of her room and practically ran to his own room never seeing her eyes begin to slowly open, not realizing Quatre had ever been present. Quatre leaned against the back of his door holding his chest and breathing deeply. He slowly began regulating his breathing back to normal as Hotaru's performance burned a permanent image in his eyes. The sight of her body before him was taunting and tempting him to give in to his inner desires. He had known he had to leave or he would have burst into her room and shoved her on her bed and...he sighed. He needed a shower. A very cold one. Then he had to train. Cook. Clean. Anything to get Hotaru's performance out of his mind.

What he didn't expect was that she would be training once he got out of the shower and to the gym. He definitely didn't expect her to be wearing platform shoes that tied up her her calfs and attempting to train. She had the same shirt on however she had changed into a short pair of black shorts. He rose an eyebrow in interest.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" he asked as she stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Well Kakyuu suggested I try doing some basic fighting in them...since I'll be performing in them."

"Performing?" Quatre asked as he watched her try to move swiftly in the shoes that weighed her legs down significantly.

"Didn't I tell you? The mission for Kakyuu and I is at a club where we'll be trying to gain information. Our cover is as dancers so I'll be performing in these. I have no idea why girls would wear these on a regular basis. They are horrible." Hotaru said in annoyance tightening the bows at the back of her knees tighter. Quatre inwardly felt his stomach drop. Hotaru...would be dancing like he had just seen for _other_ men? He walked forward as she lost her balance and helped her to her feet.

"It's just a matter of practice. You have to compensate for the added weight of the shoes." Quatre said with a shrug. Hotaru nodded and Quatre leaned against the wall to watch her progress. After she had begun to get the hang of it, he pushed himself off the wall.

"Take a break. How about we try the moves from yesterday again? I bet you'll feel a lot faster without the shoes on." he said and Hotaru nodded quickly untying the shoes and throwing them against the wall. Quatre pulled out the dummy once again and nodded to Hotaru who ran in a wide circle around the opponent. She jumped around the dummy grabbing it around the neck and swinging her legs around planting them on the dummy's chest and pushing herself back with the momentum and Quatre caught her around the stomach as she flew backwards towards him. He placed his foot behind him for balance and let her feet drop to the ground after the backed up a few inches from the force in the kick. The feel of his hand touching her skin made a flash of warmth shoot up both of them and he quickly let go and he nodded. "Let's try again." he said with a nod and Hotaru grinned and ran once again. This time however she jumped over the dummy and pushed off it straight towards Quatre who looked deeply surprised as she flipped him over and landed on top of him, her arms around his neck laughing hysterically. Quatre let his head rest on the wood as he realized she had caught him off guard once again. She seemed good at knowing when he was off his guard which to him was not good. He opened his eyes to see her resting against his chest with a smile on her face and something inside of him snapped. The feel of her body pressing so closely against his own and her breath against his neck stopped him from fully thinking his next actions through. He rolled them both over so that she lay pinned beneath him with her wrists caught above her head, eyes wide. Quatre caught her gaze and she found his eyes unreadable as she tried to understand what he was doing. Quatre then leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Hotaru gasped at the sudden contact and Quatre seized the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss roughly as his tounge probed the inside of her mouth. Hotaru felt her eyes close as the shock wore off and she felt pure passion as she returned the kiss, allowing her tounge to reach out and touch his own as she wrapped her arms around his chest letting her fingers grip the back of his shirt as the other hand twined into his hair. At that point Quatre realized what he had just done and broke away from her as they both gasped for breath. Hotaru's eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact and took in the sight of a dissheveled blonde before her, his eyes several shades darker than she usually saw them. They both sat up on the floor and stared at each other. Hotaru never remembered putting her hand in his hair and Quatre had a strange look in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher. He felt uncertain, she had responded but she could still feel very different. He tore away his gaze and looked down to the floor.

"Quatre..." Hotaru breathed and Quatre flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry." he murmered. Hotaru breathed in and out quietly for a few moments.

"Don't apologize...unless you didn't mean it." she finally uttered looking away from him. Slowly he took hold of her hand and let his thumb circle the back of her hand.

"The thing is...is that I _did_ mean it Hotaru. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. It was selfish of me, I know. I don't even know if you wanted it and in a way I probably didn't care. I just-"

"Quatre." Hotaru said holding a finger to his lips effectively silencing him. "I _did_ want this. You have no idea how much I've wanted this. I thought...that you were totally uninterested."

"I've been fighting my attraction to you for a while now." Quatre admitted.

"I thought you'd never see me as anything other than a training partner." she said quietly as Quatre locked his gaze with hers.

"You're so much more than that to me." he muttered pushing stray hairs from her face and behind her ear. Hotaru turned to him and opened her mouth to speak. Quatre shook his head and leaned forward, gently placing his mouth over hers, halting any words she would have said. He broke away and pulled her into his lap leaning his forhead against hers. "Do you really want to talk now?" he asked. Hotaru smiled softly and shook her head no as they leaned in to kiss once more in celebration of their new found feelings.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Minako walked inside Usagi's salon and smiled when Usagi smiled brightly and beckoned her over to the chair. Minako sat down as Usagi sat in the chair next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"Mousie has taught me a lot. I just had some basic questions."

"Shoot."

"First, are we going to want the tattoos placed in the same place on everyone or whever they want? We want to take into consideration some members may already have tattoos. Second do we want specific colors or just whatever colors the animals are? Third, did you want to be done first? I rather assumed you would."

"Some very good questions. I'm thinking as long as the animals are distinct colors then the members should feel free to have them placed wherever they like. I'm thinking black and gold is a good combo for the animals. Lastly, of course I want to be first! As the leader of the gang not only is it my duty to set the example for the gang in everything, but I am the role model for others. If I get it done first then the others will feel more comfortable with the process. Will Mousie be doing yours?"

"That was my plan but I'll do yours first. I was going to have Mousie watch over my first few so that we can make sure I'm perfectly comfortable with doing it on others and then alone. Also as for location I was wondering if the gang would be giving me some money for the materials I'll be needing. I was rather hoping for my own equipment. What I wanted to do was have a little parlor inside one of my empty rooms at my flat for convenience. I of course have some money from my last mission but definately not enough."

"Get with Mousie and put together a list of all the equipment and materials you'll be needing. Top quality as well. I like the best for my gang. Once you have that list you can add ten colors other than black and gold for your personal use and if you want any more colors than that those will have to come from your personal money I'm afraid. Once you get the list finished, preferably with prices, get it over to me immediately. I'll put in the order for the things you'll be needing. I'll have them delivered to your flat and you can ask someone help you put together your parlor. Honestly I think the parlor in your flat is a great idea. Not only is it easy access for the whole gang but no questions will be asked and you can do it from the comfort of your own home. Plus we won't have to find anywhere secluded to do it and you won't have to go anywhere for it. I'm glad you've offered up your personal space for the gang. It does truely mean a lot. As I said all of those expenses will be paid for through the gang but personal touches or wants will go through you."

"I completely understand Usagi-sama."

"Oh Minako please call me Usagi. I feel as though I've known you for ages and I trust we'll have many chats for merely fun in the future. Don't you agree?"

"I do. I'll have the list for you tomorrow and then you're at the top of the list. Also if you wanted anything other than the gang tattoo just let me know and I'll do it for free of course!"

"Even if I want it somewhere inappropriate?" Usagi asked with a waggle of the eyebrows. Minako grinned.

"If I'm not willing to look there how could I possibly tattoo there?" she retorted with a wink. "Of course you're a girl, it's not like whatever you could show me I haven't seen before."

"I think I rather like your sense of humor. Well at the next meeting I'll have you announce when you'll begin the tattoo's. Is it first come first serve or what?"

"I was planning on having a schedule where they could sign their name in a slot that way I have specific times I have to be home and days I have completely off. If someone has an issue with any of the days they can talk to me personally and we can set something up."

"The equipment will probably take a good week to get in so once you give them a timeframe of when you'll most likely be starting and as soon as you have everything set up you can post the schedule up. Also before I forget you will be paid for these services to Burnt Wings. It'll be included in your paycheck if you give me a list of everyone you have already tattoo'd. That way I can pay you for the amount you've done and I also know who still needs to have it done and who still needs to set up a time. Once we get through the whole gang it'll definately be much less hectic for you and I'll need you to come to the trials to introduce yourself to new members and let them know about the tattoos. Also as soon as you start running low on the colors drop by so that I can get you a new shipment."

"Alright I understand. I'll get in touch with you tomorrow. Later Usagi."

"I look forward to it." Usagi said with a grin that she had managed to get Minako to treat her less formally.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

"So...basically you're saying you two made out in the training room for a few hours?" Kakyuu asked with a grin. Hotaru nodded, her blush brightening with each word. Kakyuu rose an eyebrow. "I knew it'd happen sooner or later, I could tell on the spot he was smitten with you." she said.

"How? I couldn't tell at all." Hotaru said in dismay as Kakyuu continued the drive to Cere Cere's house.

"Well for one, since his feelings were directed towards you I'm sure he hid them from you more than anyone else. Secondly, you didn't have the outside perspective that I do. You were stuck on the thought that Quatre wasn't interested in you at all, so that blinded you from the obvious hints that he was indeed interested."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can you honestly say that you would rather have found out from me than the way you did with Quatre? Where is the suprise and the romance in that?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this." Hotaru said and put her hands to her face. Kakyuu smiled and placed a hand on her back.

"Sometimes you don't need to know a friend for years to trust them with something important. I can already tell you from just knowing you these two days that you're a good person and person I want to be my friend. You're someone I trust to watch my back. You're looking for advice right? It's not wrong to look for that in your friends. Unless...you don't see me as a friend yet?"

"It's not that. To be honest I'm honored you consider me a friend. You're so high up in the gang and I guess I felt like you would be difficult to approach."

"I can understand that feeling, I once was in your position. I was here when Usagi was an Entrant and we had a different Sachem."

"Really? For some reason I've always seen Usagi-sama as a person who never really took orders."

"Well you've seen her as a Sachem and that's it. Usagi was the one that recruited me. She also recruited Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei. Rei as well. Would you believe that Rei actually was recruited into the gang after her boys were already in it?"

"Now that you mention it, when I was cheered for getting into whispered, they said since Rei, not since the boys. How did she fly over them in ranks?"

"Well raw talent for one. She also had a flair for leadership. Though I'll say that Heero does as well. In actuality he was the entrant before her and she was his elite under our old sachem."

"So technically Heero got demoted?"

"In a way yes. Trust me, Heero was rather happy with the decision. As you know Heero doesn't open up to people. He was hard to approach and had trouble finding recruits because of his personality. Rei was already helping him with that as it was. He never did like having all the meetings with the sachem and when Usagi was having problems deciding between the strong bond of friendship and trust she had with Rei and Heero's strong leadership and power in the gang, he went to her and told her to choose Rei."

"Were they dating then?"

"No they weren't. They deeply respected each other for their skill so when Rei was given the position Heero was her first choice for an elite."

"Don't you only have three elites?"

"Yes, you aren't required to have five it is just the maximum. I can add two more elites any time I deem fit. The only requirement is that they have to be from the whispered category. Elites can't just be your friends, they have to have skill."

"Gives me something to aspire to I guess."

"I think it's what everyone in whispered aspires to. I mean those above whispered are all highly respected by the lower members of the gang and are usually considered role models. We're there to be role models and people for others to look up to. Heero is a good example. He is well known to be one of our strongest members along with Quatre. A lot of the older members also remember him when he was an entrant. He's not talkative but he has a perfect record, no failed missions and people are honored to work with him. People look up to his strength and skill. Duo is our master in stealth. He is our most trusted to get information no one else can. I suspect Usagi will be having him do some recon missions with the info we get on our mission. Quatre is pretty much a legend both in the gang and on the streets. He's never been defeated in a battle and the terrifies a lot of people. If people know he's around they tend to avoid the area. His technique is also something just amazing to look at. People are really hoping he's going out for the tournament this year. They go just to watch him. I have a feeling he may go into doubles instead of singles though this year."

"What tournament?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know about that would you? The tournament is something all the gangs throw together every few years. Basically all members of any of the gangs can join this fighting tournament. It's split into two divisions. Singles and doubles. What it is basically is just a fun fight with all the people you know, pitted against each other for a prize in each devision. It's well known and a lot of people look forward to it. I'm going to be going into doubles with Seiya as my partner. I know that Rei and Heero are entering into doubles as well. Wufei tends to go to singles as well as Ami and Duo, but they may try doubles this year. I'll have to ask them. I'd like to see you and Quatre out there in doubles to. Give me more competition than Rei and Heero and someone to win in singles instead of Quatre. It'd definately give everyone something to talk about."

"I'll talk to Quatre about it."

"Well let me know. I'm sure that Usagi will be telling us about the tournament in a meeting sometime this month. It's not too far off."

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

"Are you all ready?" Rei asked as she looked around at her group. They were all already dressed in their regular mission blacks and waiting for her orders. "As you all know we've already gone over the mission plan a few dozen times and we know what to do. We'll be taking transportation via Heero's car. While we are getting that out of the way we split into our two groups. Quatre and Makoto you know where you are headed?"

"Yep." Makoto nodded. Quatre rolled his eyes and lazily flicked his lighter. He nodded once to show he was listening.

"Good. Now then..." she said with a conspirital grin. "What time is it?"

"Mission time." they muttered together with traded smirks as they piled into Heero's car with Rei at shotgun. As they began their drive Rei turned around.

"Just as a quick question, you also remember the checkpoint?"

"Yes Rei, I'm sure you've drilled into our heads well enough. We practically have the blueprints memorized." Quatre said with a grin. Rei nodded and turned back around. The drive was over relatively quickly and Heero pulled the car over into a well shaded forest area and they all jumped out of the car. Quatre and Makoto immediately took off at a run while Rei circled the car to Heero. She smirked as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"For luck." they murmered together as they took off in the opposite direction from Quatre and Makoto. They quickly reached the building and scaled to the roof. After a quick search they found the trap door that would let them drop into the top floor. They then took off down the hall as quickly and quietly as they could. Pausing at the corner they grabbed a hold of a guard and placed a hand over his mouth and a swift karate chop to the neck sent him sprawling onto the floor. They made quick work of the guards they ran into and headed closer to the treasuure room. It was at the basement level so they cut to the stairwell and rand down a few stories. At the first floor, Rei and Heero found that it was crawling with guards. The checkpoint was the floor below and they had to reach the secret tunnel that was hidden behind a painting. Rei snorted softly at how unoriginal they were. She turned to Heero.

"What do you think?"

"I'd prefer to take them out. Makes escape less of a hassle since we'll have cargo and we still need to spread our name. Hard to do when running away."

"I was hoping you would say that. Let's do this." they nodded to each other and broke into a run down the hall. Before they could shout for help the guards dropped to the ground unconscious. Rei and Heero quickly began to clear out the path to the painting. Some fought but against Rei and Heero were no match. They both shared a conspiritorial look before pulling out their spraypaint cans and graphitti'd their names onto the painting before pulling it from the wall and gaining access to the basement. Waiting for them, Makoto and Quatre were standing among a mass of unconscious forms. They all grinned and headed towards the treasure room. They opened the large door and took a look around. Rei immediately aquired the staff before they began to rummage through the treasures. Rei turned to Quatre.

"Getting Hotaru a gift from work?" she asked innocently.

"Sure why not? I was looking through all this, look at all the jewlery? I wonder if she's a jewelery kind of girl."

"I can see simple stuff but half this guady crap? No chance." Makoto said with a snort.

"Thinking of rings already Quatre?" Rei asked trying to get him to admit something. Quatre rose an eyebrow before glancing at Heero.

"Not really. Why? Are you?"

"Touche' my friend. I would suggest some of the artsy stuff personally, I think she'd like that fan that's been painted on better. Though jewelry is always nice."

"Hmm I think I agree."

"So you are getting her a gift? Any reason?"

"I'm not telling you anything. Isn't that a girl thing? Grilling each other for information?" Rei and Heero simultaniously rose an eyebrow.

"Is there information that needs to be grilled from her?" Quatre's face gave away nothing.

"Well I wouldn't want Hotaru to be exempt from the ritual of the grilling for juicy information." Makoto said with a nod. "I already did it to Ami about Duo. I guess it's Hotaru's turn. Sounds fun."

"Oh definitely." Rei agreed immediately.

"Well as much as I enjoy chatting like this, shouldn't we be plastering our name all over the place and making ourselves scarce? I do want to get to sleep sometime tonight." Heero interrupted. They all nodded.

"We'll continue this conversation at a later date." Rei stated. Quatre grinned.

"Or will you and Hotaru continue it?"

"Oh don't worry, you both will." Heero answered for her. Rei just nodded and smiled sweetly while shaking a can of red spraypaint.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

Hotaru returned to Quatre's flat to see he was gone for the mission. She sighed, she had forgotten he had a mission that night. Kakyuu had bid her a quick farewell saying she had to meet Seiya and would pick her up the next morning at the same time. She began to muse about the tournament that Kakyuu had told her about. Would Quatre want to do it? Should she bring it up? Would he? Was she ready for something like that? They had been working together since her training and she knew how easily their moves flowed together. She knew that Rei and Heero would be a tough fight and she'd never seen Kakyuu in action. She had a feeling with this mission though she might. It would be a good test of their skills and see how they worked together in real situations. She shook her head and tried not to think about it. Next time they were meditating she would ask him. She glanced at the clock and tried to guess when he would arrive, struggling to decide to wait up for him or wait until morning. She laid her head onto her arms and let herself drift away at the table.

Quatre walked into his apartment to find only a soft glowing lamp on next to Hotaru's sleeping form. She was sleeping at the table with her head resting on her folded arms. He felt a smile cross his face as he went to her side. He clicked the lamp off and carefully lifted her out of the chair. She blinked groggily.

"You're home."

"Yea, it's really late. You didn't have to wait up for me."'

"I know, but I wanted to." she murmered against his chest. He slowly carried her towards her bedroom.

"Well I want to apologize in advance."

"What for?" she asked as he laid her down on her bed.

"Rei and Makoto seem to think something has gone on between us." he said with his eyes sparkling mischeviously. "The want to talk to you about it."

"Oh. Joy. I'm sure they want to just _talk _to me. Are you telling me this when I'm half asleep so that I won't get mad at you?" Quatre chuckled.

"Might be. I'm sure you'll remember tomorrow and I'll hear about it."

"You better believe it."

"Well you look tired, I'll see in the morning for some breakfast and meditation."

"Sounds good." she murmered before pulling up the covers and quickly falling back asleep. He smiled softly before retreating back to his own room to do the same.

()#)#%)($%)($%$(#)(%()%(&$#(%%#&$%#)

A/N: ....well I don't even know how long ago it was when I last updated this story. Granted I've had like 80% of it done for like...ages. I just had to add some extra stuff in there. Don't hate me? I haven't stopped the story I just have finally settled into my life w/ work and friends and all that crap where I can find time to actually write fanfiction and rekindle my love for GW/SM stories and pairings and romance-ness. I've been reading some awesome Rei/Heero fanfics lately and they really inspired me to work on this more. Particularly What's Left of Me by Requiem of Fire makes my day brighter. I plan on putting a lot more of Rei/Heero goodness into the next chapter because I feel like they got kinda shafted in this one. Though quite a bit of Minako in the next chapter! Perhaps even a spark of some attraction w/ fellow gang members. If you can't tell by the title.

Chapter 16 - Tattoo's and Attraction


End file.
